Even the purest soul
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Sin importar que tan pura sea tu alma, esta puede ser corrompida por la oscuridad del odio y la venganza. Hinata perdió parte de su humanidad cuando le arrebataron lo más querido para ella. Pero, sin importar cuán oscuro fuera su mundo, alguien llegaría nuevamente iluminandolo todo a su paso. —¿Crees en la venganza, Hinata?
1. Muerte

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Genero:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance_.

• **_Categoria:_** _M_

• _**Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explicito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le pasaba a ella?

Quiso salvarla, quiso que ella pudiese vivir más, ¡Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ello!... pero al parecer, nada había sido suficiente. La había perdido para siempre, jamás volvería a verla y todo por su debilidad.

Ella no merecía eso. No merecía irse de esa forma y mucho menos merecía morir tan pronto. Ella merecía más. Merecía una muerte tranquila después de años y años, merecía morir vieja y feliz.

Hanabi no merecía morir por tan poca cosa como lo era ella. No merecía morir protegiendo a su estúpida e inservible hermana mayor… ¿Qué acaso no tenía que ser al revés?

–¡HANABI! –grito con desesperación, esperando a que la escuchase y esperando que abriera sus ojos platinos para después le hiciera una mueca de enojo mientras le decía que se callara; que la dejará dormir cinco minutos más.

Zarandeo una y otra vez el cuerpo de su hermana. Le gritó desgarradoramente que se despertara. La abrazo con fuerza sobrehumana, sin querer dejarla ir.

A su alrededor estaban sus compañeros de misión, quien miraban con absoluta tristeza la escena.

Sakura se acercó lentamente hasta donde Hinata estaba hincada, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana pequeña. –Hinata, estas muy débil y no es nada bueno que estés en estas condiciones. Podrá hacerte mal. –dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta la lastimaba.

Hinata hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la peli rosa y siguió sumida en su llanto mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Hanabi.

Shikamaru tomó aire por sus fosas nasales y miro a Sakura con las cejas bajas. –¿Cómo esta Naruto? – pregunto en un susurro mientras Sakura no dejaba de ver a Hinata.

–El estará bien. Sanara rápido gracias Kurama, pero quien me preocupa ahora es Hinata. Esta herida y pierde sangre con rapidez, si no hago algo rápido ella se encontrará en estado crítico. – frunció los labios sintiendo impotencia. Se supone que ella pudo haber salvado a Hanabi, ella era medic-ninja. Trató de salvarla, quiso darle todo su chakra pero nada funcionó. Murió pocos minutos después del fuerte impacto que recibió de Toneri. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora ese peli blanco había escapado de la Luna.

–No me quedará de otra que controlarla con mi Jutsu de sombras. Se que esta mal pero es necesario. – contestó Shikamaru después de haberlo pensado un poco. –¿Podrás curarla así?

La peli rosa asintió. –Si. La curare y después la dormiré para irnos directo a Konoha. – aviso a lo que Shikamaru asintió. El chico de coleta hiso un par de sellos para que después sus sombras atraparan a Hinata, dejándola inmóvil.

Aun que esta ahora estuviera inmóvil, eso no hacia que las lagrimas dejaran de fluir o de que su mirada ya no fuese la de siempre. La amable y amorosa que le daba a todos sus seres queridos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

 _"–Tienes que quedarte conmigo Hinata. Ahora tu hogar es aquí, juntos renaceremos el clan Otsutsuki y será mucho mejor que antes. Juntos haremos de un nuevo mundo en donde reinara la paz solamente. – exclamó Toneri con excitación ante su brillante idea. –¡Seremos tu hermana, tu y yo! ¡Seremos una gran familia!_

 _Hinata frunció las cejas. –¿Por qué de esta manera? ¿Por qué destruir el mundo que Hamura y Hagoromo crearon? –su mirada se tornó decidida. –No lo permitiré._

 _Al escuchar eso, el peli blanco frunció las cejas y miro con furia a los chicos de Konoha. – Entonces, ¡Todos morirán! –grito con furia, creando una gran bola de chakra en su mano, dispuesto a ir contra Hinata._

 _Hinata se puso en posición mientras a su lado Naruto se mostraba atento y decidido a atacar cualquier cosa que fuera un peligro para Hinata o para alguno de ellos. Nadie estaba dispuesto a morir pero…_

 _–¡Hinata-neesan!_

 _El corazón de Hinata dejo de latir cuando observó con terror como su hermana se interponía entre ella y Toneri, recibiendo de lleno el golpe que iba dirigido para ella misma._

 _–¡NO! –"_

 _Sakura respiro hondo y seco unas cuantas gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente. –Esta estable. –comunicó a Shikamaru quien hizo una seña a Sai para que se acercara._

 _Después de dialogar un poco con el chico pálido, este saco un pergamino en blanco e invocó a unas águilas gigantes. –¿Cómo llevaremos el cuerpo de Hanabi-san? –pregunto quedó, sin ganas de preguntar cosas absurdas sobre sus libros de relaciones humanas. Sin interés de preguntar el por que Hinata había reaccionado de esa manera pues, el sabía lo que era perder a un hermano._

 _–Supongo que deberíamos sellarla en un pergamino. –propuso Shikamaru vagamente mientras se acercaba a la Hyuga menor. A pesar de que Hinata estaba dormida, su respiración era agitada y al parecer no quería soltar por nada del mundo el agarre que mantenía con su hermana._

 _–Sólo déjenme revisar a Naruto. –pido Sakura a Shikamaru quien asintió. Sakura asintió de vuelta y se acercó a él cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, el cual se hallaba tendido en el frío suelo._

 _"Un dolor insoportable se plantó en su pecho al ver como Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente mientras trataba sin éxito alguno parar la hemorragia que Toneri le había provocado a la pequeña Hanabi._

 _–¡Maldito desgraciado! –rugió furioso, mirando con instintos asesinos al peli blanco._

 _Toneri trago saliva y miro fijamente a Naruto. –Hinata tuvo la culpa, ella no aceptó ser mi esposa ¡Ella ocasionó esto!_

 _–¡CÁLLATE! –grito fuertemente para después lanzarse contra el. Batallaron durante unos quince minutos. Naruto uso toda sus fuerzas, estaba cegado por la ira y el odio. Querría arrancarle cada pedazo de piel, quería sacarle los ojos, quería ver sangre y por primera vez en su vida ese deseo de sangre no lo provocaba Kurama. Esta vez era el mismo quien deseaba ver el color carmesí manchando sus manos. Pero, a pesar debe todo su odio y coraje no pudo salir victorioso._

 _Toneri escapó cobardemente, prometiendo algo que Hinata alcanzó a escuchar._

 _–Volveré Hinata, tu eres la única que puede renacer el Clan Otsutsuki y no me echaré para atrás ante la voluntad de mis ante pasados ¡Lo juro! –río con locura. –Nos vemos en un año. "_

–Me alegra que estés mejor Naruto. Hinata te necesita. – le susurró cuando observó que el Uzumaki fruncía sus cejas entre el sueño.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento para ver con pena a Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai. –Hyuga Hanabi muerta. –Musito apretando los puños. –Era una niña solamente.

–Real mente es una pena. – contestó Shikamaru mientras recordaba como Hinata lloraba desgarradoramente junto al cuerpo de Hanabi. Ya iban dos veces que miraba así a Hinata. Primero con Neji y ahora con Hanabi. De verdad que le desagradaba mucho verla así pues consideraba a la Hyuga una muy buena compañera y amiga. Para el, Hinata Hyuga era la mujer menos problemática de todo el mundo entero. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre ella cuando empezó a compartir tiempo con Mirai. Era una muy buena chica y dolía verla en ese estado.

–Toneri esta suelto. – dijo Kakashi mientras sostenía con sus manos el informe de la misión. –Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ataque de nuevo.

–De hecho el dijo que volvería por Hinata en un año. –informó Sakura.

–¿Pudo quitarle los ojos a Hanabi?

–Llegamos antes de que eso pasará. –dijo Sai a lo que el Hokage asintió pensativo.

–El vendrá antes. –afirmó a lo que los chicos lo miraron con duda. –Necesita otro par de ojos de la rama principal. Seguro vendrá aquí antes del año y puede ser que su víctima sea Hiashi o el padre de este.

–Tiene razón. Sin el Byakugan el no podrá despertar el Tenseigan. –Musito Shikamaru con aire pensativo.

–Creo que debemos hablar con del clan Hyuga sobre esto pero me temo que no es para nada un momento apropiado. Esperemos una semana para hablar con el patriarca.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo al mandato de su Hokage

–¿Cómo esta Naruto? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

–El esta mucho mejor. Sólo necesita recuperar energías, por eso aún no despierta. Seguro mañana estará despierto. –contestó Sakura. –Creo que necesitaremos vigilar a Naruto. Es capaz de irse sólo ha buscar a Toneri por lo que le hizo a Hanabi.

–Y… –El pelo plata titubeo un par de segundos. –¿Cómo esta Hinata?

La mirada de los tres chicos se tornó triste y sombría.

–Esta estable y no corre ningún tipo de riesgo. Pudimos actuar a tiempo antes de que algo más grave le pasará.

Kakashi negó. –No habló de su salud física.

De inmediato entendieron a lo que se refería su Hokage. El quería saber como había tomado lo de la muerte de su pequeña hermana.

–¿Cómo quiere que este? Acaba de perder a su hermana. –contestó Sai, impresionado a los presentes por la seriedad que había tomado al decir eso. Sai bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños. –También perdí a mi hermano. Se lo que Hinata-san esta pasando en estos momentos. Puede que yo no sienta igual que ustedes o que no comprenda nada de los sentimientos pero, se muy bien que se siente el dolor de perder a un ser amado.

–Sai. –susurro Sakura con tristeza.

–Yo también perdí a dos seres queridos Hokage-sama y usted también perdio a personas importantes. –habló Shikamaru dirigiéndose al peli blanco que lo miro sin entender. –Me imagino el dolor de Hinata y también el de el clan Hyuga así que por favor, deje que me haga cargo sobre la investigación de Toneri Otsutsuki.

–¿Quieres la misión? –pregunto Kakashi queriendo que el Nara estuviese completamente seguro de su decisión. De verdad quería que lo estuviera pues Shikamaru seria de gran ayuda.

Shikamaru asintió firmemente.—Quiero liderarla y formar yo mismo un equipo de Anbus.

Kakashi suspiro y dedujo que el chico de coleta hacia todo aquello debido al dolor que le había causado la muerte de su padre y la de Asuma. Shikamaru comprendía el dolor de Hinata y el mismo también lo hacia. Recordó vagamente la sonrisa de Obito, los sonrojos de Rin y el rostro de su padre. Sabia que Hinata quería venganza. Por muy buena persona que fuera, nadie se salva de las garras de la oscuridad y de la venganza.—¿Lo haces por la aldea o lo haces por ti?—cuestiono el Hatake con seriedad.

El pelinegro cerro los ojos y decidió ser lo mas sincero posible.—Lo hago por Hinata y por Hanabi.

Kakashi asintió satisfecho por la respuesta de el genio Nara.

.

* * *

.

 _"Miro con miedo y mucha angustia la respiración de Hanabi, la cual se tornaba cada vez mas inexistente._

 _—No me dejes Hanabi.—pidió en un susurro quebrado, apretando con fuerza y con todo su amor a su pequeña hermana._

 _Sakura quien estaba a su lado tratando de parar la hemorragia, solo sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Ella no tenia hermanos, pero lo mas cercano que tenia a esa relación de fraternidad era con Naruto y con Ino. Así que tal vez si un día perdía a alguno de los dos sabría el dolor que era perder a un hermano, aun que dudaba mucho que fuera igual de intenso que el dolor de hermanos de sangre._

 _Se impacto cuando de repente miro que la pequeña mano temblorosa de Hanabi se elevaba directo hacia el rostro de Hinata quien mantenia los ojos cerrados sin que estos pararan de sacar lagrimas._

 _—Hinata-neesan.—susurro débilmente, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran con rapidez._

 _—Hanabi...— pronuncio mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se instalaba en su rostro.—Vas a estar bien, Sakura-san te curara y estarás bien.— aun que eso había sonado mas para convencer a Hanabi, era mas bien para convérsese a si misma._

 _Hanabi sonrió sutilmente y miro a Hinata con los ojos brillosos para después negar lentamente.—Gracias por ser mi oneesan.—susurro mientras las cristalinas lagrimas bajaban por sus pómulos hasta caer al suelo._

 _—Ha-hanabi... estarás bien.—le reitero sintiendo como el mundo se le venia encima._

 _—Esto no es un rasguño como los que me hacia cuando corría hacia ti y me caía neesan. —la pequeña bajo la mirada hacia su abdomen para mirar el gran hueco que había quedado en el. Hinata solo cerro los ojos y tomo con fuerza la mano de Hanabi.—Esto no se aliviara con pomadas ni con tus cuidados... tampoco con el chakra de Haruno-san. Sin ofender._

 _Sakura solo negó sonriendo temblorosamente._

 _—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por que?!— grito Hinata ahora con furia._

 _—¿No es lo que hubieses hecho tu?— Hanabi sonrío dulcemente y apretó el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas._

 _Hinata quedo muda ante eso. Solo sollozo mas fuerte y bajo la mirada.—No tenias por que..._

 _—Pero yo quise... si-siempre quise salvarte de algo neesan.— cerro los ojos y soltó lagrimas, todas las que no había soltado en todos esos años.—Suena muy egoísta, lo se. Tu siempre me salvabas de todo neesan. Dejabas que te ganara en las peleas que mi padre nos obligaba a hacer, todo por no lastimarme y eso te costo el desprecio de mi padre y del clan... y todo por protegerme.— susurro con dolor y lagrimas mojando todo su rostro._

 _—Hanabi...— musito la oji perla. Jamás pensó que sus intenciones habían sido tan obvias._

 _—Estoy orgullosa de mi misma Hinata-neesan. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy orgullosa de mi misma.— sonrió y miro a su hermana con amor.—Te salve Hinata-neesan. Salve a mi heroína._

 _Observo como Hinata solo lloro mas fuerte y con mucho dolor._

 _—Y no te sientas culpable si no pudiste salvarme esta vez, ya lo hiciste muchas veces.— sonrió dulcemente pero es sonrisa no duro mucho pues se volvió en una mueca de dolor para pasar a toser sangre fuertemente._

 _—¡Sakura!— grito desesperada al ver como Hanabi se retorcía de dolor._

 _Sakura se mordió los labios con fuerza y se puso cabizbaja, sin tener la fuerza para sostenerle la mirada a Hinata. Nego con la cabeza débilmente.—Lo siento...— susurro quebradamente, sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos jade._

 _—Te dije que esto no tiene reparo Hinata.— dijo Hanabi con la voz ronca.—No hay nada ma-mas que ha-hacer..._

 _—No me dejes Hanabi.—pidió nuevamente la Hyuga, mirando con suplica a su hermana._

 _—¿Sabes lo bueno de es-esto? Podre conocer a okaasan.— sonrió con dulzura y con mucha dificultad se acostó sobre el regazo de su hermana, quien la ayudo a acomodarse.—Se fuerte Hinata. Deja de dudar y de tener miedo, por favor lucha y jamás te rindas. —pidió en un susurro, sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se hacían nulas.—Te amo neesan...—dijo en un sollozo._

 _—Ta-también te amo Hanabi-chan.— susurro pegando su frente contra la de su hermana._

 _Hanabi sonrió ampliamente, y cerro sus ojos con cansancio. Estaba feliz, estaba completamente feliz por haber salvado a su hermana mayor. —Gracias...— susurro con su ultimo aliento para después sumirse en el eterno sueño._

 _Hinata miro aterrada a su hermana cuando escucho que su respiración se había vuelto nula.—¿Hanabi?—susurro con temor e inseguridad.—Ha-hanabi-chan...—empezó a alterarse al ver que su hermana no contestaba.—¡HANABI!_

* * *

—¡Hanabi!— grito alterada, levantándose de golpe sobre lo que parecía ser una camilla de hospital.

Rápidamente los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. De inmediato recordó por que estaba ahí y recordó lo que había pasado en la luna. Se llevo una mano a los labios, tratando de retener los sollozos.

Su hermanita estaba muerta. Jamás volvería a verla.

—Y todo por mi cu-culpa.— musito tallando su rostro y sintiendo como las lagrimas mojaban sus manos. De repente soltó un agudo sollozo de dolor.

Grito todo lo que sus pulmones y gargantas le permitían. Grito tanto que en pocos minutos habían llegado enfermeras a la habitación. Se volvió tan histerica que hasta había golpeado a unas cuantas, en un intento fallido de escapar de ahí.

¿Escapar? ¿Para que?

—¡Tranquilícese por favor!—pedian entre gritos las enfermeras, tratando de inyectarle un liquido verde en el brazo.

Debía escapar... debía salir de ahí.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una oleada de dolor en su cabeza. Ese dolor fue corriendo hacia sus ojos. Grito con mas fuerza, pero ahora con dolor.

Sostuvo su cabeza y cayo al suelo sin dejar de sostenerla. Se retorció de dolor mientras miraba con visión borrosa como las enfermeras corrían hacia ella para ayudarla.

Debía salir de ahí. Debía irse YA.

¿Para que?

—¡Sus ojos!— apunto impactada una enfermera.—¡Llamen a Tsunade-sama!

—¡¿Por que están cambiando de color?! ¡¿Es alguna especie de Jutsu del Byakugan?!

—¡Llamen a Tsunade-sama ya!

—¡Aléjense de ella! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Hinata en el suelo gritaba de dolor mientras se sostenía los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por que dolía tanto?

Tenia que salir de ahí, tenia que irse de ahí.

—Sus ojos... son azules...— musito una enfermera con confusión mientras veía sus compañeras tratando de calmarla.

De repente los gritos de Hinata cesaron y sus movimientos bruscos también, haciendo que una tensión se instalara en el aire de la habitación. Las enfermeras retrocedieron asustadas de lo que podía pasar.

Todas soltaron una exclamación cuando Hinata abrio los ojos de golpe.

Hinata se sentia... diferente. El dolor había cesado pero sus ojos se sentían muy diferentes. Pero... nada mas estaba en su mente que una sola cosa.

—Debo matar a Toneri.—susurro sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban por sus pómulos. Sus ojos ahora azules estaban llenos de lagrimas.

.

* * *

.

—¿Donde esta Hinata?—pregunto con la voz ronca y ojos somnolientos.

Sakura se sobre salto sobre su lugar y volteo rápidamente a ver a Naruto con una libreta en manos.—Naruto, pensé que despertarías hasta mañana.

Naruto suspiro y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo sus músculos dormidos y su mirada borrosa.—¿Dónde esta Hinata y cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?—pregunto nuevamente y conciso.

—Ella esta bien, aun duerme pero esta mucho mejor. — miro el monitor cardiaco para después apuntar algo en su porta papeles.—Solo ha pasado un día.

Naruto asintio y bajo la mirada.—¿Hanabi?

Sakura lo miro impactada unos momentos antes de bajar la vista con tristeza.—No, no pude sa-salvarla.— susurro temblorosamente.

Naruto apretó los puños y bajo la mirada.—Maldito hijo de puta.

Sakura soltó un sollozo, llamando la atención del rubio.—Hubieses visto como se puso Hinata... estaba vuelta una loca. Tuve que dormirla para que soltara el cuerpo de Hanabi. Fue tan doloroso verla así...— musito cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Hinata...— apretó los puños y frunció el entre cejo.

Pasaron unos segundos así, sumidos en un silencio triste y doloroso. Para cuando Naruto quiso preguntarle donde estaba el cuarto de Hinata, una enfermera entro abruptamente por la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo al Uzumaki.

—¡Kazumi!— exclamo con sorpresa la peli rosa al verla entrar de esa manera a la habitación de un paciente.

—¡Lo siento mucho Sakura-san pero, tiene que venir a ver esto!— exclamo con respiración agitada y con evidente miedo.—Hyuga-san se puso loca y para colmo sus ojos...—

—¡Hinata!— grito Naruto saltando de la cama para después salir de la habitación corriendo.

—¡Espera Naruto!— grito Sakura con preocupación para después seguirlo por los pasillos del hospital.

Ninguno de los dos sabían con lo que se encontrarían una vez que miraran a Hinata.

* * *

Continuara... (?)

 ** _Notas del autor:_** _Si lo se, **¿nueva historia? ¿siendo que tienes cuatro mas en progreso? Otsea, ¿que le pasa a esta tipa? ;-;** ¡se que piensan eso! No lo nieguen T.T pero para que entiendan mi gran problema, les explicare. Cuando a esta chica se le mete una nueva idea para una historia, no puede concentrarse en las que ya tiene. Ocasionando que sus capítulos sean feos y sin inspiración. Así que, tuve que hacer esto T-T_

 _Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba mirando por milésima vez la película de The last. Y pues, me pregunte a mi misma: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hanabi no hubiera sobrevivido?_

 _De ahí este loco comienzo de historia._

 _Pienso hacerla algo larga, no se, ¿15 o 20 capítulos? Aun no tengo una idea. Solo espero que sea aceptada por los lectores *u*_

 _Quien sea seguidor (a) de Mi Guardiana, Futbol, El hilo rojo de Hinata o Una historia diferente, solo deben saber que cada nuevo capitulo esta en proceso y que no desesperen._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Aléjate

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Genero:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance_.

• **_Categoria:_** _M_

• _**Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explicito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

Aléjate.

* * *

.

 _ **Lo difícil no es alejarte de alguien, lo difícil es dejar de amarlo.**_

.

* * *

Hiashi bajo la mirada, la cual estaba abnegada de rebeldes lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Quien sea que lo viera, hubiese estado impresionado por ver al frió e imperturbable Hiashi en deplorable estado. Su mano sostenía un pergamino, el cual contenía las letras mas desgarradoras y difíciles que había tenido que leer en toda su vida. Nunca le había costado tanto leer algo, y menos si sus manos no podían parar de temblar con descontrol, mientras que su visión era nublosa y mojada.

Se dejo caer sin cuidado sobre su silla, puso sus ante brazos sobre el escritorio de madera y agacho la mirada directamente al suelo. Mirándolo como si este por suerte se abriera bajo sus pies para después ser succionado por el, ojala eso fuera a pasar.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía asimilarlo aun. Era tan irreal y de verdad quería que fuese una horrible pesadilla. Pensó que era eso en un principio, pero al sentir una fría lagrima escurrir sobre su rostro supo que no lo era. Todo era real.

Odiaba su realidad.

Su hija estaba muerta.

Su pequeña hija de tan solo catorce años había sido cruelmente asesinada por un hombre maniático.

Cerro con fuerza sus parpados, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a los sollozos.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué su hija?

Tuvo el deseo de llorar mas, de desahogarse y demostrar que su hija de verdad le importaba, que de verdad la amaba con locura. Pero, escucho que llamaban a su puerta y con ese sonido seco recordó que el era el patriarca del clan Hyuga, y que en horas de trabajo no se le permitía ser blando. Debía demostrar dureza, así como ya lo había hecho anteriormente al perder a su esposa, a su hermano y a su sobrino. Ahora tocaba ser fuerte por Hanabi, por el clan.

—Adelante — accedió el paso con voz firme e inmutable no sin antes secar con rapidez sus lagrimas, como si hace unos segundos no estuviese apunto de quebrantarse por completo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando del otro lado el rostro de su padre Hiroshi.

—Hiashi — hablo quedamente, caminando hacia el frente del escritorio. En su rostro se miraba una profunda pena y unos ojos acuosos. Trago saliva antes de hablar —, Hanabi esta...—

Hiashi interrumpió las palabras de su padre con la mano.—Ya me he enterado. El Hokage me mando un pergamino — contesto vagamente, sin una pizca de emoción.

Hiroshi bajo la mirada, apretando sus ojos mientras trataba de no quebrarse frente a su hijo.—El cuerpo ya esta aquí.

Hiashi asintió y miro hacia la ventana que estaba situada frente a el.—Ya saben que hacer. Quiten sus ojos y guárdenlos junto a todos los demás.

—Hiashi, entiendo que quieras seguir las reglas del clan pero, no creo que sea completamente necesario. Es tu hija y yo comprendería si...

—No — interrumpió bruscamente —. Quiten sus ojos y guárdenlos con los demás— reitero con dureza.

Hiroshi trago saliva y asintió sin quedarle de otra. A el también le dolía todo aquello, era su nieta después de todo. Pero, aun no entendía por que Hiashi eran tan duro. En ocasiones como esa, era valido y comprensible quebrarse. Por mas duro o frágil que seas.

* * *

El fuerte olor a desinfectante y analgésicos despertaron los sentidos de la Hyuga, la cual se hallaba sobre una camilla.

Los ojos perlados se fueron abriendo de poco a poco, hasta que estos lograron ver con mas claridad lo que parecía ser un medidor de pulso cardiaco. A un lado del aparato se encontraba un mueble, el cual tenia encima un florero y una jarra llena de agua.

En ese momento solo pudo pensar en la potente sed que tenia. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su cabeza, se incorporo sobre la camilla y quiso alargar su brazo hasta donde se encontraba dicha jarra, pasando por alto que ni siquiera había un vaso para tomarla.

Antes de que su brazo pudiese llegar hacia la jarra, sintió como este era detenido por algo que se encontraba sujetando fieramente su muñeca.

Inmediatamente bajo su mirada y pudo ver el causante del paro de su cometido.

Su muñeca estaba fuertemente atada a una cadena de chakra y por mas que halo y halo de la cadena, no pudo zafarse de ninguna forma. Comenzó a sentirse desesperada, así que sin importarle que se estuviese lastimando, empezó a mover su muñeca de un lado a otro, haciendo que pegara con un tubo de la camilla y que provocara un fuerte sonido metálico.

— Hinata.

Paro sus movimientos bruscos cuando escucho una voz masculina pronunciar su nombre. Dicha voz estaba llena de alivio y de sorpresa. Esa voz era la de Naruto.

Y desgraciadamente, era la que menos queria oir en ese momento.

Trago saliva y con dificultad, movió sus orbes plateadas para ver el rostro de alivio que mostraba el rubio.

Por inercia sus cejas se fruncieron y su mente comenzó a maquinar pensamientos nada sanos y muy desconocidos para ella.

Empezó a pensar que si ella no hubiese ido como estúpida enamorada hacia Naruto la noche en que se llevaron a Hanabi, que si ella se hubiese quedado en casa con ella esa noche entonces Hanabi probablemente estuviese viva.

Comenzó a odiar el hecho de estar enamorada de Naruto. Comenzó a odiar su debilidad, sus sentimientos, la estúpida bufanda que tejió por días y días. Lentamente comenzó a odiar a todo el mundo.

Naruto por su parte, se sobre salto sobre la silla en la que había estado durmiendo esos días en los que había esperado pacientemente ha que despertara la Hyuga. Se sobre salto al ver los ojos vacíos y opacos de Hinata. Se impacto al ver que su rostro ya no desbordaba ternura e inocencia.

— Hinata —pronuncio nuevamente, mas como pregunta. ¿Esa era la Hinata que conocía? ¿Era la chica tierna, tímida e inocente que le había robado el corazón?

— ¿Por qué estoy encadenada? — cuestiono sin mas, con los ojos fijos sobre la pared blanca. Su voz sonó ronca y apagada.

Naruto sintió como gotas de sudor escurrían por sus cienes, alejando de el los impulsos de querer incorporarse de la silla e ir hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Debía aprender a controlar esos nuevos sentimientos — ¿No recuerdas nada?

En la mente de Hinata comenzaron a venir los recuerdos de su hermana siendo impactada por el golpe de Toneri y el momento en el que cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas. ¿eso era lo que tenia que recordar? Soltó aire tratando de no llorar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar para saber el por que me tienen encadenada?

— Entonces no lo recuerdas...— murmuro mirándola fijamente, sintiéndose desanimado al ver que esta ya no se sonrojaba por el simple acto — . Algo paso contigo hace unos días...

— ¿Días? — pregunto de sobresaltada — ¿Cuántos días he estado aquí? — pregunto, casi exigiendo.

— Solo dos, tranquila — contesto, levantándose de la silla y acercándose para tomarle cariñosamente el hombro a Hinata, quien al sentir el tacto quito rápidamente su hombro. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, cerro su mano en puño y lentamente la bajo hasta quedar su costado —. Tsunade-obaa aun no me dice que fue lo que te paso pero cuando yo entre aquí te pude ver tirada en el suelo, retorciéndote y gritando. Unas enfermeras me dijeron que las atacaste, así que creo que es la razón por la que estas atada — termino de decir con voz queda, mirando fijamente a la Hyuga quien permanecía estoica.

— Quiero ver a Tsunade-sama.

Naruto asintió, y con el corazón estrujado camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, para salir de esta y dejar sola a la Hyuga. Esa no era Hinata.

Al escuchar como la puerta era cerrada y que la habitación estaba completamente sola a excepción de ella, se permitió soltar un par de lagrimas, para que estas después se convirtieran en diez, y después en cientas. Luego de unos segundos, los sollozos comenzaron a salir de sus labios y tubo que tener muchas fuerzas como para que estos no se convirtieran en gritos desgarradores.

* * *

Camino en silencio por los pasillos del hospital, oteando con su apagada mirada por cada lugar que podía, en busca de una cabellera rubia atada en dos coletas bajas.

Jamás en toda su vida había esperado ver la mirada de Hinata de esa manera. Nunca se la imagino cargando ese rostro frio e indiferente hacia el. Le había sido imposible imaginarse a Hinata sin dirigirle esas dulces sonrisas y cálidos saludos que siempre le daba cuando le veía. Ahora veía que las cosas si podían ser de esa manera.

Quería ayudarle, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que el nunca se iría de su lado y que ya nada iba a dañarla jamás por que el la cuidaría siempre. Pero... ella se veía tan dañada, tan rota, tan cansada, ¿como alguien como el podría reparar un alma tan destrozada como la de Hinata? Quería creer que si, que el podría repararla con amor, con cariño, con dulzura... pero por primera vez... fue realista y vio la cruda realidad.

Hinata estaba mas rota de lo que el alguna vez estuvo.

¿Cómo repararla? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que las cosas iban a estar bien si el no podía saber eso? ¿Cómo mentirle sin sentir culpa?

No podia mentirle, a ella no.

— Naruto, ¿estas bien?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Tsunade llamándolo con preocupación. Había estado tan sumergido en su mente que sin darse cuenta había dejado de caminar, quedando plantado en medio de un pasillo.

— Tsunade — llamo sintiéndose ido y desanimado, mientras que Tsunade flipaba al no oírlo decirle "abuela" — , Hinata despertó y quiere verla.

— ¿Ya despertó? — pregunto al haber tomado desprevenida la información — ¿Cómo reacciono?

— Esta...tranquila. Mas de lo normal y asusta.

Tsunade suspiro. ¿Qué mas quería el chico si la Hyuga había visto morir en sus brazos a su hermana? Primero Neji, y la vida no conforme también le arrebata a su única hermana.

— Voy a verla. Cuando acabe te quiero ahí con ella Naruto, no podemos dejarla sola y menos con lo que acabo de descubrir en ella.

Al escuchar eso, la vista se poso en Tsunade, exigiendo con la mirada de preocupación e inquietud que le dijera que era lo que había encontrado en Hinata.

— Tranquilo. Hablaremos de ello después — se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo directamente hasta donde estaba internada la Hyuga, dejando a Naruto solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Ahora que estaba por venir?

— Joder...— susurro al viento, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía.

* * *

— Buenas tardes Hinata — Tsunade entro en al habitación, la cual se encontraba mas fría de lo normal y oscura. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo que el calor del sol tibiara un poco la habitación de la Hyuga. Sus ojos color miel se dirigieron a la figura femenina, la cual se hallaba sentada sobre la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas hasta su pecho.

Hinata no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se movió ni un poco. Solo se quedo ahí, mirando la pared que estaba frente de su camilla.

Tsunade bajo las cejas, suspiro y camino hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas de un tirón.

Hinata entre cerro los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a l luz solar de la cual había sido expuesta dos días y medio. Puso cara de molestia y miro de reojo a Tsunade.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto mientras caminaba hasta la silla que estaba situada a un lado de la camilla, en la cual había estado Naruto no hace mucho.

Hinata tuvo deseos de gruñir, pero se contuvo impactada de su comportamiento. Es que, simplemente no le apetecía ser cortes y amable en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué estoy encadenada?

— Vamos, contesta mi pregunta y yo contesto la tuya — propuso Tsunade, rezando para que la paciencia que tenia no se agotara. Quería ser lo mas delicada posible con la chica ya que sabia lo doloroso que podía ser perder a alguien

Hinata suspiro y después de unos largos segundos termino por asentir. — Me siento bien, supongo. Pero...— llevo su mano hacia su ojo izquierdo — me duelen mucho los ojos.

Tsunade asintio con los ojos cerrados. Cruzo sus piernas y se acomodo mejor en la silla para después mirar directamente a la Hyuga, quien esperaba que su pregunta fuese respondida.

— Te encadenamos a la cama por que te pusiste como loca y empezaste a atacar a las enfermeras que trataban de ayudarte — recordó como tuvieron que calmarla como entre diez enfermeras cuando ella aun no llegaba — , además descubrí algo en ti Hinata.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto de golpe, estando mas encerrada en su mente que estando ahí presente junto a Tsunade.

— Como ya sabes, Hamura te transfirio todo su chakra, además de que tu eres un descendiente de el. Después de ver como te retorcías en el suelo, y al ver que tu color de ojos se hacia azul, deduje que tu tienes el tensengai.

Hinata produjo un sonido de asombro e incredulidad. La miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. — ¿Cómo dijo?

— El tensengai — repitio — . Es obvio que lo tienes. Eres portadora del chakra de Hamura, eres descendiente de el y tienes el Byakugan, el cual es mas puro al ser que tu eres de la rama principal — punteo cada cosa con los dedos — , tus ojos cambiaron inexplicablemente de color azul y te revolcaste en el suelo por el dolor que sentías — termino de decir para después cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia las afueras de la ventana —. Pude sellarlo antes de que su poder fuera mas grande que la técnica e hice que tus ojos volvieran al color del Byakugan. El sello es fuerte así que no habrá problemas con eso.

— ¿Por qué fue necesario sellarlo? ¿soy un peligro? — pregunto de inmediato, impresionando un poco a la antigua Hokage por la rapidez en la que asimilo la nueva información.

— No se si pueda ser un peligro...

— Máteme — interrumpio en un susurro, haciendo que Tsunade abriera los ojos con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto incrédula, dudando un poco si realmente su oído había escuchado bien.

— Líbrese de mi, soy un peligro — su voz había comenzado a temblar. Bajo la mirada y escondió su rostro entre la cascada que hacia su cabello — . Máteme — volvió a pedir.

— Basta — ordeno duramente —, no voy a matarte Hinata. Estas loca si piensas eso.

— Debería — dijo reacia a las palabras de Tsunade —. No pierde nada con matarme. Si se lo dice a mi concejo entonces seguro ellos aceptaran...

— No, Hinata — se paro rudamente de la silla, mirando con el ceño agrio a la Hyuga —. No vas a ser una cobarde.

Hinata pelo los ojos.

— Siento la muerte e Hanabi, pero ella dio la vida por ti. Debes cuidar tu vida, sacarle provecho...—

— ¿Y siempre será así? — interumpio, con los ojos abnegados de lagrimas mientras trataba inútilmente que estas no salieran — Primero el tío Hizashi, después Neji-niisan y ahora Hanabi-chan...¿y luego quien? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Kurenai-sensei? ¿Usted? ¿Oh Naru...? — no pudo continuar, le dolía hasta decirlo. Tapo sus labios con su mano y comenzó a llorar as mientras Tsunade la miraba con tristeza y pena.

— No dejare que mueras Hinata — prometió Tsunade, mirándola con decisión —. Cuando estés mejor te quitaran los grilletes y veremos si el tensengai es peligroso. No saldrás de Konoha hasta saber si el tensengai es una amenaza y unos anbu van a vigilarte mientras tanto — termino de decir para después comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta, la cual abrió completamente para después salir de la habitación.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo, dejando ver a Naruto con la tez pálida.

— Lo que escuche... — se atrevió a decir mientras caminaba a zancadas — ¿Es enserio? ¿Realmente quieres morir?

Hinata apreto los parpados, sintiendo como inevitablemente las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. — No quiero ser la desgracia de los demás. La lastima que provoco y la debilidad que transmito con solo mirarme... hace que las personas mueran.

— Basta, no digas eso — pidió mirándola con tristeza.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por mi, Naruto? — pregunto en un susurro, impresionando notablemente al rubio.

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido y por supuesto que nunca pensó que ella pudiese preguntar eso, aun que la respuesta era muy clara y no temía por lo que era capaz de hacer por ella.

— Por supuesto — contesto sin vacilar, completamente seguro.

— Es justo lo que quiero evitar —

Naruto parpadeo sin entender, quedando mas perdido que al principio.

— Si yo fuese mas fuerte entonces nadie tendría que estar dispuesto a morir por mi — tapo sus ojos sin importarle que el leve rose de sus manos contra ellos le provocaran un pequeño dolor y ardor — . Si yo hubiese sido tan fuerte o valiente como Hanabi entonces ella se encontraría sana y salva, entonces Neji-niisan estaría vivo...¡Por que dieron su vida por una que valía mucho menos que las suyas!

— ¡Tu vida vale mucho, Hinata!

— ¡Mentira! — grito con dolor, dejando a Naruto mudo por unos instantes — Jamás he sido útil en algo... ni siquiera puedo proteger a lo que mas quiero en el mundo...

— ¿Y yo que? — se acerco mas a la camilla y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se hinco a su lado para estar frente a frente con Hinata — ¿no me salvaste varias veces? ¿no fuiste tu quien me salvo?

Hinata abrió los ojos como si de dos platos se trataran. Las lagrimas aumentaron y ella no pudo mas que bajar la cabeza. — Nunca te he salvado Naruto. Si, lo he intentado pero quien termina salvándose siempre eres tu mismo.

— Eso es mentira..

— Es la verdad — levanto la mirada para poner sus húmedos ojos sobre Naruto —. Tu derrotaste a Pain y tu mismo reaccionaste antes de caer ante la oscuridad de Madara.

— Tu me ayudaste, sin ti yo ahora mismo estaría muerto.

— Ambos sabemos que no es así. Tienes a Sakura-chan, a Kakashi-san y a Sasuke-san, ellos lo habrían hecho mucho mejor que yo — bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus puños apretados. Sin querer discutir mas sobre el tema, solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza para que el nudo en su garganta diera paso a desaparecer — . Por favor Naruto, vete de aquí. No vengas a visitarme de nuevo.

Naruto puso cara de asombro antes de fruncir el ceño. — Pensé que... tu y yo.

— Es un error.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto supo que ese dolor jamás iba a comprarse con nada de lo que hasta ese día había sentido. Olvido lo horrible que dolía ser atravezado por barras de hierro, olvido el espantoso grito que pego cuando no miro su brazo izquierdo, olvido el ardor en su estomago cada vez que el sello despertaba... ahora en su mente solo se encontraba grabado el momento en el que sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Uno que lo dejo sin habla y con un gran nudo en la garganta.

— Hinata...

— ¿No crees que es un poco absurdo que te hayas enamorado de mi de la noche a la mañana? Ese estúpido genjutsu... ojala que jamás no lo hubiéramos topado, solo logro confundirte.

— ¡Yo no estoy confundido! Estoy seguro de lo que siento, ¡Yo te amo!

— ¡Mentira! — grito Hinata, fue un grito desgarrador y fuerte. Uno que ella jamás podría olvidar — ¡Deja de actuar como si realmente sintieras algo por mi! ¡Estas confundido!

— ¡No lo estoy! — exclamo levantándose del suelo para tomar los hombros de la Hyuga — ¡Estoy seguro de que te amo!

Hinata sollozo quedamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se veía reflejada en los de el. No sabia si decía la verdad, quería creer que así era y que la amaba pero... sabia que eso ya no importaba. Ella nunca podría estar con el, no después de todo lo pasado y menos después de la decisión que había tomado, una que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre,

— Ojala...ojala nunca me hubieses defendido de esos niños, ojala jamás hubiese tejido esa bufanda para ti... ojala nunca hubiese salido corriendo de casa para confesarte mi amor... quisiera nunca haber estado enamorada de ti, Naruto — sin mas, se hecho a llorar de nuevo, tapándose los ojos en el proceso con ambas manos, sintiendo como poco a poco la calidez desaparecía de sus hombros.

— ¿Por qué dieces eso? — pregunto dolido, incrédulo y con lagrimas desbordando sus ojos.

— Ojala me hubiese quedado en casa esa noche — ignoro su pregunta, diciendo eso sin realmente pensarlo aun que con esas palabras bien su pregunta estaba respondida.

No supo que decir, solo se quedo hecho piedra a un lado de la camilla mientras el eco de los sollozos de Hinata se escuchaban en la habitación. Tenia tanto que pensar.

Actuando como casi como un muerto en vida, solo se dio la media vuelta y con pasos lentos y respiración anormal salió de la habitación, dejando a una triste y rota Hinata, quien solo pensaba en lo miserable que se había vuelto su existencia.

— Así tienen que ser las cosas... no dejare que nadie mas muera por mi. Debo de alejar a todos de la bomba de tiempo que soy.

* * *

Paso una semana después la dolorosa "conversación" entre Hinata y Naruto. Ella aun no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La muerte de su hermana había sido el peor golpe de toda su vida y sabia que no habría ninguno tan desgarrador como ese. Jamás podría recuperarse y jamás podría perdonarse a si misma, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Estaba tan decepcionada de si misma, era tan débil, tan nefasta, tan inútil... ¿Que clase de hermana era?

Durante su corta estancia en el hospital fue visitada por todos sus amigos y dolorosamente para ella y seguro que también para ellos, se encontraba actuando fría y hosca, pidiendo innumerables veces que se marcharan, que no quería visitas. Al parecer lo comprendieron, se rindieron y no fueron a visitarla directamente. Y ¿que quería decir con directamente? Pues que podía ser que no entraran a verla a su habitación, pero no había día que no le llevaran flores o comida.

Hinata no podía mas que derramar un par de lagrimas al sentirse tan despreciable por comportarse de esa forma, pero se repetía internamente que era necesario.

Sobre Naruto... desde el día en que pidió no verlo mas no lo había vuelto a ver. Por un lado estaba conforme con eso, ya que así le serian mas fáciles las cosas. Pero por otro... aquella acción solo le confirmo algo que ya sabia. Naruto jamás había sentido algo por ella.

Después estaba su familia, la cual no había ido a visitarla ninguna vez salvo a Ko y a su abuelo, quienes siempre iban juntos por las tardes a dejarle unos rollos de canela, los cuales siempre quedaban donde mismo.

Ahora, en ese mismo instante, se encontraba incorporada sobre el suelo de la habitación mientras terminaba de ponerse sus ropas ninja. La habían dado de alta y le habían quitado esas estorbosas cadenas que solo la hacían sentir como una criminal.

Una vez que salió de el hospital y que por suerte había ignorado con facilidad las miradas de terror y enfado de algunas de las enfermeras, supo perfectamente hacia donde debía ir ahora.

Corrió.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían correr. Brinco de tejado en tejado, salto por bayas, por cercos y por arbustos. Ningún aldeano pudo saber con certeza de quien se trataba al verla correr de esa manera tan rápida, solo se alcanzaba a visualizar un borrón lila corriendo con rapidez.

Dejo de correr.

Había llegado.

No pudo contenerlo mas. Sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a descender desde sus ojos hasta el suelo. Camino en busca de el cementerio exclusivamente para los Hyuga y no tardo demasiado en encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Hyuga Hanabi.

Eso es lo que se hallaba grabado en aquella lapida.

No resistió. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y en cuanto menos lo pensó ya se hallaba de rodillas sobre el suelo.

— Pe-perdóname — apretó sus puños — ¡Perdóname Hanabi! — sollozo y grito sin importarle nada. Grito sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su garganta, grito como nunca antes había gritado. Grito con todo el dolor acumulado.

Grito una eternidad.

— Perdóname por que yo no puedo hacerlo — susurro con dificultad y sin dar indicios de querer irse, se recostó a un lado de la tumba. Cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar como su hermana siempre era quien corría hacia ella, llorando aterrada por las noches de tormenta, tomando parte de su cama al querer dormir junto a ella.

Ahora la cosa era al revés.

Ahora ella estaba aterrada, ahora ella estaba llorando y ahora ella quería estar junto a su hermana.

* * *

— Necesitamos atrapar a Toneri, no puede estar afuera. Es una amenaza para todos y mas si Hinata Hyuga esta viviendo aquí, en Konoha — exclamo preocupado y enfadado uno de los miembros del concejo de la aldea.

— Deberíamos deshacernos de ella, solo traerá desgracias — hablo otro miembro, ganándose la mirada enfurecida de Tsunade.

— Me desharé de ti a patadas en el culo, maldito viejo.

— Calma — hablo Kakashi, el actual y flojo Hokage —, No nos desharemos de Hinata y tu no te desharás de Irushi.

Tsunade tiro aire por las fosas nasales y le mando una mirada amenazadora a Irushi.

— ¿Entonces que haremos Hokage-sama? ¿esperar a que reaparezca Toneri y que destruya la villa solo por una persona?

— Toneri en este momento es incapaz de hacer eso — intervino Tsunade —. Esta ciego y muy dañado por la pelea que tuvo contra Naruto y los demás. Tenemos tiempo antes de que el ataque.

— Eso no lo sabemos con certeza.

— Tampoco sabemos si tu viejo cuerpo aun resista un día mas aquí y no por eso vamos a deshacernos de ti — insulto Tsunade con una creciente vena palpitante en su cien.

Kakashi suspiro y negó con la cabeza.— Debido a la gravedad de el asunto, los demás kages han decidido mandar buenos equipos de combate y rastreo para dar con Toneri y exterminarlo, así que también mandaremos a un equipo.

— Mandara a Naruto-san, ¿no es así?

— Es lo que tengo pensado — revelo Kakashi, desparramándose aun mas en su silla —. Además de Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai, Rock Lee y Yamanaka Ino.

— Es un buen equipo, tanto que hasta me da miedo que se vayan de Konoha — hablo un miembro del consejo —. Son unos de los mejores ninjas de su generación, ¿Quién protegerá la aldea?

— Obviamente que nosotros — hablo Tsunade, mostrándose decidida —. Además, Konoha esta repleta de buenos ninjas. El enemigo tendrá que pasar sobre un infierno antes de que pueda hacerle algo a esta aldea.

— Ni hablar — exclamo Kakashi levantándose de su asiento — , llamare a los chicos para que se vayan en cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por parte del Hokage.

— Y sobre el tensengai que descubrieron en la heredera Hyuga...— hablo nuevamente Irushi.

— Eso no es de la incumbencia del consejo — exclamo Tsunade con enfado y dejando las cosas mas que claras.

— Claro que la es — exclamo el mas viejo de todos —. El tensengai podría ser una gran ventaja para la aldea...

— No — sentencio Kakashi, antes de que el anciano continuara —. No dejare que nuevamente vean a una persona como un objeto o arma para beneficio de ustedes mismos. Eso ya paso con Naruto, no dejare que pase con Hinata.

Tsunade se mostro sorprendida por unos segundos antes de mirar a Kakashi con orgullo.

El consejo se sobre salto sobre los asientos antes de mirarse unos a otros por el rabillo de los ojos, encontrándose con la vergüenza que sentía cada uno.

* * *

Cuando observo que el sol se estaba marchando lentamente para dar paso a la gran luna, se dijo así misma que era momento de regresar a su hogar.

Esta vez se dedico a caminar lentamente por las solitarias calles de Konoha, sintiendo como el suave viento acariciaban su irritada nariz y sus aun mojadas mejillas, secando poco a poco la humedad de estas.

El camino que a menudo tomaba para ir a casa la llevaba a un parque, el cual la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo pues, ahora había un parque nuevo y mas grande situado a un mas dentro de la aldea. Esa vez el parque no estaba solo, si no que habían tres personas que ella conocía muy bien.

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

Los tres eran amigos de su fallecida hermana.

Miro a Konohamaru con culpa y con tristeza mientras se sentía como la peor persona en el mundo.

Lo sabia, ella sabia que Konohamaru había sentido algo por su hermana. Sabia que lo suyo era mas que una pura amistad. Lo sabia, pues el ponía la misma mirada y sonrisa tonta que ella misma ponía al ver a Naruto. Ahora que lo veía solo podía ver dolor en sus ojos, sus cejas caídas y sus labios sin la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Ahí ya no había nada de lo que fue Konohamaru.

Por su culpa.

Moegi fue la mejor amiga de Hanabi, por no decir la única. Hanabi siempre fue orgullosa, prepotente y nada femenina, ocasionando que eso hiciera que las niñas de su edad no tuvieran interés en ser sus amigas. Por suerte Moegi no fue una de esas niñas. Ella se acerco a Hanabi y no se canso hasta conseguir su amistad. La persistencia de la peli naranja atrajo la atención de Hanabi y rapidamente se hicieron amigas. Las mejores, y eso lo pudo confirmar al ver como Moegi mantenia su espalda recargada contra un tubo de metal, con las rodillas flexionadas hasta su pecho y su rostro escondido entre ellas.

Por su culpa ella estaba asi.

Udon tampoco se veía bien. El consideraba a Hanabi como su maestra, como una persona admirable llena de enseñanzas y de palabras de confianza para el mismo. Hanabi lo había ayudado tanto para tener confianza en si mismo, en no importarle si sus mocos le desagradaban a los demás o no. Ella había incrementado su talento intelectual y su autoconfianza... además de ser siempre una buena amiga. Le dolía, le dolía haber perdido a una gran amiga.

Por su culpa, por su culpa los tres estaban así.

Sin querer ver mas y sin palabras para decir algo para animarlos volvió a correr, corrió hasta llegar a la mansión y cuando llego a la entrada el cansancio la traiciono, haciendo que quedara de rodillas nuevamente.

Comenzó a sollozar, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar el suelo. Las gotas caían de una por una, dejando pequeños círculos marcados en la tierra. Las lagrimas se expandieron, mojando todo el terreno.

Sabia que no eran sus lagrimas, estaba lloviendo levemente.

Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. No tenia fuerzas ni ganas, tenia temor a caer nuevamente.

Sintió como su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar una voz que conocía muy bien.

— Hinata —

La voz de su padre.

Lentamente levanto su rostro mojado, para ver el de su padre, tan imperturbable como siempre, tan... sin emoción alguna.

— Pa-padre...yo...

— Ni eso pudiste hacer bien — musito Hiashi, aun así siendo oido por Hinata, quien solo contrajo su rostro y bajo la mirada.

— Lo lamento tanto...

— No pudiste proteger a tu hermana menor.

— De verdad lo lamento.

— Termino protegiéndote a ti.

— Enserio...lo la-lamento — enterró sus dedos con fuerza sobre la tierra.

— Murió por ti.

— ¡Lo lamento! — grito fuertemente, ya no queriendo sentir esa sensación de culpa recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Hiashi comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Cegado por el dolor, por el odio y por la venganza, miro a Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales fácilmente fueron confundidas por gotas de lluvia.— Si tanto lo lamentas, venga la muerte de tu hermana. Mata a Toneri.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata solo levanto lentamente la mirada, observando desde el suelo a su padre.— No tenias que pedirlo — su voz sonaba distante y sin ningún tinte de emoción, justo como la de un Hyuga.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo, quedando frente a frente de Hiashi pero cada quien con su mirada pasando de largo al otro.

— Voy a matarlo, por Hanabi.

— Mas te vale, o olvídate que tienes un padre...

— Ya lo dije...— comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia dentro de la mansión. Hiashi quedo hecho piedra luego de escuchar las siguientes palabras de su hija — , lo hago por Hanabi, no por ti ni por mi. Solo por ella.

Sin decir una palabra mas, camino hacia dentro de la mansión, dejando en medio de el jardín a su padre, quien solo tiraba lagrimas silenciosamente, aprovechando que la lluvia las camuflajeaban.

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_...

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor**_ : Ya se que me tarde, lo lamento pero andaba muy corta de inspiración. Gracias al cielo la inspiración llego de nuevo, creando este nuevo capitulo que a mi parecer no quedo tan mal. Espero y les halla gustado, y de ser así me dejen un delitsioso review.

 **Fadebila** : Que bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo, espero que la continuación de la historia también lo haga. Saludos.

 **Kioh** : Supongo que esto te llama mas la atención ya que habrá mas acción, aventura y por supuesto drama. Generalmente mis fics se basan en el amor, en la miel y esas cosas pero quería hacer algo diferente y desafiarme a mi misma ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir drama. Planeo no hacerla tan larga así que no te preocupes y pues sobre la actuación es depende a lo inspirada que este, pero como me quiero tomar esto mas enserio ya que quiero terminar mis historias, tendré pronto un día para subir un nuevo capitulo de cada historia que tengo. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y que te haya gustado la continuación de esta. Saludos y espero poder leerte de nuevo.

 **Akime Maxwell:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado la idea tanto como a mi, ya quería escribir algo sobre una Hinata diferente. Saludos y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Hinata Hyuga - NxH** : Pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Reguluz:** Si, soy io :v pensé que un pequeño cambio de nombre después de dos años no me haría daño jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos y espero poder leerte pronto.

 **Guest:** Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y que mi intento de dramatización se haya logrado jaja. Gracias por leer y saludos.

 **Eliuska20:** Pues he aquí la continuación, espero que esta haya sido de tu agrado y perdón por tardar. Saludos.

 **LilithUchiha** : Gracias por tu entusiasmo y por referirte a mi como una de tus escritoras favoritas (creo yo que eso quisiste decir XD), me alaga. Sobre la extencion de los capítulos, he de decir que desde este capitulo los demás serán mas largos, ya que no quiero que sean muchos capítulos. Me da gusto que mi idea te haya gustado y espero leerte de nuevo. Saludos.


	3. El límite del alma

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Genero:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance_.

• **_Categoria:_** _M_

• _**Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explicito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

 _El límite de un alma._

* * *

.

¿Enserio existe el límite?

.

* * *

 **Desde** que tenía memoria él siempre había sido ignorado, rechazado y temido por un razón que no descubrió hasta tener once años. Una razón que tuvo sentido para él.

Siempre estuvo solo. Nunca vivió con nadie, no tenía familia, y su casa jamás pudo llamarse un hogar. Si, conoció a Iruka-sensei. Si, conoció a Kakashi y formó parte del equipo siete. Si, se "enamoro" de Sakura. Y si, su mejor amigo-rival era Sasuke.

Tenia amigos, tenia una familia.

La aldea era su hogar, la aldea lo hacia sentir bien.

Pero fuera de eso, cuando tenía que ir a dormir a su apartamento después de una tarde de entrenamiento con Sakura o de una cena en Ichiraku con sus amigos, cuando se recostaba en su incomoda cama y cuando apagaba las luces de su habitación, ahí volvía a estar solo. Volvía a ser el niño solitario y triste que alguna vez fue.

Le faltaba algo, y el sabia lo que era. En un principio su mente de niño no quiso aceptarlo, no quiso aceptar que ya le hacia falta una compañera de vida.

Tenía diecinueve y jamás había tenido una cita con nadie.

Era triste, pero más triste era pensar que ahora todas las chicas de la aldea lo seguían solo porque era un héroe. No lo seguían por ser Naruto, el niño travieso y de corazón puro, lo seguían por ser Naruto Uzumaki el héroe del mundo ninja.

Pensó que jamás podría tener una pareja ya que ahora todas las chicas lo seguían solo por eso. Seria muy complicado poder escoger a la indicada.

Bueno, eso pensó hasta que cayó en ese genjutsu que hiso que un balde de agua helada cayera sobre el para abrirle los ojos.

Hinata, ella era la indicada.

Ella había estado ahí desde siempre. Ella había estado enamorada de el en los tiempos donde él no era más que el chico problemático, el chico demonio, el chico al que todos temían.

No se veía, siempre estaba escondida. Pero ahí estaba. Ella siempre estuvo ahí.

Pero al parecer ya no quería estarlo. Quería dejarlo a su suerte, quería irse de su lado. Se había cansado de esperar a que su cabezota hueca volteara a verla de una vez por todas.

Ella pensaba que era un error haberse enamorado de él, pensaba que si ella jamás lo hubiese amado entonces su hermana estaría ahí.

La comprendía, no la juzgaba pues sabía que perder a un ser amado era una sensación de vacío y locura horrible. Pero aun así se encontraba tan dolido y confundido ¿por que rayos quería alejarlo? ¿que pretendía?

Solo necesita tiempo. Eso fue lo que Kurama le dijo al no dejarlo descansar con sus pensamientos internos.

De verdad esperaba eso, que solo fuera tiempo y que no se tratara de un adiós definitivo. No quería perder ese amor tan ansiado, tan puro, tan bello.

Era suyo y de nadie mas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sai le dio un codazo en el brazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes cara de estreñido — dijo el chico pálido, mirándolo con suspicacia mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Se le había olvidado que en ese momento estaban parados frente al Hokage, esperando a saber por que los habían mandado a llamar esa tarde.

— Bien — Kakashi entrelazo sus manos y recargo su barbilla en ellas — , saben que Toneri sigue suelto y saben que aun es una gran amenaza para todo el mundo ¿verdad?

No tuvieron que responder, sus miradas lo decían todo.

— Los kages hemos hablado sobre el tema y todos pensamos que lo mejor seria mandar un equipo respectivo de cada aldea. Ustedes me servirán demasiado para un equipo en su búsqueda, así que ya tienen una misión — Shiho se acercó a Shikamaru y le extendió un pergamino, el cual tomo rápidamente para desenrollarlo y leerlo —. Serás el capitán Shikamaru, tal y como lo habías querido.

Shikamaru solo suspiro y mascullo maldiciones. — No tenemos idea de donde pueda estar ¿Cómo empezaremos si no hay por donde? Y además, necesitaba a Anbus.

— Shikamaru — soltó su nombre en un suspiro, negando con la cabeza suavemente — ¿Por qué crees que eres el líder de casi todas las misiones a las que te he mandado desde que eras un crio? No por nada tienes esa cabezota. Además, no necesitas a Anbus.

Sai asintió con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba la cabeza de Shikamaru — Aja, tienes una cabezota.

— Oye — soltó con tono de advertencia el Nara, mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

— Eres muy inteligente Shikamaru, todos aquí lo son — aseguro mirando a los seis ninjas que tenia frente a el. Cada uno era astuto a su manera, y eso era bueno pues debía de haber variación — , encontraran por dónde empezar a buscar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — hablo por primera vez Kiba, quien se miraba apagado y triste. El no conoció mucho a Hanabi pero de verdad le dolía que ahora por su muerte, Hinata estuviera tan mal. Estaba triste y muy enojado así que por supuesto que iba a dar lo mejor de si mismo para esa misión. Vengaría la muerte de Hanabi.

— No hay limite de tiempo. Así se tarden una semana, un mes o un año — demando el peli plata, estando dispuesto a mandarlos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— Y así será — Lee levanto su puño al aire — ¡No descansaremos hasta encontrarlo!

Kakashi asintió, confiado en las palabras del muchacho de cejas pobladas.

— Váyanse, necesitan descansar un poco, empacar lo necesario y despedirse de sus familias — hiso un ademan con la mano para que se marcharan de la habitación.

Todos hicieron una escueta reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, incluso la hizo Naruto, quien la hiso más por inercia que por otra cosa. Mientras Kakashi hablaba él se encontró ido todo el tiempo. Tenía la cabeza metida en otro lado y no escucho casi nada de lo que Kakashi había dicho.

Ya todos juntos caminando por las solitarias calles, Ino dijo algo que llamo su atención, algo que lo trajo a la realidad.

— Pobre Hanabi — musito la chica con la mano sobre su pecho — , era tan pequeña.

— Si — asintió Lee —. Es una verdadera lastima lo que le paso y mas por Hinata-san.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru voltearon su mirada hacia otra parte, sintiéndose tristes por lo que ellos habían visto y vivido esa dura tarde.

— Ese maldito — susurro Kiba apretando ambos puños — por su culpa Hinata esta tan mal.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya la viste? — pregunto Ino interesada pues ella trato de visitarla repetidas veces pero esta se negaba a recibirla.

— Ayer salió del hospital.

Naruto volteo con rapidez hacia Kiba. — ¿Cómo esta ella?

— De salud bien supongo — metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones — . Cuando fui a verla ella ya había sido dada de alta del hospital. Solo me dijeron que se veía bien y que se encontraba estable.

— ¿No has ido a visitarla al recinto Hyuga? — pregunto Lee curioso, queriendo saber mas sobre el estado de su amiga.

— No, aun no.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos? — pregunto Ino a todos, parando su caminar frente a ellos para que se detuvieran — Estamos cerca de los territorios Hyuga, podemos ir unos minutos solo a ver como se encuentra y después irnos.

— No suena nada mal — opino Kiba para ver a Lee — ¿Iras?

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó rápidamente el chico — quiero darle mi pésame a ella y a Hiashi-sama.

— ¿Y ustedes? — pregunto Ino a Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto.

Sai se alzo de hombros. — Si vas tu entonces voy yo.

Ino trato de ignorar el sonrojo que comenzaba a crecer por sus pómulos. — ¿Y-y tú Shikamaru? — pregunto tratando de desviar su atención.

— Si, quiero ir a darle el pésame. Tal vez después de eso vaya a dejarle flores a Hanabi.

Después de eso todos voltearon su vista hacia Naruto, quien tenía en su cara una expresión de indecisión, sin saber si ir para ser rechazado una vez mas o no ir para quedarse con ganas de verla.

Eran muchos los pros y los contras, pero obviamente sus ganas por verla solo un segundo hicieron que olvidara de todo. Además de que Kakashi había dicho que la misión no tenía límite de tiempo, así que necesitaba despedirse de ella y necesitaba recordarle lo mucho que la amaba.

— Vamos.

* * *

 **Hiroshi** observó con impotencia a su nieta Hinata, quien empacaba con rapidez una muda de ropa y armas ninja dentro de una pequeña mochila.

— Sabes que no tienes por que hacerlo.

— Si tengo — corrigió Hinata mientras abría uno de sus cajones.

— No — renegó Hiroshi, moviéndose de la entrada de la habitación para dirigirse hacia Hinata —. No tienes por que.

Hinta observo de reojo a su abuelo. Se veía tan cansado, con más años de los que tenía y su rostro... su rostro reflejaba dolor y desespero.

No queria hacerle eso a el, a nadie en realidad, pero tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que matar a Toneri, por su hermana.

— Yo también amaba a Hanabi... la amo — corrigio tratando de que su voz sonara tranquilizadora —. Estoy seguro de que ella no hubiese querido que hicieras esto.

— Fue mi culpa...— dijo entre dientes, apretando entre sus manos la prenda — yo fui la causante de su muerte.

— Hinata...—

— ¡Yo la mate! — grito desgarradoramente haciendo sobre saltar al viejo — Debo vengarla. Padre quiere que lo haga por que sabe que yo fui la culpable.

— No digas esas cosas Hinata, tu padre te ama.

Hinata hiso un mohín, queriendo creer esa gran mentira. De verdad le hubiese gustado creerla.

— Él ahora me odia más que antes, y todo porque le arrebate a Hanabi — musito débilmente, girando sobre sus pies para tomar la mochila de sobre su cama y colocarla sobre sus hombros — Merezco todo su odio.

— Hinata...— pronuncio el hombre con amargura. Sabía que Hiashi no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, se hallaba enterrado todo el gran amor que nunca le había demostrado a sus hijas. Sabía que lo que le había ordenado a Hinata solo fue porque estaba segado por la ira y la venganza. Sabía lo que era perder a un hijo, comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata sonrió falsamente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su abuelo. — Gracias por todo abuelo...

— No digas eso así, lo haces como si... como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

Hinata bajo la mirada — Es que no se si pueda volver...— su voz se torno quebradiza —… no se si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para...

— Si no lo sabes entonces no te vayas — tomo con fuerza la mano que estaba en su hombro — No te vayas hija. Si algo te pasa tu padre no podrá soportar otra perdida más... y yo tampoco.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las tersas mejillas de la fémina.

— Lo siento abuelo... — acaricio la mejilla de su abuelo para después pasar por un lado de él.

El solo pudo quedarse ahí, con los pies plantados en el suelo. Agacho la mirada y apretó los puños. — Esto no puede estar pasando... debe de ser una pesadilla.

No, esa era la realidad.

* * *

 **Al** llegar a la entrada de la mansión, se quedó un momento ahí, con los ojos fijos sobre el suelo. Con los ojos justo donde iban las sandalias ninja de su hermana.

Ya no estaban, ni las de Neji... ni las suyas.

Agacho la mirada y observo sus pies enfundados por sus botas.

— No se si sera buena idea que alguien como yo quiera enfrentar a alguien como el pero... si muero moriré por querer hacer algo bueno... algo bueno — miro sus manos y las imagino manchadas de sangre. La sangre de Toneri.

Tenso la mandíbula.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta corrediza de la mansión, y al alzar la mirada quedo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué...que hacen aquí?

Frente a ella estaba Kiba, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y al fondo... estaba Naruto.

Trago saliva y desvió la mirada al ver sus ojos azules... estaban opacos.

— Queríamos saber cómo estabas — contesto Ino dando un paso al frente —. Nos tenias muy preocupados y queriamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras...

— Estoy bien — interrumpió bruscamente, impresionando a los jóvenes — . Si me disculpan tengo que irme...

— ¿A dónde? — pregunto esta vez Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata bajo la mirada. Kiba la conocía tan bien y sabía que si la veía fijamente no podría mentirle con elocuencia. Además, Kiba podía oler el nerviosismo. Trato de actuar lo más calmadamente posible, así que suspiro y alzo la cabeza.

— Una misión.

— ¿Misión? Acabas de salir dl hospital — dijo con incredulidad el cejas pobladas, ganándose una mirada de nerviosismo.

— Si, una misión... de mi clan.

— Es mentira — Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y la miro con un ceja alzada — Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sama tuvieron una junta con el concejo de Konoha y ¿Quién crees que fue el tema a discusión?

Ella. Si, lo sabia. Era más que obvio que Shikamaru se daría cuenta ya que él trabajaba todo el día en la torre del Hokage y estaba al tanto de cada reunión o cosa de importancia.

— Aun no se el motivo pero estuvieron hablando sobre que eras un peligro para la aldea...

— Es porque quizá Toneri venga a...

— Se que tienes el Tenseigan — interrumpió de nuevo Shikamaru — Es obvio que lo tendrías y ahora seguramente esta sellado. Tsunade no dejaría una técnica tan poderosa sin protección a una persona que no sabe controlarlo.

Hinata comenzo a respirar agitadamente mientras todos escuchaban con asombro a Shikamaru.

— Piensas irte de la aldea para vengar a tu hermana — aseguro el Nara.

Kiba frunció el ceño y miro a Hinata con incredulidad. — ¿Eso es cierto?

Al verse descubierta no pudo evitar sudar por el nerviosismo. Antes de que dijeran algo mas, miro de un lado a otro para después saltar al tejado de la mansión y correr de tejado en tejado.

Al verla irse de esa manera todos fueron tras ella, sin estar dispuestos a dejarla ir para que cometiera semejante suicidio.

— ¡Hinata! — grito Kiba mientras corría por los tejados.

— ¡Detente! — grito Naruto, quien era el que le pisaba los talones. Estiro su brazo, tratando de tomarle el brazo para que dejara de correr tan rápido. Se estiro un poco mas y lo logro, mas todo fue una farsa.

En cuanto toco a Hinata esta desapareció en una nube de humo, indicando que no fue más que un clon lo que habían estado persiguiendo.

— ¡Carajo! — exclamo Shimakaru parando su carrera — Divídanse ya, búsquenla y no dejen que se escape.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el Nara, cada quien tomando su propio camino en busca de la pelinegra. Naruto uso su modo sabio, buscando con cuidado, ya que debía recordar que Hinata era una Hyuga y era perteneciente a un equipo de rastreo. Era obvio que sabía esconder su chakra y además podía esconderse perfectamente de cualquiera.

Busco unos minutos, hasta que sintió un cálido chakra venir del bosque. Rápidamente dedujo que era ella pues se notaba agitado y apenas podía sentirse, signo de que trataba de esconderlo lo mejor que podía.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego con rapidez hasta l bosque, no por nada era el hijo del rayo amarillo. Corrió un poco más hacia los adentros de el gran bosque, observando como la chica corría entre rama y rama. Su cabello se ondeaba con el viento y pudo ver como las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

De un momento a otro apareció frente a ella, deteniendo su carrera.

Hinata observo impactada al rubio que la hiso detenerse bruscamente. No estando dispuesta a ser atrapada, dio la media vuelta para huir de el, mas su sorpresa fue grande al ver como detrás de ella se encontraba Naruto, el Naruto original ya que el que tenia en frente no era mas que un clon.

— Déjame ir.

Naruto miro con incredulidad a la Hyuga, después su mirada se mostró determinada.—No lo hare Hinata — aseguro para después tomar su mano con fuerza.

Hinata lo observo ceñuda para después tartar de zafarse de su agarre.—¡Que me dejes! — ordeno en un grito mientras jaloneaba su brazo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba usando fuerza de más, ambos estaban usando la más mínima fuerza que podían. Naruto por no querer lastimarla y Hinata porque no quería dejar de sentir su cálido tacto.

— ¡No voy a dejarte! — exclamo seguro de sus palabras, mirándola profundamente.

Hinata rehuyó de su mirada y bajo su cabeza para no verle. Sabía que si seguía mirándola de esa manera caería rendida ante su encanto y olvidaría todo lo demás... pero no. Ella ya había jurado vengar a su hermana. Quería justicia, eso no podía quedarse así.

—¿Es cierto lo que Shikamaru dijo? ¿Vas a ir tras Toneri? —pregunto arrebatadamente mientras la miraba con incredulidad, como si estuviera totalmente loca.

—Eso no te importa.

—¡Claro que me importa! Estas arriesgando tu vida Hinata, sabes que no eres capaz de derrotar a alguien como el...

Hinata escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo y dejo de forcejear. Naruto supo que había pasado, no reacciono al instante pero cuando observo el estado de Hinata supo que la había cagado.—No quise decir eso... — dijo queriendo enmendar su error.

—También me crees débil — afirmó, estando segura de que Naruto creía eso de ella. Sintiéndose herida y hasta un poco humillada. Cansada de ser la chica débil que todos quieren proteger por su aspecto frágil y delicado.

—No, no, no — negó repetidas veces —. Eso no es verdad.

—¡Si lo es! —gritó con fuerza. Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas hicieron que el corazón del rubio se quebrantara.

—Hinata... solo estoy preocupado. Ese tipo es un loco, temo por ti, temo a que te haga daño. No quiero perderte.

—Para perder a alguien hace falta primero tenerlo — Hinata apretó la mandíbula y bajo la cabeza. Su garganta dolía, un gran nudo se había formado en ella. Quería llorar más tenía que ser fuerte —. Jamás me has tenido, Naruto.

Naruto abrió desmedidamente ambos ojos. Hinata tenía razón. Ella no era suya pero él quería que fuera suya. Era egoísta, si. Lo sabía bien.

El agarre de sus manos, que antes era fuerte, se fue debilitando conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Déjame ir, Naruto-kun —pidió con voz quebradiza —. Siempre me has tenido encadenada a ti, déjame ir.

El rostro de Naruto se compuso en una mueca de tristeza y de dolor, sabiendo que significaban aquellas palabras.

—Hinata...

—Es lo mejor para los dos... — musito tranquilamente la Hyuga, deshaciendo lentamente su agarre.

—No es verdad.

—Si lo es y lo sabes.

—La venganza no es buena.

—Y que el esté suelto tampoco es bueno.

—¡Yo me encargare de el!

Hinata sonrió con ternura.— Siempre queriendo hacer todo por los demás. Este no es tu problema Naruto, no te metas.

—¡Si es mi problema! Los problemas de la gente que quiero también son míos.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa y llevo su mano hasta la tersa mejilla del rubio, acariciando los bigotes que lo caracterizaban.— Por estas cosas y muchas más me enamore de ti ¿sabes?

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la normal y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente sin importar las circunstancias del momento.

—Yo también te quiero Hinata...—no pudo continuar al ver la mirada fría y dura de Hinata. Se impresionó, jamás había visto algo así en ella.

—Ese genjutsu te lavo el cerebro, Naruto-kun. Tu amas a Sakura, yo solo soy tu compañera de generación, tu compañera de guerra y de misiones. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Esas palabras dejaron destrozado al Uzumaki. Tanto, que se quedo paralizado en su lugar, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Solo pensaba y se repetía un y otra vez esas palabras que dolieron más que el mismo infierno.

El agarre de sus manos finalmente cedió, rompiéndose por completo.

Hinata observó a Naruto, quien mantenía su temblorosa y desubicada mirada en la nada absoluta. Sus pupilas temblaban y estaban dilatadas. La misma mirada que vio el día del ataque de Pain.

—Adiós, Naruto-kun.

Nuevamente se despedía de él, pero esta vez era por voluntad propia. Nuevamente Naruto pudo sentir el dolor y vacío que había dejado aquella vez tras irse con Toneri. De nuevo, Naruto Uzumaki se sintió solo. Como siempre.

—¡No, espera! — para cuando había reaccionado, ella ya no se encontraba frente a él. Había desaparecido de su vista y de su vida para siempre.

.

.

—¡HINATA!

.

.

La brisa fresca pegaba de lleno en su cara, provocando que las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban en su rostro se sintieran frías. Su corazón latía al mil por hora y el nudo en su garganta seguía ahí a pesar de que el llanto ya había empezado a salir. Su estómago estaba revuelto y su cabeza daba vueltas.

¿Así se siente cuando el corazón está roto? O ¿Así se siente cuando ya no tienes un corazón?

Quedaban solo migajas de lo que alguna vez fue aquel tierno y dulce corazón, el cual era tan inocente y puro. Ya hasta las migajas había tomado un color obscuro, sustituyendo al color rojo reluciente e impetuoso que antes lo caracterizaba.

¿Dónde había quedado su corazón?

Ella lo sabía, no era difícil de adivinar a donde se había marchado.

Despacio, mientras pasaba el tiempo, de pedacito a pedacito su corazón se fue consumiente por la vida.

La muerte de su madre, un pedazo menos.

El desprecio de su padre, un pedazo menos.

El mal trato de su familia, un poco menos.

La gente que la miraba y la creía débil, adiós a otro pedazo.

Su primo muerto, adiós a otro gran trozo.

La muerte de su hermana... ya no quedaba nada de lo que antes se podía llamar corazón.

Realmente aún no sabía cómo es que aún no había llegado al borde de la locura. Suponía que después de todo, su espíritu y alma eran fuertes y que estas la ayudaron al largo de toda su vida.

Pero ahora, sumida completamente en la obscuridad de su presente, solo quedaba ella y el recuerdo de las cosas que más amaba. Lastimosamente el recuerdo ya no quería mantenerla con vida, ya no era suficiente para ella.

Ahora ella viviría solo para una cosa. Únicamente para eso nada más.

Quería, no, ansiaba la muerte de Toneri. Pero no una simple muerte, una muerte provocada por ella misma. Ella ensuciaría sus manos de la sangre del hombre que había asesinado a su hermana.

Vengaría a Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana de "aquella Hinata".

* * *

 **Kakashi** soltó una fuerte exhalación. Entrelazo sus manos y las puso bajo su mentón, mirando a los jóvenes que estaban frente a él con rostros de preocupación.

—Juro que presentía que algo así iba a pasar.

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué mierda no puso bajo vigilancia a Hinata? —pregunto con fastidio el muchacho de coleta.

—Quería darle un tiempo Shikamaru. Acaba de perder a su hermana —contestó reflexivo —. Supongo que en se momento pensé más como ser humano que como un Hokage — negó con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Había sido un tonto.

—No se sienta culpable por tener empatía Hokage-sama — pidió Lee mirando con las cejas caídas a su mayor.

Kakashi asintió hacia Lee como agradecimiento.— Bien chicos, esto no cambia nada respecto a su misión tras la búsqueda y capitulación de Toneri.

—¿Qué? —habló por primera vez Naruto, quien había estado en silencio por estar pensando únicamente en Hinata. Bueno, más bien parecía más estar en shock a reflexivo —. Me rehusó. Yo buscaré a Hinata.

—Naruto, sé que quieres ayudar a Hinata, es tu amiga después de todo, pero...

—¡No es solo mi amiga! ¡Es...! —callo de repente al sentir todas las miradas puestas en él. De repente las últimas palabras que Hinata le dijo golpearon su mente.

 _"—Ese genjutsu te lavo el cerebro, Naruto-kun. Tu amas a Sakura, yo solo soy tu compañera de generación, tu compañera de guerra y de misiones. Ni siquiera somos amigos."_

Cerró lentamente la boca y sus ojos se apagaron aún más.

No dijo otra palabra.

Le hubiesen preguntado qué era lo que tenía pero Kiba se adelantó para hablar.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto! No voy a ir a esa misión, yo me iré directamente a buscar a Hinata.

—No quería tener que hacer esto chicos pero no me queda de otra. Escuchen bien, ustedes son ninjas de Konoha y yo soy el Hokage así que tienen que obedecer las órdenes que les estoy dando. Su misión es buscar a Toneri y traerlo. Además tienen que tener presente algo, ella se convirtió en una renegada en el momento en que salió de la aldea así que no creo que ustedes quieran entregársela— dijo con severidad, ocasionando que los chicos lo miraran con horror—. Si alguno de ustedes me engaña y va en busca de Hinata prometo que les quitaré esa banda que los hace ninjas de Konoha.

—¡Pero...!

—Ya escuchaste Kiba —interrumpió Ino mientras miraba el suelo —. Obedeceremos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también? ¡Se supone que eres amiga de Hinata!

—¡Lo soy! — le gritó con enojo — ¡Pero no podemos desobedecer las reglas de nuestro Hokage!

Kiba gruño mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Miro a los chicos un momento antes de fruncir la ceja y bajar la mirada.

El peli plateado asintió al ver que Kiba entendía la situación. —Solo ustedes pueden hacerlo. Prometo que enviare Anbus a buscar a Hinata y en cuanto sepa de ella les mandare un pergamino.

—Contamos con eso Hokage-sama —dijo Shikamaru. Lo decía más que nada por Naruto, sabia como era y no quería que se pusiera loco al no saber de Hinata por tanto tiempo.

—Entonces váyanse, tienen una gran misión.

Todos asintieron a su Hokage y rápidamente salieron de ahí. Una vez fuera de la torre y caminando juntos hasta sus respectivos hogares, todos se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

Los más afectados eran Kiba, Naruto e Ino, incrédulos a que Hinata se hubiese ido así sin más. Kiba quería a Hinata como a una pequeña hermana y el hecho de que estuviera a punto de arriesgar el trasero por querer enfrentar sola a Toneri le ponía los vellos de punta. Ino pensaba exactamente igual que Kiba, sentía un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo y un vacío en su estómago. Solo deseaba que cambiara de opinión y que regresara a Konoha.

Y Naruto... Naruto estaba perdido en su interior. Caminaba solo porque si, pues su mente estaba tan perdida que solo seguía a los demás sin saber hacia dónde estaban yendo. Solo pensaba en Hinata y en lo último que le había dicho.

 _"—Déjame ir, Naruto-kun —pidió con voz quebradiza —. Siempre me has tenido encadenada a ti, déjame ir."_

No quería dejarla ir, no ahora que la veía con ojos de amor, no ahora que sabía que había encontrado a la persona correcta. Oh... ¿sería verdad?

 _"—Ese genjutsu te lavo el cerebro, Naruto-kun."_

Estaba tan confundido.

¿Amaba a Hinata Hyuga?

¿De verdad amaba a su compañera de generación, compañera de guerra y de misiones?

Dios, no había estado tan confundido desde que trato de comprender la complejidad que era la mente de Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora que lo pensaba un momento, Sasuke y Hinata se parecían un poco.

Ambos estaban tan corrompidos por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Ambos perdieron a personas sumamente importantes para ellos. Ambos por el camino de la venganza.

¿Cómo sería posible traerla de vuelta si a Sasuke aún no podía regresar por completo a la luz?

—Joder...—masculló Kiba sin parar de andar — No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

—Escuchaste a Hokage-sama, no podemos hacer nada o nos quitaran las bandas ninja — respondió Sai.

—¿Crees que me interesa la puta bandana? Yo solo quiero que Hinata no muera.

—Kiba —llamo Ino con voz irritada —, lo que se te mete por un oído se te sale por el otro. Comprende que si encontramos a Hinata y la traemos de vuelta...

—¡Prefiero entregarla a que la encierren en una puta celda a que la maten Ino! —grito encolerizado, frenando su andar y siendo imitado por los otros, todos menos Naruto quien caminaba lentamente hacia adelante.

Ino hizo una mueca de dolor.—¡Yo no quiero entregarla!

—¡¿Y quieres que muera?!

—Oye, no le grites a Ino — dijo Sai neutralmente, poniéndose a un lado de la rubia que ya soltaba lágrimas.

—¡No te metas Sai!

—Sai, tiene razón. Tienes que calmarte Kiba — secundo Lee, mirando con desaprobación al castaño.

—¿Calmarme? Mi mejor amiga fue en busca de un villano rango A. Ese maldito mató a su hermana. Además, debo de recordar que tiene una obsesión con Hinata.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar a Kiba decir eso. Nadie se dio cuenta de su acción más que Shikamaru, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación.

—Podría hacerle tantas cosas... ella no está preparada para luchar contra alguien como lo es el.

—En eso tienes razón, Hinata-san no es tan fuerte como para enfrentar a Toneri. Lo vi de cerca y él es demasiado fuerte. Además él quiere llevarse a Hinata-san para concebir hijos con ella. No dudo que quiera secuestrarla y...

—Sai — fue interrumpido por la voz de Naruto, la cual era ronca —, cierra la boca.

Todos miraron con incredulidad a Naruto. Este se mantenía de espaldas, con las manos echas puño mientras temblaba de lo que seguro era ira.

—Naruto, tranquilo —hablo Shikamaru al percibir que el chakra del rubio se encontraba inquieto.

—Voy a buscarla.

—¿Qué? ¡Hokage-sama te quitara tu puesto de ninja! —exclamó Lee con impresión.

—No me importa — respondió con simpleza.

—Sabes que no te dejare hacerlo, Naruto — aseguró el Nara mirándolo desafiante.

—Se que al final, todos van a ayudarme — dijo seguro de sus palabras, volteando lentamente hasta ellos, mostrando sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Cuenta conmigo Naruto —dijo Kiba sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba feliz de saber que Naruto pensaba igual que él y que le ayudaría a encontrar a su amiga.

Naruto asintió hasta Kiba y después volteo a mirar a los demás integrantes del equipo.

Lee hizo una mueca y lo pensó un poco. No tardo mucho para que alzara el brazo con el pulgar hacia arriba y su típica sonrisa adornando su rostro.—¡Claro que ayudare a Hinata-san! — él sabía que jamás era bueno dejar solo a un compañero cuando habían problemas así que no tardó mucho en tomar su decisión. Ya no le importaba perder su puesto de ninja sin con eso podía ayudar a su compañera.

Ino bajó la mirada ante los ojos de Naruto. Después de meditarlo un poco, cerró los puños y alzó la cabeza con determinación.—Voy a ayudarte también, pero... con una condición.

—Esperen un momento, el líder soy yo —interrumpió Shikamaru, mirando a los chicos con el ceño fruncido —. No dejare que hagan una estupidez. Se que Hinata les preocupa pero entiendan que es inútil tratar de ayudarla. Está corrompida, no hay más que hacer. Además Kakashi fue muy claro.

—¡Pero si podemos hacer algo al respecto, Shikamaru! — profirió Ino con convicción —. Solo no hay que entregarla a Konoha, solo hay que hablar con ella y pedirle que no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse. Solo eso y si no quiere hacernos caso entonces... la dejamos.

Al escuchar esto, Shikamaru permaneció callado unos segundos, analizando lo que Ino le había dicho. Su negra mirada se deslizó hasta llegar al rubio. Jamás lo había visto con esos ojos tan... opacos, vacíos, sin vida. Suponía que él también estaba llegando al límite que su alma no podía soportar.

—Bien, lo haremos.

Todos miraron con agradecimiento al peli negro. Se cruzo de brazos y los miró fija y severamente.—Se hará lo que yo diga, al pie de la letra y si me desobedecen una sola vez entonces dejaremos de buscar a Hinata, ¿De acuerdo'

Todos asintieron conforme a lo que Shikamaru había pedido.

—Vámonos entonces, aún tenemos que empacar.

—¡Si! —exclamó Lee con energía antes de empezar a trotar hacia el frente.

Ino pudo respirar tranquila y Kiba sonrió de medio lado mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Sai solo pudo sentir una especie de tranquilidad al ver a Ino mejor y Naruto... estaba igual de confundido pero decidido al cien por ciento. Encontraría a Hinata y disiparía todas sus dudas.

* * *

 **Activo** el Byakugan y se dio a la tarea de registrar todo el lugar. No había nadie ni nada que fuese un peligro para ella. No la estaban siguiendo y eso era un gran alivio. Se sentó bajo un gran árbol y recargo su espalda contra el tronco de este. Desactivo su Byakugan y comenzó a pensar.

Desde aquel día en el que despertó atada a la cama del hospital, se dio cuenta de que activar el Byakugan a veces dolía. Primero se asustó pero después recordó lo que Tsunade le había dicho.

 _ **"— El tenseinga — repitió — . Es obvio que lo tienes. Eres portadora del chakra de Hamura, eres descendiente de él y tienes el Byakugan, el cual es más puro al ser que tú eres de la rama principal — punteo cada cosa con los dedos — , tus ojos cambiaron inexplicablemente de color azul y te revolcaste en el suelo por el dolor que sentías — termino de decir para después cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia las afueras de la ventana —. Pude sellarlo antes de que su poder fuera más grande que la técnica e hice que tus ojos volvieran al color del Byakugan. El sello es fuerte así que no habrá problemas con eso."**_

Ella era portadora del Tenseigan, un poderoso justsu. Ella no lo había pedido, es más, ni si quiera lo quería. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, el Tenseigan le caía como anillo al dedo en esos momentos.

—Toneri Otsutsuki, voy a usar tu mayor deseo contra ti —se levantó del suelo y con mirada desidia comenzó a andar —. Voy a volverme fuerte y voy... voy a matarte justo como tu mataste a mi hermana.

Ahora vivía para la venganza.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Me estoy esforzando por hacerlos mas largos pero aun no me sale asi que, el proximo capitulo tratare de hacerlo aún más largo que este. Pues como pueden ver Hinata se fue en busca de venganza y todo por el señor Hiashi la culpa. Está decidida a usar el teseigan para destruir a Toneri, pero ¿como lo hará si está sellado? Por otra parte, Hinata dejo muy confundido a Naruto, hasta el punto en que este ahora no sabe si realmente la ama o no. De lo que si esta seguro es de que el ya no ama a Sakura y de que salvara a Hinata costase lo que costase. ¿Como haran para que Kakashi no se de cuenta y cómo convencerán a Hinata de no hacer una locura?_

 _Saben que cualquier duda pueden preguntarla y yo la respondere con gusto. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** Hina Hyu 90, uzumaki yosep, Hinata Hyuga -NxH, Akime Maxwell, Kioh, Solo otra más, Shiushoka 69, DarkClaw1997, Valerie Hyuga Senju._

 _Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico._


	4. Primeros pasos

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Genero:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance_.

• **_Categoria:_** _M_

• _**Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explícito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

• **_Primeros pasos_** •

* * *

 _ **La** noche era tormentosa y los estruendos retumbaban completamente la casa. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la cubierta con fuerza, simulando el sonido de una roca golpeando el asfalto. Hacia frío y la habitacion solo era sacada de sus penumbras cuando un relámpago alumbraba el negro cielo._

 _Hinata, con la edad de nueve años, supo que una pequeña personita no tardaba en aparecer dentro de su habitación._

 _—¡Oneesan!— exclamó una pequeña niña de cuatro años mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación._

 _Hinata se incorporó en su cama para después sentir como la pequeña niña se escabullia dentro de sus cobijas. Sonrió tiernamente y le hizo un espacio._

 _—Hanabi-chan, tranquila. Solo es una tormenta — le susurro al ver como sus grandes ojos se anegaron de lágrimas._

 _—Da mucho miedo...—callo cuando sintió los brazos de se hermana mayor sobre ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Se dejo llevar por el cálido tacto, sintiendose mas relajada._

 _—Es solo una tormenta, trae un poco de agua y nubes negras pero, ¿Sabes que? Mañana sera un nuevo dia y con el vendrá un grande y luminoso sol._

 _—¿Habrá un arcoíris?— pregunto con emoción la pequeña._

 _—Por supuesto, recuerda que después de cada tormenta siempre tiene que venir un hermoso arcoiris —le sonrió mientras acariciaba su coronilla —. Vamos a dormir._

 _Hanabi asintió con una sonrisa. Se acurruco al lado de su hermana mientras esta también se acomodaba sobre la cama, tapando bien el cuerpo de ambas._

 _—Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de valiente que tú — le susurro antes de quedar completamente dormida._

 _Hinata sonrió sutilmente, sintiendo una agradable calidez en su ser.— La valiente eres tu, **Hanabi-chan.**_

* * *

 ** _•_ _•_**

* * *

 **Abrió** lentamente los ojos, recuperando la conciencia. Sus oídos pudieron captar de inmediato el sonido del canto de los pájaros, anunciando que ya era de mañana. El olor a pasto mojado hizo que recordaba en donde se encontraba. No quería levantarse, la sensación del pasto húmedo bajo ella la calmaba. Se sentia tan comoda que no quería moverse de ahi jamas.

Pero, el recuerdo de cierta niña diciéndole; _"Cuando sea grande, quiero ser igual de valiente que tu"_ la trajo a la absoluta conciencia de nuevo. No podía quedarse ahí por siempre, tenia que levantarse y afrontar lo que venia ahora que había salido de la aldea.

Se incorporó lentamente sobre el pasto, quedando sentada. Admitía que no había sido muy buena idea dormir en el suelo, los huesos y musculos ahora estaban adoloridos pero no había de otra. No podía dormir aun en un hostal pues seguro ahora Konoha la estaba buscando, así que, no quedó de otra que dormir en un lugar escondido y lejano.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose entre varios árboles de gran tamaño, frondosos y verdes. Un poco más adelante de ella se encontraba una pequeña cascada. De inmediato la sed la invadió. Se levantó completamente, tomó su mochila y la colgó en sus hombres para después caminar hasta la cascada y tomar agua con sus manos.

Hubiese seguido bebiendo del agua hasta reventar pero un sonido tras ella hizo que se alertara. Con rapidez volteo y tomo un kunai de su pierna. Activo el Byakugan y miró por todos lados del lugar. Rápidamente supo que estaba siendo vigilada.

No era un anbu, su chakra no era ni muy alto ni muy bajo y definitivamente no era un ninja de Konoha. Era otra persona, un hombre... no, eran dos.

Trago saliva al ver que eran tres hombres los que estaban arriba de los árboles.

Se levantó del suelo, empuñando su kunai.—¡Salgan!—ordenó en un grito fuerte. Observó como las figuras comenzaban una pequeña platica entre ellos antes de salir de un salto de entre los árboles.

Rápidamente los examinó, dándose cuenta de que ninguno llevaba consigo alguna bandana ninja o algo que le diera indicios sobre la aldea de la que provenían. Lo unico que podia decir con certeza, es que la estaban mirando con perversión. Sintió repulsión y coraje al ver a uno de ellos sonreir con descaro.

—¿Dormiste cómoda, preciosura? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras la miraba con lascivia.

Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cuanto tiempo la habían espiado?

No contesto, solo siguió mirándolos con las cejas fruncidas y con el kunai en la mano.

—¿Ya vieron chicos? El Byakugan...

—Calma hombre, no hay de qué preocuparse — dijo otro mostrándose confiado —. Es solo una chica, ¿Que podría hacernos? —pregunto con mofa, acercándose lentamente a ella. El estaba realmente confiado por enfrentarse a una pequeña e "inofensiva" chica.

Hinata no retrocedió, se mantuvo en su lugar, dispuesta a atacar si hacía falta.

—Kota, no subestimes nunca a nadie — dijo el que al parecer era el mayor de los tres —.Prometo que no te haremos nada, solo queremos tu dinero y cualquier cosa de valor, cría.

—Yo no quiero solo su dinero, Jinta — rezongo con molestia —¿Acaso no lo ves? Mira esas curvas — paso asquerosamente la lengua sobre sus labios.

Hinata contuvo las ganas de hacer una mueca de asco.—No obtendrán nada mio, asi que largo.

—No te preguntamos si obtendremos algo de ti. Tu solo das lo que te pedimos y después nos largamos —dijo el otro hombre.

—¡Si seras imbecil, Daichi! ¿Que no estás mirando a la chica?

—Venimos por el dinero de la cría, no a violarla. Solo has lo que teníamos planeado.

—¡Que se larguen!— bramo hastiada y enfadada —Comprendan de una vez que no obtendrán nada de mi.

—No quería hacer esto pero no hay de otra — dijo Daichi —Jinta, Kota, vamos.

Los nombrados asintieron antes de lanzarse contra la chica. Hinata se pudo defender bien de los golpes y patadas que recibía de los hombres. De inmediato pudo golpear a uno en el brazo, tapando puntos de chakra de este.

—¡Mi brazo!—gritó Kota al ver que su brazo no respondía.

Ambos se hicieron para atrás, observando como Hinata los veía fieramente y en posición.

—Te dije que no subestimaras a la chica.

Kota gruño enfadado —Maldita zorra — masculló entre dientes antes de correr hacia ella de nuevo, tratando de golpear alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Hinata esquivaba los golpes con gracia y sin esfuerzo alguno, frustrando al hombre.

—¡Quédate quieta! —le ordenó sin dejar de tirar patadas y golpes.

En un descuido, Hinata le dio un golpe al estomago solo con su dedo índice, haciéndolo volar hasta estrellarse contra uno de los grandes árboles, dejando un gran hueco en este.

—¡Kora! — grito Daichi al verlo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Váyanse si no quieren lo mismo para ustedes— amenazó enfurecida.

Los hombres se miraron de reojo antes de correr hasta Kora para levantarlo.

—Te mataremos en la próxima oportunidad —aseguró Daichi antes de saltar junto a Jinta sobre las ramas de los árboles. Hinata pudo suspirar tranquila cuando su Byakugan pudo comprobar que ellos definitivamente se habían marchado de ahí.

Tenía que irse de ahi lo mas rapido posible, ya no era seguro ese lugar. Saco de su mochila una cantimplora y la llenó de agua antes de seguir su camino hacia... la nada.

¿Hacia donde iba a dirigirse?

Si bien sabia que tenia que encontrar a Toneri y matarlo, tambiens había que necesitaba tiempo para eso. Iba a entrenar e iba a activar el Teiseigan. Para eso, necesitaba de una persona que fuese capaz de romper el sello en sus ojos.

Podría hacerlo ella misma si investigaba un poco pero no quería arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal. Pensó un poco mas sin dejar de andar sobre las ramas de los árboles hasta que una descabellada idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Estoy demente.

* * *

 ** _•_ _•_**

* * *

 **Ino** vertió agua hirviendo en el ramen instantáneo. Después de unos segundos se lo extendió a Naruto, quien se hallaba sentado frente a ella con la mirada perdida. Suspiro y lo miró con desasosiego.

—Es ramen instantáneo. Se que no es tan bueno como el ramen de Teuchi pero necesitas comer.

—No tengo apetito — contestó con sencillez, sin voltear a verle.

—Pero necesitas tener algo en el estómago. Son las dos de la tarde y lo único que te e visto probar es un té...

—Ino, ya te dije que estoy bien. Cuando tenga apetito comeré.

Ino sumió su cabeza sobre sus hombros antes de lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

—También estoy preocupada por Hinata-chan, ¿sabes? Ella es una gran amiga para mi — dijo mientras bajaba la mirada —.Ella me apoyó cuando mi padre murió a pesar de que ella también había perdido a Neji en la guerra — comentó sintiendo confianza. Creía necesario decírselo a él —.Se mantuvo fuerte por mi, asi que yo también me mantendré fuerte por ella esta vez. Dejaré la tristeza de lado y seré lo suficientemente firme para no dejarme caer —termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras le extendía de nuevo el ramen.

Al escucharla hablar de esa manera, le vino a la mente el mismo. Ino tenía razón, no era momento de ponerse sentimental ni pensativo. Cuando todo acabara y tuviera a Hinata a salvo entonces él podría pensar sobre sus sentimientos. Por el momento debía ser fuerte y enfrentar la realidad.

Tomo el ramen instantáneo, haciendo que Ino sonrió más ampliamente.

—Gracias.

—¡No hay de que!

—¡Déjame en paz, Sai!— ambos rubios desviaron su atención a Kiba y a Sai, quienes al parecer discutían. O bueno, más bien Kiba discutía.

—¿Que pasa, Kiba? — Ino se levantó de su lugar y se puso a un lado de Sai. Sabia lo problemático e imprudente que podría ser Sai a veces así que no le quedaba de otra que abogar por su reciente novio.

—Enserio, Sai me incomoda — observó al pelinegro con disgusto —. Me esta haciendo preguntas incómodas.

—Yo solo estoy siguiendo las reglas de este libro — se justificó mientras le enseñaba el libro a Ino. Sai era la única persona que llevaba siempre consigo libros de relaciones humanas a una misión

Ino suspiró resignada y tomó el libro para leer la persona.—¿Cosas que hacen los amigos?

—¿Que clase de persona compra un libro así?

—El libro decía que los amigos con una relación estrecha y desvergonzada pueden hablar sobre sus experiencias en diversas cosas. Una vez escuche algo que me llamo la atencion y decidi preguntarle a Kiba sobre eso pues parece ser del tipo de persona que tiene conocimientos sobre el tema. ¿Esta mal que haya preguntado, Ino?

—Me da miedo preguntar pero... ¿Que le preguntaste a Kiba?

—¡Sobre cómo nos reproducimos los seres humanos!— respondió Kiba con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Mientras Ino se sonrojaba hasta el cuello, Naruto se atraganto con el ramen para después escupirlo todo.

—Creí necesario saber de donde vienen los bebes. En raiz no me enseñaron nada sobre eso — comentó con inocencia.

—Sai... ¿Que tal si luego hablamos de eso? — propuso amablemente.

—¿Vas a enseñarme cómo se hacen los bebes? Si es asi, entonces puedes hacerme una demostración, ya que Kiba se negó rotunda...—no completo la palabra pues Ino le había dado un potente golpe que lo mandó hasta el suelo.

—¡Idiota! —exclamo avergonzada y enfurecida.

A su lado Kiba reía contento de que Sai hubiese sido golpeado. Naruto por su parte veía a Sai con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sentía pena por su compañero de equipo.

—¿Pueden dejar de juguetear? —pregunto el recien llegado Shikamaru, quien caminaba hacia ellos junto a Lee.

—¡Que llama de la juventud más monumental tienes, Ino! — grito con admiración el muchacho de cejas pobladas.

Shikamaru exhalo mientras dejaba en el suelo unos pedazos de madera.—Suponiendo que Toneri este escondido, ¿en donde podrá estar? —pregunto al aire, siendo escuchado solo por Naruto.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber. ¿Crees que aun se encuentre en la Luna?

—Tal vez esté en la tierra y en la Luna también —opino mientras se sentaba en una roca frente a Naruto —. El aun quiere a Hinata así que esta buscando la forma de fortalecerse mas para que esta vez nadie pueda detenerlo.

—¿Iremos a la Luna de nuevo?

—El se mantendrá buscando a Hinata, pasará su mayor parte del tiempo en la tierra pero como primer paso es buena idea ir a la Luna en busca de cosas que podrían ayudarnos. Hinata también va tras Toneri, eso nos facilita mucho las cosas pues podremos mantener la pista de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto asintió. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Naruto alzo la mirada y vio a Shikamaru.—¿Crees que seamos capaces de detener a Hinata?

—Si tu no pudiste entonces la tendremos muy difícil —dijo con sinceridad —. He pensado que tal vez tengamos que usar la fuerza para detenerla.

—No le haré daño —declaró concluyente.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño, Naruto. Pero somos ninjas de Konoha y Hinata es una renegada. No podemos dejarla escapar y tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a Konoha si, o si.

—No hables de ella como si fuera una criminal.

—Se que no lo es, pero escapó de la aldea aun cuando se le dijo que era extremadamente importante que se quedara en ella. En estos momentos ella corre peligro y de una u otra forma, el mundo regresó a estar en riesgo. Si alguien vil se entera de que Hinata posee un gran poder como el Teiseingan entonces no se que ocurrira.

Naruto enmudeció ante eso. No se había puesto a pensar sobre el Tenseigan y sobre el peligro que recaia sobre Hinata. Por eso mas que nunca debía encontrarla lo más rápido posible. No quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

—¿Cual crees que sea el primer movimiento de Hinata?

—Hinata no es tonta, ella sabe que aún no es rival para Toneri así que seguramente se pondrá a entrenar. Posiblemente también quiera quitar el sello que encierra el Tenseigan para derrotarlo más fácilmente. Así que esto va para largo.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes antes de golpear su pierna con frustración.

Shikamaru lo miró con entendimiento. Sabía lo frustrante que era no saber cómo ayudar a un ser querido que está en peligro. Por eso queria dar todo de si para ayudar a Naruto, le debía mucho y por eso deseaba apoyarlo en todo lo que le fuese posible.

—No quería preguntarlo porque no me incumbe pero, ¿que fue lo que Hinata te dijo la ultima vez que la viste?

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar eso. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar con desánimo.—Ella dice que si nunca hubiese salido de casa para darme la bufanda esa noche entonces Hanabi aún estaría viva. Que ojalá nunca se hubiese enamorado de mi y que lo que yo siento por ella solo es una farsa, que el genjustu lavo mi cerebro.

Shikamaru asintió mientras escuchaba con detenimiento.—Está completamente cegada por el dolor.

—Sinceramente me dejo pensando todo lo que me dijo. ¿Enserio estoy enamorado de Hinata? —pregunto de forma inconsciente al sentirse confiado con Shikamaru.

—Eso es algo que podrá ser respondido en el transcurso de esta misión, Naruto —contesto para después levantarse de la roca —Oigan, dejen de retozar.

Naruto suspiro y miro a Shikamaru con agradecimiento.

* * *

 ** _•_ _•_**

* * *

 **Camino** un largo rato por donde según recordaba, debía de estar el lugar que buscaba. Había leído informes y había escuchado a gente hablar de ese lugar asi que tenia una idea de donde podía estar. Ya se había dado cuenta de que desde hace un rato el camino se había transformado en un lugar rocoso y sin mucha fauna. Todo le parecía lúgubre y solitario así que no se confió demasiado del lugar, teniendo que recurrir a ponerse una capa con capucha que traía consigo, tratando de esconder su Byakugan de cualquier bandido o traficante.

Sabia que debía de tener cuidado por esos rumbos pues ese lugar tenía muy mala fama. No quería perder sus ojos, no después de lo que sabia que significaba perderlos. No era tonta, sabia que ahora seria blanco de muchas personas que querían poder. sus ojos eran valiosos para esas personas que ansiaban el puesto de supremacía. Por eso y por sus razones personales, debía cuidar bien de sus ojos.

Si antes los cuidaba mucho ahora los cuidaría costara lo que costara.

Dejó de caminar y escondió su chakra al llegar a su destino.

Frente a ella se encontraba una gran cueva, escoltada por nada más y nada menos que por Yamato.

* * *

 **Yamato** abrió los ojos con desconcierto al ver frente a él una nube de humo. Se puso en posición y pudo ver perfectamente una silueta negra entre la neblina. No pudo ver mas, no sabia si era un hombre o una mujer, lo único que vio fue a la silueta correr hasta él para darle una potente patada. Cayó al suelo y después pudo ver como saltaban con rapidez por encima de la cueva y se iba corriendo.

—¡Ey! ¡Vuelve! —ordenó ceñudo antes de correr tras esa persona. Corrió un gran tramo de la rocosa cubierta, apuntando hacia el sujeto varios kunai y shuriken, sorprendiendose de la velocidad de la persona.

Justo cuando pudo soltar una exclamación de victoria al haberle dado un un kunai, se enmudeció al ver desaparecer a la persona en cuestión de segundos.

—Un clon —musito asombrado. ¿Como pudo ser posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era un clon solamente?

* * *

 **Se** introdujo con cautela dentro de la rocosa cueva y caminó con cuidado entre los largos pasillos, los cuales se hacían cada vez más claros. Habian antorchas colgadas sobre las paredes, facilitando la visión del lugar.

Con su línea sanguínea activa se dedicó a pasar su mirada por cada habitación, tratando de encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Pasó así un buen rato, buscando de habitacion en habitacion, de pasillo en pasillo y cuidándose las espaldas a la vez, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Entró a la habitación con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Frente a Hinata había una gran estantería de libros junto a mesas con pergaminos. Sabia que ahi encontraria lo que necesitaba pero para eso tenía que conseguirse más tiempo.

Creó dos clones más de sombra y los mando hacia afuera, indicandoles que quería a Yamato lejos de ella.

Una vez estuvo sola de nuevo, comenzó a buscar por todas partes ese libro o pergamino que tanto estaba buscando. Se suponia que seria sencillo todo aquello y hasta ahora todo estaba a su favor. Solo debía buscar un libro de sellado y despues podria irse. Cuando quitará el sello de sus ojos entonces podría devolver el libro que iba a tomar prestado y fin.

Todo le parecía tan sencillo que hasta se sentía tranquila a pesar de estar hurtando cosas de una persona poderosa. Si, estaba en la cueva del mismísimo Orochimaru. Después de pensarlo un poco supo que el lugar en donde se tenían mas jutsus e información importante era con Orochimaru. Era lo más cerca a ella y lo mas rapido y facil que pudo pensar. Sabia que ahi habian cosas que le serían de utilidad para su nuevo propósito.

Guardo un par de libros que le serian beneficiosos y siguió con su búsqueda. No tardó más de cinco minutos más para encontrar lo que tanto había buscado.

Leyó la portada del libro, le dio unas ojeadas y después lo guardó en su mochila. Se levantó del suelo, acomodo todo lo que había quitado de su lugar y después colgó nuevamente la mochila sobre sus hombros.

Dio la media vuelta y encontró a alguien que jamas penso que iba a encontrarse.

—¿Que haces aqui? —preguntó la voz ronca, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata latiera con más velocidad debido al miedo que le estaba causando.

—Tome algo prestado —dijo con tono monótono. Si quiere triunfar en su venganza entonces debía dejar a un lado sus temores y ser la ninja que siempre quiso ser. Aguerrida, fuerte y con mucho valor.

Sasuke la escudriño con la mirada e hizo memoria. Conocía esos ojos perfectamente asi que sabia que era una Hyuga. Sabia que habia ido con ella a la academia cuando eran pequeños y al ver que no tenía la marca del pájaro enjaulado en su frente supo que era de la rama principal. Debido a la edad que aparentaba, tenía que ser la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga. Era Hinata si no se equivocaba, la chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de su estúpido compañero de equipo.

Pero, la pregunta ahí era, ¿Porque alguien como ella estaba ahí, robando unos libros y pergaminos?

Frunció el ceño.—¿Quién te envió?

Hinata pareció impresionarse ante la pregunta. Sin dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada.—Nadie me envió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces, Hyuga? —preguntó con irritación —¿Si sabes en donde estas metida, verdad?

—En una de las cuevas de Orochimaru —respondió casi automáticamente.

—Entonces sospecho que estás enterada de que si Orochimaru te ve robando sus cosas va a enojarse, ¿Cierto?

—Si.

Sasuke soltó aire por sus fosas nasales y después le extendió la mano.—Dame lo que robaste.

—Lo devolveré una vez que tenga lo que quiero de ellos — aseguró mientras retrocedía. No iba a devolverlos por nada del mundo.

—No quiero usar la fuerza contigo, Hyuga.

—Ni aun que use la fuerza podra quitarmelos.

—Hyuga...— gruño en tono de amenaza, dispuesto a atacar si hacía falta.

—Sasuke-kun.

Hinata se tensó al escuchar esa voz provenir tras Sasuke.

Orochimaru entró lentamente a la habitación, quedando a un lado de Sasuke. El hombre sonreía como usualmente y miraba a Hinata con una ceja alzada.— Vaya, una Hyuga. ¿A qué debo el honor de que una Hyuga de la rama principal venga a robarme?

Hinata comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. ¿Y ahora que debía de hacer? Tal vez ser sincera... y después pelear. Sabía que esos hombres eran millones de veces más fuerte que ella pero no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, de ahi salia con esos pergaminos porque salía.

—Necesito estos pergaminos.

—¿Para que? Si se puede saber —preguntó Orochimaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No creo que sea bueno que sepa.

—Con más razón necesito saber para qué serán usados mis pergaminos, pequeña —insistió.

Hinata frunció los labios y retrocedió a un más. —Los devolveré.

—Te hice una pregunta —de repente su voz sonó más ronca que antes y su sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca adusta.

Hinata se sobrecogió en su lugar y bajo la mirada mientras se quitaba la mochila de la espalda.

Orochimaru sonrió ante lo interesante que eso se estaba poniendo.

—Los necesito para venganza —musito antes de levantar la mirada, la cual solo podía describirse como una mirada llena de determinación.

Lo que paso despues no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos hombres. Hinata había tomado la fuerza suficiente para aventar la mochila sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que un clon la tomara para después correr hacia la salida de la cueva.

Hinata aprovechó el desconcierto de los hombres para darle un golpe de juken a Sasuke, haciendo que se moviera de su lugar dándole pasada para escapar a Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y acomodo su hueso en el lugar correspondiente sin problema.

—Voy a seguirla — anuncio para después correr tras ella.

Orochimaru sonrió y se dedicó a caminar hacia ellos con tranquilidad.—Esto es muy interesante.

* * *

Esquivo los golpes y patadas que el Uchiha le lanzaba. Esos si eran muy difíciles de esquivar y era muy difícil asestar uno. Si lo había golpeado en la cueva fue porque se hallaba distraído y fue solo un golpe de suerte. Continuo esquivando los ataques sin tener oportunidad de atacar.

Saco un kunai y lo lanzó hacia el. Dicho acto fue fallido pues este lo había bloqueado con su katana.

Bufo con frustración.

—¿Dónde están los pergaminos?

—No lo diré.

—Entonces será por las malas — dijo el Uchiha antes de activar su línea sucesoria para enterrarla en un genjutsu. Dicho genjutsu no duró mucho ya que Hinata pudo salirse de él con rapidez —.Debí de suponerlo.

—Sasuke-kun, espera un momento — Orochimaru llego hasta ellos a paso pausado y miro a Hinata —.Dime tu nombre.

Hinata tragó saliva.—Hinata.

—Bien, Hinata-chan. Te dare mis pergaminos, son un regalo de mi parte.

Hinata pestañeó confundida y asombrada. ¿De verdad le iba a obsequiar ese pergamino? De haberlo sabido antes hubiese tomado más.—Algo querrás a cambio —se atrevió a decir.

—No es nada que no puedas darme.

—No pienso darte información sobre el Byakugan. Pierdes el tiempo si crees eso.

—Hinata-chan, no saques conclusiones apresuradas —pidió con una media sonrisa —. Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu venganza, nada más que eso.

Sasuke miro a Orochimaru con extrañeza. ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?

* * *

 ** _•_ _•_**

* * *

 **—Onee-san** , no deberías de hacer eso —advirtió la niña mientras veía a su hermana mayor regar unos girasoles.

—Si no las riego van a cercarse, Hanabi-chan — le dijo Hinata sin dejar de ver las flores que estaba cuidando.

—Pero Otou-san dijo que no lo siguieras haciendo o de lo contrario iba a castigarte.

—Menos pesa un castigo a dejar morir estas flores —le respondió con tranquilidad.

—¡Onee-san, eres muy valiente!

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

 ** _•_ _•_**

* * *

 **Salio** de su estupor cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Orochimaru frente ella. Estaban dentro de su cueva, en una habitación en la que parecía ser una especie de sala de estar. Libre de cualquier cosa fúnebre que había en toda la cueva. Si no conociera la cueva, podría casi jurar que ese era una estancia común y corriente.

—Así que, Toneri Otsutsuki — susurró pensativo el hombre para seguidamente darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

Hinata tambien tenia una en las manos, la cual tenia el liquido intacto ya que no se confiaba en beberlo.

—Según tengo entendido, ese chico es descendiente de Hamura, miembro de la ahora inexistente rama secundaria del Clan Otsutsuki.

Hinata hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Y dices que ese sujeto estaba tras de ti para casarse contigo.

Hinata volvió a afirmar.

—Y accidentalmente mató a tu hermana al momento de tratar de matarte a ti...—susurro al aire mientras rascaba su barbilla —. Deseas matarlo, ¿no?

—Si.

—No pareces la clase de persona que cree en la venganza —opino mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada —¿Que darias por matar a Toneri?

—Mi propia vida —respondió con completa sinceridad. Ahora que ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir, francamente no le interesaba si quedaba viva después de enfrentarse contra Toneri.

Orochimaru asintió mientras hacía un sonido de afirmación.—Hinata-chan, me caiste bien. Se nota que estás completamente determinada en acabar con la vida de ese sujeto así que como te había dicho, los pergaminos son tuyos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto incrédula.

—Claro que si, yo soy ante todo un hombre de palabra —dijo mientras se levantaba del sillon individual —. Así que, te tengo una propuesta.

Hinata achicó los ojos.—¿Que?

—¿Quieres volverte mas fuerte?

—Sí —contestó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Pues te ayudare a conseguirlo. Pero, a cambio, tienes que traerme el cuerpo de Toneri cuando lo mates.

Hinata parpadeo impresionada. Jamás pensó que iba a pedirle algo... así de extraño y asqueroso.

—Tengo planeado destrozarlo —contestó con coraje.

—Bueno, entonces puedes traerme una parte de él. Como un brazo o una pierna. El torso o la cabeza me serviria de mucho —dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—¿Para qué quiere eso?— pregunto perturbada ante la petición.

—No necesitas saberlo, Hinata-chan—aseguró mientras hojeaba uno de los libros que estaba en un librero.

—Claro que necesito saberlo. Por si no lo recuerda, Konoha aun no le tiene confianza.

—A ti no deberia de importarte —dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, quedando de frente a frente. Se inclinó quedando a su altura, pues ella se mantenía sentada sobre un sofá —. Seguro en este momento están tratando de cazarte. Eres una renegada ahora — tomo la bandana de la Hyuga, la cual mantenía en su pierna e hizo un rayón a la insignia de Konoha con el kunai. Le tendió la bandana y se irguió de nuevo.

Hinata miró su banda ninja por un rato. La apretó fuertemente en su mano y despues se la ató en el brazo. —Pero sigo amando Konoha. No te daré el cuerpo de Toneri a menos de que tengas pruebas de que no harás nada contra Konoha.

Orochimaru suspiro.—Tan leal —musito con resignación —. Ya no tengo por qué atacar Konoha, Hinata-chan. Yo solo quiero el cuerpo de Toneri puramente para motivos de examinación e investigación. Solo eso y nada más. Además, cada vez que hago este tipo de cosas Yamato-kun me obliga a mandar reporte de eso al Hokage así que a tu aldea le sería de utilidad cualquier cosa que yo averigue de Toneri.

Sabía en parte que era verdad lo que decía. El ya no tenía nada por lo cual volver a querer atacar Konoha y sabia que era verdad que enviaba reportes a la torre del Hokage. Suspiro rendida y asintió.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio por el cuerpo de Toneri?

Orochimaru sonrió.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si fue así, que me dejen un hermoso review. Prometo que gradualmente se irán alargando los capitulos. Nos leemos pronto ;)_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** Gaudy, **kioh,** Akime Maxwell, **hina230,** uzumaki yosep, **Valeria561** , Konata811._


	5. Rosa marchita

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Genero:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance_.

• **_Categoria:_** _M_

• _**Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explícito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

 _•Rosa marchita•_

* * *

 **Sasuke** alzó una ceja y miró con interrogación al hombre que estaba frente a él. Lo había tomado desprevenido con su petición, muy desprevenido.

— Es una estupidez.

Orochimaru río apacible.— Imaginaba que dirías algo de eso, Sasuke-kun. Después de todo, a ti no te agrada socializar con nadie más que no sea contigo mismo.

Sasuke lo miró sin pizca de humor.

—No veo porque deba obedecerte.

—La pequeña Hinata-chan esta cegada por el odio, tal y como tú lo estuviste — comentó mientras se detenía a ver un florero, el cual tenía dentro una flor marchita y sin vida. A Karin le gustaban las flores y decía que el lugar necesitaba un aspecto más femenino. El... el solo la dejaba ser —. Su mirada pierde brillo con cada segundo que pasa y su tono de su voz cada vez se hace más duro. Se está destruyendo y acabara por desmoronarse completamente — tomó la rosa y la aplasto en su puño. Las moronas cayeron al suelo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? Ese no es mi problema.

—Está dispuesta a hacer _lo imposible_ por llevar a cabo su venganza. Ella perjura amar a Konoha pero, el odio puede hacer grandes cosas, Sasuke-kun —hizo énfasis en su nombre mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Sasuke recordó vagamente cuando quiso apuñalar a Sakura y cuando lo hizo con Karin. Además de casi destruir Konoha, el lugar que ahora irónicamente cuidaba a capa y espada. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres seguir protegiendo a Konoha? Si es así, debes de hacer lo que te digo.

—Por qué crees que entrenarla y acompañarla en su estúpida venganza hará que pueda proteger a Konoha.

—Es lo que no entiendes, Sasuke-kun. Te encargas de cuidarla mientras tanto, harás que no meta la pata y que por ningún motivo haga algo perjudicial para la aldea o el mundo shinobbi.

—¿Ella? Hacer algo perjudicial para el mundo — quiso reír —¿Cómo alguien como ella podría hacer algo así? — a su criterio, la chica parecía a simple vista desconfiada, irritante y asustadiza. Su complexión era insípida y se veía débil a primera instancia.

—No subestimes nunca a nadie —regaño —. Tú no tienes idea de lo que acabo de descubrir. Es más impactante de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Si me lo dijeras todo claro entonces entendería porque rayos quieres que entrene a un Hyuga.

—Eso no me corresponde —declaro. Entrelazo sus manos tras su espalda y caminó por la habitación —. Hinata-chan tendrá que decírtelo.

— Y tú, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Orochimaru exhalo.— Le hice una promesa a Tsunade. Ante cualquier cosa, soy un hombre de palabra. Hinata-chan es un posible peligro y no puedo dejar que haga nada que pueda afectar a la aldea.

—¿Por qué no solo le informas a Konoha sobre esto? Si no lo haces tú entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.

—Sasuke, querido Sasuke-kun — negó con la cabeza —¿Tu estas en posición para eso? Ambos sabemos que no eres quien para detener un acto de desquite. Además, si no lo hago es porque esa chica necesita hacerlo. Necesita desprender todo ese odio y rencor que la consum

—¿Cumpliendo su venganza? — Sasuke dudaba que eso fuera posible. El odio y el rencor solo aumentaban.

—No — se recargo en una pared y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho —. Caminando por el camino de la venganza. Hinata-chan es una persona especial, sé que ella encontrara todas las respuestas pero necesita ser acompañada por alguien que haya pasado el mismo dolor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Dudaba que esa Hyuga alguna vez hubiera sentido una pizca de su mismo dolor. Seguro era una venganza absurda y ridícula, un berrinche sin importancia. Si, era lo más probable y no dejaría que la aldea estuviese en peligro por un berrinche.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Hinata seguro tiene un plan. Mientras tanto, necesita entrenar. Según lo que ella me contó, tiene mucho tiempo antes de enfrentar al motivo de su desgracia. Tendrás que viajar con ella, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió.

—Parten mañana, cuando yo me haya ido junto a Yamato-kun — le informo.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo y se levantó del sofá para seguidamente salir de la habitación. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza, Orochimaru lo detuvo con su voz.

—Y recuerda, esta es una misión encomendada por mí. Obedece, Sasuke. No hagas nada estúpido.

Sasuke suspiro y termino por abrir la puerta para salir completamente de la habitación. Lo primero que su vista captó fue a la Hyuga sentada en el suelo. Su espalda estaba recargada en la pared frente a esa habitación. Tenía las piernas dobladas contra su pecho mientras sostenía uno de los pergaminos que Orochimaru le había obsequiado.

Al escuchar que la puerta se había abierto, alzo la mirada y Sasuke pudo ver sus ojos. Tenía unas prominentes ojeras, sus ojos estaban tan opacos como el cielo que hacía ese día. Su expresión era la de una persona ida. Inevitablemente se recordó a el mismo de niño.

Frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta tras de él y sin una mirada más hacia la chica comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de sus ojos.

—Hinata-chan.

Su atención fue ocupada por el hombre que se hallaba frente a ella. Viró su mirada hasta él y vio como le sonreía, como si se tratara de una amable persona.

—Tengo una habitación para ti — le hizo un ademán para que se levantara. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguido de Hinata —. Sasuke ha aceptado entrenarte. Te aconsejo que le tengas paciencia, puede llegar a ser... irritante.

Hinata caminaba tras él, con la vista en el suelo.

—No quiero ser un fastidio para él.

—¿Qué dices? No lo serás. Verás que con el paso de tiempo aprenderá a llevarse bien contigo.

La chica solo asintió. Pararon frente a una puerta que estaba situada en medio de muchas otras que eran idénticas. Que bueno que sólo pasaría una noche ahí.

—Esta es tu habitación, Hinata-chan — abrió la puerta y le mostró un lugar lúgubre. A penas y se veía el interior, y eso era gracias a las antorchas que estaban colgadas en las paredes. Orochimaru tomó una antorcha de las que se hallaban fuera de la habitación y la situó dentro de esta, iluminando las cuatro paredes.

—Gracias — musito sin ganas de decir nada más.

—No hay de que — dijo Orochimaru mientras Hinata se introducía en la habitación. Dejo su mochila en la visiblemente incómoda cama y después se sentó en ella —. Una de mis subordinadas vendrá a traerte algo de comer.

—¿Subordinados? ¿Sigues teniendo subordinados? — preguntó con curiosidad e incredulidad. Para cuando su parte tímida se había dado cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Se sonrojo levemente por sentirse entrometida.

Orochimaru solo sonrió.

—Los que se quedaron aquí fueron los que me consideran un padre. Yo les di a escoger, podían irse o podían quedarse. La mitad se fue y la otra mitad se quedó. A pesar de ser llamados "subordinados" yo los he criado como mis propios hijos. Es por eso que los que se quedaron me respetan tanto.

Hinata asintió comprendiendo. Era sorprendente ver cómo alguien como Orochimaru podía hacer ese tipo de cosas tan... humanas. Ya ni su padre era tan buen padre como él. Exhalo indignada.

—Bueno Hinata-chan, te dejo descansar — anuncio mientras cerraba con lentitud la puerta —. En unos minutos llega alguien con la comida así que no te duermas aún. Hasta mañana — dijo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta de la habitación.

Al verse sola, Hinata suspiro y se echó en la cama.

Se sentía tan cansada, no había dormido en días. Tal vez ahí, lejos de Konoha, lejos de su "hogar", lejos de Naruto... podría por fin descansar, aunque sea un poco. Cerro lentamente los ojos, ignorando el consejo de Orochimaru.

Solo quería dormir.

* * *

 **—Disculpe.**

El anciano dejó de pulir su manzana para alzar la vista y toparse con un chico vestido con una capa blanca. Apretó los ojos, tratando de reconocer al joven que se hallaba frente a él. Definitivamente necesitaba unos lentes de aumento. _Ja_ , la edad.

—¿Si? — preguntó con tono rasposo.

—Quería hacerle una serie de preguntas. Me han dicho que usted recorre toda la ciudad de Shukuba, ¿Es cierto? — preguntó el joven azabache.

El anciano asintió titubeante.

—¿Me puede decir a qué se debe la pregunta?

—Bueno, somos viajeros y nos preguntamos si esta aldea es segura — invento con astucia —. Queremos pasar la noche aquí pero queremos asegurarnos que este lugar sea seguro para nosotros — apuntó con la mirada hacia adelante, donde se encontraban los demás.

El anciano hizo un sonido de comprensión al ver a los compañeros del moreno. Era común ver a viajeros en esa aldea. Casi siempre venían en busca de vacaciones o en busca de los buenos bares que habían por la zona.

—Pues es muy tranquilo.

—¿No ha habido inconvenientes en los últimos días?

El anciano hizo un gesto pensativo para después de unos segundos asentir con la ceja alzada.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció escuchar a las personas hablar de un hombre peli blanco — comentó mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué decían de ese hombre?

—Vera, aquí no es muy común ver a personas como él. Los ninjas de otras aldeas son raros de ver, ya que casi no tienen motivos para venir. Pero este parecía ser, poderoso. Consigo venían dos hombres cubiertos de pies a cabeza con ropas negras y me dijeron que sus ojos se veían extraños. Algunos aseguraron de que se trataban de marionetas. Pero salvo eso, no ocasionó ningún alboroto. Únicamente fue un tema más de conversación en la aldea por su singular apariencia.

Shikamaru asintió comprensivo.

—Vaya, interesante. Creo que se me hace levemente conocido. ¿Cuándo fue que lo vieron?

—El rumor comenzó desde hace dos días.

—Y, ¿no saben por dónde se fue? —preguntó con disimulo.

—Creo que para el sur. O eso fue lo que dijeron — el hombre se alzó de hombros. El anciano tomo su manzana y le dio un mordisco.

Shikamaru asintió pensativo para después sonreír con agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

—No hay de que joven — dijo, haciendo una reverencia y después echándose un morral a la espalda para partir hacia otro rumbo.

Shikamaru suspiró e hizo un ademan a los demás para que se acercaran. Los demás chicos se acercaron a Shikamaru y lo miraron con interrogativa.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto Naruto, siendo el primero en hablar.

—Me dio características a las de Toneri. Dijo que lo vieron en esta aldea hace dos días y que al parecer se había ido hacia el sur.

—¿No le preguntaste por Hinata? — pregunto esta vez Ino.

—No creo que Hinata haya pasado por aquí. No es tonta, sabe que Konoha la está buscando — el moreno suspiro y después miró a los chicos —. Definitivamente no está en la luna y no creo que vaya hacia allá aún. Probablemente esté buscando algo, pero no puedo deducir el que.

—Carajo — masculló Kiba —¿Y si está buscando a Hinata? Tal vez se dio cuenta de que ella escapó de la aldea.

—No lo creo. Como dije antes, él está buscando ser más fuerte. No puede ir tras Hinata hasta que consiga el poder que quiere. Él tampoco es nada tonto, seguro ya sabe que Hinata tiene el Tenseigan. Sabe que si Hinata se entrena lo suficientemente bien será capaz de derrotarlo. Debe de estar buscando un poder más fuerte.

Todos quedaron pensativos un momento. Cada uno sumido en su mar de emociones y reflexiones, buscando una respuesta coherente para su siguiente paso a tomar.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Lee.

—Ir hacia el sur. Buscar en cada aldea y lugar que nos topemos — Shikamaru suspiro —. Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos a un rastreador. El olfato de Kiba no nos sirve en esta circunstancia. Con el Byakugan de un Hyuga o un auténtico rastreador de chakra entonces todo sería más factible.

—¿Rastreador de chakra? —pregunto Sai confundido pues no recordaba haber escuchado algo parecido.

—Si, el rastreador de chakra puede sentir un chakra llamativo a kilómetros.

—¿Cómo Karin, la subordinada de Orochimaru? — pregunto esta vez Naruto, quien sí había escuchado antes ese término. Karin, esa prima que jamás tuvo el — _tal vez_ — gusto de tratar.

Shikamaru miró con impresión al rubio.

—Exacto. Lo había olvidado — manifestó mientras hacía memoria. Era una chica pelirroja que llevaba lentes —. Esto es excelente, podemos pedirle a Orochimaru que nos preste los servicios de Karin.

Ino sintió el vello de punta.

—Orochimaru me da muy mal rollo aun después de que está dando sus servicios a Konoha.

—Eso no importa. Vamos a la guarida de Orochimaru — demandó Shikamaru antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su destino. Todos comenzaron a seguir a su capitán.

Naruto miro hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que se había puesto nubloso y gris. Seguramente llovería y eso solo lo ponía más apesadumbrado que antes. De verdad deseaba con todo su corazón que eso se acabara de una vez para poder regresar a la aldea. Pero, a como se estaban dando las cosas, parecía que faltaba un largo camino que recorrer antes de volver a casa.

Solo esperaba que al regresar, Hinata también regresará con ellos.

* * *

— **Hey**.

Hinata escucho tan lejana esa voz. Quiso hacerle la menor importancia pues estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente y no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Solo quería dormir un poco más para recobrar energías.

—¡Hey!

Pero la voz insistente parecía no querer colaborar. Ya hasta había agitado su hombro. Lentamente y con dificultad, abrió sus ojos. Pestañeo varias veces para hacer que la morriña desapareciera de ellos. Una vez que su vista ya no estaba nublada, pudo ver frente a ella a una chica. Al parecer era de su edad, portaba unos lentes y su cabello era rojo.

Restregó los puños en sus ojos y se irguió sobre la cama.

—Te traje la cena que Orochimaru-sama me pido que te trajera — anuncio, dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba situada al borde de la cama.

—Ah, gracias — dijo con voz ronca una vez que el sueño había medio desaparecido.

La pelirroja asintió. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y le sirvió el té. Puso la pequeña y delicada taza en un plato de porcelana y se la acerco.

Hinata oteo dicha taza con duda.

—No tiene nada que pueda matarte. Es simplemente un té — manifestó al verla mirando de esa manera la pobre taza con el líquido humeante.

Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces y después tomó con delicadeza la taza. Se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierta.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja asintió de nuevo. Examinó a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama y una pregunta pasó por su mente. ¿Qué hacía ahí y porque Orochimaru insistía en que debía de tratarla bien? Alzó una ceja y se aventuró a hablar, aunque se sintiera una fisgona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto espontáneamente.

Hinata dejo de tomar el té y alzo la mirada para verla. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? No quería decirle la verdad pero tampoco iba a ser grosera. Contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No importa. De todos modos, mañana me iré.

La pelirroja asintió, aun estando parada frente a ella. Orochimaru dijo que le hiciera compañía en lo que comía para después llevarse los trastos. No le apetecía estar ahí encerrada con esa chica a la que no conocía de nada pero igual no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Hinata la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose el por que no se iba. Siguiendo los modales que a pesar de todo aún seguía teniendo, se hizo a un lado y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Karin pestañeo impactada. No pensó que la fuera invitar a sentarse. Sin quedarle de otra y sintiendo que las piernas ya le estaban doliendo, aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se sentó sobre la cama y mantuvo su mirada en la pared de frente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto la Hyuga, tratando de deshacer el ambiente que se había vuelto tenso.

—Karin —contestó casi de forma espontánea. La miro de reojo y observó sus ojos. Pocas veces había visto unos similares y cuando los veía Orochimaru decía que eran el Byakugan. Que estos podían ver a través de tu alma. Los bellos se le pusieron de punta al recordar eso. Se tenso y dirigió su mirada hacia la pared, sintiendo miedo e inseguridad.

Hinata miró confundida a Karin, preguntándose el porqué de su repentino cambio de humor. Antes parecía seria y soberbia. Ahora solo estaba tensa, con la espalda recta y con los ojos mirando hacia la pared, como si estuviera huyendo de su mirada.

Querido no tomarle importancia a eso, tomó la bandeja de comida y admiro el platillo. Era un poco de sushi, kayu y yakisoba. La boca se le hizo agua al ver todos esos alimentos. La verdad era que no se había alimentado bien en todos esos días así que ver algo así en ese momento le abrió el apetito. Tal vez era porque se encontraba un poco más ufana al estar un paso más cerca de su propósito. Suspiro y decidió olvidar eso para tomar sus palillos y empezar a comer.

—Itadakimasu — dijo antes de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca. Se sorprendió gratamente al averiguar que la comida si era comestible y que además de eso, estaba bastante buena —. Que bien sabe... ¿la hizo usted?

Karin se sobre salto en la cama y miró de reojo a la chica.

—¿Te gusto?

Hinata asintió apresuradamente.

—Esta delicioso — dijo al terminar de masticar para después llevarse otro gran bocado a la boca.

Karin miró con impresión a la chica que estaba comiendo sus guisos. Comía tranquila, sin prisas. Como si tomara enserio eso de saborear bien la comida. Su rostro mostraba paz y satisfacción, como si lo que estuviera comiendo fuera una de sus comidas favoritas. Karin se sintió sumamente halagada. Los chicos nunca le decían algo parecido cuando les cocinaba. Los únicos que se molestaba en hacerlo eran Juugo y Orochimaru. De ahí en fuera, nadie lo hacía.

—Gracias — musito apenada y orgullosa por el cumplido que Hinata le acaba de hacer.

Hinata asintió sin dejar de comer.

* * *

 **Apretó** el mango de la espada y miró hacia el frente.

La maleza del bosque y los grandes árboles rodeaban esa guarida, así que no había mucho que ver al frente. Bajo su oscura mirada y se encontró con la fina tierra que estaba sobre todo el suelo. Extrañamente, las hierbas y el pasto estaban alejadas de la guarida. Nada crecía en ese lugar y lo que salía de la tierra se marchitaba después de un día. Definitivamente, Orochimaru era tóxico en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Chasqueo la lengua.

No, él no quería irse de ahí solo para cumplir una (seguramente) estúpida venganza con esa chica Hyuga. Él ya estaba hasta la coronilla sobre las venganzas y el odio. Había sido suficiente para el haber matado a su hermano y haber pasado una guerra entera. Aunque no fuese creíble viniendo de él, de verdad ya estaba hastiado de esos temas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo e ir de un lado para otro, explorando lugares y viajando sin rumbo. Ni siquiera estaba listo para volver a Konoha, así que tampoco lo estaba como para involucrarse con asuntos de la villa ni para involucrarse con una estúpida chica Hyuga.

Evidentemente ella era igual a todos los Hyuga que conocía. Siempre tan soberbios y creyéndose la maravilla del universo. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella no sería diferente al resto y que probablemente sería peor aún que ellos. También estaba seguro de que ese tema de la "venganza" no era más que una tontería.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Un sujeto la rechazo o le habrían roto una uña al pelear?

Patético. Esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente al pensar en ese absurdo tema. Era inconcebible que él tuviera que ser niñera de una niña caprichosa y tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba a Orochimaru? ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerlo de maestro? No, ¿Cómo se le ocurría darle una alumna como ella?

Si lo hacía era solamente y únicamente para proteger Konoha, no había otra causa. No era por obedecer a Orochimaru y tampoco era por la chica. Por él, que los dos se fueran al carajo.

Frunció el ceño ante sus divagaciones. Tomó con fuerza el mango de su espada y la alzo para después bajarla con rapidez, encajandola en el suelo.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun.

Alzó su mirada, pues estaba sentado incómodamente en un piedra, para ver el rostro de la persona que había pronunciado su nombre. Era Yamato, quien lo miraba con una típica sonrisa.

—Hum.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El silencio y la atención de Sasuke respondieron a su pregunta.

—¿Tu no viste a un sujeto con capa negra entrar a la guarida? Es que algo raro pasó y ya no pude alcanzarlo. De hecho, solo perseguí a un clon de sombra y no me di cuenta hasta que desapareció en mis narices.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Era un clon de sombra — reitero lo obvio — ¿Cómo no pudiste haberte dado cuenta de que era un clon?

Yamato rasco su nuca, avergonzado.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo — suspiro —. En fin, ya no lo alcance y no dudo que solo fue una tontería. Si fuera algo grave entonces ya me hubiese dado cuenta.

Sasuke sabía quién era el "sujeto de capa negra". Era obvio que fue ese tonta Hyuga, pero su pregunta ahí era, ¿Cómo había logrado engañar a Yamato?

 _"—No subestimes nunca a nadie —"_ retumbaron en su mente las palabras de Orochimaru.

Bufo con molestia. Solo esperaba que esa Hyuga no fuera un dolor de cabeza o no se contendría.

* * *

 **Orochimaru** miro a los chicos con rostro apacible.

—Así que Karin... hace mucho que no sale a una misión. Seguro que estará encantada de acompañarlos — sonrió tranquilamente ante la mirada perturbada de algunos de los miembros del equipo —. Pero esa no es mi decisión. Tendrán que preguntárselo a ella.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunto Shikamaru.

—Si me permiten, iré a buscarla — anuncio caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación —. Si gustan pueden sentarse, no tardare de cualquier forma — manifestó antes de salir completamente de la habitación, dejando solo al equipo.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Sabía que el hombre ya era alguien en quien podrían confiar pero aun así, eso no quitaba que le dieran escalofríos cada vez que lo mirara o cada vez que escuchaba su rara voz.

—¿Desde cuándo Orochimaru les pregunta a sus subordinados qué es lo que quieren hacer? — pregunto incrédulo el Inuzuka.

—Desde que les dio la libertad de escoger por ellos mismos — contesto Shikamaru mientras observaba una estantería repleta de libros.

—Así que Orochimaru se convirtió en el bueno de la historia — comentó burlescamente la fémina del grupo —. Solo falta que Madara regrese del más allá para decir que quiere ser ama de casa.

Kiba y Lee rieron ante el comentario mientras Sai preguntaba él porque eso había tenido gracia.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente. Su mirada se deslizo por la habitación hasta llegar al rostro de Naruto, el cual se veía exhausto y apesadumbrado.

—¿Pasa algo, Naruto?

Naruto reacciono y miro al moreno para después negar sutilmente.

—Es solo que... presiento algo desde que llegamos — musito mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho —. Pero no sé que es.

Shikamaru lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Has comido bien durante estos días?

Naruto permaneció en silencio, contestando mudamente la respuesta de Shikamaru. El moreno suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Naruto, te necesitamos sano. Si no te crees capaz de cumplir esta misión entonces puedo decirle a el Hoka...

—¡No! —exclamó el rubio sintiéndose alarmado —. No me iré, cumpliré esta misión aunque sea lo último que... —de repente dejo de hablar. Comenzó a sentirse débil y en menos de unos segundos cayo rendido al suelo.

Shikamaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y con rapidez corrió hacia Naruto para agacharse a su altura.

—¡Ino!

La Yamanaka corrió igualmente y se acercó al rubio para poner su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Los demás también se acercaron alarmados hacia el Uzumaki.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?! — preguntó el asustado Lee.

Ino comenzó a revisarlo. Después de su minuciosa tarea, miró rápidamente a Shikamaru.

—Está deshidratado — anuncio a lo que Kiba actuó con rapidez, tomando su cantimplora y pasándola a Ino. La rubia agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dedicó a darle pequeños sorbos al rubio —. No ha comido bien últimamente, Shikamaru. Necesita un día de descanso en lo que se repone de esta mal pasada.

Shikamaru maldijo en voz baja.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de parar ahora que tenemos una idea de donde esta Toneri.

—Lo sé, pero Naruto necesita descansar —alegó Ino mientras miraba a su compañero con las cejas fruncidas.

El Nara suspiro ampliamente.

—Este idiota —mascullo mientras restregaba su rostro contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Sai.

—Podríamos llevárnoslo sobre el lomo de Akamaru o incluso podría ser con una invocación de Sai.

—¿Y si le pedimos a Orochimaru quedarnos hoy aquí? — pregunto Ino —. Sería mucho mejor que Naruto esté aquí que en una casa de acampar.

Los chicos miraron a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se rasco la oreja y pensó un poco. Ino tenía razón, Naruto debía de estar en un lugar con paredes y una disponibilidad de alimento y comida con la que ellos no contaban completamente.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin quedarle de otra.

—De acuerdo, pero mañana en la mañana nos vamos a primera hora — anunció a lo que los demás asintieron —. Recupérate para entonces, cabeza hueca —susurro con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el pálido rostro de Naruto.

* * *

 **—Entonces,** ¿Usted estuvo en el equipo de Uchiha-san? — pregunto curiosa la Hyuga, a lo que Karin asintió. Raramente habían comenzado a hablar sobre cosas triviales, haciéndole compañía la una a la otra. ¿Cómo pasó? Ni ellas lo sabían.

—Si, fuimos el equipo Taka por un gran tiempo — comentó mientras recordaba viejos momentos —, hasta que me apuñalo — se alzó de hombros mientras Hinata abría los ojos con impresión.

¿La había... apuñalado? ¿A su compañera?

Trago saliva. ¿Qué le haría a ella al ser su compañera? ¿Le arrancaría los ojos?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Quiso preguntarle el por que Sasuke había hecho aquello, pero Orochimaru llego, interrumpiendo su plática.

—Karin, necesito hablar contigo — anuncio el hombre a lo que Karin se incorporó de la cama con rapidez.

—Si — tomó los trastos que Hinata había desocupado y después vio a la Hyuga —. Fue agradable hablar contigo, hace mucho que no tenía una plática de chica a chica — comentó para después sonreír estilo Uzumaki.

Hinata respondió a la sonrisa con una sonrisa sutil.

—Igual mente, Karin-san.

Karin carcajeo.

—Se que está mal, pero me gusta que se dirija a mí con honoríficos. Nunca nadie lo había hecho — le susurro a Orochimaru mientras salía de la habitación.

Orochimaru dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

—Hinata-chan, se precavida al salir, tenemos visitas.

Hinata parpadeó confusa.

—¿Visitas?

—Personas de Konoha.

El corazón de Hinata estuvo a punto de dejar de latir.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, no te delatare ni nada por el estilo — aviso a lo que Hinata pudo soltar el aire que estuvo reteniendo.

—Puede...— vaciló uno segundos antes de continuar —… ¿Quiénes son los que vienen?

—El líder viene siendo Shikamaru-kun — respondió. El hombre conocía a Shikamaru al ser que el chico era asistente del Hokage, así que lo había visto varias veces en compañía de este o incluso en recados que él mismo se encargaba de hacerle llegar — y con el vienen cinco personas más. Entre ellos esta Naruto-kun —comento sin saber que a Hinata casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—¿A qué vinieron? — pregunto angustiada.

—Pues a buscarte aquí, no —respondió para tranquilizarla —. Estate tranquila, tu solo ten cuidado y esconde muy bien ese chakra. Así no te encontrarán.

Hinata asintió, aun no estando muy convencida.

—¿Pu-puede decirme si viene un chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas? —balbuceo nerviosa, esperando una negativa de parte del hombre.

Orochimaru hizo un sonido pensativo.

—De hecho si, es uno castaño y trae consigo a un can.

 _"Mierda"_

—Orochimaru-san.

—¿Si?

—¿Tiene flores aquí?

* * *

 **—¿Hay** algún inconveniente con eso? —pregunto Shikamaru a Orochimaru. Ino tras ellos estaba sentada junto al rubio que se veía decaído y pálido.

—Claro que no. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten —contesto Cortez mente a lo que Shikamaru agradeció con un asentimiento.

—Nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

—Está bien, Shikamaru-kun. Deja de preocuparte tanto — le respondió mientras caminaba hasta un sillón individual para sentarse sobre él.

El moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio. Bien, un problema menos sobre él, ahora venía lo difícil. Viró sus ojos y observo a la pelirroja que tenía al frente. Esta mantenía sus ojos puestos sobre Naruto. Sabía lo que la chica pensaba. Sabía que estaba mirando con curiosidad y tristeza al único familiar de sangre que tenía en la tierra. Y también sabía, que no sería fácil convencerla para que se aventurara con ellos a encontrar a un criminal de rango S mientras estaba junto a su primo.

Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la chica.

—¿Orochimaru te contó sobre nuestra petición? —pregunto directo y sin rodeos.

Karin parpadeo un par de veces y después asintió.

Recordó lo que Orochimaru le había dicho que hiciera.

 _"—Si vas a aceptar irte con ellos debes de ser consciente de que es riesgoso. Van tras un gran criminal y seguramente habrán fuertes peleas entre ellos —advirtió tranquilamente el hombre mientras caminaba pausadamente por el pasillo. Karin estuvo tras el en todo momento, escuchando con atención a su maestro —. Y una cosa más, si aceptas irte con ellos debes guardar el secreto de haber conocido aquí a Hinata. Que por ningún motivo se te ocurra decir que la viste aquí o que te hiciste su amiga, no hasta que esto termine._

 _—¿Y si me piden que la busque?_

 _—Lo harás. Tu solo aparenta ante ellos que jamás la conociste y sigue las ordenes que te den. Lo único que no quiero que hagas es que les reveles que estuvo aquí. "_

Trago saliva y después suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? Se te pagara por el servicio — informó el Nara.

Karin dio un último vistazo a el rubio y después devolvió su mirada Shikamaru. Iba a ser demasiado difícil e incómodo tratar con su primo desconocido pero esperaba poder entablar una relación con él, que al fin y al cabo era su único familiar.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes — dijo, a lo que Shikamaru asintió agradecido —. Ahora, si me permiten les mostrare las habitaciones que Orochimaru-sama les asigno —anunció con tono profesional, ya estando acostumbrada a tratar de esa manera a las visitas de Orochimaru.

Con ayuda de Kiba y Lee, levantaron a Naruto para llevarlo hacia la habitación de la que Karin hablaba.

Shikamaru volteo hacia Orochimaru.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

—No hay de que, Shikamaru-kun —sonrió ampliamente hacia Shikamaru —. Karin les llevara comida a ti y a tu equipo.

Shikamaru asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo al hombre.

—Esa Hinata-chan, tiene muchos problemas y obstáculos por delante — musito con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

 **Ino** puso un paño mojado sobre la frente de Naruto. Mientras tanto, los demás se mantenían haciendo otras cosas. Sai parecía entretenido mientras dibujaba a una mosca que se había parado en la pared. Kiba estaba recostado sobre el lomo de Akamaru mientras estornudaba repetidas veces. Lee se mantenía junto a ella y Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre el suelo mientras mantenía su mirada fija sobre el techo.

—Tiene fiebre...— murmuró al sentir su temperatura corporal.

—¿Necesitas algo, Ino-san? —Lee mantenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Necesito ácido acetilsalicílico — remojo de nuevo el paño, lo exprimió y lo paso suavemente por el rostro de Naruto. Lee escuchaba atento —, también necesito más agua. Naruto debe de ingerir mucho líquido.

Lee asintió enseguida.

—Le pediré a Karin-san que me traiga lo necesario...— dejo de hablar al ver a Naruto removerse inquieto sobre la cama.

—Tengo calor — musito roncamente. Ino miró a Lee y este entendió fácilmente.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, te quitaré la camisa — dijo Lee mientras Ino le sonreía en agradecimiento. Naruto estaba demasiado débil como para moverse por si solo, necesitaba un poco de ayuda y era más cómodo que Lee le ayudara en eso.

—Kiba, ¿podrías ir a con Karin-san por lo que le pedí a Lee? — Ino miró el asentimiento de Kiba. El Inuzuka restregó su nariz contra su antebrazo.

—Creo que el polvo de aquí me da alergia — manifestó con disgusto mientras Akamaru se levantaba del suelo.

—Puedes pedirle a Karin-san un poco de antihistamínicos para ti.

Kiba asintió desganado y comenzó a caminar junto a Akamaru hacia la salida de la habitación. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo para llegar al despacho de Orochimaru. No es que tuviese miedo pero, joder ese tipo era raro y le causaba escalofríos. Ver su sonrisa tan tranquila implantada en ese rostro tan espeluznante...

Un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo.

—Maldición, creo que también me enfermare — refunfuño a lo que Akamaru aulló lastimosamente — ¿Cómo que hueles algo familiar? — pregunto impactado.

Akamaru ladró de nuevo y Kiba alzo una ceja.

—¿Un olor a lilas? — pregunto en un susurro, preguntándose el donde había olido a ese olor como para que fuera familiar. Después de unos segundos chasqueo los dedos —. Claro, por aquí debe de haber flores y por eso me siento así.

Akamaru ladró en negación. El can parecía ponerse insistente con el tema.

—Chico, es obvio que es el polen de las flores lo que me tiene así — explicó sin dejar de caminar. Akamaru ladró nuevamente y Kiba tuvo que darle la razón —. Cierto, por aquí no crecen flores ni ninguna hierba. Tal vez tengan un invernadero por aquí... — súbitamente recordó algo. El aroma a lilas que Akamaru decía recordar como algo familiar provenía de Hinata. Ella siempre olía a lilas. Volteo hacia el gran can con rapidez — ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tan lejos la hueles?

Akamaru ladró de nuevo, dejando impactado al Inuzuka.

—Eso es imposible, totalmente imposible. ¿Qué haría aquí de todos modos? — Kiba negó y rió ante lo idiota que sonaba pensar en eso. Era imposible que Hinata estuviera ahí. Decidió olvidar el tema, pues además de que le parecía idiota, la situación ya lo estaba deprimiendo. Quería, anhelaba poder encontrar a Hinata para llevarla a casa. No quería que nada le pasara a su mejor amiga, además le había hecho una promesa a Shino, una que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

 _"Shino bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños. No era capaz de ver sus ojos debido a que estaban cubiertos por esas extrañas gafas que siempre cargaba, pero estaba seguro de que esos ojos debían demostrar una profunda preocupación. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano._

 _—Era predecible viniendo de una tragedia como la que paso Hinata — Shino suspiro y volteo su mirada hacia el sol, el cual ya se estaba poniendo —. Ojala yo también hubiese podido ir en su búsqueda también — sabía que le era imposible desde que Kakashi lo puso a cargo de toda la barrera de la aldea. De eso ya hacía un mes —. Pero me alivia un poco saber que tu iras._

 _Kiba asintió con la mirada en el suelo, sintiéndose decaído._

 _El Aburame suspiro hondamente. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kiba._

 _—Kiba —llamo a lo que Kiba alzo la mirada —, prométeme que la traerás de regreso._

 _Kiba se impresiono levemente pero después de unos segundos mostró una mirada decidida e hizo un sonido de afirmación._

 _—Juro que traeré a Hinata de regreso, cueste lo que me cueste."_

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, ignorando el fuerte olor a polen que salía de una de las habitaciones del lugar.

* * *

 **—Gracia** s por el agua, Karin-san — Hinata tomo el vaso y lo llevó a sus labios para tomar un largo trago.

—No hay de que — dejó la jarra de agua sobre la mesita de noche — ¿Es todo lo que necesitas? ¿Podrás pasar la noche con esa manta?

Hinata asintió.

—Si, aquí no hace tanto frío como haya afuera — manifestó, dejando el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado.

Karin asintió y miró con curiosidad a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué pediste a Orochimaru-sama estas flores? — cuestiono intrigada a ver decenas de las flores, que ella misma había cultivado, tapizando todo el suelo. Ella pensaba que las flores daban un toque acogedor y tranquilo a una habitación pero eso, eso era exagerado si se usaban con ese propósito.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente.

—Pre-precaución.

—¿Precaución? ¿Hablas de los ninjas de Konoha? — pregunto Karin con una ceja alzada. Hinata asintió levemente —. ¿Tienes vínculos fuertes con los ninjas que vinieron hoy? —pregunto curiosa.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida unos segundos antes de bajar lentamente la mirada. Si, la respuesta era sí. Pero, ahora se sentía una completa extraña para ellos. Se había comportado tan mal, sin recibir a nadie en el hospital, sin decir un gracias por sus atenciones y por su preocupación. Pero sabía que era completamente necesario romper vínculos si quería llevar a cabo su cometido.

Queriendo ser sincera, y sin creer que fuese algo malo decirle la verdad, asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces creo necesario decir que Naruto se desmayó y ahora está siendo atendido en una habitación por una chica rubia. Creo... creo que se llama Ino —comentó con mirada pensativa.

Karin no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la mirada de asombro y angustia que Hinata había puesto. La pelirroja suspiro y después comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

—En fin, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches Hinata-chan, que descanses — Karin se despidió distraídamente con la mano para después abandonar completamente la habitación, dejando a una preocupada Hinata.

La Hyuga, ni corta ni perezosa, activo su Byakugan con rapidez, queriendo comprobar si lo que Karin decía era cierto y no se había equivocado. Y, efectivamente, Karin tenía razón. Estando a un pasillo de distancia, en la quinta puerta a la derecha, se encontraban sus compañeros junto a Naruto, quien yacía acostado sobre la cama de la habitación.

Sin querer perderlo de vista, escondió su chakra todo lo que pudo y se dedicó a observar un rato al rubio. Su chakra parecía estar bien y se podía notar que no era algo tan grave. Seguramente Kurama ayudaría al rubio para que se recuperará con más rapidez.

Después de unos minutos sin desactivar su línea sucesoria, pudo ver como lentamente cada miembro del equipo se iba retirando de la habitación hasta dejar completamente solo al rubio, quien al parecer se hallaba completamente dormido.

Sintiendo una especie de adrenalina y deseo recorrer su cuerpo, se levantó de su cama y abrió con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación. Sin desactivar el Byakugan, comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hasta la habitación del rubio. No tardó ni dos minutos para hallarla así que se introdujo rápidamente en ella. Cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí y desactivo su Byakugan para mirar hacia el frente.

Naruto estaba dormido y su respiración se notaba acompasada. Aún sudaba un poco y su ceño lucia fruncido entre sus sueños. Hinata mordió su labio y sintió deseos de llorar.

No, ese sentimiento jamás iba ser borrado. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidar a Naruto y dudaba poder volver a rehuir de sus encantos. Estaba segura que la próxima vez no tardaría en caer, así como casi cayó ante el la otra ocasión. Fue tan difícil huir de él y ver su rostro de angustia solo hizo que se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya era. Fue tan doloroso decirle todas aquellas cosas aunque en el fondo sabía que no era más que la verdad.

Desgarradoramente, Naruto Uzumaki no la amaba como el perjuraba hacerlo. Demonios, ella había estado enamorada del desde que tenía uso de razón, era obvio que ella conocía la mirada de una persona enamorada, ella conocía los gestos y las acciones de una persona enamorada. Naruto solo estaba confundido y ella no quería un amor falso ni un amor forzado. Ella solamente quería que el fuera feliz sin ella. Ella era consciente de que la felicidad del rubio no estaba con ella y que lamentablemente jamás la estaría.

Se acerco lentamente hasta la cama del rubio y dirigió su mano hasta su rostro para acariciar su mejilla suavemente, sintiendo impresionada el cómo Naruto se relajaba con ese acto. Suspiro suavemente y sonrió de medio lado mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse.

—Perdóname Naruto-kun, pero debes entender por las malas que yo no soy para ti — le susurro mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta su oído —. Deja de buscarme, Naruto-kun. Comprende que yo jamás voy a salir de esta negrura. Por primera vez en tu vida, no serás capaz de salvarme.

Naruto abrió con rapidez sus ojos. Con la respiración agitada volteo de un lado a otro, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban sobre su piel ya húmeda. Se encontró a si mismo sobre una cama y dentro de una habitación que era levemente alumbrada por una antorcha. Trago fuerte y se sintió un poco mareado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Esa voz...? ¿Era de quien realmente creía?

 _"Por primera vez en tu vida, no serás capaz de salvarme."_

Tal vez era un sueño.

No. Fue una pesadilla.

* * *

 **No** tenía calor, ni un poco pues no era como si le acostumbrara a dar calor en esas fechas tan heladas, pero enserio necesitaba un baño. Quería deshacerse de toda esa suciedad que la había estado acompañando desde que salió de la aldea. Tampoco es como si se le antojara echarse un chapuzón dentro de un frío y gélido río. No. Ella solo quería dejar de sentir esa humedad en sus brazos y cuerpo. Quería dejar que olor metálico dejará de infiltrarse por sus fosas nasales.

Era una idiota.

Ella sabía que por más que se duchara, esa sensación sobre su cuerpo no se marcharía jamás. Sabía que sería imposible borrar la sensación de la cálida sangre deslizándose por su cuerpo jamás iba a marcharse. La sangre que el cuerpo de su hermana había desprendido esa noche, jamás podría borrarse de su cuerpo. Ni la sensación, ni el olor, ni el odio que crecía cada vez más y más dentro de ella.

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios, provocando que su aliento formara vaho. Lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento eran sus pasos sobre la nieve, junto los de la persona que se mantenía unos metros más adelante de ella.

Habian salido de la cueva de Orochimaru antes de que el cielo terminara de alumbrarse por el saliente sol. Ella no había dormido nada después de ir a ver a Naruto. Se sentía intranquila, confundida y hasta dubitativa al sentir tan cerca a sus compañeros, haciendo que no pudiera cerrar un ojo en toda la noche. En ese momento no sentía cansancio ni mucho menos sueño. En ese momento solo se encontraba anhelante y con un solo objetivo en mente; matar a Toneri.

Era consciente, muy consciente, de que ella no era rival para alguien como Toneri. Sabía que tenía un poco de ventaja, o mejor dicho suerte, ante la falta de Tenseigan del Otsutsuki. Era consciente de muchas cosas. Como de que Toneri seguro estaría entrenando para lo que viniera y que probablemente Toneri planeaba secuestrarla o a alguien de su familia para obtener el Byuakugan. El aún anhelaba poder y había prometido regresar por ella.

Pero ahora Hinata no se la pondría nada fácil. Era consciente de que su debilidad era un gran obstáculo para lograr su cometido, pero el deseo de obtener venganza era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Más fuerte que sus creencias, más fuerte que sus principios, más que sus ideales y más que su debilidad.

No iba a perder, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que la venciera. Tal vez no saldría con vida, pero de ser así, entonces Toneri tampoco saldría vivo.

Inconscientemente sus pasos disminuyeron.

Sasuke, quien estaba más adelante, alzo un poco la voz.

—Te dejaré botada si no avanzas más rápido.

Hinata salió de su estupor y alzo la mirada con rapidez. Camino más rápido, no estando dispuesta a ser una molestia para su nuevo acompañante y maestro. En un principio, cuando Orochimaru le propuso esa loca solución, ella quiso negar. Arrastrar a gente a su venganza era lo último que quería. Orochimaru fue insistente y además le recordó que él había sido bueno con ella al regalarle los pergaminos. Su parte cortes le hizo ceder ante su petición y tuvo que aceptar con incomodidad.

Ella no conocía casi de nada a Sasuke. Lo único que sabía de él era que era el mejor amigo de Naruto, por el cual el rubio perdió su brazo mientras trataba de hacerlo volver a Konoha. Además de ser un compañero de academia, al cual jamás le dirigió palabra. No le caía mal, no le disgustaba su presencia, ni le incomodaba. Si no que, no se hallaba con él. Prefería estar sola a estar con una persona desconocida. Además, a ella le hubiese gustado no entrometer a nadie en su asunto. Era suyo y nada más. Aceptaba el que la entrenara pues era una gran oportunidad ser entrenada por Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿Ser acompañada en su viaje? ¿Todo ese tiempo?

Pensaba seriamente en escapar e irse sola pero su sentido del deber se lo prohibía. Ella había hecho una promesa y la debía de cumplir. Orochimaru había sido muy considerado con ella y quería regresarle el mismo trato para demostrarle su gratitud.

Sus pensamientos fueron perturbados al sentir como su compañía dejaba de caminar, quedando unos pasos tras ella. Imito el gesto y dejo de andar para verle.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto en un musito, siendo la primera palabra que decía desde que salieron de la guarida del Sannin.

El Uchiha la miró con aburrimiento.

—Estamos caminando sin rumbo — expresó con simpleza, a lo que Hinata pareció reaccionar. Tenía razón, ¿A dónde irían? Trago saliva mientras pensaba con rapidez. Si bien tenía en claro que aún no iría tras Toneri, aun no sabía en donde se podían quedar o a que parte podían ir mientras tanto.

—¿Podemos parar un momento? — pregunto sin quedarle realmente de otra. Necesitaba pensar en un plan para seguir moviéndose o parar en algún lugar seguro.

—Hum — Sasuke se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una roca plana que estaba entre los blancos árboles. Se sentó sobre esta y recargo su espalda contra un tronco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Hinata suspiró entrecortadamente y camino hacia un árbol de tronco ancho. Se sentó sobre la nieve e hizo lo que Sasuke; recargar su espalda y cerrar los ojos para pensar mejor.

Después de unos segundos en un silencio que no se podía catalogar de ninguna manera, Sasuke abrió los ojos y sin mirar directamente a la Hyuga, hablo.

—¿Y?

Hinata reaccionó y llevó rápidamente sus ojos hacia Sasuke.

—Pienso en algún lugar para quedarnos — comento sin saber que más decir —. No creo que sea conveniente movernos hasta que yo...— callo un momento, quedando pensativa — hasta que haga algo que tengo que hacer y hasta que entrene — completo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Si no nos movemos entonces Konoha podría encontrarte.

—Por eso estoy pensando en un buen lugar, para que no puedan dar con m nosotros —musitó distante, aun pensando en un lugar adecuado —. Yo... estaba pensando en una de esas islas flotantes — musito al viento. Sasuke fue capaz de escucharla.

—¿Por qué piensas que no te buscarán también en alguna de esas?

—Porque mi equipo y yo encontramos una poco conocida en una de nuestras misiones — contestó recordando el momento. Fue una misión simple y que llevo solo un día de resolver. El descubrimiento fue mera casualidad —. Según tengo entendido, esa isla se acerca cada año a una aldea que está a cuatro días de aquí.

Sasuke recordó vagamente sobre una conversación que había tenido con Suigetsu sobre algo similar a lo que la Hyuga estaba describiendo. Tal vez no era una gran idea pero debía de admitir que era preferible estar en un lugar como ese a estar en tierra firme. Sabía que el rumor de que una Hyuga se había hecho una renegada llegaría a oídos de todas las aldeas, alertando más a los ninja de estas y hasta a los bandidos que se excitarían al saber que podían tener uno de los poderes oculares más misteriosos y fuertes del mundo ninja; después de los suyos, claro.

—Está bien.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Ahora era un problema menos de los miles que sentía sobre su espalda.

No sabía porque pero... sentía un ligero peso sobre ella, uno que parecía hundirla al suelo.

* * *

 **—Me** alegra tanto de que ya estés bien — expresó Ino en un suspiro mientras veía a Naruto.

Este se mantenía sentado sobre la cama en la que había descansado toda la noche. Su aspecto había mejorado considerablemente ya que su rostro había recuperado su color tostado y su semblante ya no era tan fatídico. Pero aun así, después de haber tomado litros de agua y después de haber comido sin ganas — _pero lo suficiente para no caer desmayado_ — , Naruto se mantenía distante y pensativo.

Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de ello, más el resto parecía estar inconsciente del estado de su amigo. Pensaban que solo era que el rubio aún estaba desmejorado por la enfermedad. Shikamaru era demasiado analítico como para pensar aquello. Conocía tan bien a Naruto que sabía que su rostro solo se ponía inexpresivo cuando algo realmente serio le pasaba. Y no, en ese momento no era la enfermedad que lo había golpeado el día anterior. Y si, sabía que era por Hinata.

—¡Ah! Me siento mucho mejor — exclamo Kiba mientras se estiraba, sacando de sus cavilaciones al Nara —. Ayer no aguantaba la alergia pero parece que la medicina que me dio Karin sirvió.

Akamaru lanzo un ladrido mientras agitaba con furor su cola.

—Me alegra saber que no tendré a un enfermo más — declaró Ino con alivio.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente. Después de esto, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de dos personas del equipo.

—¿Dónde está Lee y Sai?

—Fueron por Karin-san. Estamos a punto de irnos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo — respondió Shikamaru mientras se levantaba del suelo —. Naruto, prepárate para salir.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru cuando escucho su nombre. Asintió con rapidez, a lo que Shikamaru también asintió en aprobación.

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia ningún punto exacto y comenzó a ponerse sus sandalias ninja. En lo único que su mente podía pensar en ese momento era en la voz de Hinata diciéndole _"Deja de buscarme, Naruto-kun. Comprende que yo jamás voy a salir de esta negrura. Por primera vez en tu vida, no serás capaz de salvarme."_

¿Eso sería cierto? El... _¿Podría salvar a Hinata?_

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¿Qué tal mis queridos lectores? Espero que se encuentren super (/◕ヮ◕)/ . Esta vez no me tarde tanto, ¿cierto? Estuve pensando en que haré los capítulos lo más largos posibles. Al menos que tengan unas 10,00o palabras. Hoy no pude llegar a la meta, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo así será. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que me dejen un sabrotso review. ¡Nos leemos! ヽ(^o^)丿_

 **Preguntas que quizá los lectores se hacen o ya me hicieron ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**

 **1.-** _**¿Qué es lo que Naruto siente por Hinata? R:** Naruto **NO** sabe qué es lo que siente. Está confundido por todo lo que está pasando y por lo que Hinata le dijo la última vez que lo vio. Obviamente si está preocupado por ella y si quiere salvarla, pero no sabe si lo que siente es amor. Para ser sincera, Naruto no está enamorado. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos por Hinata se irán haciendo reales conforme pase el tiempo. Como **DEBIÓ DE SER** en The last._

 **2.- ¿Por qué Orochimaru quiere una parte del cuerpo de Toneri? R:** _Pues como él lo dijo, es puramente por motivos de investigación._

 **3.- ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrá Sasuke con Hinata? R:** _Eso, eso es un secreto que no será revelado hasta después de algunos capítulos ***** risa malévola *****. Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo sé que tipo de relación tendrán T.T aiuda._

 _Siéntanse libres de darme consejos, hacerme preguntas o de pedirme cosas para este fanfic._

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** Anairam Mariana, **Hinata Hyuga -NxH,** Suishoka 69, **Uzumaki yosep,** Knicky Ouji, **Akime Maxwell,** belhjol, **eliuska20,** Kioh, **Konata811,** Valeria561, **Komorebi-chama.**_

 **Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía.**


	6. Orbes

_**• Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

 ** _•_** _**Género:**_ _Drama/Aventura/Romance._

 _ **•** _**_Categoria:_** _M_.

 _ **• Advertencias:**_ _Este finc puede contener escenas violentas, explícito contenido sexual y palabras soeces._

* * *

 _•_

 ** _Orbes._**

•

* * *

 ** _Hinata reía divertida mientras observaba a su hermana pequeña._**

 ** _—Ou, Hinata-neechan no te burles de mi — pidió la pequeña mientras trataba de quitarse de su cara los restos de harina sin éxito alguno._**

 ** _—N-no me burlo Hanabi-chan. Solo pienso que te ves tierna con el rostro embarrado de harina — rio un poco mas, tapando sus labios con una de sus manos._**

 ** _Hanabi hizo un puchero, inconforme. De un momento a otro, sonrió pícaramente, confundiendo a Hinata por dicha acción._**

 ** _—¿A si? ¡Toma entonces! — Hanabi tomo un puño de harina y lo arrojo sobre la cara de Hinata._**

 ** _Hinata tocio un par de veces, y cuando la nube de harina se disipo, Hanabi pudo ver el rostro de su hermana estando más blanco de lo que ya era._**

 ** _La pequeña niña de seis años comenzó a reírse con fuerza mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice._**

 ** _—¡Ahora somos igual de tiernas, neechan!_**

 ** _Hinata, quien había estado callada por la impresión, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse._**

 ** _Definitivamente, pasar las tardes con su hermana era de lo mejor y más cuando se incluían las clases de cocina._**

* * *

 **Hinata** despertó bruscamente. Se incorporo con rapidez sobre la improvisada cama mientras que sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Las pequeñas lágrimas no tardaron en bajar por su rostro y el sudor perlaba su frente.

Otro sueño con su hermana, esos que tenía desde que Hanabi murió.

¿Dios la estaba castigando? De ser así, era muy cruel de su parte castigarla con eso.

Poso su perlada mirada en el cielo y se dio cuenta de que aun era muy noche. Las estrellas se veían sin problema y la suave brisa golpeaba sus mejillas, poniéndolas más rojas de lo que ya de por si se encontraban.

Escucho un ruido y rápidamente volteo hacia esa dirección, recordando al instante que no se encontraba sola.

—Uchiha-san, ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé — contesto con simpleza antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo desconsiderada que fue, Sasuke había estado haciendo guardia mientras ella durmió muchas horas.

—Yo me encargare de la guardia ahora, Uchiha-san.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Hinata se desconcertó un poco por la pregunta, pero aun así contesto.

—No.

—Entonces vámonos de una vez.

—Pe-pero, usted no ha dormido...

—No necesito dormir. Toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Sin quedarle de otra, pero aun inconforme, Hinata comenzó a rejuntar sus cosas.

* * *

 **—Bien** , nos iremos por el sur como dijo el viejo — Shikamaru apuntaba en un mapa que tenia extendido sobre la tierra mientras sus compañeros lo rodeaban —. Shukuba queda por aquí, así que nosotros nos dirigimos aquí —encerró el lugar en un círculo rojo.

—Queda cerca de la villa Kisaragi — dijo Lee.

—Cierto. Fui a una misión ahí hace tiempo. Creo que si Toneri paso por ahí entonces podremos recolectar información sobre el — dijo Ino, pensativa.

—Si Toneri paso por ahí no fue por coincidencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Kiba? —pregunto Shikamaru.

—Nosotros también fuimos a una misión a esa aldea y nos contaron historias sobre unos orbes espirituales. Creo que si Toneri fue haya, y esta buscando hacerse mas fuerte, entonces fue por los orbes — Kiba rasco su barbilla, pensativo.

—Tiene sentido — siguió Sai —. Pero, ¿Qué hacen esos orbes?

—Se dice que son cinco orbes, los cuales tienen encerrado a un títere, el títere maestro. Es sumamente poderoso y tiene voluntad propia. Creo que Toneri lo está buscando, ya saben, a él también le gusta jugar con muñecos.

—Pues tenemos que evitar que encuentre los orbes a toda costa — Shikamaru cerro el mapa y se levanto del suelo —. Nos vamos a la aldea Kisaragi.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a levantar sus cosas.

El viaje a Kisaragi fue callado, nadie hablo en el transcurso del camino y no hubo ningún inconveniente.

Naruto por su parte ya se sentía mucho mejor de salud, pero aún no podía sacarse de la mente a Hinata ni a Toneri. El sueño que tuvo esa noche, fue tan real que daba escalofríos. Aún sentía perfectamente el cálido aliento de Hinata golpear su oído.

 _"Deja de buscarme, Naruto-kun. Comprende que yo jamás voy a salir de esta negrura. Por primera vez en tu vida, no serás capaz de salvarme."_

Lamentablemente se replanteaba todo aquello. ¿Realmente podría salvarla? Le costó años y años salvar a su mejor amigo del mismo mal que ahora Hinata tenia, ademas no pudo llevarlo de regreso a la aldea. ¿Así sería con Hinata? ¿Todo pasaría igual que como paso con Sasuke? ¿Hasta qué extremo llegaría Hinata para cumplir su venganza?

Sabía que no debía dudar de ella, pero era imposible no hacerlo. No por ella, sino por la situación que la estaba llevando a cometer todo eso. Sabía que el odio y la sed de venganza eran destructivos y que cualquier persona podría consumirse por dichas cosas, por más buena que fuera la persona.

Hinata, para él, era la persona más buena que había conocido. Era amable, cortes, educada, humilde y muy buena persona. Tenía tantísimas virtudes, pero no la conocía lo suficiente para saber sus defectos. Así que, lamentablemente, no estaba seguro de nada.

Tan sumido estuvo en sus turbios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a la aldea, la cual era muy pequeña a su parecer. Bueno, Konoha era demasiado grande, así que tal vez por eso se le hacía pequeña esa aldea.

—Bien, recuerden que no podemos revelar ni de donde somos, ni quienes somos ni por que estamos aquí. Solo somos viajeros que están de paso y...

—Oye, no creo que Naruto deba de entrar a la aldea.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto Shikamaru a Ino.

—¿No es obvio? Naruto es el "héroe del mundo ninja". No dudo que una aldea tan pequeña conozca a Naruto.

—Tienes razón. Naruto, cambia de apariencia. No queremos llamar la atención.

Naruto asintió, hizo unos cuantos sellos y cambio totalmente su rostro.

Ojos negros, piel blanca y cabellos negros.

—Siento que me parezco a Menma...

—Vamos.

* * *

 **Hinata** activo su Byakugan y reviso cada lugar para estar completamente segura de que nadie los estaba siguiendo. Una vez comprobado que estaban seguros, desactivo su Byakugan y trato de componer la distancia que la separaba de Sasuke, quien no se había detenido.

—Vamos a pasar por una aldea — anuncio Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró con confusión.

—¿Para que?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y Hinata no tuvo el valor de preguntar de nuevo.

Caminaron alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que llegaron a dicha aldea, la cual era pequeña y ruidosa.

Hinata se pregunto el por que Sasuke tenia que llegar a esa aldea.

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que Sasuke alargo su brazo frente a ella, haciéndola parar de inmediato. Hinata miro con confusión al chico, quien veía de un lado a otro con cautela y desconfianza.

—Uchiha-san, ¿Qué pa...?

—Naruto y los demás están aquí.

Hinata lo miro con impacto.

—¿Nos siguieron?

—No. No sentí absolutamente nada desde que salimos de la aldea. Tuvieron que usar un camino diferente al de nosotros.

—¿Qué hacen aquí entonces?

Sasuke no dijo nada pues realmente no sabía que podían estar haciendo en esa pequeña aldea. Sin decir otra palabra, bajo su brazo e indico con la mirada que podían seguir caminando.

—Échate la capucha sobre la cabeza, agacha la mirada y trata de esconder tu chakra lo más que puedas, así como lo hiciste con Yamato.

Hinata lo miro impresionada antes de hacer lo que le dijo.

Caminaron por unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron a un pequeño y viejo hostal. Se adentraron rápidamente y lo primero que vieron fue a una mujer de más de sesenta años parada tras una barra que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron un poco al ver a Sasuke.

—Miren nada más — la anciana alzo las conmisturas de sus labios, acentuando sus arrugas —, pero si es Sasuke-kun. Hace meses que no te veía.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se dedico a seguir avanzando hasta quedar frente a la anciana.

—Supongo que Orochimaru-kun te mando a verme, ¿no? ¿Qué quiere ahora ese niño?

—Vengo por cuenta propia para pedirle un favor.

—Huh, eso si que es raro — recargo ambos codos encima de la barra —. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Que me ayude a entrenar a esa chica — apunto con la mirada a Hinata, quien al sentir su penetrante mirada encima, dio un respingo.

La anciana miro a la chica que estaba tras Sasuke. La oteo de pies a cabeza.

—No me había percatado de su presencia. Eres un mal educado Sasuke-kun, debiste de presentarla —regaño con el ceño fruncido antes de salir de tras de la barra para caminar hasta quedar frente a la Hyuga —. Hola querida, me llamo Mizuki.

Al ver que extendía la palma de su mano hacia ella, Hinata no tardo en apretarla.

—Hinata.

—Qué bello nombre querida — le sonrió cálidamente —. Bien Sasuke-kun, sabes que mis servicios no son gratis. Por mas que te estime a ti y a Orochimaru-kun debo de cobrar por mis habilidades.

—Ya lo se — contesto con simpleza el Uchiha antes de aventar una espada encima de la barra —. Se la quite a un espadachín después de matarlo. Tiene buena pinta.

Mizuki vio la espada de reojo por un momento antes de ir hacia ella para examinarla con más meticulosidad.

—Tiene decorado de oro y plata. No esta nada mal, mi querido Sasuke-kun — dijo con voz rasposa —. De acuerdo, dime que se hará.

—Necesito que nos acompañes a una isla flotante y estés con nosotros un tiempo indefinido.

—¿Indefinido? Sabes que eso te costara mas caro...

—Se te pagara durante el periodo de tiempo que estemos en la isla.

La anciana hizo un gesto pensativo, poniendo sus huesudos dedos bajo su prominente mentón.

—¿Qué hare con mi hostal? No puedo dejarlo así nada más, sabes que personas dependen del dinero que se gane de este local.

—Me encargue de eso ya. Traeré a uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru para que trabajen aquí mientras tu estas fuera.

—Bueno, Sasuke-kun, si es así entonces acepto — sonrió ampliamente —. Solo déjame empacar unas cosas y nos vamo...

La anciana no pudo terminar pues se impacto un poco al ver a la chica desaparecer con un jutsu. Le mando una mirada de confusión a Sasuke mientras este solo veía hacia la puerta de entrada del hostal.

—¿Qué traman, Sasuke-kun?

—Nada.

Después de eso, un grupo de jóvenes entro al hostal, los cuales se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a Sasuke ahí.

—Sasuke — dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

Sasuke no evito sonreír de medio lado.

—Naruto, te ves tan ridículo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y decidió pasar de largo a su comentario pues no sentía ánimos como para pelear con su amigo-rival.

—Sasuke, que sorpresa — dijo esta vez Shikamaru —. ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestiono extrañado.

—Estoy en una misión de Orochimaru.

Shikamaru soltó una expresión de entendimiento.

—Entiendo — dijo Shikamaru para después dirigir su mirada hacia la anciana que se encontraba tras el mostrador —. Me han dicho que usted sabe mucho sobre lo que pasa en esta aldea. ¿Podría decirme si ha visto a un hombre peli blanco pasar por aquí?

La anciana, quien había estado callada, puso su huesudo dedo sobre su barbilla y lo tamboreo sobre esta. Hizo un sonido pensativo mientras miraba el techo, tratando de que su vieja memoria le hiciera el favor de recordar algo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... si. Hace unos días vi a un apuesto joven pasar por el hostal — la anciana rio segundos después de haber dicho eso —¡Caramba! Si ese joven se instalo aquí una noche. Que despistada soy.

Shikamaru volteo hacia su equipo y todos se mandaron miradas de impresión.

—¿A si? ¿Venia solo o acompañado?

La anciana, conocida como "mercader", miro a los jóvenes con una sonrisa ladina.

—Todo tiene su precio — recargo sus codos sobre el mostrador.

—Aquí vamos — mascullo Kiba, sacudiendo su nariz. Desde que llego al local olía un aroma que se le hacía familiar. Había decidido ignorarlo, pero no lo dejaba tranquilo —. ¿Cuánto quiere?

—¿Cuánto están dispuestos a dar por toda la información que tengo de ese muchachito? — pregunto ágilmente la mujer.

Naruto, un poco fastidiado por la codicia de la anciana, avanzo hacia el mostrador y saco de su capa una pequeña bolsa de tela café, la cual contenía yenes. No era mucho, de hecho, no era todo lo que llevaba consigo, pero intuía que la avaricia de la anciana era tanta que era capaz de aceptar un solo yen con tal de tener por dar.

—¿Con esto basta?

La mujer tomo la bolsa y desato el nudo que mantenía las monedas dentro. Miro su interior, y su ojo analítico y experimentado pudo saber más o menos cuanto era lo que contenía la pequeña bolsa de yenes.

—Hum... pudiste haber sido un poco mas generoso, jovencito. Después de todo, eres el héroe del mundo ninja. Jo, tendrían que pagarte más — le guiño el ojo antes de guardar la bolsa en uno de los bolsos de su abrigo, dejando perplejos a los presentes.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo supo? — balbuceo Ino.

—¿Quieren que les diga lo que se de ese tipo o quieren hablar sobre como se que este jovencito es Naruto Uzumaki? — al no recibir respuesta, la anciana sonrió sutilmente, acentuando sus arrugas —. Bien. Hace unos días el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules vino a este hostal para hospedarse. Vino con unas marionetas que se asemejaban mucho a un humano. El chico me pregunto sobre unos orbes espirituales. Yo a penas se sobre ellos, así que no le pude decir nada. Lástima, habría cobrado tan bien por la información— dijo con pesar.

—Entonces Toneri si esta buscando los orbes — dijo Lee, mas para el mismo que para sus compañeros.

—¡Se los dije! — acuso Kiba —. Es obvio que ese idiota los esté buscando, solo quiere hacerse más fuerte y esos orbes son una manera rápida y segura de lograrlo.

—Disculpe, ¿no sabe quién pueda tener información sobre los orbes? — pregunto Shikamaru, temiendo que la anciana le volviese a cobrar por su pregunta.

—No — dijo con sinceridad la mujer —. Lo único que puedo recomendarles es que vayan a los lugares que menos se imaginen que puedan estar. Es lo que dijeron por ahí una vez. Estarán en el lugar menos esperado.

Shikamaru suspiro. Eso no les decía absolutamente nada.

—Gracias — le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de voltear hacia sus compañeros —. Sigamos.

Sus compañeros, quienes estaban igual de indignados por la poca información, asintieron hacia su capitán.

Fueron saliendo de uno a uno del hostal hasta que finalmente solo quedo Naruto, quien veía a Sasuke.

—Adiós teme — soltó después de suspirar. Se dio la vuelta y salió del local, dejando a Sasuke y a la anciana en soledad.

—Sal, Hyuga.

Hubo una nube de humo en medio del lugar y después de unos segundos dicha nube se dispersó, dejando ver la figura de la Hyuga.

—Vaya, vaya. Eres buena rastreadora — comento la anciana, mirando de reojo a Hinata.

—Me dedicaba a eso — comento, sombría. Poso sus ojos sobre Sasuke —. Uchiha-san, ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

—Buscan a un tal Toneri — dijo con simpleza, sin saber que la información le interesaba bastante a la Hyuga.

Después de un rato, la anciana tenia listo todo su equipaje. Se marcharon de la aldea, dispuestos a seguir con su camino hacia la isla flotante. La anciana era misteriosa y agradable para Hinata pues no se metía donde no la llamaban. La Hyuga había podido charlar con ella y le pareció que Mizuki tuvo una vida muy dura, pero gracias a ello tenía experiencia respecto a la vida.

Con Sasuke no hablaba si no se trataba de la ubicación de la aldea o cuando le pedía que usara su Byakugan. Sus primeras impresiones de él se describían en tres palabras; Malhumorado, silencioso y mandón. Para ser sincera, a Hinata le daba algo de miedo cuando sus miradas se topaban. Sentía que le reclamaría por simplemente haberle visto sin su consentimiento.

Llegaron a acampar en una zona despejada de arboles. Frente a ellos solo había un pequeño rio de agua limpia, acompañado de un suelo con abundante y acolchonado pasto verde, el cual era sumamente raro de ver debido a las fechas en las que se encontraban. Las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor, tanto que Hinata había sido capaz de ver varias estrellas fugaces pasar. Era un lindo lugar.

Se encargaron de armar una fogata y las casas de acampar de los tres. Una vez todo esto armado, Hinata comenzó a cocinar un guisado sencillo con las cosas que había alcanzado a comprar en uno de los puestos de la aldea a la que habían llegado. Mientras tanto, Mizuki se hallaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. Sasuke por su parte había desaparecido del lugar sin dar una explicación. A Hinata no le pareció extraño y dedujo que sería un habito de él.

—Y dime, Hinata-chan — hablo la anciana aun con los ojos cerrados — ¿Qué estas buscando?

Hinata hizo un sonido de confusión.

—¿Qué estoy buscando?

Mizuki sonrió tenuemente y asintió con lentitud.

Dejo el cucharon que tenía en mano y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a la anciana para sentarse justo frente a ella. Jugueteo un poco con el pasto que estaba de bajo y se preguntó a sí misma, ¿Qué estás buscando, Hinata?

Matar a Toneri.

Bajo la mirada.

—Se me ocurren tres cosas; poder, dinero o venganza. Son las mas comunes.

—Venganza... — musito.

—Lo sabía — abrió con lentitud sus pequeños ojos —. Tus ojos están muy opacos ¿sabes? Y no se por que pero tienen pinta de haber estado relucientes antes. ¿Por qué dejaste que se apagaran? Debiste seguir avivando la llama.

—Esa llama ya se apago. Me arrebataron la leña con la que era capaz de hacer mi corazón brillar — la cosa se estaba poniendo muy filosofa, pero era lo que salía de su corazón. Todo lo que estaba diciendo, realmente lo estaba pensando. Realmente lo sentía.

—Tu eres tu propia leña, Hinata-chan.

Hinata alzo lentamente sus ojos, los cuales ya estaban un poco rojos.

—Tu eres quien decide si quiere apagar o avivar la llama que crece en ti. Solo tu tienes el poder de cambiar tu estado de animo. Solo tu tienes la fuerza para levantarte y ser la persona que siempre quisiste ser. Dime, Hinata-chan, ¿Eres quien quieres ser? ¿Eres tu realmente o te estas dejando dominar?

Hinata quizo gritarle que no, que no era quien quería ser, que era lo que necesitaba ser. Quiso convencerla de que esa persona no era ella, que estaba atrapada entre la agonía y el sufrimiento, quiso gritarle un "Auxilio". Desgraciadamente, todo se quedo en un "quiso", pues se negaba totalmente a abandonar su plan. No podía dejar rondado por ahí al asesino de su hermana, no podía dejar que hiciera más daño, no podía dejar que ese sentimiento de culpa la carcomiera más...

Solo bajo la mirada, sin tener nada que decir.

Mizuki no se inmuto, solamente asintió con lentitud.

—Tienes todo el derecho de equivocarte, pequeña Hinata. Pero recuerda, todo trae sus consecuencias — después de unos segundos en silencio, la anciana volvió a sonreír y se levantó del suelo —¿Qué esperamos? Muero de hambre, ademas eso huele delicioso...

Los oídos de Hinata no captaron absolutamente nada de lo que Mizuki había dicho después de escuchar esas líneas que habían quedado marcadas con fuego en su mente.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después...**_

* * *

 **Habían** pasado exactamente tres meses y no encontraban ni una maldita pista ni de Toneri, de los orbes o de Hinata. Parecía que habían estado caminando en círculos solamente y que ahí iban a quedarse. Shikamaru estaba muy irritable por ese asunto, no podía creer que no hubieran encontrado nada aun después de lo que "habían avanzado".

Karin no sentía ningún chakra importante a kilómetros, ni siquiera el modo sabio de Naruto podía hacer algo por ellos. La nariz de Kiba tampoco ayudaba en mucho y la tinta especial de Sai estaba agotándose. Habían recorrido varias aldeas y todas decían lo mismo.

 _—Si, un chico peliblanco con unas marionetas... se fue por el sur._

 _Se fue por el este._

 _Por el sur._

 _Por el noroeste._

 _Por el norte._

 _Por el este._

Oh, que frustración estaba pasando el equipo.

—¡Tres putos meses! — Shikamaru tiro el mapa sobre la mesa de la habitación y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Mientras tanto, los otros se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, cabizbajos y muy desanimados —. No encontramos nada salvo a descripciones de los aldeanos y unos cuantos relatos de los orbes.

— No olvidemos a Hinata — hablo Kiba, sentado en uno de los sillones individuales del hostal —, ni un rastro de ella.

—¿Y si le paso algo? — se alarmo Ino ante el pensamiento — ¿Y si Toneri ya la tiene?

—La luna sigue en su misma posición, si eso fuera real entonces la luna ya no estaría tan cerca — recordó Sai, tratando de tranquilizar a la llorosa rubia.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la luna? — se atrevió a opinar Karin, ya estando en mucha más confianza con el equipo. No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a la compañía de personas tan... diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero con la ayuda de Lee e Ino, pudo convivir sin problemas al cabo de unos días. Con el único que aún no hablaba, salvo cosas de la misión, era con Naruto, su primo. Estaba un poco frustrada al no poder acercarse a su única familia biológica —. Podríamos encontrar pistas ahí.

—No es mala idea, pero si vamos entonces tendremos que separamos por un tiempo — camino hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas —. Mientras que un grupo va a investigar por esa área, otro tiene que seguir por acá.

—¿Cómo nos dividimos? — pregunto esta vez Ino.

Shikamaru se puso pensativo por unos segundos.

—Lee, Karin y Sai se van conmigo a la luna. Kiba, Ino y Naruto son los que se quedan a seguir buscando pistas aquí.

—¿Y si la encontramos' — hablo por primera vez Naruto, quien se había encontrado siempre a un lado del ventanal de la habitación, dándole la espalda a todos — ¿Qué haremos si encontramos a Hinata?

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación. El tema de Hinata era algo muy delicado para todos los presentes pues, sabían que su mínima mención ponía más y más pensativo a Naruto. Las sonrisas tontas, las bromas estúpidas, el optimismo expresivo... habían desaparecido de los hábitos de Naruto. Su luz se apagaba cada día más.

—Es una renegada — repitió lo de siempre, poniendo más prioridad a su puesto como ninja —. Captúrenla, y si hace falta pelear, lo hacen.

Kiba e Ino miraron el suelo mientras que Naruto siguió impávido y lejano, contemplando la aldea en la que se habían alojado para descansar y buscar más información sobre Toneri. Quiso protestar, pero... sabia que no tenia argumentos para defender a Hinata.

—Pues bien, empaquemos todo y vámonos. Quedas a cargo Naruto — quiso decirle "no lo arruines", pero prefirió dejarlo ahí.

Naruto asintió e hizo lo que Nara le dijo.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y tan rápido como terminaron se fueron, prometiendo que su punto de encuentro seria ese después de que un mensaje le llegara junto a un ave de Sai.

Naruto y su equipo de dos personas caminaron por los oscuros bosques en dirección de una aldea en la que querían echar un vistazo respecto a los orbes. No tardaron mucho en llegar gracias a que corrieron entre las ramas. Una vez ahí, Ino se encargó de buscar a alguien que pudiera darles alguna información importante.

—Hace unos años vine a una misión de investigación en esta aldea. Alguien me dijo que aquí vivía un anciano muy sabio y con varios secretos guardados que hablan sobre jutsus poderosos y hasta prohibidos. Creo que seria conveniente preguntarle a el.

Kiba alzo los hombros y miro a Naruto.

—No perdemos nada.

Naruto asintió hacia Ino y esta le devolvió el gesto para comenzar a adentrarse en la despierta aldea. Nadie reparaba mucho en la presencia de extranjeros, pero sí que había varios ojos mirándolos a pesar de que Naruto iba con su disfraz. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un edificio viejo y pequeño que estaba hasta lo más profundo y oscuro del lugar. Decían que era un prostíbulo, pero de eso no tenía nada. Cuando entraron en el lugar, cambiaron de opinión.

El lugar tenía luces rojas por todas partes, el olor a tabaco y alcohol se infiltraba de manera desagradable en los ninjas que no ingerían esas cosas, y el ruido de las risillas agudas de mujeres salieron de lo profundo del extraño lugar. Al ver a los tres desconocidos, un hombre alto y fornido se acercó hasta ellos. Al parecer era el guardia de seguridad.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? — cuestiono de mala gana, mirándolos con desconfianza.

—Nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí. Buscamos a el señor Keichi —hablo Ino, tomando el papel con la dirección apuntada que les dio una amable señora que les dijo dónde y cómo encontrar al susodicho.

El hombre tomo el papel sin dejar de ver de reojo a los ninjas. Lo desdoblo, y efectivamente estaba la dirección del local.

—El señor Keichi no acepta visitas de desconocidos.

Alarmantemente irritado, Naruto dio unos pasos hasta el frente y miro al guardia con molestia.

—Necesitamos ver a ese viejo ya. Pagare lo que sea o hare lo que sea para verlo, ¿entiendes? — le dijo con voz peligrosa, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El guardia ni se inmuto.

—El señor Keichi no acepta visitas de desconocidos — reitero, haciendo más énfasis y logrando molestar a Naruto.

Hastiado e incomprensiblemente irritado, estuvo listo para darle un gran puñetazo, pero la presencia de una nueva persona hizo que se detuviera.

—Akihiro — el guardia volteo hacia la entrada del lugar —, déjalos pasar, no seas mal educado.

—Pero...

—Déjalos —reitero con voz suave, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los chicos —. Pasen y síganme.

Los tres ninjas se miraron entre ellos para después asentir y seguir al anciano, no sin antes que Naruto le diera un empujón al gorila que cuidaba la entrada del lugar. Pasar por en medio de ese lugar fue todo un descubrimiento para los jóvenes. Mujeres con poca ropa se acercaban a ofrecer sus servicios, hasta a Ino se lo ofrecían. El olor a tabaco quedaría impregnado en sus ropas después de eso, era muy seguro.

Subieron por unas estrechas escaleras que estaban situadas hasta el fondo del local. Las luces también eran rojas pero el olor a tabaco se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas hasta llegar a la ultima, en la cual se introdujeron. La habitación era grande y luminosa, con paredes color beige y adornos dorados. Frente a ellos estaba un sillón individual de cuero negro y en frente de este estaba un largo sillón del mismo material.

El anciano se sentó sin decir una palabra y una vez acomodado en su lugar, les dijo con una sonrisa a los ninjas que tomaran asiento delante de él.

Obedecieron y se sentaron en el lugar, observando con atención al hombre.

—¿En que los puedo ayudar, chicos? — cuestiono, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente para servir te —¿Gustan?

—Ah, no — Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar —. Buscamos información y nos han dicho que usted sabe de muchas cosas.

Keichi le dio un sorbo a su humeante te.

—¿Qué tipo de información?

—Estamos en una misión de Konoha — se adelantó Ino —. Necesitamos la información para completar nuestra misión.

El hombre se rasco la barba mientras cerraba los ojos. Quedo en esa posición unos largos segundos hasta que abrió sus ojos y sonrió hacia sus visitantes.

—Así que una misión de Konoha, vaya aldea de la que provienen.

Los chicos no supieron como tomar eso.

—Buscamos unos orbes — Kiba fue directo al grano —. Los orbes de Kisaragi.

El anciano hizo un gesto de entendimiento, volviendo a rascar su larga barba blanca.

—Comprendo, comprendo — hizo una pausa —. Los títeres...

—Si — afirmo Naruto.

—¿Para que quieren saber de ellos, muchachos?

—Mire viejo, eso es algo que no le concier...

—¡Solo queremos saber su ubicación para protegerlos! — Ino se apresuro a interrumpir a Naruto —. Alguien malvado esta de tras de ellos y es nuestro deber no permitir eso — explico rápidamente, no queriendo profundizar en el tema.

—Ya veo... Lamento tener que decir esto muchachos, pero esos orbes las tuve yo hasta hace poco —su sonrisa se incrementó un poco, produciendo un escalofrió en los presentes.

—¿La tuvo? —cuestiono incrédulo el Inuzuka.

Keichi asintió levemente.

—Las vendí a un extraño joven viajero — tomo otro trago de su te — ¿Saben cuanto vale un pedazo de luna en el mercado negro? Es una completa locura...— sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, sintió de un momento a otro el cómo lo tomaban con fuerza de las solapas, elevándolo un poco del asiento.

Naruto miraba con furia al anciano que no hacía más que sonreír despreocupadamente, sin saber lo que había ocasionado ante tal estupidez.

—¡¿Como pudo vender algo tan poderoso a un maldito viajero?! — le grito, zangoloteándolo débilmente —¡¿A caso sabe lo que eso podría provocar?

—Ese no es mi problema, joven — le dijo sin dejar de sonreír de manera despreocupada.

—¡Naruto! — le grito Ino —¡Cálmate de una vez! ¡Esto no hará que los orbes regresen!

La voz de Ino lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, al mundo en el que no se dejaba llevar por la tristeza y el enojo. Respiro profundamente y después soltó con fuerza al hombre, haciendo que cayera sentado en el sillón. Sin decir una palabra, abandono la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Después de un tenso silencio, Ino hablo.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi amigo —hizo una reverencia —. No pensaba en lo que hacia.

El anciano negó con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No importa — sonrió —. Lamento no tener los orbes, pero fue una buena oferta que no pude desaprovechar.

Kiba, por su parte, se hallaba desconcertado, enojado y más desconcertado. Nunca había visto a Naruto comportarse de esa manera y en el fondo, admitió que le dio un poco de angustia ver como sus facciones se acentuaban, dejando ver sus colmillos y sus ojos levemente rojizos.

—¿Solo podría decirnos a quien se los vendió? —después de escuchar que la recompensa había sido un pedazo de luna no cabía duda de que había sido a Toneri, pero aun así quería estar seguro.

—A un chico llamado Toneri — contesto con simpleza —. Díganme ¿tienen dónde dormir hoy?

—Ah, pues pensábamos en ir a un hostal de por aquí... — respondió Ino.

—Pues ofrezco este lugar para que se queden esta noche. No les cobrare ni nada por el estilo, hay muchas habitaciones.

—¿Qué? No, no podríamos aceptar...

—Oh, por favor, es de mala educación rechazar ese tipo de ofrecimientos — sonrió, acentuando sus arrugas.

Después de un rato, ambos asintieron.

Naruto por su parte se quedo fuera de la habitación, recargado frente a la puerta. No sabía que había pasado ahí adentro, tampoco pudo recordar que sentimiento lo poseyó. Nunca se comportaba así, jamás se hubiese atrevido a estar apunto de golpear a una persona que no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía.

El tema de Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Hinata esto, Hinata el otro, Hinata… ¿Quién era Hinata para el? ¿Su compañera, su amiga, o algo más? ¿Por qué coño estaba enamorado de ella si apenas la conocía?

Gruño, sintiéndose frustrado. Estaba enojado, confundido, ansioso… necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

—Eh, Naruto.

El rubio volteo lentamente hacia Kiba, quien lo miraba ceñudo.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí dentro? ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Déjame en paz, Kiba.

Kiba apretó los labios y se acercó a paso marcado hacia Naruro. Golpeó con la palma de su mano la pared en donde Naruto mantenía su cabeza recargada, él apenas se inmutó.

—No sé que mierda traes en la maseta, pero quiero que te quede claro que no dejaré que eches a perder esta misión. Hinata depende de…

—¡Hinata no está! — gritó y lo empujó —Nuestra prioridad ahora no es Hinata ¡ella está por su parte! ¡Ella quizo dejarme! —inevitablemente la voz quebró en sus últimas palabras. El rubio retrocedió —. ¿Qué no comprendes? ¡Ya no le importamos a Hinata!

Dominado por la furia al escucharlo hablar así de su amiga, Kiba levantó su puño, dispuesto a asestarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Su objetivo no pudo ser cumplido, pues de un momento a otro, Ino apareció entre medio de ambos, tomando con fuerza el puño que se dirigía hacia Naruto.

—¡Basta los dos! — lanzó el puño hacia Kiba y lo miro con enfado —. Dejen de actuar como un par de mocosos, ¡estamos en una misión, joder!

—¡Esta insultando a Hinata! —acusó el Inuzuka, mirando con cólera al rubio que lo miraba con desdén.

—No dije nada que fuera mentira.

—¡Te voy a..! —quiso lanzarse de nuevo hacia Naruto pero Ino lo detuvo de nuevo.

—¡Que ya! — se puso entre en medio — mátense a golpes si quieren, pero será después de terminar esta misión. Mientras tanto, compórtense como adultos por el amor de dios.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió del pasillo a paso acelerado.

* * *

Esquivo con un poco de torpeza la patada que iba directo a su rostro. Se agacho de inmediato y dio una vuelta para después lanzar un puñetazo, asestando un golpe al clon de Sasuke. Se preparó para atacar al siguiente clon, el que ahora la atacaba con una espada que ella apenas y pudo bloquear un un viejo kunai. Después de una lucha entre las armas, el kunai salió volando y su mano quedo un poco rasguñada por la espada. Esta estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello, pero pudo esquivarla antes de que eso pudiera suceder. Asesto una patada al clon, y este despareció de inmediato. Se puso en posición para acabar de nuevo, pero la voz de Sasuke hizo que parara.

—Suficiente — Sasuke bajó del árbol en el que se mantuvo todo el tiempo —. Tardaste media hora en derrotar cinco clones —dijo con tono de reproche, mirándola con enojo.

Hinata por su parte solo respiraba agitadamente mientras veía el suelo, sintiendo pena. ¿Cómo iba a derrotar tan rápido a unos clones de tan poderoso sujeto? Realmente Sasuke era exigente, pero aun así lo agradecía ya que había avanzado a pasos agigantados en esos tres meses.

—Mejorare —declaró, poniéndose firme —. Quiero más clones...

—Eres un dolor de culo, Sasuke-kun. Recuerda que la hiciste pelear sin chakra — lo miro con reproche para después negar y sonreír hacia la Hyuga —. Hinata-chan — Mizuki se acercó lentamente hasta los chicos —, solo por correr no llegaras más rápido. No te sobre exijas, hoy has hecho demasiado y ya es de noche.

—Pero...

—Nada — la anciana sonrió —. Hice de cenar, vengan para que coman y puedan dormir.

Sin quedarles de otra, los dos azabaches siguieron a la anciana, la cual camino entre la maleza de la isla. No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a vivir en una isla flotante, pero al final lo lograron. El lugar estaba lleno de vegetación y fauna. Había animales de todo tipo, pero ninguno realmente peligroso. Dormían en una gran cueva, era algo fría por las noches, pero aun así acogedora de cierto modo. Cada quien tenía su propio espacio y hasta más, pues aun ninguno se había atrevido a explorar más allá de lo que conocían de ella.

La comida era abundante, había muchos tipos de plantas y animales que podían comer. Aunque la idea de cazar un animal para comerlo no le hacía mucha gracia en un principio, Hinata tuvo que acostumbrarse, pues era lo que había y ella necesitaba proteína.

Mizuki sirvió la cena a cada uno y después se sentó con ellos para degustar el estofado que había preparado ella misma.

Hinata aun desconocía el por qué Mizuki había viajado con ellos. En un principio pensó que era para hacerle compañía a Sasuke para que este no se sintiera incómodo con una desconocida, pero descarto eso al ver que Sasuke a penas y le dirigía la palabra a la anciana.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Mizuki hablo.

—Ya han pasado tres meses y creo que si queremos pasar al siguiente paso deberías decirnos porque estás haciendo todo esto, Hinata — dijo la anciana, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga.

—¿Siguiente paso? —quiso cambiar de tema, aunque fue inútil.

—Si, siguiente paso. Dime la razón de tu cólera, Hinata-chan.

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó los palillos que tenía en manos. Cada noche soñaba una escena hermosa con su hermana, una escena vivida con ella antes de que... ella muriera. Sus dulces sueños eran perturbados por imágenes de su pequeña hermana, muerta y ensangrentada en sus brazos.

Esos tres meses eran los más jodidos que había tenido en toda su vida. Aun no podía recuperarse, aun no podía dejar de pensar en la asquerosa sonrisa de Toneri, en la sangre que se había penetrado en sus manos, en los ojos tristes de Naruto.

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Asesinaron a mi hermana.

Sasuke, quien no había estado prestando atención, pareció interesarse en el tema ya que levanto con lentitud su mirada.

—¿Quién? —cuestiono Mizuki.

Hinata boqueo unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Toneri Otsutsuki.

Mizuki miro con detalle a la ex heredera.

—El chico que ese grupo de ninjas fueron a buscar en mi negocio, verdad.

Hinata alzo su vista, confundida, mientras que Sasuke veía todas las piezas encajar.

—Si — respondió al comprender el por qué Naruto y los demás habían llegado al hostal de Mizuki. Estaban buscando información de Toneri. Se dijo mentalmente que no permitiría que lo encontrarán primero que ella. Tenía que cumplir con su misión, no debía dejar que lo capturaran sin que ella antes lo asesinara —. Él mató a mi hermana. Está demente, quiso casarme a la fuerza con el. No lo consiguió y quiso matarme, el golpe que iba dedicado para mí lo recibió mi hermana menor; Hanabi. Se sacrificó por mi — sorprendentemente había podido decir todo aquello sin llorar y sin que su voz se quebrara. Dijo todo aquello con seriedad y hasta un poco de indiferencia. Pero por dentro… sentía que ardía en las mismas llamas del infierno mientras hablaba.

—Lo lamento mucho, Hinata — dijo con sinceridad Mizuki —. Se lo que se siente perder a alguien querido, es muy doloroso — ella había perdido a su esposo hacia unos años. Gracias al cielo el había muerto por la edad, no por un atentado. Sintió mucha pena por Hinata pues ella era consiente de que la chica no era así, ella no era esa persona carente de emoción, carente de expresiones. Se veía tan fría, tan distraída, tan triste y enojada. Debía ser un suplicio vivir en su condición, así que se propuso a cumplir su deseo. No por qué estuviera de acuerdo, si no por qué era su decisión y nadie tenía el derecho de frenarla —. Voy a ayudarte a ser más poderosa.

Hinata alzó la vista y la miro con curiosidad. ¿Ella la haría más fuerte? ¿Cómo?

—¿Usted? —Pregunto con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué crees que Sasuke-kun me trajo aquí? — le pregunto, sonriéndole. Hinata viro sus ojos hacia Sasuke. Este se hallaba sentado en el suelo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si no estuvieran ellas ahí conversando.

Y entonces Hinata pudo comprender el por qué Mizuki había ido con ellos. Le agradeció mentalmente a Sasuke.

* * *

Después de su pelea con Kiba salió enojado y se sentó en las escaleras por las que habían subido. Apretaba sus cabellos y los jalaba sintiendo mucha frustración. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Hinata? Y más importante, ¿Por qué demonios había hablado así de ella?

Lo admitía, estaba enojado, dolido y confundido. No entendía sus pensamientos hacia ella, no entendía que era lo que sentía por ella y era frustrante. La pensaba todo el día, soñaba con ella y no podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de partir de su vida. Quería comprender qué demonios estaba pasando pero parecía que todo se ponía en contra de sus sentimientos y de el. ¿La amaba realmente? ¡No tenía puta idea!

Maldijo por lo bajo y de repente pensó en Sakura.

Su amor por ella solo había sido un producto de sus ganas de ganarle a Sasuke en todo. Quería ser mejor que el, quería tener más fuerza que el, quería ser más guay, quería tener el amor de Sakura por qué pensaba que sería genial sentirse amado de esa manera. Pero no amaba a Sakura. Aceptaba que su compañera era muy hermosa, que era valiente e inteligente pero… ¿por qué tenía que amarla? Cierto que había estado con el todo el tiempo, y que se habían vuelto muy buenos compañeros, pero ella no lo apoyo desde sus inicios. Había sido Hinata. Hinata estuvo desde siempre, en las sombras pero estuvo ahí. Hinata quiso dar su vida por el en dos ocasiones. Hinata guardó una bufanda que tenía años de antigüedad y la rehizo para el. Hinata lo admiro desde niña, a pesar de que todo el mundo lo veía como un monstruo. Hinata, siempre fue Hinata.

Pero… ella ya no quería dar amor. Hinata ya no estaba dispuesta a darle su amor e inclusive le grito en la cara su deseo de que ojalá nunca lo hubiera amado, que ojalá jamás hubiera tejido esa bufanda.

Apretó sus puños y los estrelló contra sus rodillas. Justo cuando iba a levantarse para salir del lugar, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto el viejo al que casi había molido a golpes.

Naruto abrió su boca y estuvo a punto de revelar su nombre. Cerró su boca y lo pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

—Menma.

—Menma — el anciano sonrío —, te veo un poco tenso. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lamento casi golpearlo hace un rato, me enfurecí y me deje llevar por el enojo— ignoro la pregunta del viejo y prefirió disculparse con él por su anterior comportamiento.

—Oh, no te preocupes jovencito — sonrío torcidamente —. ¿Qué tal si olvidamos ese mal rato? Y como demostración de mi perdón, te ofrezco un servicio especial y gratis que te hará sentir mejor.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron de curiosidad.

—¿Servicio especial? — pregunto.

El anciano asintió con su sonrisa.

—Sígueme.

Y sin saber el por qué, Naruto se levantó y siguió al hombre. No supo por qué, no supo cuando, pero había llegado a la barra de bebidas y había tomado como un loco. No importaba nada, al cabo que era gratis. Tomo de todo lo que le ofrecían y cuando sintió que el alcohol hacia un muy buen efecto, paro. Comenzó a ver borroso, comenzó a ver doble, empezó a marearse y a hipar.

De repente una mujer se le había acercado y el no pudo más que abrir los ojos con incredulidad.

Su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran grises y su piel era blancuzca. No supo cómo, no supo por qué… había llegado a una habitación con ella. La había besado con voracidad, la había tocado con descaro, su miembro comenzó a levantarse, se había desvestido, y habían llegado a la cama. Todo lo había hecho sin verla realmente, todo lo había hecho estando medio inconsciente. Cuando la recostó en la cama y estuvo a punto de meter su miembro en ella, gimió.

—Hinata…— susurro, imaginando que ese cuerpo, que ese cabello, que esos ojos, que esa piel eran de Hinata. La imagino a ella gimiendo su nombre, la imagino a ella y a su rostro sonrojado.

Y… no pudo.

Con los ojos llorosos y sintiéndose enojado, se quitó abruptamente de encima de la mujer, dejándola confundida. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió con rapidez para después salir de la habitación.

Necesitaba un poco más de cerveza.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Regrese, después de milenios, pero lo hice. Si tardo tanto es por mis bloqueos de escritora, realmente son fastidiosos y aparecen en los momentos menos indicados. Lo que importa es que termine este capítulo, y el otro está en proceso asi que no desesperen por favor. Estoy muuuuy contenta por el amor que le están dando a esta historia, me halaga demasiado y me emociona saber que els gusta lo que hago. Respondere a sus reviews anteriores por mensajes privados, creo que es lo que haré de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias por esperar, saben que pueden preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan y que pueden darme ideas para la historia. También aviso que estoy haciendo historias por pedido, asi que animense y envíenme un mensajito si quieren una ;)_

 _ **Agradecimientos:** kioh, Guestt, Rast, BORUTO, DianaMounr, uzumaki yosep, Guest, Anairam Mariana, Valerie Hyuga Senju, belhjol, Valeria561, eliuska20, bluanit, Akime Maxwell, Konata811. _

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	7. La furia en mi

**_•_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad._

 _ **• Advertencias:** Posible violencia, lenguaje soez y sexo explicito. _

_**• Género:** Drama/Aventura/Romance._

 _ **• Categoria:** M._

* * *

 ** _La furia en mi._**

* * *

 **Shikamaru** analizó bien el perímetro, el cuál parecía estar completamente solo para sorpresa de los presentes. Dio una señal y avanzaron en los grandes pájaros que Sai había invocado. Volaron por los aires unos minutos hasta finalmente llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el portal que los llevaría directamente a la luna.

Volaron por un rato más hasta que aterrizaron en el amplio y solo lugar.

—Parece ser que no hay nadie — apuntó Sai mientras observaba todo el sitio con detenimiento.

—No se confíen, el buque de energía todavía está en funcionamiento. Si hay muchas marionetas, encárguense de buscar el buque y destruirlo — ordenó Shikamaru mientras también analizaba el sitio, tratando de mostrarse alerta ante cualquier cosa. En esos momento, le encantaría tener los ojos de un Hyuga ahí con ellos. Soltó un suspiro. Se preguntaba internamente sobre el estado de Naruto. Esperaba que su terquedad y sus revoltosos sentimientos no fueran un problema para la misión, o de lo contrario se encargaría de regresarlo a la aldea, aún que sabía que esa misión sería igual de difícil que derrotar a Toneri.

—Si destruimos el buque habría una posibilidad de quedar atrapados aquí, ¿no es así? —preguntó Lee, curioso y un tanto asustado.

—En efecto, por eso debemos ser rápidos. Nos separaremos para buscar cualquier pista o cosa que nos ayude. Si alguien encuentra el buque destrúyanlo de inmediato y huyan, yo sabré cuando huir también — su aburrida mirada paro en la pelirroja de lentes —. Tú, vienes conmigo.

Karin asintió de inmediato.

—De cualquier manera te mandaré un ave si encontramos el buque o cualquier otra cosa que sea de utilidad — aviso Sai hacia su capitán, quien solo asintió vagamente antes de comenzar a caminar con Karin a su lado.

—Nos vemos.

Los otros dos asintieron e imitaron a Shikamaru y a Karin, yéndose por el lado contrario del lugar.

Karin y Shikamaru caminaron juntos en completo silencio, cada quien buscando pistas en el amplio lugar. No tardaron en introducirse en el gran y lúgubre castillo, el cual tenía una temperatura bastante más baja de lo normal. Karin pudo ver vaho salir de sus labios e inevitablemente un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda, el cual no solo se debía por el frío, sino por lo que el lugar le transmitía. La sensación que el sitio le transmitía era difícil de explicar, era casi tan perturbador como lo fue el chakra de Sasuke por un tiempo, por eso mismo era difícil de comprender. Se sentía pesadez, incomodidad e incertidumbre a pesar de que el lugar se veía relativamente tranquilo.

Además, el hecho de ser compañera de Nara a solas era incomodo por sí solo. Sabía que el chico aún no le tenía la confianza absoluta, y eso estaba bien ya que antes fueron enemigos, comprendía su desconfianza, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir incomodidad ante su mirada profunda que le decía sin vergüenza alguna _"No confió en ti"._

Aunque, bueno, había recibido peores miradas en su vida.

Siguieron un largo rato, solo escuchando el ruido de sus respiraciones y sus pisadas sincronizadas, hasta que de pronto se encontraron con una enorme figura que hizo sobrecoger a Karin del susto.

Shikamaru frunció sus cejas y caminó lentamente hacia dicha figura, la cual media muchísimos metros de altura. Era una gran estatua, la cuál era muy perturbadora de ver. El cuerpo de la imponente figura parecía estar hecha de una resistente piedra y la complexión se asemejaba a una babosa gigante ya que no tenía piernas, solo dos largos y atemorizantes brazos.

Definitivamente era algo desagradable y escalofriante de apreciar.

Karin tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de evitar que sus piernas comenzarán a temblar como gelatinas.

—Me recuerda a la estatua del diez colas — comentó atemorizada la pelirroja, escuchando de fondo el eco de su voz.

Shikamaru asintió estando de acuerdo con la comparación.

—No son nada iguales, pero transmiten lo mismo; miedo — por qué si, a él también le estaba atemorizando un poco la extraña figura —. Creo que no es solamente una simple estatua, seguramente tiene alguna otra utilidad. ¿Sientes algún chakra en ella?

Karin suspiró y cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Frunció su ceño y su nariz para después hacer un mohín con su boca.

—No.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Toneri debe de estar vinculado con esta cosa, seguramente así lo controla y lo usa a su antojo. Espero que podamos destruirlo junto con el buque, aún que ciertamente lo creo imposible si Toneri está vinculado cien por ciento a él.

Karin quedó en silencio al caer en cuenta que todo eso no se lo estaba diciendo a ella, sino que estaba hablando consigo mismo. El chico quedó un rato más, admirandola e incomodando a un más a la chica que se preguntaba ¿Qué de entretenido tenía mirar esa abominación? Justo cuando estuvo a punto de rogarle a su compañero que se fueran de una vez, un fuerte y ensordecedor crujido se hizo presente en el lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver el causante de dicho sonido.

La estatua estaba comenzando a temblar un poco y los largos brazos estaban tratando de moverse pesadamente y con dificultad. La monstruosidad había despertado y lo comprobaba aún más el hecho de oírla gruñir.

—¡Corre! — gritó con fuerza Shikamaru antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas. Karin no tardó en seguirle, ambos huyeron despavoridos mientras escuchaban el desagradable sonido de la estatua arrastrarse por el rocoso suelo.

Ambos sabían que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, simplemente no estaban a la altura de esa monstruosidad. Aun así, Shikamaru intentó capturarlo con alguno de sus jutsus, lo cual fue imposible ya que corriendo se les dificultaba bastante la cosa.

Se dieron por vencido y no trataron de derrotarlo, simplemente no era posible en esas condiciones. Justo cuando pensaron en que esa cosa lograría aplastarlos, un ave de Sai llego justo a tiempo para levantarlos por los aires, todo antes de que la estatua arremetiera contra ellos.

Todo eso, fue visto por una persona que se escondía entre las sombras y sonreía de lado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ino miro a su compañero con infinita preocupación. Si pudiera, estaría mordiendo sus desarregladas uñas ante la ansiedad que le daba ver a Naruto portarse de esa manera. Realmente nunca lo había visto tan… sombrío. Le daban escalofríos, lo admitía. Por mucho que confiara en el siempre amable y entusiasta rubio, en esos momentos sentía inseguridad ante la mente inestable de su compañero.

Kiba no estaba mejor. Después de la pequeña riña que ambos tuvieron en el prostíbulo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablarse. Habían continuado con su viaje, más específicamente al lugar de encuentro. Iban con las manos vacías, para desagrado de los tres. Ahora las cosas eran más complicadas ya que Toneri tenía en su poder los orbes. Si antes todo el asunto les parecía difícil ahora les parecía prácticamente imposible.

—¿No quieren detenerse a comer? —cuestionó suavemente en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos dio una respuesta, y eso logró irritar a la chica rubia —¿Saben qué? Estoy harta. Si no quieren hablarse y seguir comportarse como niños pequeños, por lo está bien, pero no por eso dejaré que mi estómago ruja como león — aminoró sus pasos y saltó del árbol donde estaba saltando para aterrizar perfectamente en el pasto del lugar.

Con el sueño frunció, se quitó la mochila de su espalda y saco un ramen instantáneo. Pudo ver de reojo el cómo sus compañeros bajan también, resignados y algo avergonzados por el comportamiento que habían tomado.

Ino sonrío triunfante y encendió una pequeña fogata.

—¿Tienen agua en las cantimploras? —cuestionó al ver que la suya estaba prácticamente vacía.

—No —dijo Kiba en un suspiro mientras que Naruto solo negaba tenuemente —. Vi un riachuelo a unos kilómetros, no está lejos. Iré a por agua, ya me dio hambre y sed — se estiró perezosamente antes de tomar la cantimplora de Ino, la suya y seguidamente estirar su brazo hacia Naruto —. Dámela, la llenare por ti.

Naruto lo miro dudoso por unos segundos hasta que finalmente aceptó, cediendo su cantimplora al Inuzuka quien la tomo como si nada.

—Ya vuelvo — anunció para luego irse brincando entre los árboles.

Cuando los dos rubios estuvieron en completa soledad, Ino aprovechó para hablar con el rubio. Quería hablar con él, pero no delante de Kiba, ya que el no dudaría en meter su cucharota y nuevamente podría haber una riña, y esta prometía ser más grande que la anterior.

Después de prender el fuego, se acercó lentamente a Naruto, quien se encontraba sentándose en el suelo. Tomó asiento frente a él mientras este lo no le dirigía ni una sola mirada. Se veía cansado, irritado y decaído. Resumiendo; se veía fatal.

—Ayer te embriagaste, ¿cierto? — no tenía por qué preguntar, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que así era, pero necesitaba que él lo aceptara primero para así empezar con una conversación coherente. De lo contrario, no sabría por dónde empezar.

Naruto estuvo dudando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió.

Ino suspiro con cansancio.

—Bien, parece que debo enviarte a la academia ninja de nuevo, pero como me caes bien te refrescare la memoria. Recuerda, Naruto, tenemos prohibiciones Shinobi; no abusar del dinero, no pasarse con el alcohol y no abusar de las mujeres — enumeró con sus dedos.

Naruto sonrío de medio lado y sin poder evitarlo recordó a Jiraya, quien siempre rompía esas tres reglas y aun así era el mejor ninja de todos, era un Sanin. Era consciente de esas prohibiciones, sabía que hasta su madre aprovechó sus últimos momentos de vida para dejarle en claro que no debía de romper esas reglas, sin embargo, el día anterior fue absolutamente necesario abusar del alcohol. Sabía que había cometido un error al usar a esa mujer para satisfacerse _"emocionalmente_ ", y se arrepentía demasiado, pero ya no había vuelta atras. Lo hecho estaba hecho y nada más podía hacer, solo podía quedarse con **_el recuerdo de Hinata._**

Se golpeo mentalmente.

—Conozco las prohibiciones, no tenías por qué recordármelas.

—Pues me pareció necesario ya que parece que tienes una jaqueca horrible. Se nota que jamás habías probado una copa en tu vida — río ante eso y después negó. Alargó su brazo y tomo su mochila para hurgar en ella y sacar una caja de pastillas —. No es mucho, pero me ayuda con mis dolores de cabeza cuando me excedo usando mis jutsus.

Naruto tomo las pastillas y asintió.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que — la rubia sonrío de lado, pero su gesto desapareció segundos después para ponerse sería —. Entiendo que te sientas confundido y decaído, Naruto, pero debes comprender que estamos en una misión y que debes de dejar de lado tus inseguridades y asuntos personales fuera de esto. Sabes que Shikamaru no dudará en enviarte a casa si sigues así, debes parar.

Naruto apretó sus puños y su mirada se sombreo.

—Lo intentó, pero es imposible no pensar en ese asunto todo el día. No paro de recordar a Hinata y nuestra platica antes de su partida. ¿Realmente estoy enamorado? ¿Realmente es amor? ¿De verdad quiero algo con ella? No estoy seguro y esto me atormenta. Las palabras de Hinata me… dañaron hondamente. Quiero hallar una respuesta a todo este loco asunto, pero…— se quedó sin aire, no supo qué más decir. Suspiro con fuerza y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos.

—Si te molesta tanto es por qué realmente te importa, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—No apresures las cosas, todo se irá aclarando cuando tú puedas pensar claramente y no con todo ese malestar — le dio unas palmadas en su hombro —. Cuando todo esto acabe y volvamos con Hinata a casa, invítala a comer ramen, tus dudas se aclararán después de esa cita— le guiñó el ojo y después se levantó, escuchando a Kiba llegar segundos después, gritando que tenían que hervir el agua antes de usarla.

Mientras tanto, Naruto solo se sintió más pensativo.

Terminaron de comer sus respectivos vasos de ramen instantáneo y después siguieron con su camino. Corrieron por al menos dos horas más. Los tres se encontraban exhaustos, pero al menos el ambiente ya no era tan tenso como antes. Incluso Kiba y Naruto habían intercambiado algunas palabras.

Ino no pudo más que alegrarse al ver que la plática que había tenido con Naruto había rendido frutos. Realmente esperaba que tomará enserio todo lo que había dicho, de lo contrario sus sentimientos los harían fallar en la misión de encontrar a Hinata y arrestar a Toneri. Debía de tener la cabeza fría, así como ella trataba de tenerla, ya que a ella también le afectaba dolorosamente la partida de Hinata.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro y rápidamente se introdujeron a la habitación, encontrándose a un herido Sai recostado sobre la cama del hostal. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y a su lado se encontraba Karin, administrándole chakra con la palma curadora.

Ino abrió con fuerza sus ojos y mostró una profunda preocupación al correr en dirección a la cama. Se arrodilló al lado de esta y tomo la mano de Sai delicadamente, esperando que este abriera los ojos o algo parecido. No funcionó.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! — preguntó desesperadamente a Shikamaru.

El Nara se mostraba sereno a pesar de estar cubierto de tierra y raspones. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, cruzando ambos brazos encima de su pecho.

—Estábamos en la luna y de repente una estatua gigante nos atacó a Karin y a mí. Pudimos escapar gracias a Sai, pero después aparecieron innumerables marionetas en el lugar. Nos atacaron también y lastimaron a Sai con el fin de evitar que gracias a él pudiésemos escapar. Fue cuestión de suerte salir ilesos de eso.

—Pues parece que Sai no tuvo suerte — susurró Kiba con el ceño fruncido —¿Es muy grave? —preguntó refiriéndose al estado del pelinegro.

—Algo hizo que perdiera la mayoría de su chakra, de no ser por Karin entonces Sai hubiese entrado en coma seguramente.

Ino miro aterrada a Shikamaru y sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas ante la preocupación que sentía. Perder a Sai… no, por supuesto que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Bajo la mirada y observó su mano unida suavemente a la de él. Su mirada se deslizó a Karin, quien estaba demasiado ocupada en su labor de curar a Sai.

—Gracias —le susurró a la pelirroja, quien solo sonrío de medio lado, visiblemente cansada.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sintiéndose enojado.

Maldito fuera Toneri.

—¿Dónde está Lee? — preguntó un poco alarmado después de percatarse de que su presencia faltaba en la habitacion.

—No se preocupen, él se quedó cerca de la zona en la que se encuentra el portal de la luna. Quiso quedarse a inspeccionar el lugar, el sospecha que Toneri está ahí, o tal vez la marioneta que usa de el mismo, quién sabe. El caso es que le prometí que lo seguiríamos en unos días.

Los demás asintieron, aliviados por el bienestar del cejas pobladas.

—¿Qué pasó con los orbes? — cuestionó Shikamaru.

Los tres chicos bajaron la mirada ante esa pregunta.

—Toneri se lo compro a un maldito vejestorio —masculló Naruto, luciendo enojado y afectado ante eso.

Shikamaru suspiro con cansancio.

—Que problemático —murmuró, y por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el ante su expresión. Si de por sí Toneri era un digno rival, con los orbes sería cómo enfrentar a otro Madara. Esperaban que no, realmente esperaban que no fuese así, sin embargo no podían descartar la idea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Respiro** pesadamente y sin poder más, se dejó caer de rodillas. El sudor salía de su cuerpo copiosamente y su corazón latía con mucha velocidad. Su cabello estaba empapado y si ceño estaba fruncido pues el fuerte solo le calaba demasiado. Llevaban así horas, tantas que ya no sabía cuántas iban, había perdido la cuenta.

Quería parar, se sentía asquerosamente sucia. Podía sentir su ropa pegarse completamente a su cuerpo debido a que el sudor la había empapado toda. Sus pies le dolían y sus manos no dejaban de sangrar. Estaba segura de que incluso tenía algunos cortes profundos en su costado.

—¿Te cansaste, Hyuga? — pregunto algo burlón el Uchiha, haciendo enfadar a Hinata.

Sabía muy bien con qué fin se burlaba de ella, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse enojada cada vez que él se mofaba de todo su esfuerzo. Antes hubiese caído desmayada ante tantas horas de entrenamiento, así que eso ya era algo.

Hinata respiro hondamente antes de erigirse y tomar posición de batalla.

Sasuke no evitó sonreír tenuemente de lado, observando las temblorosas piernas y brazos de la Hyuga. Era obvio que no daba para más, y que si seguían así ella no tardaría en caer rendida al suelo, pero aun así no estaba decepcionado con su rendimiento. Llevaban así desde las nueve de la mañana y ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

A primera estancia le parecía bastante débil. Era paliducha, bajita, escuálida y de apariencia infinitamente inofensiva. Físicamente no parecía kunoichi, sin embargo, pudo apreciar tiempo después que el parecer débil también era un gran arma en contra de algún enemigo, pues Hinata no tenían nada de débil, no desde que comenzó a entrenarla.

Justo cuando pensó en darle un último golpe de gracia, Mizuki llegó y se posicionó rápidamente frente a él, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. La miro con confusión y aburrimiento a pesar de que ella lo miraba con reproche.

—Realmente te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas — la anciana río con la garganta —. Deja que yo me encargue de la pequeña Hinata de ahora en adelante.

Hinata agradeció mentalmente a la anciana.

—Vamos, querida, debes descansar por qué en un rato comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento — Mizuki sonrío —. Comenzaremos con ese pergamino que Orochimaru-kun te regalo, ese que no paras de leer cuando tienes tiempo libre.

Hinata se sorprendió al verse descubierta. Pensó que era lo suficiente discreta como para que ellos o se dieran cuenta de que leía una y otra vez el mismo pergamino.

—De acuerdo.

Después de comer, dormir un poco y tomar un baño, Hinata estuvo lista para seguir entrenando. La anciana la miro con impresión unos segundos para después negar con una sonrisa resignada. Solo había descansado tres horas a pesar de que había entrenado horas y horas sin parar. Sin duda esa niña no iba a rendirse.

—Préstame el pergamino, comenzaremos con el — extendió su huesuda mano en su dirección, esperando pacientemente que la chica le cediera aquel valioso pergamino.

Hinata apretó un poco dicho papel. Comenzó a tener miedo al poder que estaba a punto de desatar. No quería dañar a nadie, jamás se lo perdonaría. Por eso mismo había querido marchar sola, para no dañar a nadie. Rezaba internamente el que nada malo fuera a pasar, pues no quería hacerle daño a Mizuki ni a Sasuke.

Finalmente terminó por extender el pergamino a Mizuki, quien lo tomó con delicadeza para seguidamente desenvolverlo y leerlo. Conforme lo leía, se impresionaba un poco más y las cosas comenzaban a cuadrar de poco a poco.

—Dios, debes de estar atemorizada —apuntó sin despegar su vista del pergamino —. Por eso es que lo repasas tanto y no lo sueltas.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Confieso que no soy una experta en sellos, pero tampoco soy una completa novata. Puedo retirar el sello, pero tal vez necesites unos días de reposo después de eso.

—¿Reposo? —cuestionó alarmada e inconforme.

La anciana asintió.

—Todo depende del poder que contengas en tus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que sellaron? Para ser un sello de esa magnitud, debió de ser por algún poder importante, uno más fuerte que el Byakugan.

Hinata asintió.

—Tenseigan —susurró, provocando que los ojos de la anciana se abrieran más de lo normal.

—Ya veo…— musitó, aun sintiéndose muy impresionada. Había escuchado de ese poder ocular, era más bien como un mito o una leyenda. Había escuchado a ninjas jóvenes y viejos hablar de dicho poder, pero ellos siempre dejaban en claro que jamás habían presenciado dicho doujutsu. Llego a pensar por un tiempo que dicho poder no existía, que solo era un cuento más a pesar de lo muy ligado que estaba el asunto con la creación del mundo Shinobi. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro —. Estoy segura de que te dolerá como los mil demonios, pero es un precio que estás dispuesta a pagar con tal de obtener el poder, ¿verdad?

Hinata no dudó en asentir, demostrando lo determinaba que se encontraba.

No queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo, tomo a Hinata del brazo y la llevo a la cueva donde estaban durmiendo, todo ante la vista interesada de Sasuke.

Se encargó de recostar y poner cómoda a la Hyuga, ya que el proceso podía ser tardado y sería incomodo si lo hacían en alguna otra posición. Se tomo la libertad de atar sus dos brazos y piernas para que no tuvieran ningún tipo de movilidad, ya que estaba segura de que le aventaría alguna que otra patada o puñetazo al momento de quitar el sello. Se acomodó al lado de Hinata y puso la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos delicadamente mientras que con la otra hacia múltiples sellos, manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

Hinata no sentía miedo, tenía una infinita confianza a Mizuki, sabía que dolería pero que no moriría en el intento, y eso era lo que realmente contaba. Dejo que la anciana la atara con unas duras y rasposas cuerdas, todo sin decir ni una palabra. Su acción solo le comprobó que si dolería hasta el alma.

Después de unos minutos, pudo sentir un leve calor en sus ojos, era algo tibio, nada desagradable. Todo permaneció bien por una larga parte de tiempo, hasta que comenzó a sentir un desagradable y punzante hormigueo en ambos ojos. Unas punzadas comenzaron a hacerse presente en ellos, anunciando que el verdadero dolor estaba a nada de llegar.

Y llegó, haciéndola retorcerse sobre la superficie plana, haciéndola gritar y llorar lágrimas de sangre. Apretó sus manos tan fuerte que se ocasionó cortes, su cuerpo se convulsionó con tanta fuerza que se lastimó la espalda, pero aun así nada dolía más que sus ojos. Incluso sus gritos de dolor habían lastimado su garganta pero ella no pudo sentirlo en ese momento. Solo sentía dolor, mucho, mucho dolor.

 **"¡Me lo merezco!"** Se gritaba una y otra vez con sufrimiento. Se lo merecía por no haber cuidado de su hermana menor, por no haber sabido cómo ser una hermana mayor. Se suponía que debía de haberla cuidado, ella a Hanabi, no Hanabi a ella.

Maldijo en voz alta, más bien en gritos. Maldijo el nombre de Toneri una y otra vez sin dejar de sentir un dolor semejante al que pensaba que se sentía cuando te arrancaban los ojos de manera cruel y brusca.

Sus gritos siguieron un largo, muy largo rato.

Sus gritos siguieron aún después de dejar de sentir dolor. Con esos gritos y esas lágrimas pudo desahogarse un poco más. Se permitió llorar con fuerza la muérte de su hermana, se permitió maldecir por primera vez a una persona, se permitió odiar.

Odiaba a Toneri, lo odiaba.

Después de unas horas los gritos de la Hyuga cesaron, anunciando que había quedado profundamente dormida. Mizuki la desamarró, observando con un poco de culpa las marcas que se había hecho debido a las cuerdas que la sostenían. Sus muñecas inclusive sangraban un poco debido a el forcejeo.

Se encargó de limpiar con suavidad cada rastro de sangre de su rostro y extremidades, dejándola completamente limpia de aquel liquido carmesí que perturbaba la bella imagen que transmitía el rostro dormido de Hinata. Por qué si, Hinata transmitía paz cuando dormía, todo lo contrario a cuando se encontraba despierta. Sus facciones eran dignas de una persona sin sentimientos y su mirada transmitía solamente sentimientos oscuros.

Era triste ver un alma tan bella corrompida por el odio y el sufrimiento. No pensaba en justificar a Hinata por cómo se estaba dejando llevar, sin embargo podía comprenderla a pesar de no haber pasado nada similar a su situación. Hinata cargaba un gran pesar consigo, haciéndola cada vez menos brillante. Conocía a las personas como ella, conocía a las personas con alma pura y única como la que tenía ella. Sabía que ella fue un ser de luz en su momento al igual que también sabía que ahora no quedaba nada de lo que ella era antes, nada que ellos pudiesen ver.

Si aún quedaba algo de lo que fue Hyuga Hinata, solo ella podía sacarlo a relucir nuevamente.

La cobijó con una manta y puso una almohada bajo su cabeza, teniendo mucho cuidado en no lastimarla aún más. Cuando despertara se encargaría de revisarla completamente ya que sospechaba que había tenido uno que otro golpe en la cabeza y eso era preocupante.

—Por fin dejó de lloriquear — Sasuke anunció su llegada con esa frase. Se situó al lado de ambas, recargando su peso contra la pared de la cueva —. Insoportable.

Mizuki rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Si, eres insoportable.

Sasuke la miro de mala manera pero no dijo nada y lo dejo pasar.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

—Despertará por pequeños lapsos de tiempo, pero eso no significa que estará en condiciones para tus entrenamientos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté en condiciones para hacer cualquier cosa cotidiana — tomo unas vendas que estaban a su lado y se encargó de cubrir sus ojos con ellas —. Probablemente se recupere por completo en cuatro días, tal vez en una semana. Todo dependerá de cómo reciba el Tenseigan en su cuerpo.

Sasuke asintió y cerró los ojos.

—No sé nada sobre el Tenseigan e intuyó que tú tampoco — abrió con lentitud sus ojos —¿Cómo la entrenaremos sin saber ni un coño del doujutsu?

—Estaba pensando en que podrías ir por unos pergaminos con Orochimaru-kun. La isla está más cerca de tierra firme que de costumbre. Puedes ir y venir sin problemas.

Sasuke bufo con cansancio. Él no era un mandadero, sin embargo no había nada mejor que hacer ahora que Hinata estaba incapacitada.

—Volveré en unos días —sin decir una palabra más, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, dejando en completa soledad a Mizuki.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hiroshi** dio una reverencia al altar de su nieta y después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión. Todos los días y a la misma hora asistía a ese lugar. Le mostraba respetos a su nieta y hablaba con ella un largo rato hasta que era hora de volver a casa. Además, le pedía todos los días por su hermana y que cuidara de ella. También visitaba a Neji a veces, hablaba con él y le pedía lo mismo, que cuidara de su prima.

Las cosas en la mansión eran un gran alboroto. El consejo no paraba de hacer reuniones respecto a la fuga de Hinata y la muerte de Hanabi. Siempre discutiendo lo manchado que estaba la reputación del Clan ahora que Hinata había salido de la aldea, siendo catalogada como una auténtica renegada. Además, el Byakugan estaba en peligro con Hinata fuera. Si ella moría, los secretos del poder ocular serían descubiertos.

Y no solo eso, sino que estaban muy preocupados por el futuro del clan. Con Hanabi muerta y Hinata siendo una criminal, ¿Quién tomaría las riendas del clan una vez que Hiashi muriera?

Todo era un caos en el clan, como también en la mente de su hijo.

Después de la partida de Hanabi, Hiashi actuaba más distante de lo que ya era. Se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho he incluso una vez lo sorprendió ebrio. Recordaba haberlo llevado a su habitación mientras este murmuraba el nombre de Hanabi y Hinata.

Estaba muy, pero muy afectado y no solo por la muerte de su hija menor, sino porque se sentía responsable por lo que le pudiese pasar a su hija. Hiashi la "obligó" a irse de la aldea a buscar venganza, la orilló a una muerte segura sin oportunidad de elegir.

Hiashi se sentía un asco, y Hiroshi lo sabía.

Caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, Hiroshi se encontró con una imagen que le estrujó un poco su viejo corazón. Kô permanecía parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, contemplándola con los ojos caídos.

Suspiró quedamente y se acercó silencioso hasta el muchacho.

—Kô.

Kô se sobresaltó sorprendió al ser llamado sin aviso. Se paro derecho y se viro hacia Hiroshi para hacer una reverencia hacia él.

—Disculpe, no lo había visto, Hiroshi-sama — susurró avergonzado.

Hiroshi negó con simpleza.

—No pasa nada.

Kô asintió, aliviado.

—Si no necesita nada, pasó a retirarme — justo cuando iba a hacer una reverencia de despedida, el mayor lo detuvo con su voz y una pregunta que lo dejó tanto helado como triste.

—¿Crees que vuelva? — cuestionó, observando con tristeza la puerta que Kô observaba con anterioridad.

Kô abrió la boca y después la cerró al no saber qué decir. Después de unos momentos pensando, se dispuso a contestar la pregunta del anciano.

—No lo sé — respondió con sinceridad —. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que Hinata-sama hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir con su propósito. Ella es fuerte, valiente y determinada. Tal vez no vuelva, pero si cumplirá con lo que prometió — después de eso, hizo una reverencia, dejando en soledad al anciano.

Recargo su cuerpo contra la pared, sintiendo debilidad.

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 **Naruto** pudo sentir la suave brisa acariciar parte de su rostro y alborotar sus cortos cabellos. Bajo la mirada y suspiro para después levantarla, mostrando seguridad y determinación.

No quería, realmente no quería volver a introducirse en ese lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si quería disipar un poco todas las dudas que tenía entonces tendría que ser valiente en esa situación. Debía recordar que él no se detenía por nada y que jamás se rendía. No podía rendirse respecto a sus sentimientos, debía de Hatake la verdad.

—¿Estás seguro? — cuestionó una insegura Ino mientras veía a Naruto en la orilla de aquel _"lago"_. Estaban solos, los demás habían ido a explorar en equipo todo lo que restaba del lugar y a Naruto se le había ocurrido la gran idea de volver al lugar donde habían estado meses antes. No estaba segura si era buena idea, pero si Naruto quería hacerlo no podía protestar.

Naruto solo asintió una vez y después de unos segundos saltó y se sumergió en el agua, sin decirle ni una palabra más a Ino. Nado un rato por las raras aguas color verde, hasta que finalmente una de esas burbujas lo atrapó.

Se dejó llevar.

Recordó cuando salvó a Hinata de los malhechores que la insultaban por sus ojos. Recordó cuando Hinata había escrito su nombre cuando Iruka les preguntó el nombre de la persona con quien querían pasar el último día en su vida. Recordó a Hinata regalándole una pomada después de su enfrentamiento con Kiba. Recordó a Hinata luchando contra Pein, la recordó diciéndole que lo amaba. Recordó las palabras de aliento que le había dado cuando estuvo a punto de caer en las garras de la oscuridad que la guerra le había echado encima.

La recordó diciéndole que…

 _"—Ojala...ojala nunca me hubieses defendido de esos niños, ojala jamás hubiese tejido esa bufanda para ti... ojala nunca hubiese salido corriendo de casa para confesarte mi amor... quisiera nunca haber estado enamorada de ti, Naruto."_

 _"—Déjame ir, Naruto-kun —pidió con voz quebradiza —. Siempre me has tenido encadenada a ti, déjame ir."_

 _"—Ese genjutsu te lavo el cerebro, Naruto-kun. Tu amas a Sakura, yo solo soy tu compañera de generación, tu compañera de guerra y de misiones. Ni siquiera somos amigos."_

 _"—Adiós, Naruto-kun."_

Una cegadora e insoportable luz se instaló en sus orbes, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y quejarse por lo bajo. Un potente dolor de cabeza hizo mella en él y por inercia levantó su mano hacia dicha zona para palparla. Antes de que terminara de espabilarse, un fuerte tirón en sus solapas hizo que abriera abruptamente los ojos y que finalmente pudiera ver con claridad.

Frente a él está un enojado Shikamaru, uno que lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de su camisa. Jamás lo había visto con esa expresión, incluso podía notar una leve hinchazón en la sien de su cabeza. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntar qué rayos pasaba y de paso pedirle a Shikamaru que dejara de asfixiarlo, más no pudo cumplir con su plan.

—¡Por fin despiertas! — le soltó un poco común gritó, haciendo confundir a Naruto aún más que antes. Shikamaru, al ver la latente confusión que transmitía el rostro de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir más enojo hacia su persona —. Una semana. Una maldita semana inconsciente, estúpido. ¡¿Acaso sabes lo atrasados que estamos por tu culpa?! — empujó con fuerza al rubio, haciéndolo caer de espalda en el duro suelo de la cueva donde se encontraban acampando.

Naruto aun lo observaba con perplejidad. Realmente no entendía que carajos pasaba a su alrededor, no sabía dónde demonios están y mucho menos el por qué Shikamaru estaba tan molesto. Trató de que su pérdida mente hiciera memoria, sobre esforzándose de sobre manera al tratar de recordar. Después de unos segundos, abrió grandemente sus ojos y su tez se volvió pálida, semejante al tono de Sai, sin exageraciones.

—Tardamos más tiempo en despertarte del genjutsu que la vez pasada. Ese parecía más fuerte, más poderoso y no podíamos sacarte de él. Duraste una semana inconsciente. De no ser por Ino, quien te estuvo administrando chakra, seguramente estarías moribundo —masculló aún enfadado.

Naruto no supo qué decir. ¿Tanto tiempo habían perdido? No podía ser, tenía que levantarse y…

—Ni se te ocurra — lo recostó con rudeza en el suelo —. Estás demasiado débil, no has comido nada y has bebido muy poca agua. Si te levantas caerás de inmediato — explicó para después tomar su mochila y sacar de ella una cantimplora.

Naruto tomo dicho envase y de lo zampó todo, bebiendo el líquido con una sed insaciable. Su garganta seca se refresco y sus labios rasposos recuperaron el color poco a poco. Su espalda dolía, su cabeza le martilleaba y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban por completo a la luz. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo, descansar un poco más… sin embargo, él quería levantarse de inmediato y reanudar la búsqueda de Toneri. Tenían que encontrarlo antes que Hinata.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestionó con voz ronca y apagada.

—Estamos en el interior de la luna, lejos del castillo de Toneri — respondió ido. Agacho su mirada y negó con la cabeza —. No hemos encontrado ni una pista de su paradero.

—¿Cómo iban a encontrar pista sí estuvieron cuidándome todo este tiempo? — a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Shikamaru, Naruto terminó por sentarse lentamente —. ¿Dónde están los chicos? — cuestionó, alarmado al no ver ni un indicio de sus presencias.

—Fuera de la Luna, buscando a Toneri por separado. No sabía cómo más buscarlo contigo inconsciente, así que nos turnamos estos días para volver y cuidarte. Dime, ¿Qué coño te hizo pensar que era buena idea meterte nuevamente en ese lago? La última vez casi no salimos de no ser por Sakura. Por suerte Ino estuvo contigo y pudo sacarte por sí sola del lugar. ¿En qué diablos pensabas?

—En Hinata — respondió rápidamente y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, por qué así era, todo lo hizo al estar pensado en Hinata. Quería revivir los sentimientos que había descubierto la primera vez que entró en ese genjutsu, quería sentirlos tan latentes como la primera vez. Deseaba saber de una vez por todas que era lo que realmente sentía, por eso había vuelto al lago.

La mirada de Shikamaru mostró tristeza y resignación. El chico de coleta suspiró sonoramente y pasó una de sus manos por su cansado rostro. Deseaba tanto dormir y no despertar hasta que el asunto dejara de ser tan jodidamente problemático, sin embargo ahí estaba, cumpliendo con lo prometido. Él tenía la culpa, él le había pedido a Kakashi la misión así que no tenía que seguir quejándose. Pero era imposible, simplemente no podía dejar de ser problemático si los sentimientos de Naruto seguían entrometiéndose en la misión. Así que, con mucho pesar, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

—Naruto — mencionó en un suspiro —, ve a Konoha, no te necesito más en esta misión. Has traído más problemas que soluciones y eso no es lo que nos hará encontrar a Toneri.

—Estás demente si crees que volveré a Konoha — soltó, adusto.

—Solo hago lo que creo mejor para el equipo, y claramente tú ya no puedes seguir con la misión. Has lo que te digo, soy el capitán — frunció el ceño, guardándose las tremendas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara al terco Uzumaki.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula, sintiéndose enfadado con el Nara. No podía hacerle eso, simplemente era cruel aun sabiendo que el verdadero motivo por el que él estaba en la misión era para poder encontrar a Hinata sana y salva. Le aterrorizaba profundamente la idea de ver a Hinata tal y como terminó su pequeña hermana. Realmente estaba asustado, hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Por eso mismo debía de seguir. No podía solo irse a casa y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, dejándole el trabajo a los demás. Por supuesto que no, no podía hacerlo.

—Solo haces lo que es mejor para ti —retiró con rudeza las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó como pudo, sintiéndose un poco mareado ante el abrupto movimiento que fue levantarse. Se sostuvo contra una pared, tratando de estabilizar su mareada cabeza. Sintió la mano de Shikamaru en su hombro, pero la retiró bruscamente pues enserio estaba enfadado con el chico —. Me iré, la buscaré por mi cuenta — aviso y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva, siendo seguido por un enojado Nara.

—He dicho que vuelvas a la alde…— tomo su hombro en un intento de detenerlo, pero nunca se imaginó que este lo iba a distanciar con un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse un poco. Llevo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla afectada y después elevó su impresionada mirada.

Naruto lo miraba con enojo.

—Más te vale no meterte en mi camino — dicho esto, el rubio desapareció del incrédulo Shikamaru.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La** llegada de Sasuke demoró solamente una semana. Para cuando él había llegado Hinata ya estaba consciente, aún no podía levantarse pero al menos los punzantes dolores habían desaparecido.

No fue fácil convencer a Orochimaru de que le diera dicho pergamino que contenía los secretos y habilidades del nuevo poder ocular que Hinata tenía, sin embargo logró persuadirlo, prometiéndole que le regresaría el pergamino intacto. El regreso no fue nada complicado, si bien tuvo que cuidarse de algunos Anbu de Konoha que pudo ver, no fue ningún problema ocultarse.

El viaje fue más bien aburrido y casi se arrepintió de haber salido de la isla. Estar sin hacer nada en la isla y viajar a las instalaciones de Orochimaru por un pergamino… ¿Qué diferencia había?

Pasaron al menos dos días para que finalmente Hinata pudiera levantarse de la improvisada cama y que pudiera andar sin necesidad de ayuda. Mizuki le había dicho que no tenía por qué apurarse, que podía esperar unos días más antes de entrenar, pero la Hyuga era bastante terca, así que, sin importarle las advertencias de la anciana, le pidió que comenzara a entrenarla lo más pronto posible.

Ambas repasaron un sinfín de veces el pergamino, leyendo de inicio a fin y hasta al revés. Lo habían estudiado con meticulosidad y hasta se lo habían aprendido de memoria, bueno, más bien Hinata había hecho todo eso.

Entrenaron por varios días, mejoraron su chakra gracias a que estaba en modo teseigan e incluso era mucho más veloz y algo más fuerte gracias a dicho chakra. Todo fue demasiado agotador para la Hyuga, y mucho más por el hecho de que la fuerza de Mizuki era bastante comparable a la de Sasuke, y eso que no estaba usando todo su potencial.

Estaba impactada y le tenía un gran respeto a la anciana.

Finalmente había llegado el último entrenamiento, y con ello su último día en la isla flotante. Bueno, solo ella sabía aquello pues aún no les decía sus intenciones a Mizuki y a Sasuke. No sabía cómo podían reaccionar o que le dirían así que le ponía nerviosa avisar. De hecho, pensaba seriamente en irse sin avisar.

Se posicionó frente a Sasuke, quien la mirada de la misma forma que venía haciéndolo desde el principio: indiferencia. De cierta forma agradecía que el azabache la mirara así aún después de haber contado su historia. De verdad le gustaba más que la mirara de esa manera a que la hubiese mirado con lástima.

Sasuke la miro con detenimiento, observando cómo había evolucionado en tan poco tiempo. Se veía más confiada, menos débil y más determinada. Sus ojos no demostraban miedo ni tampoco demostraban petulancia. Solo estaban ahí, cubriendo esas dos cuencas. El vacío de sus ojos le recordó al vacío que él mostró en su adolescencia. Sintió algo parecido a la pena y comprendió el por qué Orochimaru le asignó precisamente esa misión. Él era el único que podía entender a la Hyuga, nadie más lo haría tan bien como él. Él era el único que no la detendría, pues sabía que lo que ella sentía era imparable. Él era el único que no cuestionaría ni criticaría sus decisiones. Solo él podía ayudarla y admitía que hacerlo no le resultaba molesto. Había sido bastante fácil tratar con una persona como ella, hasta el grado de sentir algo parecido a la comodidad cuando estaban juntos.

Hablaba solo lo suficiente, no decía nada que él no quisiera responder y su comida era muy buena. Definitivamente se había acostumbrado a ella y no le molestaría pasar más tiempo con su compañía, sin embargo ella quería partir ya y su trabajo había terminado.

Al ver que Sasuke había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos, no dudó en atacarlo. Si una cosa le había enseñado la anciana Mizuki, era aprovechar cada momento que la situación le diera. Corrió hacia él y trató de aceptarle un puñetazo, sin embargo, este desapareció tan rápido como ella llegó hasta él. Activo su Byakugan con dificultad al aún no estar acostumbrada a su nuevo poder. Busco por cada rincón, paso su mirada por cada árbol y arbusto pero no pudo divisarlo.

Entonces…

Alzó su vista con rapidez y a duras penas pudo esquivar el puño de Sasuke. Su fuerza dejó un enorme hueco en la tierra y hasta el suelo tembló por el duro impacto.

No tuvo tiempo ni para respirar pues él volvió con todo hacia ella, dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen, sacándole todo el aire y haciéndola volar. Por suerte, pudo caer de pie. Sus pies derraparon un poco hasta que finalmente paró de deslizarse. Respiro con dificultad y miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

Esa pelea era enserio, Sasuke no iba a contenerse esa vez y le agradecía.

—Sigues siendo débil — se irguió prepotente. Mentía, sabía que eso era mentira, pero quería hacerla enojar. Ella tenía que sacar su verdadero poder, sabía que estaba deteniéndose, sabía que aún tenía miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer con esos poderes tan desconocidos para ella.

Hinata ni se inmutó.

Se lanzó hacia él con sus puños de león ardiendo con más intensidad y que antes. Su chakra era de un color morado fuerte y la intensidad era más grande. Se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y tiró puñetazos y patadas, todas siendo esquivadas por Sasuke, pero la diferencia era que ahora lo hacía con dificultad. Se había vuelto más rápida y hábil, todo gracias a ellos.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, quedando a una distancia prudente de la Hyuga.

—Te matará en un respiro, no necesitará mucha fuerza para hacerlo. Eres fácil de cazar, Hyuga.

¿Realmente creía que sus insultos harían mella en ella? Por supuesto que no, Hinata ya había recibido muchísimos insultos en toda su vida, y todos provenientes de su familia, de su padre… débil, estorbo, desgracia… si creía que él podía ser capaz de lastimarla con indultos, realmente estaba equivocado.

Hinata se mantuvo serena, no se sintió herida ni mucho menos y siguió con su serie de patadas y golpes.

Lucharon con taijutsu mucho tiempo, se aceptaron golpes entre ellos, golpes que les abrieron heridas e hicieron que jadearan de dolor. La batalla entre ellos era un espectáculo digno, uno que solo Mizuki presenciaba desde su lugar.

Mizuki observó todo con una sonrisa ladeada, estaba feliz de los resultados que Hinata había tenido a lo largo de esos meses, sin embargo, ella sentía que aún no era tiempo de su partida. Aún faltaba mucho por aprender y por mejorar, pero Hinata era demasiado terca y desesperada. Ella quería irse lo antes posible.

Hinata tomó un kunai y lo movió con destreza mientras que la espada de Sasuke bloqueaba cada impacto. Hinata se sorprendía ante la neutralidad del rostro de Sasuke ante la batalla. Finalmente, uno de sus movimientos hizo que Sasuke soltara su espada y que ella pudiera rasguñar su mejilla con el filo del kunai. Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Sasuke se tornaban rojos y pudo percatarse a tiempo del Genjutsu del que estuvo atrapada solo unos segundos. Lo deshizo con facilidad y se mantuvo más alerta que antes.

Sasuke aún sentía que el potencial que Hinata tenía no era explotado, ni siquiera había usado el tenseigan. Quería descubrir cuanto poder podía tener ese ojo y más importante aún, quería comprobar si él era capaz de detenerlo.

Se hizo hacia atrás e ignoró la sensación del espeso líquido bajando por su mejilla.

—Tu hermana murió por tu debilidad.

Y finalmente, dio justo en el clavo.

Hinata alzó la mirada con rapidez y miró con los ojos temblorosos al Uchiha. Hizo una mueca y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Era cierto, su hermana murió por ella, por su debilidad. Si ella hubiese actuado a tiempo…Toneri.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y su entrecejo se frunció.

—Lo sé — dijo simplemente para lanzarse de nuevo contra él.

Se lanzaron fuertes puñetazos, incluso Sasuke la mandó al suelo con fuerza, pero Hinata siempre se levantaba, logrando irritar al Uchiha.

Sasuke pensaba que ella era capaz de dañarlo, sin embargo ella seguía conteniéndose y eso le molestaba mucho. Tenía las maneras y el poder necesario, quería verla usándolo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería una simple lucha de taijutsu, ya no estaban en la academia.

—Tan débil, que tu hermana tuvo que protegerte y murió en el proceso. Patética.

—¡Cállate! — bramó furiosamente. No lo soportaba, no quería recordarlo, no quería que su cabeza repitieran sin descanso esas palabras. No quería permanecer en vela al escucharlas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quería olvidar, quería que esas voces dejaran de atormentarla. Quería que Sasuke se callara.

—Cállame — sonrío petulante mientras miraba todo el enojo que Hinata estaba empezando a sentir. Observó complacido él como pequeños trozos de piedras se elevaban un poco.

Hinata corrió hacia él y brincó por los aires para después bajar y darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas y que el polvo se elevara. Pero Sasuke mantenía su misma expresión estoica, una que logró enfurecer aún más a la pacífica Hinata.

Desapareció delante de ella y reapareció justo detrás para asestarle una fuerte patada que la hizo deslizarse por el suelo. Tosió sangre, pero se recompuso con facilidad y se levantó del suelo. Nuevamente corrió hacia Sasuke, pero esta vez con toda la intención de usar una de las técnicas que él mismo le había enseñado.

 _—¡Cuchilla de rayo!_

Sasuke frunció el ceño y esquivó aquel ataque que tanto le había costado a Hinata aprender. Sin embargo, ahora lo dominaba con una experta.

Esquivo con dificultad los ataques que Hinata mientras pensaba aún sobre cómo hacer enfurecer a la Hyuga.

Mizuki solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Este Sasuke, siempre siendo un cabrón.

 _—¡Chidori! —_ el chidori impactó de lleno en el brazo de Hinata, el cual hubiese sido severamente herido si la cuchilla de rayo no hubiese estado en su brazo. Aun así, los pies de Hinata derraparon hasta que su espalda topó con el tronco de un árbol.

Hinata estuvo a punto de rendirse, tirar la toalla y lanzarse a lo inseguro sin importar las consecuencias, pero…

—Tu hermana murió por ti, ¿realmente seguirás siendo una inservible?

—No — susurro aún en su lugar.

—¿Vas a seguir compadeciéndote por los demás? ¿Seguirás siendo la chica suave? Pff, tu hermana dio todo por tan poco.

—¡YA BASTA! — gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se irritó. Él gritó fue tan desgarrador que Mizuki abrió sus ojos con fuerza ante la impresión. Él gritó resonó en los oídos de Sasuke, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Los ojos ahora azules de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que su corazón se destruía un poco más.

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _La miro y lo supo._

 _Su hermana había aprendido bien de su familia, era toda una Hyuga a comparación a ella, así que ella sabía dominar perfectamente bien sus emociones. Sabía controlar sus gestos y controlar sus palabras._

 _Pero… conocía a esa pequeña. Sabía el pequeño gesto que hacía cada vez que algo la molestaba, cuando algo le confundía, cuando algo no le parecía bien, cuando tenía alguna queja, cuando se alegraba, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba asustada…_

 _Su hermana estaba asustada._

 _Recordó aquella época en la que su hermana solía escabullirse por su cama en las noches de tormenta. Recordó él como ella exclamaba aterrorizada ante un monstruo falso en el armario. Recordó a la pequeña Hanabi, solo Hanabi._

 _Agacho la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos y le sonrío cálidamente._

 _Ella seguía siendo su hermana, sin importar qué su padre las hubiese separado desde temprana edad. Sin importar que el clan las hubiese hecho competir entre ellas, ella seguía siendo su hermanita y jamás la dañaría. Si tenía que perder contra ella, lo haría todas las veces. Si tenía que cederle su lugar y ser sellada, lo haría también. Haría todo por ella, porque la amaba._

 _—Ganaremos está guerra, protégete tu hogar, Hanabi-chan._

 _Hanabi la miro con genuina impresión, pero poco después su mueca cambió a una sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrojadas._

 _—Confió en ti, Hinata-oneesan._

 _Hinata también mostró sorpresa ante el raro comportamiento de su hermana, pero aun así sintió alegría y más determinación. Protegería por siempre la sonrisa de Hanabi._

 ** _Fin de flash Back._**

Una bola negra apareció frente a Hinata y dicha bola comenzó a resplandecer en todo su alrededor hasta que se volvió un delgado rayo que se dirigió hacia Sasuke. Por suerte, el pelinegro pudo esquivarlo a duras penas, saliendo dañada la manga de su camisa, la cual fue completamente arrancada. En el suelo se abrió una gran grieta y el ruido ensordeció un poco a los presentes.

Mizuki saltó encima de un árbol cuando miró que la técnica por poco la alcanza a ella. Miro con enojo a Sasuke, quien solo se mantenía analizando a Hinata.

Ambos pensaron que el ataque de ira de Hinata seguirá hasta destrozar todo a su paso, sin embargo no fue así.

Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas mientras que su técnica se deshacía y sus ojos volvían a la _"normalidad"_. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir mientras que los jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes. Hinata apretó con fuerza la piel que resguardaba su corazón mientras que rasguñaba la tierra con su otra mano.

Dolía, ardía, lastimaba, era increíble el dolor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la sonrisa de su hermana tuvo que extinguirse así? ¿Por qué ella?

Ella era quien más merecía vivir, ella era perfecta para la vida. Ella era fuerte, era aguerrida, buena persona, excelente hermana… ella era perfecta para la vida.

Pero también era…

—Tonta — masculló temblorosamente —. Tonta, tonta, tonta —golpeó con su puño la tierra que estaba bajo ella mientras observaba con las lágrimas que quedaban marcadas en el suelo.

Ahora no tenía de donde aferrarse para no caer en un vacío. Ya no tenía a su hermana, ya no tenía a su primo… ahora solo se tenía a ella y eso le desagradaba.

Le desagradaba su propia presencia, su propia existencia la irritaba.

No quería más, quería liberar todo ese odio, todo ese rencor y todo ese sentimiento de culpa.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia la cueva en la que habitaban, todo ante la vista triste de Mizuki y la apenada de Sasuke.

Tomo sus cosas, sus pocas pertenencias y caminó en dirección a la orilla de la isla.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Lo ignoro, ignoro la voz de Mizuki y sus pasos acelerados. Siguió caminando con dirección hacia posiblemente su propia muerte. Ya no importaba si ganaba o perdía, ya no.

—¡No puedes irte así!

Si podía, era su decisión. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era su sedición.

—Alto.

Se detuvo solo porque Sasuke se posicionó delante de ella. Él era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Si no se sintiera tan mal emocionalmente seguramente le hubiese asestado un fuerte golpe en la nariz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

—Sabes que aún no estás lista.

—No me importa —susurro, lo rodeo y siguió caminando. Sin embargo, Sasuke la detuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez poniendo el mango de una espada frente a ella.

—Llévatelo.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió. Le haría falta.

Y ahora sí, no la detuvieron. Ella siguió caminando hasta perderse por completo de las vistas de Mizuki y Sasuke.

—Morirá.

—No seas tan negativo — dijo con simpleza la anciana sin dejar de ver por donde la Hyuga se había ido —. Es especial, ella hará lo que tenga que hacer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Habían** pasado dos largas semanas y aún no encontraba ni una señal de vida por parte de Hinata. Busco por mar y tierra, incluso por debajo de las rocas. Simplemente parecía como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Estaba muy nervioso, muy preocupado. Quería que eso acabara de una vez y que Hinata pudiera regresar a la normalidad, pero… sabía que no era tan fácil. Hinata no se recuperaría de una herida como esa de la noche a la mañana. No, eso era bastante delicado, bastante doloroso.

Una venganza te carcome por dentro y se roba toda tu luz, así como le pasó a su amigo Sasuke. ¿Qué pasaría con Hinata? ¿Se repetiría la historia de Sasuke una vez más?

La piel se le hizo de gallina.

No. No quería tener que pelear con ella para obligarla a volver a casa. No quería que las aldeas comenzaran a buscarla o que su cabeza valiera oro. No quería vivir con esa angustia de nuevo.

Trago saliva y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol.

Estaba cansado, hambriento y sediento, así que cuando vio una cueva a unos cuantos metros de él, pudo agradecer al cielo. Camino hacia la cueva, todo haciéndolo con sumo cuidado, tal y como venía cuidándose desde que dejó a su equipo. Podría decirse que… ahora él también era un renegado.

Llegó a la cueva y pudo sentir la humedad impregnar su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de tumbarse en cuanto entró, sin embargo…

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y su respiración se cortó.

No podía ser…

—Hinata...

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hola, pequeñines. ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien. He estado bastante bloqueada últimamente, de verdad que me estresa mucho tener estos bloqueos de escritora. Espero que este capítulo haya compensado la espera. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Respondiendo review:_**

 ** _Guest:_** _Lo siento, en estos momentos no escribo sobre ese tipo de parejas, mas bien escribo multishipper con Hinata jaja. Gracias por tus comentarios:)_

 _ **Valeria561** : La verdad es que me encanta hacer sufrir a Naruto, por mas que lo ame. Puede que Hinata no haya sufrido demasiado por la indiferencia de Naruto, pero aun asi me irritaba que el no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que ella le tenía. Gracias por tu comentario:) _

**_kioh:_** _Otra persona a la que le gusta ver a Naruto sufrir XD bienvenida al club jajaja. Naruto siempre estuvo demasiado ocupado con Sasuke como para notar a Hinata, esa es la realidad de las cosas. Gracias por tu comentario:)_

 ** _uzumaki yosep:_** _Sip, me gusta hacer sufrir a Naruto, creo que ya todos lo notaron XD Gracias por tu comentario:)_

 ** _Valerie Hyuga Senju:_** _Gracias por tus comentario, Valerie. De hecho, estuve un poco insegura con respecto a la profundidad de los sentimientos de ambos. Estuve dudando realmente si los habia podido plasmar bien en mis escritos. Nunca había tratado con un Naruto tan... depresivo y escribir sobre este Naruto me pone nerviosa. ¿A ti también te gusta ver a Naruto sufrir? Bienvenida al club si es asi XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario:)_

 ** _eliuska20:_** _No te mueras por favor, que ya subi un nuevo capitulo XD Gracias por pensar asi de mi, me alagas mucho. Gracias por tu comentario:)_

 _ **Konata811:** Aún falta que Sasuke tenga más interacción con Hinata, así que posiblemente puedan crear un pequeño lazo;) Gracias por tu comentario:) _


	8. El sol de Hinata

_**[Capítulo 8]**_

 **•** **Género:** Aventura/Romance **•**

 **•** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al sensual Kishi **•**

* * *

 _ **•** El sol de Hinata **•**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Ella** realmente estaba ahí, la Hinata de carne y hueso, no la Hinata que su propia mente imaginaba para hacerlo desvariar y atormentarlo. No, esa no era una alucinación. Al principio pensó que era una mala jugada de su mente, pensó que la falta de descanso había sido la causante de dicha escena, pero al acercarse un poco hasta ese _"producto de su imaginación"_ pudo comprobar que no era él quien estaba creando ese momento.

Ahí estaba Hinata, la mujer que lo tenía literalmente loco.

Parpadeo varias veces sin creerlo aún e incluso palmeó su cara con fuerza. Sé jalo los cabellos y cerró fuertemente los ojos conforme balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y le daba la espalda a esa figura que yacía recostada en la superficie rocosa de esa cueva.

No quería ceder ante sus impulsos y el deseo que tenía de correr hacia ella y abrazarla. No quería ser débil ante esa situación, realmente quería comportarse sereno y controlar la situación con madurez, pero…

Observó de soslayo a la Hyuga.

Necesitaba tocarla, saber que era ella de verdad.

Se acercó a paso lento, como si de verdad no quisiera llegar nunca hasta ella, aunque sabía que era todo lo contrario a pesar de su nerviosismo. Se hincó a su lado y observó con inquietud las manchas de sangre y los rasguños que había en todo su cuerpo. Se alarmó aún más cuando se percató de su agitada respiración.

Olvidando todo temor, llevó con rapidez una de sus manos hacia la frente sudorosa de la muchacha, sintiendo de inmediato el calor que transmitía su piel. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Se sacó su chamarra y la puso con rapidez sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la Hyuga. La observó por un largo rato, apreciando con más detalle sus rizadas pestañas, sus redondas y sonrosadas mejillas, sus labios carnosos y rojos, su fino cuello, su piel tan suave… parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Negó con la cabeza.

No era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Él no era médico, no sabía absolutamente nada de medicina a excepción de cosas básicas que Sakura le tuvo que enseñar para en caso de un dolor de cabeza o un ligero resfriado, pero lo que sabía era que necesitaba conseguir agua lo más rápido posible, tanto para ella como para él pues si no se hidrataba entonces habría un enfermo más y eso no podía pasar. Debía de cuidar de ella.

Salió de la cueva y busco por varios minutos hasta que finalmente encontró un río lejano a unos cuantos kilómetros. Lleno las dos cantimploras que llevaba consigo y de paso corto algunas frutas silvestres que encontraba en el camino. También aprovechó para llevar un poco de leña por si era necesaria en la noche, ya que se ponía bastante frío.

Regreso a la cueva y se encontró a Hinata en la misma posición.

Se preguntó internamente sobre el estado de Hinata. Se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado para que quedara tan herida y aparentemente cansada. ¿Habría peleado ya con Toneri? ¿Había ganado la batalla? ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?

Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía de martirizarse con ellas, que cuando Hinata despertara ella le contestaría todo lo que le causaba conflicto. Necesitaba respuestas, más bien una respuesta en concreto. Una respuesta a una pregunta que ni él sabía cómo formular.

Sacó un pañuelo de su porta kunai y lo mojo un poco para ponerlo sobre la frente de Hinata, a lo que está respondió el tacto con un leve quejido. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el leve quejido que sus labios habían soltado e incluso pensó que ese suave rose la había lastimado. La miro fruncir el ceño y mover sus ojos de un lado hacia otro con inquietud. Después de unos segundos la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo.

Naruto estaba muy agotado, necesitaba dormir o de lo contrario terminaría inconsciente y no podía darse ese lujo, no cuando estaba cuidando a Hinata. Miro el lado vacío al lado de la Hyuga y no lo pensó mucho para recostarse suavemente a su lado. Se recostó de una manera que pudiese estarla observando antes de caer en la profundidad del sueño. La visualizo un par de veces más hasta que finalmente sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse.

* * *

 **Hiashi** Hyuga no podía ser reconocido como un buen padre. Lo sabía de ante mano, nadie tenía que decírselo pues él ya estaba consiente de eso. No era un buen padre, mucho menos una buena persona. Tal vez era un _"buen"_ líder para el beneficio del consejo, pero también sabía que no era un buen líder para las personas que realmente merecían ser liderados por un ser sabio y afable.

Hiashi Hyuga era arrogante, soberbio, frío, malhumorado y un ser sin piedad.

¿Por qué se había vuelto de esa manera?

Desgraciadamente su padre había tenido mucho que ver en eso. Él había influido bastante en su forma de ser actual al igual que le había enseñado directamente el cómo ser una vez que fuese líder del clan. Pero no, no solo había sido su padre el culpable, sino, el mismo. el se dejo marchitar aun mas con el tiempo ante la pérdida de su esposa, ante la perdida de su hermano y la perdida de su sobrino.

Contrario a lo que debía de suceder como circulo vicioso, la muerte de su hija menor solo lo había hecho recapacitar. Después de mandar a Hinata a una muerte segura, después de caer en cuanta de que ella tal vez jamás regresaría... ahí fue cuando todos los sentimientos que había acumulado por años explotaron en su interior, recordándole como amar, sufrir y llorar.

Había perdido a su hija menor y probablemente también a su hija mayor. Ya no tenía a ninguna de las dos y el sentía merecido ese castigo que dios le estaba mandando por ser ese engendro de persona. Lo merecía a creces, pero aun así no podía aceptarlo.

Hiashi había decidido que haría lo correcto y que saldría a buscar a su hija... si es que aún no era tarde.

Pero, justo cuando estaba saliendo de Konoha sin avisar, alguien se entrometió en su camino literalmente. Paro en seco y miró sin expresión alguna a ese joven alvino que lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica e incomodante.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —se limito a cuestionar al ver que el no tenia intenciones de quitarse del frente suyo. Se alarmó cuando observo al joven chasquear sus dedos para que seguido de ese sonido aparecieran tres hombres de tras de el.

—De hecho, si — el albino ladeo el rostro y siguió mostrando esa cínica sonrisa —. Hiashi-sama — Hiashi abrió de par en par los ojos al oírlo decir su nombre. Algo no estaba bien, tenía un muy mal presentimiento así que activo su línea sanguínea mientras se dedicaba a ver al hombre con el ceño fruncido —, deseo sus preciados ojos.

Hiashi soltó un quejido de impresión y apretó los dientes al verlo abrir los ojos. Sus cuencas estaban vacías y negras.

—Tu... — lo supo en ese mismo momento. No necesito más pruebas, más palabras, solo necesito ver esa sádica expresión y esas cuencas huecas. Frunció el ceño mientras sentía una poderosa ira invadir su cuerpo. Se puso en posición en de pelea y miro con odio al sujeto que seguía teniendo la misma expresión —. Voy a matarte.

Toneri río fuerte.

—Oh, Hiashi-sama, no querrá matar al futuro esposo de su hija ¿verdad? — hizo un movimiento con su mano a sus hombres y ellos corrieron hacia Hiashi para comenzar una pelea.

Peleo arduamente contra los tres mientras que Toneri veía todo el espectáculo con fascinación.

Hiashi golpeaba y pateaba a los hombres, pero estos no parecían rendirse ni cansarse. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que no estaba peleando con seres de carne y hueso, sino que estaba tratando con tres marionetas.

Pateo con fuerza a una de las marionetas, haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta toparse con el tronco de un gran árbol. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la marioneta quedo hecha pedazos.

—Su destreza es realmente buena, Hiashi-sama — dijo desvergonzadamente sin sentirse afectado por la mirada de furia que el hombre le mandaba —. Lamentablemente, no es una destreza que pueda superarme a mí — después de terminar de hablar, apareció frente a Hiashi en un parpadeo. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera Hiashi fue capaz de ver cuando este formaba una pequeña esfera color verde en su mano y mucho menos fue capaz de evitar ser atravesado por esa esfera.

Toneri sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Parpadeó** levemente, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo que aseguraba que se sentía justo como esos días en los que su padre se ponía intenso con los entrenamientos. Le dolía desde la raíz del cuero cabelludo hasta el último dedo de sus pies. Sus huesos crujían a pesar de que no se movía y su respiración era tan nula que pensó que ya estaba muerta.

Rememoró con parsimonia lo ocurrido hacía unas horas y pudo recordar qué era lo que hacía en ese oscuro lugar. Su entrenamiento, Sasuke, sus feas palabras y su desesperación por salir de la isla. Había llegado al primer lugar que encontró, pues por más que lo intentara sabía que no podría estar de pie por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba un descanso y esa cueva era lo único que había alrededor antes de que cayera desplomada al suelo.

No sabía si era de día o de noche, mucho menos sabía si había pasado uno, dos o ningún día desde que estaba ahí.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía una incontrolable sed y mucho frío en todo su cuerpo.

Trago saliva con dificultad y terminó de abrir sus ojos, los cuales terminó de abrir con demasía cuando sintió un leve rose en su mejilla izquierda. Actuó con rapidez, tomó su arma del porta kunai y puso la cuchilla sobre el cuello de su _"adversario"_. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que él fue tan rápido como ella y alcanzó a bloquear su arma con otro kunai, chocando los metales y produciendo el sonido de los metales chocando.

Ladeo con dificultad su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver a la persona que estaba a un lado de ella.

Naruto se mantenía ahí, con la mirada brillosa y los labios curvados en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Abrió su temblorosa boca, más ni pudo hablar. Sus ojos comenzaron a tirar copiosas lágrimas, su mano perdió fuerza y dejó que el kunai chocara contra el suelo mientras que Naruto se dedicaba a limpiar con ternura las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—No llores — pidió en un susurro, acercando su cuerpo al de ella para abrazarla tiernamente y sin permiso, haciéndola sentir vulnerable y quebrada —. Estás temblando.

Lo primero que Naruto quiso decir al ver sus ojos había sido: "¿Que le paso a tus ojos?" Ahora eran de un color azul frío y pupilas negras, no eran ni por asomo un poco parecidos a su antiguo color de ojos, se impresionó bastante, pero no pudo evitar pensar que igualmente era hermosa con ese color de ojos. El cambio lo atribuyó obviamente al despertar del tenseigan, comprendiendo ahora el por que se encontraba tan herida. Seguramente había estado entrenando con sus nuevas habilidades. Ahora estaba un poco más preocupado que antes, pues una vez que la técnica fuese completamente dominada, ya no habria ningun obstaculo para que Hinata pudiese enfrentar a Toneri.

—¿Q-que haces aquí? — preguntó igualmente en voz baja sin dejar de tirar saladas lágrimas. ¿Por qué se aparecía así en un momento tan crucial? Acababa de tener una crisis sentimental y emocional, ¿Dios quería matarla? —. Ve-vete. Por favor, ve-véte.

—No — tomó su mano y le dio un apretón —. Tienes fiebre y estás herida. Descanse un poco porque planeo ir a alguna aldea para comprar algunas cosas para curarte y de paso comida, dattebayo — Naruto sonrío como verdaderamente lo hacía. Sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía.

—N-no — Hinata intentó levantarse, pero Naruto se lo impidió tomándola de los hombros y recostándola con suavidad —. Tengo que irme — y esa vez no era tanto por la venganza de su hermana. No fue por su apuro por matar a Toneri, sino que tenía que huir de él. Tenía que correr lejos de su presencia o toda la fortaleza que había construido esos meses se desmoronaría. Tenía que huir de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su voz… tenía que salir de ahí.

—Hinata — su mirada mostró seriedad —, no dejaré que te vayas. Puedes golpearme y hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te irás de nuevo.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo!

—¡Estás mal, Hinata! — le gritó, dejándola muda. Se agachó un poco y recargó su frente contra el hombro de la fémina, sintiendo lo tensa que se había puesto —. Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo — su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus ojos a picar. No quería que se fuera de nuevo, no quería dejarla ir. Necesitaba, ansiaba una respuesta a sus dudas y solo la obtendría si ella se quedaba.

—No puedo quedarme… — le susurro mientras las lágrimas escurrían —. Tengo que matarlo.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! Prometo no ser un estorbo, prometo serte de utilidad y obedecer. No te vayas de mi lado de nuevo — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Naruto —. Vuelve a casa…

Hinata agacho la mirada sin saber qué decir o tan siquiera como reaccionar. Su yo del pasado le gritaba que regresara a casa con Naruto, que caminara a su lado de regreso a su hogar... sin embargo, la nueva Hinata la tomaba fuertemente y le susurraba al oído que no, que su vida ya no giraba en torno a Naruto y que debía de dejarse de estupideces sentimentalistas.

Pero...

Observó su semblante y su corazón se estrujo con fuerza.

Tomo lentamente su mano y le dio un caluroso apretón, atrayendo su atención de inmediato.

—No puedo regresar, Naruto. Tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo — se apresuró a contestar al verlo abrir la boca para quejarse de su decisión. Negó con suavidad —. Solo me distraerías.

Naruto agacho nuevamente la mirada e hizo sus manos puños.

—Bien — contesto suavemente —. Vete, pero no hoy. Quédate unos días en lo que te recuperas, por favor.

Hinata arrugó su entrecejo y sus manos se hicieron puños.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en detenerme? —masculló —. ¡Solo vete o déjame ir!

—No lo haré, Hinata. No te perderé de nuevo —quiso tomar su mano, pero ella rehuyó a su contacto de inmediato.

—¿Perderme de nuevo? —una risa ronca brotó de sus labios —. ¿De que estás hablando?

Naruto apretó los labios.

—Creí que te había quedado muy claro la última vez — alzó su cansada mirada —. No somos nada. Solo soy tu compañera de generación, ni siquiera somos…

—¡Basta! — los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al escuchar el grito de Naruto —. Deja de decir esas estupideces, sabes que todo eso es mentira y que solo lo dices para lastimarme.

—¡Yo jamás…! —cerró su boca y apretó sus labios —.No tengo necesidad de lastimarte.

—¡Entonces deja de decir que no somos nada!

—¡Pero no lo somos! —se levantó como pudo del suelo, sin embargo, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que recargarse contra la pared de la cueva. Escucho a Naruto gritar con preocupación su nombre y lo sintió acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, pero ella alzó su brazo y le indicó con ese movimiento que se quedara ahí —. Vete, te quiero lejos de mi vida.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así.

—¡¿Por qué no te largas de una vez y me dejas sola?! —gritó harta, deseando que todo acabara de una buena vez. Quería que se fuera de ahí, que la dejara tranquila y que se olvidara de ella. Deseaba sacarlo fácilmente de su corazón, como aquella vez que Toneri hizo que lo olvidara con ese jutsu extraño… ¿Por qué no podía ser así de fácil?

—Por que tú jamás me abandonaste, Hinata — tomó su mano y no dejó que lo apartara.

Hinata sonrió agriamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, nunca me dejaste solo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Jamás estuve contigo — su corazón se oprimió al escucharse a si misma decir eso. Sabía que era verdad, que ella siempre fue una cobarde que nunca pudo apoyar a la persona que amaba. Siempre estuvo siendo una cruel espectadora de una vida llena de sufrimiento.

—Tu fuiste la única que me apoyó, Hinata — observó que ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero él fue más rápido —. Tal vez siempre estuviste en la oscuridad, observándome, pero eso no quita que me apoyaras desde siempre cuando nadie más lo hizo. Tú me apoyaste desde lo lejos, pero para mí eso es suficiente — su voz comenzó a quebrarse —. Me ayudaste en tantas cosas y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Eres una despistada.

Hinata alzó su vista para mirarlo con impresión y pudo observar que Naruto tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro, sin importar que este estuviese cubierto de lágrimas. Apretó los labios, reteniendo un sollozo.

—Deja de hacerlo —susurro —¡Deja de sonreír así! —se soltó bruscamente de su agarre —. Deja de hablar de esa manera. Deja de ser tan optimista, tan valiente, tan amable…¡Para de hacerlo frente a mi! — Lo empujó y Naruto no la detuvo —. Enójate, enfurecerte conmigo — golpeó su pecho con su puño, pero él seguía demostrando su misma mirada cálida —¡Enójate por qué te dejé solo todo este tiempo! —Lo empujó — ¡Enfurécete conmigo por dejarte cuando eras un niño! —nuevamente lo empujó —¡Enójate por que siempre fui una egoísta y cobarde al no ayudarte! ¡Enójate por que nunca fui valiente para acercarme a ti! —Lo empujó tan fuerte que hizo que su espalda se estrellara contra la pared rocosa. Naruto no se quejó, sólo siguió mirándola —. Enójate y lárgate… lárgate por favor —suplico en voz baja, sintiendo que las fuerzas se iban de su ser. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro —. No desperdicies tu tiempo en mi —alzó lentamente su temblorosa mirada —. Deberías de dejar de ayudar a cada amigo qué hay en problemas.

Naruto recorrió los delgados brazos de Hinata con sus manos y dejó que se serpentearan hasta la fina espalda de la fémina. No tardo en apretarla contra él y se relajó al sentir que finalmente ella no rehuía de su contacto.

—Jamas haré eso.

—Yo… yo de verdad quería caminar a tu lado — soltó estrangulada mente —. De verdad esperaba poder acercarme algún día a ti y confesar todo lo que siento por ti. Pero... es tarde. Es muy tarde. Mi vida ya no está junto a la tuya, mi vida ha tomado un rumbo distinto a tu camino y debes de aceptarlo. Lo superarás, todos lo harán.

—¿Qué tal si te digo que mi camino no estaría completo sin ti? —susurró, abrazándola con más fuerza —. ¿Cómo voy a seguir si tú no me lo permites? Tu terquedad es mi único obstáculo. Tu eres quien me está frenando en seguir adelante.

—Tú te estás frenando a ti mismo —se deshizo lentamente de su agarre —. Naruto-kun, tú eres dueño de tu propio camino. No me necesitas para ser Hokage, no me necesitas para conseguir el amor de Sakura. Realmente soy nada de utilidad en tu camino.

—Eres de utilidad, Hinata —alzó su mano y acarició la tersa mejilla de la muchacha —. Quiero pasar mi último día a tu lado.

Los labios de Hinata se fruncieron y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Sabía de dónde provenía aquello, claro que sabía el significado de esas palabras.

 ** _"—Díganme, ¿con quién les gustaría pasar el último día de sus vidas?"_**

 ** _"Naruto Uzumaki"_**

—No te dejes engañar por un absurdo genjutsu.

—¿Engañar? Ese genjutsu no hizo más que mostrarme la verdad —dijo con convicción —. Ese genjutsu fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Me mostró de principio a fin tu amor por mi —se aferró a ella —. No me arrepiento de haberme topado con ese genjutsu y estoy seguro de todo lo que estoy diciéndote.

Hinata negó fuertemente.

—Tú amas a Sakura-san...

—¡Deja de pensar eso! — la tomó con fuerza de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos —. Te seré sincero, Hinata. Al principio estaba confundido, mis sentimientos hacia ti me confundían y me siguen confundiendo. Pero estoy seguro de algo, y eso es el que tú eres la indicada. Tu eres a quien quiero amar por siempre.

—Naruto...

—Comprendo si quieres irte y vengar a tu hermana... bueno, no. En realidad, no lo comprendo y no quiero que te vayas. Por eso, dame esta noche. Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor. Haré que cambies de opinión y si no cambias de opinión, al menos haré que me dejes ir contigo — apretó sus manos con suavidad —. Por favor... —pidió en una súplica mientras que Hinata lo observaba con los ojos acuosos.

Quería gritarle de nuevo, quería decirle que se largara. No podía, no podía hacerlo. Naruto había despertado en ella sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado junto a su hermana. Pensó que no volvería a sentir ninguno de esos sentimientos, pero...

 _Esperanza._

 _Amor._

 _Calidez._

 _Ganas de seguir adelante._

¡Juraba por todo lo que más amaba que no había sentido nada de eso a lo largo de esos últimos meses! Juraba que había olvidado momentáneamente a Naruto y que Hanabi fue siempre quien ocupó su mente. Ahora era distinto, quería un momento sin escuchar la voz de su hermana y entregar toda su atención a ese hombre que tenía enfrente.

¿Sería demasiado egoísta pedir algo así?

Probablemente sí, pero quería descansar. Quería tomar esa oportunidad, ser egoísta y besarlo con fuerza. Quería olvidar unas horas la muerte de su adorada hermana, quería olvidar que Naruto solo estaba confundido, quería olvidar el asqueroso rostro de Toneri, quería olvidar a su padre, quería olvidar todo.

 ** _"Hanabi-chan, ¿me dejas...?"_** No terminó su pensamiento, pues algo raro paso. Sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo tropezar, cayendo a los brazos del rubio mientras que él le preguntaba con preocupación el que le sucedía.

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

—Q-quédate conmigo hoy, Naruto-kun — le susurro suplicante. ¿Por qué trataba de hacerse la fuerte? Hasta ella misma sabía que necesitaba un fuerte abrazo, que la consolaran por perder a su hermana, que le dijeran que ella no tenía la culpa. Necesitaba consuelo, ¿y qué mejor consuelo que los abrazos cálidos del rubio? ¿Qué mejor consuelo que su envolvedora voz? ¿Qué mejor consuelo que sentir sus ojos sobre ella? ¿Qué mejor consuelo que sus sonrisas?

Soltó un sollozo al sentir al rubio abrazándola con fuerza.

—Si quieres que me quede para siempre, lo hare. Solo pídelo, solo pídelo...

* * *

 **Shikamaru** golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol mientras sus compañeros lo veían con tristeza. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto escapó, no lo habían buscado, no tenían tiempo, pero tampoco lo habían acusado con el Hokage. Shikamaru no pudo hacerlo, no se atrevió a delatar a su amigo.

Por eso se encontraban ahí, aún buscando el paradero de la Hyuga y de Toneri, pero eso no era lo que tenía a Shikamaru así.

 ** _"Misión incompleta._**

 ** _Vuelvan a Konoha."_**

—¡No pienso irme hasta encontrar a Hinata! — exclamó furibundo el Inuzuka, haciendo suspirar a Shikamaru —. No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que encontrarla y llevarla a casa...

—Te recuerdo que esa no fue nuestra misión — Shikamraru ladeo la cabeza—. Nuestra misión era encontrar a Toneri.

Kiba apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo a la vez como estos temblaban de enojo.

—No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado rastro de ninguno de los dos — murmuró Ino mientras se sentaba de bajo del árbol y miraba con tristeza hacia el horizonte —. Hinata-chan... ¿Dónde estás? — pregunto al viento.

—No te preocupes Ino-chan. Hinata-san es muy fuerte, ella estará bien y volverá a casa por su propio pie cuando se dé cuenta de que lo que está a punto de hacer esta mal —trato de consolar el de cejas pobladas.

Karin observaba a todos en silencio mientras pensaba en esa chica pelinegra que había conocido en la guarida de Orochimaru. Entendía el desespero de sus amigos, esa chica era una buena persona. Lo que no entendía era...

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo hiciste de todos modos — dijo desinteresado el Nara.

—¿Por qué esa chica está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué quiere vengarse de ese chico? —pregunto curiosa, ya que Hinata jamás le dio nada acerca de su venganza.

Ino apretó sus manos y agachó la cabeza. El ambiente se tornó mucho más tenso.

—Hinata-chan perdió a su hermana por culpa de Toneri. Hanabi se interpuso entre un ataque que era dirigido hasta Hinata y...—apretó sus ojos —. Quiere matarlo por haber matado a su hermana.

Karin abrió los ojos con impresión, comprendiendo la persistencia y el cuidado de Hinata por no ser encontrada por sus amigos. Hubiese querido ayudar, hubiese querido decir que probablemente Orochimaru sabia donde se encontraba Hinata... pero no podía hacer eso. Orochimaru le advirtió que no podía decir nada sobre ella, así que debía de obedecer a su maestro.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver a Sai aterrizar en una de sus aves.

—¡Sai! —exclamó Ino, saltando de su lugar para correr hasta su novio —. ¿Encontraste algo? ¿Hinata-chan...?

Sai negó.

—Nada. Ni un rastro de Hinata-san, Naruto-kun o Toneri. Busqué por todo el bosque e incluso solté ratones de tinta por todo el lugar. No detectaron nada, estoy empezando a sospechar que Naruto está ocultando su rastro a propósito y que Hinata no está aquí.

—Maldita sea— farfulló Kiba.

—Bien —Shikamaru suspiro —. Nos vamos mañana en la mañana. Acamparemos y descansaremos. Le informare al Hokage sobre la desaparición de Naruto una vez que estemos haya.

Todos asintieron con desgano.

—Karin, tú vas con nosotros a la aldea. El Hokage querrá verte por participar en la misión, se te pagará en Konoha y podrás quedarte a descansar ahí el tiempo que quieras.

Karin asintió torpemente.

Todos se situaron en un cómodo lugar del bosque y se dedicaron a armar las casas de acampar para poder descansar ese día pues su misión había acabado y fracasado. El ambiente se sentía tenso y pesado, nada comparado a los días en los que estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para entristecerse. Ese día no, ese día tenían el tiempo suficiente para pensar y darse cuenta de su fracaso. Tanto con la aldea, como con su amiga.

Además, se estaban preocupando demasiado por el futuro del héroe de Konoha. Sabían que fuerza no le faltaba, pero lo que si le hacía falta era prudencia e inteligencia, así que era preocupante estar ahí, sin saber nada del atolondrado ninja. También estaban preocupados sobre lo que Kakashi diría respecto a la desaparición del ojiazul. ¿Lo tacharían de renegado? ¿Lo castigarían severamente una vez que volviera a casa? No lo sabían, y eso les preocupaba.

—Espero que al menos ese idiota logre encontrarla —susurro Kiba mientras jugaba con un kunai. Ino se mantenía sentada a su lado, así que lo miro con cansancio al escucharlo.

—Yo espero que sirva su influencia con Hinata. Presiento que Hinata-chan no se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos por Naruto. No creo que quiera volver con el — abrazo sus rodillas y colocó su barbilla encima de ellas para ver detenidamente el fuego de la fogata —. Hinata-chan es persistente cuando se impone algo.

—Lo sé, sé que es así—respondió Kiba observando la luna y las estrellas — pero también sé que el amor que le tiene a ese estúpido... es más grande que cualquier estúpida venganza.

* * *

 ** _"—Hinata-oneesama — Hanabi la miro traviesamente —. Quien diría que tu pasatiempo favorito era tejer._**

 _ **Hinata se sobresaltó sobre su asiento y miró a Hanabi con nerviosísimo.**_

 ** _—Y-yo — balbuceo conforme su rostro enrojecía —… b-bueno... es bastante relajante._**

 ** _Hanabi la miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlesca._**

 ** _—Aja, "relajante" —rio alto —. Hinata-oneesama, ¿Cuándo se la darás a Naruto?_**

 ** _Hinata pego otro brinco en la silla, escuchando la risa burlesca de su hermana pequeña. Inflo los cachetes y bajo la mirada._**

 ** _._**

 _ **—Nee-sama esta celosa — afirmó con una risa, observando a su hermana, quien mantenía su ceño fruncido y su vista hacia el frente.**_

 ** _—N-no estoy celosa —dijo para retomar su camino rápidamente._**

 ** _—Acéptalo, Hinata-neesama, te pone celosa ver a esas chicas junto a Naruto, ¿No es así?_**

 ** _—Que no — repitió enrojeciendo y caminando más marcadamente._**

 _ **—Si no quieres que esas chicas te quiten a Naruto deberías hacer algo ya — opinó la menor, observando a la espalda de su apurada hermana —. O al menos dile lo que sientes, para que salgas de dudas de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **—¿Y si me dice que no siente lo mismo por mí? — preguntó, sintiéndose una niña pequeña pidiendo consejos a su hermana mayor. Ella sabía de antemano que seguramente Naruto le diría eso, que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, estaba más que consciente, pero... lo que no sabía era el que haría después de escuchar su rechazo.**_

 ** _—Seguir —contesto Hanabi, impresionando a Hinata —. Seguir con tu vida y superar ese amor. Suena difícil, pero no es imposible. ¡Hay muchos chicos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _—¡Yo no soy una niña! —Hanabi se acercó sonriente hasta Hinata y se apuntó a sí misma con su dedo pulgar —. Mi percepción del Byakugan es tan buena como la de un adulto —se ergio orgullosa, pero después de unos momentos sacó su kunai y se lo enseñó a Hinata —. A todo esto, ¡Mira! ¿No es lindo? — su kunai tenía un colguije de un mini ninja con vestimentas rosas._**

 _ **Hinata la miró impactada para después negar con la cabeza.**_

 ** _—Tratas tu kunai como un juguete nuevo... —antes de que pudiera seguir riñéndola por traer un arma como un juguete, su estómago la interrumpió brusca y vergonzosamente. Agacho la mirada y apretó el paquete contra su cuerpo._**

 ** _Hanabi río y la apuntó con el mango de su kunai._**

 ** _—Él se echará a reír si tu panza ruge mientras le confiesas tu amor._**

 ** _—Yo no voy a confesar nada —exclamó y se dio vuelta con rapidez, tratando de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible._**

 ** _—¡En vez de darle una bufanda deberías de vestir más a la moda!_**

 ** _._**

 **Frunció** los labios y apretó con fuerza el kunai que mantenía en sus manos. El agarre fue tan fuerte que terminó por lastimarse, provocando que se hiciera una profunda cortada en la mano. Dejó caer el kunai seguido de un quejido de dolor.

Ignoro su herida y observó un largo tiempo aquel kunai, el cual había pertenecido a su hermana.

—¡Hinata! — Naruto corrió hasta Hinata, dejando a un lado las cosas que había traído de una aldea muy cercana. Solo había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas y dejo a un clon, confiando en que este pudiera mantener a Hinata en la cueva, así que se alarmó grandemente cuando la miro ahí, sentada sobre una roca con la mirada perdida y con sangre en la mano —. ¿Qué te hiciste?

Hinata no contestó, tampoco lo miro.

Naruto bajó la mirada y entendió todo. Conocía ese kunai, era el kunai de Hanabi, ese que encontraron enterrado entre la nieve.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y soltó un suspiro.

—Déjame ver — pidió en un susurro. Al ver que ella no contestaba ni se movía, alargó su brazo hasta ella y tomo con delicadeza su mano —. Yo no sé nada sobre jutsu de curación, pero creo que puedo vendarte y ponerte una pomada — hablaba con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por la Hyuga.

Soltó un suspiro al ver que ella no se movía ni un ápice.

Tomó una venda de su porta kunai y una pomada que Ino le había dado un tiempo atrás. Tomo ambas cosas y sostuvo delicadamente la blanca mano pintada de carmín. Comenzó a untar la pomada con sutileza, tratando de no lastimarla por nada del mundo. Alzó su mirada para cerciorarse de que Hinata estuviera bien, pero tan pronto como poso sus ojos en ella... pudo ver que no lo estaba.

Soltaba pequeñas lagrima y las dejaba correr por sus pálidas mejillas, alarmando de sobremanera al rubio y haciéndolo pensar que la había lastimado.

—¡¿Te lastime?! —pregunto alarmado, pero ella no contesto y él supo que no había sido la herida —Hinata... —bajo la mirada, sintiéndose impotente —. ¿Quieres comer? Traje ramen... quise haber traído otra cosa, pero no tenía suficiente dinero —sonrió apenado.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, haciendo que el corazón de Naruto brincara emocionado. Mas fue su emoción al verla sonreír de lado.

—Me encantaría comer ramen.

—¡Genial, dattebayo! — exclamó alegre y se levantó de suelo para correr hacia la madera que había traído antes —. Prenderé una fogata y me encargare de hacerlo —le sonrió zorrunamente antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando observo que el rubio estaba demasiado entretenido, pudo dejar de sonreír.

Bajo la mirada hacia el ensangrentado kunai.

 _ **"Hanabi-chan... gracias."**_

Naruto y Hinata se alimentaron con el ramen que el rubio había traído para cenar. La fiebre de Hinata había bajado considerablemente, pero aún estaba demasiado débil y cansada, haciendo que el rubio se preocupara demasiado por su salud. Además de que no le gustaba verla tan... sombría.

Ver a una persona como Hinata así... era desalentador por todos los lados que se le viera. Una persona como Hinata cambiando su forma de ser tan drásticamente y para mal, era preocupante. Hinata era un ser de luz, era de esas personas que iluminan todo a su paso sin darse cuenta. Era de esas personas que pasan desapercibidas por todos, pero que en algún momento se van haciendo más y más notorias gracias a su resplandeciente luz.

Pero ahora... Hinata estaba opaca. No había ningún color sobre ella, no había nada colorido en sus mejillas, no había ningún destello en su cabello o en sus ojos.

Hinata pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Naruto sobre ella, así que volteo hacia el con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto pestañeo repetidas veces antes de enrojecer un poco y de virar la mirada.

—Na-nada — mintió.

Hinata no le creyó, pero decidió dejarlo así. Estaba tan nerviosa como él.

—¿Por qué estabas aquí solo? —pregunto en un intento de que ese ambiente pesado se disipara.

Naruto bajó la mirada.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

 ** _"—La verdad—"_ ** dijo Kurama en su interior.

Trago saliva.

—Hice algo que hizo enojar a Shikamaru, discutimos y.… preferí irme.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente, sin embargo, mantenía ambos ojos en el suelo rocoso de la cueva, observando con detalle las sombras que se pintaban debido a la luz del fuego.

—¿Están buscando a Toneri?

—Y a ti.

Hinata bajó aún más la mirada.

—¿Cómo están ellos?

—Bien — aseguro el rubio —. Kiba está loco por encontrarte e Ino está cada vez más desanimada. ¿Sabes? Ellos me ayudaron mucho con mis confusos sentimientos. Puede que haya cometido locuras en el transcurso de la misión... —recordó que casi golpeaba al viejo del orbe, recordó cuando se embriago y cuando se metió nuevamente en el genjutsu —, pero ellos evitaron que hiciera una locura mayor. Siempre me sostenían cuando estaba a punto de caer. Fueron muy buenos amigos.

Los ojos de Hinata permanecían escondidos tras su flequillo, sin embargo, se pudo visualizar una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, él también sonrió y pensó que sería buena idea seguir hablando de sus amigos. Hablaría toda la noche de ser necesario. Si con eso hacia a Hinata sonreír otra vez... lo haría una y mil veces.

Hablo cuanto pudo y deseo hablar con los codos también pues, aunque no se notara mucho, Hinata había sonreído varias veces mientras él se dedicaba a hablar. Ella no decía ni una palabra, tampoco se movía, solo escuchaba atentamente y se permitía sonreír de vez en cuando, haciendo que el corazón de Naruto latiera con fervor.

Después de unas horas, pudo notar que los ojos de Hinata luchaban por no cerrarse. Su corazón latió con más velocidad ante eso. Ella quería seguir escuchando. Naruto sonrió de medio lado y la miró con ternura, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida.

 ** _"¿Por qué paras?"_** Quiso preguntar Hinata. Quería seguir escuchando su dulce voz hablando, quería escuchar sus diferentes tonos de voz, quería seguir escuchando sus joviales risas. Quería guardar esa voz en su cabeza para siempre antes de perderlo para siempre.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y tomo una manta.

—Tienes sueño, ¿cierto?

Hinata bajó la mirada al verse descubierta.

—Ven —le extendió su mano y le regaló una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran un poco más de lo normal —. Quiero que duermas bien, para que pronto te encuentres mejor y podamos volver a Konoha.

Después de verlo con impresión, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse debido a sus lágrimas.

No podía odiarlo ni podía dejar de amarlo, era imposible.

Extendió su mano y tomó la de él, dejándose guiar a un pequeño y cómodo rincón de la cueva. Naruto extendió la bolsa de dormir sobre el suelo e hizo que Hinata se recostara en ella para después echarle otra cobija encima.

—Duerme, yo cuidare de ti —le susurró con cariño. Después de eso, el rubio se sentó a una distancia prudente de Hinata, haciendo que ella frunciera un poco el ceño.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—No te preocupes —le sonrió ampliamente —. Dormiré aquí. Estaré bien, Kurama me da calor cuando está haciendo frío.

¿Y la comodidad? No podía dejar que durmiera ahí, sentado y con la pared recargada en una superficie rocosa. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, provocando una mirada confusa del rubio.

—Yo... no puedo dejar que duermas ahí. Yo... no necesito dormir a...

—No digas tonterías, no permitiré que duermas en el suelo.

Hinata inflo una mejilla por inercia y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín, haciendo que Naruto la observara con impresión y emoción.

—E-entonces duerme conmigo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron más de lo normal y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Desvió la mirada con vergüenza, escuchando con detalle los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Temía que estos pudiesen escucharse como eco por toda la cueva.

—Hinata...

—No permitiré que duermas en el suelo — usó las palabras de Naruto, ganándose a cambio una tierna sonrisa —. N-no sonrisa así...—pidió nerviosa, evitando a toda costa ver esa encantadora sonrisa.

—No puedo sonreír de otra manera cuando estoy contigo, Hinata —se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta ella. Hinata captó su intención, así que le hizo un espacio en la amplia bolsa de dormir.

Naruto estaba nervioso, mucho, a decir verdad. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si sería apropiado hablar para aligerar el ambiente. No sabía cómo acomodarse, si de espaldas o darle la cara a Hinata. Y no sabía... como controlar el fuerte deseo de querer abrazar a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

Trago saliva con fuerza y ladeo un poco su mirada, captando la dulce imagen de una tierna Hinata sonrojada.

Se dedico a observarla con detalle, captando las pestañas tupidas y negras. Miro su pequeña nariz respingada y se preguntó si su piel era tan suave como lo aparentaba ser. El rojo de sus mejillas era el color más bonito que había visto en toda su vida y.… sus labios.

Se mordió la mejilla.

¡Debía de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza!

Alejo su mirada hasta el techo de la cueva y rezo a los dioses para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que mostrarse sereno, o de lo contrario ella se asustaría, pero no era nada fácil tratar de mantenerse quieto cuando tenías acostada a tu lado a la chica que te gusta.

Sintió tibieza en sus mejillas.

Se sentía todo un niñito sonrojado y nervioso. ¡Eso jamás le paso con Sakura! Con Hinata era diferente, todo lo era. Sentía calidez, aceptación, cariño y mucho nerviosismo. Sus manos sudaban y decirle alguna frase afectuosa estaba descartado, pues no sentía el valor suficiente para decirle que la quería. No es por qué no lo hiciera, sino que era algo difícil decirlo. Le aterraba que ella quedara en silencio, que no respondiera nada...

Cerro los ojos y suspiro.

 ** _"—Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate...—"_** sus pensamientos cesaron cuando sintió algo tibio en su mano. Bajo lentamente la mirada y su rostro se encendió un poco más al ver que la mano de Hinata tomaba delicadamente la suya. Trago saliva y viró lentamente su rostro.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban y Naruto dio gracias al cielo al ver que no brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. Estaban brillando... como cuando lo miraba tiempo atrás. Sus mejillas tenían un sutil rubor y podía sentirla temblar.

Se preocupó un poco ante eso.

—Hinata, ¿tienes fri...? —calló abruptamente y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Hinata había actuado con rapidez, moviéndose hasta él y envolviendolo con sus finos brazos. La sintió esconder su rostro en su pecho y temió un momento en que ella pudiese escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón —. ¿Hina...?

—Quiero estar así —interrumpió en un susurro, aferrándose al cuerpo de Naruto —. ¿Te molesta?

—¡No! — se apresuró a contestar, envolviendola con sus brazos y abrazándola con la misma intensidad en la que ella lo estaba haciendo. Estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado, pero por alguna razón su tacto se sentía muy bien. No quería alejarla —. Quédate así.

Hinata asintió delicadamente.

Ella quería quedarse así para siempre. Él era tan cálido, tan cómodo, tan reconfortante... era todo el sol que ella necesitaba. No quemaba, no sofocaba. Era tibio, era gentil. Le gustaba, le gustaba comparar a Naruto con un sol.

Naruto era eso que iluminaba sus días oscuros, siempre ahí, sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo. Su sonrisa iluminaba a todo el mundo, así que eso era el, un gran sol que traía calidez a quien más lo necesitaba.

Quería que Naruto fuera su sol esa noche, solo esa noche y después... partiría a las tinieblas en las que había estado merodeando. Así eran las cosas, no había marcha atrás.

Alzó lentamente su mirada, topándose con los nerviosos ojos del chico. Le causó una ternura intensa y un poco de orgullo al saber que ella lo ponía así.

Podía estarlo incomodando y le apenaba hacerlo, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él. No podía dejar de ver esas pupilas y ese hermoso color azul. Era hipnotizante. Bajo un poco la mirada y se topó con sus temblorosos labios.

Naruto hizo lo mismo con ella, bajando la mirada y posándola en sus labios color cereza.

Lo demás pasó tan rápido.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, pudieron sentir sus narices chocar y la calidez de sus alientos sobre la piel. Ningún pensamiento cruzó en la mente de ambos, ninguno que no fueran ellos mismos estando a punto de besarse.

Hinata cerró lentamente los ojos, Naruto también lo hizo.

La mano masculina del rubio se posó con suavidad sobre la blanca piel de Hinata y después... termino de acercar su rostro para posar tiernamente sus labios contra los de Hinata. Se quedaron así un momento, solo sintiendo el cálido roce que se proporcionaban, hasta que Naruto comenzó a mover sus labios con lentitud, sacándole un suspiro a Hinata.

En ese momento, Naruto pudo jurar que besar a Hinata era una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido. Sentir la calidez y el sabor de sus labios era algo único, algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Esperaba que ella se sintiera igual.

Despegaron sus labios lentamente, ambos tenían los rostros sonrojados y la respiración irregular. El azul y el lila se toparon después de unos segundos.

—Hinata...— quiso decirle cuanto le había gustado besarla. Había querido decirle lo muy contento que le había puesto sentir sus labios, pero ella se adelantó, dejándolo sin habla y con el corazón palpitando fuertemente.

—Quiero que me ames esta noche, Naruto-kun — nuevamente las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos —. Ámame completamente —suplico en un susurro, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

 ** _"Pídeme que te ame eternamente, y lo haré."_**

Bajó nuevamente su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besarla con delicadeza. Todo empezó así, siendo delicado, como una sutil brisa de aire rozando su piel, pero poco a poco el beso se estaba convirtiendo en algo más intenso.

Podía sentirla llorando aun, pero no iba a detenerse. Iba a amarla, iba a hacer que dejara de llorar y que tomara su mano de una vez por todas.

Paseo su lengua por la tibia cavidad, sacándole más suspiros. Ella lo imito, siendo un poco torpe al hacerlo. Ambos eran inexpertos y torpes, así que llevaban todo con lentitud, aunque secretamente el rubio ya estaba excitándose.

Llevo sus manos hasta su espalda y las dejo pasearse por su piel atreves de la ropa que aun llevaba. Tomo su trasero y lo apretó delicadamente, sacándole un leve gemido, uno que hizo endurecer un poco más el miembro de Naruto.

Dejó sus labios y beso todo su rostro para después bajar lentamente por su cuello. Desabrocho con lentitud la camisa lila de Hinata, todo sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Ella lo miraba con amor, él podía sentirlo y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Él se dedicó a verla con amor igualmente, tratando de transmitir todo lo que ella lograba en él.

Beso su cuello con lentitud y pudo sentirla temblando ante el tacto. Llevó sus labios hasta el inicio de sus senos y no pudo evitar lamer esa parte, todo siendo delicado. Hinata gimió y el evito gruñir.

Siempre pensó que Hinata era una chica muy linda, pero eso fue porque nunca le prestó atención debidamente. ¡Hinata era una chica preciosa! Su rostro, sus facciones, su cabello, su voz, sus ojos y su cuerpo. Porque si, desde que Hinata dejo de usar su antiguo traje de entrenamiento, él pudo darse cuenta de los atributos que ella había estado guardando celosamente de la vista de los demás.

Hinata tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, un cuerpo hermoso, un cuerpo tentador.

Llevo uno de sus dedos al encaje de su sostén blanco y lo delineo antes de besar la blanca piel.

Hinata apretó los labios, evitando gemir.

Pudo sentir que el rubio quitaba delicadamente su blusa y la tiraba a un lado para después deshacerse de su camisa y su pantalón, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos. Ella ladeo la mirada, sintiendo mucha pena y excitación.

Naruto era muy apuesto...

Él se situó encima de ella y le sonrió ladinamente.

—Si en algún momento quieres parar...

—No lo hagas, no pares, Na-naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió tiernamente al escucharla tartamudear su nombre y asintió para después besarla nuevamente.

¡Había encontrado otra adicción que no fuese el ramen!

Pasó su lengua por el delgado sostén, ganándose a cambio un suspiro. Alentado por ese excitante sonido, el comenzó a lamer más espesamente. Esa prendar comenzó a estorbar, y más cuando ya podía sentir los erectos pezones de Hinata querer romper la tela. Él no estaba mejor, la erección ya le dolía y ver las expresiones de Hinata no ayudaban mucho.

Levanto la espalda de Hinata cuidadosamente y desabrocho el sostén, dejando al aire los dos montes blancos. La boca de Naruto se secó cuando miro esos pequeños y rosados botoncitos. No atraso las cosas, así que fue directamente a esos botones de carne. Los chupo, los lamio y los mordisqueo, ganándose a cambio unos hermosos gemidos por parte de la pelinegra.

Trato de memorizar esas cosas que Jiraiya se empeñaba en enseñarle cada vez que podía, alegando que algún día iba a necesitarlo cuando tuviese novia o algún tipo de aventurilla como él. Su maestro tenía razón, necesitaba esas lecciones, pero solo para ella.

Bajo una de sus manos sin dejar de chupar sus pezones y metió su mano al short de Hinata, provocando que ella gimiera por excitación y sorpresa. Estaba muy húmeda y eso solo logro un tirón en su pene.

—Na-naruto...— soltó en un suspiro la chica.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar e introdujo su mano dentro de la braga. Comenzó a mover circularmente sus dedos sobre los pliegues, sintiendo la humedad adherirse a su piel. Después metió un dedo, sacándole un fuerte gemido a la Hyuga. Comenzó a bombear lentamente en su interior, todo sin apartar la vista del sonrojado rostro de Hinata. Deseoso de poder escuchar más de sus gemidos y de poder ver sus expresiones, comenzó a mover sus dedos con más fuerza, haciendo que la espalda de Hinata se arqueara y que sus piernas quisieran cerrarse. Él no lo permitió y puso su otra mano en una de sus piernas.

—Na-naruto-kun, y-yo... qui-quiero...

Sus deseos eran órdenes para él, además de que él tampoco quería aguantar más.

Se arrodillo y saco su mano de su interior, provocándole un gemido de disconformidad. Se quitó el calzoncillo, dejando a la vista su falo y haciendo que el rostro de Hinata se prendiera en muchos colores.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y se deshizo temblorosamente de las últimas prendas de Hinata, dejándola completamente desnuda. Abrió sus blancas piernas, dejando al descubierto su brillante y rosada intimidad.

Trago saliva. No quería lastimarla.

Suspiro y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla delicadamente, rozado la punta de su pene contra los labios vaginales. Después de unos segundos besándola, introdujo lentamente su miembro, temeroso ante la idea de poder lastimarla.

Paro abruptamente cuando escucho un chillido de Hinata.

—¡Hinata...! —se llamó imbécil por haberla lastimado, pero ella hizo que se quedara sin aliento al verla sonreír dulcemente aun con unas pocas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Sigue, Naruto-kun.

Naruto asintió dudoso y comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de la Hyuga.

Era muy estrecha, caliente y deliciosa. Jamás había sentido algo así de placentero. Quería moverse mucho más rápido, pero no lo haría, pues no quería lastimar a Hinata, así que se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Saco y metió su miembro una y otra vez, siendo animado por los dulces sonidos que salían de la boca de Hinata. Esos sonidos se incrementaban cada vez más y más, sacándole gruñidos a él.

Observó con excitación los pechos de Hinata, estos se movían ante cada estocada, hipnotizándolo y provocando que enterrara más rápido su miembro. Hinata parecía disfrutarlo pues no dejaba de gemir, así que pensó que penetrarla más rápido no estaría mal.

Se metió con fuerza en ella, sacándole un gemido lleno de placer.

—Ma-más...— pidió con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados. Quería sentir más de él, quería sentirlo más adentro.

Naruto obedeció y la penetro con más fuerza y más velocidad. Ella gemía, gritaba su nombre y el gruñía el suyo. Acaricio sus pechos, mordió su piel, jugó con su clítoris y acaricio su plano abdomen, todo sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza. Alzo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, descubriendo que esa postura solo les daba mucho más placer a ambos.

Jadearon, gimieron y gritaron cuando el clímax los golpeo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Na-naruto! —grito ella, sintiendo la esencia de Naruto derramándose en su abdomen. Agradeció el gesto en silencio.

—¡Hinata! —grito el, lleno de placer para seguidamente caer encima de ella con delicadeza para no aplastarla.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y sin necesidad de palabras. Ya se habían dicho todo esa noche.

—Gracias, Hinata...— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido sobre ella, dejando a una llorosa Hinata sin saberlo.

* * *

 **—¡Naruto!**

El rubio de ojos azules volteo hacia un lado cuando escucho esa familiar voz llamarlo tan desesperadamente. Sonrió aliviado al ver a su amigo.

—¡Shikamaru, te estaba buscando!

Shikamaru y los demás dejaron de correr al llegar al lado del sonriente y despreocupado Naruto, ese que siempre habían conocido. Les extraño mucho verlo así, ya que su última memoria de él había sido una sombría y triste.

—¿Cómo que me estabas buscando? —pregunto incrédulo el Nara. ¿Qué descaro tenía de decir aquello? ¡Él tenía dos semanas buscándolo!

—Si —dijo extrañado el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así? Solo me perdí un rato...

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —demandó el de coleta alta, sorprendiendo al rubio —. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Shikamaru, solo fueron dos horas —lo miró como si estuviera loco y llevo sus brazos hasta su nuca.

—¿Dos horas? —repitió Ino con extrañeza y enojo —¡Dirás, dos semanas!

—¿Dos semanas? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¡Solo me perdí durante unas horas! Si que son unos exagerados...

Todos se miraron confusos entre ellos.

Kiba frunció el ceño y aceleró su paso hasta el para tomarlo de las solapas.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y dinos dónde estuviste! ¡Dinos si al menos lograste obtener una pista de Hinata! —le grito furibundo, sin importarle que Naruto tratara de zafarse de su agarre con brusquedad. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron abruptamente —. Hueles... hueles a Hinata. ¡¿Por qué mierda tienes impregnado su olor?!

—¡¿De que estas hablando, Kiba?! ¡¿Quién es Hinata?!

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. La impresión de Kiba fue tanta, que la fuerza de su agarre se hizo nula, logrando que Naruto pudiera zafarse por completo. El rubio miraba con enojo a todos.

—¿Por qué actúan así? ¿Quién es Hinata y por qué rayos dicen que me fui por dos semanas?

—¡Serás idiota! —Kiba se llenó de ira y golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de Naruto, haciendo caer de nalgas al suelo —¡Deja de actuar así! ¡¿Como que quien es Hinata?!

—¡No sé de quién mierda estás hablando, pulgoso! —Naruto se levantó del suelo y enfrentó a Kiba.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No es culpa de ella el que tú seas un idiota! ¡No es culpa de ella el que apenas la estés notando! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Yo no sé quién es ella!

—¡Basta! —Shikamaru se interpuso entre ambos y tomo sus hombros para separarlos. Miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio —. ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Hinata? Naruto, ¿cuál es nuestra misión?

Naruto lo miro confundido y enojado.

—Capturar a un loco que casi hace que la luna colapse contra la tierra. ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Shikamaru?

—Naruto...—susurro Ino.

—¡¿Por qué todos me ven así?! — se zafo del agarre de Shikamaru y retrocedió unos pasos —. Dejen de decir estupideces, solo me perdí un par de horas, eso es todo. Si esto es una broma pues es una de muy mal gusto. Dejen de jugar y vamos a seguir buscando a Toneri...

—¡Maldito de mier...! —Kiba callo al ver el brazo de Shikamaru enfrente de el —. Shikamaru...

—La misión acabo, Naruto. El Hokage quiere que regresemos a la aldea.

Todos miraron con impacto a Shikamaru.

—Pero...

—Nada, Naruto. Olvida todo lo que dijimos y vámonos ya. Necesitamos volver lo más pronto posible para recibir nuevas órdenes. Deja de verme así y vámonos.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero al final asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, dejando a su grupo atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿No ves lo idiota que se está comportando?! —preguntó con enojo el Inuzuka —¡Huele a lilas! ¡Huele a Hinata!

—Algo me dice que Naruto realmente olvido a Hinata y a sus recuerdos de estas dos semanas —apretó el agarre que de su brazo —. No podemos hacer que sobre esfuerce su mente. Lo llevaremos al hospital y ahí sabremos qué es lo que realmente le sucede —los miro con seriedad —. Dejen de atosigarlo con preguntas de Hinata, sobre todo tu, Kiba.

Kiba gruño y volteo la mirada.

—Vámonos.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¿Como estan mis bellos lectores? ¡Espero que muy bien! ojala que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. En lo personal, a mi me agrado bastante, ademas de que esta larguito, no tanto, pero si es algo considerable. Por fin algo de Naruhina, ¿no? tenia muchas ganas de escribir finalmente esta bella parte. Ahora lo importante, ¿Que será de Hiashi? ¿Hasta ahí sera la misión del equipo de Shikamaru? ¿Donde esta Sasuke? ¿Por que Naruto dice que no recuerda a su adorada Hinata? ¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap! oc, no XD bueno, si. En fin, espero poder leer sus opiniones en un bello review. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _Contestando reviews zukulenthos:_**

 _ **Konata811:** ¡Hola, Konata! oh si, nuestra Hinatita está enojada y muy rota por dentro. Y pues si, su situación es horrible, pero es como quiero creer que Hinata haría las cosas. Por muy buena persona que sea, todo tiene un límite y no es cualquier cosa perder a un ser amado. Y nop, no fueron alucinaciones de Narutin, sino, ¿como hizo semejante cosa con una alucinación? 7u7 Si, Sasuke es y seguirá siendo por siempre un cabron XD ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga -NxH:** Gracias, me da mucho gusto que te guste, válgame la redundancia XD Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y que quieras seguir leyendome. ¡Gracias por tu bello review! _

**_kioh:_** _¡No me lo agradezcas, que para eso estoy! Naruto es algo tarado, pero no lo hace con mala intención. El no sabe de sentimientos pues nunca recibió muchos de estos. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!_

 ** _annie marvell:_** _Me halagas, gracias por seguir mi historia desde el inicio tres. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!_

 ** _LeoriHNB:_** _¡Que no te mate! T.T jeje, oc no. Gracias por leer mi historia;) espero que te haya gustado este cap. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!_

 ** _Uzumaki yosep:_** _Y que bueno es leer tus reviews nuevamente:) ¡No hay que ser tan agresivos! jeje, pobre narutin. El no hizo nada malo para merecerlo, solo es un poco lento y no sabe afrontar emociones tan grandes como la de un amor romántico. Poco a poco se le ira quitando la estupidez, jeje. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!_

 ** _belhjol:_** _Espero que este capítulo recompense la espera. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!_

 _ **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** ¡Hola, Valerie! Muchas gracias por tus halagos, y si, Naruto hara de todo por Hinata, sin importar las consecuencias, pero esto no quiere decir que ya sepa si lo que siente hacia ella es amor o no. El aun quiere aclarar sus sentimientos. A Hinata aun le falta progresar con su poder, aun no va a poder manejar semejantes poderes de la noche a la mañana, pero para eso estará alguien quien la ayudará de principio a fin. ¡Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario! Siempre es bueno leerlos ;) _

_**Komorebi-chama:** ¡Gracias a ti por dejar tu review! Tal vez lo hará, tal vez no, quien sabe(?) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario! _

_**Guest:** ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si, esta es Hinata! XD ¡Gracias por tu bello review!_

 _ **eliusuka20:** ¡Espero no haber tardado mucho y que este capitulo te haya gustado! Gracias por tu bello comentario. _

**_Recuerden:_**

 _¡Hago one-shot por pedido! ¡Pueden mandarme mensaje privado si tienen alguna petición!_


	9. Locura

_**[Capítulo: 9]**_

 ** _Categoría:_** _Drama/Romance._

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**_

* * *

 ** _Locura._**

* * *

Observó desde la copa de un gran árbol al equipo de Shikamaru yéndose tras de Naruto.

Había funcionado. Había podido controlar correctamente esa técnica que el tenseigan le había otorgado. El miedo la había invadido antes de hacerlo, pensando que podría dañar a Naruto de forma colateral, pero no. Todo resultó _"bien"._

Naruto Uzumaki la había olvidado.

Miró sobre su hombro, topándose con las figuras de Sasuke y Mizuki.

—Estoy lista.

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _Abrió de poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo pesadez en ellos. Ladeó su somnolienta mirada hacia un lado y se topó con la espalda masculina de Naruto frente a ella. Él chico se hallaba sentado, mirando hacia las afueras de la cueva. Ver su figura le hizo acordarse de todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, y tales recuerdos la hicieron sentir feliz, pero a la vez muy triste. Sabía lo que pasaría ahora, y eso le dolía hasta en lo más hondo de su ser. No quería hacerlo, pero era totalmente necesario e inevitable, no había otra manera._

 _—Hinata —exclamo el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos a la Hyuga —¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Hinata frotó sus ojos y se incorporó lentamente de la cama improvisada, ocasionando que la fina manta resbalara por su cuerpo desnudo sin que ella se diera cuenta._

 _—Bien…—respondió suavemente mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Cuando su visión dejó de ser borrosa, se topó con el rostro sonrojado del rubio que la miraba atentamente. Lo miro curiosa y no fue hasta que su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que supo lo que estaba pasando. Llevó velozmente la manta hasta su cuerpo y se abrazó a su misma mientras volteaba el rostro sintiendo una profunda pena y un gran sonrojo en su rostro._

 _—¡L-lo siento! —exclamó el rubio mientras se levantaba abruptamente del suelo y se daba la vuelta —No volteare hasta que te cambies, l-lo prometo —murmuro avergonzado y con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente dentro de su pecho. Definitivamente Hinata era la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de ver. ¿Cómo no había podido haberse fijado en ella antes?_

 _Hinata suspiro, tratando de que su respiración se normalizara. Asintió ante la idea de Naruto y se levantó con rapidez del suelo para vestirse con la misma velocidad y torpeza. Una vez que su ropa estuvo encima de ella, también tomó su capa y se la puso encima, sintiendo mucha pena aún._

 _—Listo…—susurro avergonzada._

 _Naruto dio la vuelta lentamente y al verla le sonrió de medio lado._

 _—Sí —murmuró apenado mientras rascaba su nuca—¿Tienes hambre? Aún queda ramen instantáneo._

 _Hinata negó lentamente._

 _—No acostumbró a tener hambre al menos después de media hora de levantada —comentó sin saber la razón._

 _—Entiendo— Naruto asintió con una sonrisa más grande —. Entonces… lo qué pasó ayer, ¿fue una aceptación? ¿Volverás a Konoha?_

 _Pobre Naruto._

 _La chica apretó los puños con fuerza bajo su capa y volteó su cuerpo para que Naruto no pudiese notar sus ojos llorosos._

 _—A-antes que nada, quiero decirte algo, Naruto-kun._

 _—Dime lo que tú quieras, Hinata —dijo con un deje de ansiedad en su voz._

 _Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después la soltó con lentitud, sintiendo humedad en sus tersas mejillas._

 _—Haya pasado lo que haya pasado y lo que tenga que pasar, quiero que sepas que jamás te deje de amar, ni lo de-dejare de hacer. Eres la me-mejor persona que pude haber conocido, ¿sabes? Siempre llegabas involuntariamente a mi, en el momento perfecto. Ayudándome sin darte cuenta. Tu sola existencia hacía que mi mundo brillará aún que tú no me notaras. Naruto, eres y serás siempre la luz de mis oscuridad. Por eso, te amo._

 _—Hinata…—la voz de Naruto se notaba temblorosa y sin aliento._

 _Hinata apretó los labios y miró al rubio sobre su hombro, comprobando que los ojos de Naruto estaban brillosos. Su pecho brincó con dolor y felicidad, convirtiendo la sensación en algo agridulce._

 _—Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo…—antes de que Naruto pudiera asimilarlo, Hinata había corrido hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los suyos de una forma brusca pero que no le quitaba lo emocionante al beso. Iba a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar ante el delicioso rose, posiblemente también iba a rodear la estrecha cintura de Hinata con sus fuertes brazos y después le haría el amor una vez más… pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, algo hizo que todos sus movimientos se congelaran._

 _Abrió los ojos exageradamente y después los cerró lentamente para finalmente caer al suelo con la ayuda de Hinata, quien lo recostó con lentitud._

 _Hinata soltó un sollozo y lloró con fuerza mientras veía la esfera de luz que tenía sobre su mano._

 _—Lo lamento, Naruto. Perdóname…_

* * *

Hinata miró una vez más la esfera que tenía sobre sus manos, mirando con detalle los recuerdos de Naruto sobre ella. Era impactante ver lo que Naruto tenía tan grabado como fuego sobre sí misma, incluso se sentía bien saber que él recordaba esas cosas, pero… ya no más. Ya no las recordaba, tampoco volvería a recordarlas.

Reprimió un gemido y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—No me incumbe y tampoco me interesa —escucho la voz de Sasuke tras ella.

Era de noche y acampaban sobre una colina alejada de cualquier tipo de población. No habían hablado sobre nada en todo ese día, nada relacionado a su venganza, nada relacionado a Naruto. Solo se habían dedicado a buscar un lugar tranquilo y alejado de ojos curiosos, un lugar para que pudieran acabar lo que habían empezado. Por eso ahí se encontraba, sentada bajo de un árbol mientras que se suponía que Sasuke y Mizuki dormían.

Limpio con rapidez sus lágrimas y ocultó el orbe brilloso de la vista de Sasuke.

—…, pero no creo justo que le prives esos recuerdos a Naruto. No es tu decisión si el te olvida o no.

—Es necesario que él no me recuerde.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos segundos, haciendo que ambos fuesen acompañados solo por el leve y arrullador sonido del canto de los grillos.

—Entonces, cuando termines toda esta estupidez, hazle un favor al dobe y no vuelvas a su vida. Creo que ya le hiciste mucho daño —una vez dicho eso, el pelI negro se marchó, dejando a Hinata con la mirada gacha.

Miró una vez más el orbe y observó la escena de la batalla de Pain y después… se observó a sí misma, dormida entre los fuertes brazos del rubio mientras que él le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla con un pulgar.

Tomó la esfera con una mano y ejerció fuerza poco a poco, sin dejar de ver sus recuerdos sobre ella. Tiró unas cuantas lágrimas al ver que la esfera se cuarteaba y que finalmente… se rompía en pedazos para después hacerse polvo.

—Adiós, Naruto-kun.

* * *

Kakashi asintió hacia Shizune y miró a él hombre Hyuga que estaba frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión angustiada y cansada a la vez. Una vez que Shizune se retiró, Kakashi se acomodó sobre su asiento con la espalda recta.

—Hiroshi-san, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Hiashi a desaparecido.

—¿Cómo dice..?

Hiroshi bajo la mirada y apretó sus arrugados párpados.

—Hace tres días, salió de la mansión sin avisar. Quise darle su espacio, así que le pedí a los guardias que no estuvieran atentos a su chakra. Cuando me percaté de que las horas habían pasado y que aún no llegaba a casa fue cuando busqué su presencia. No lo encontré.

—¿Dejó pasar tres días para venir a informarme sobre esto? —preguntó con voz severa.

—De verdad pensé que había escondido su chakra para estar solo por un tiempo… pero ya pasaron tres días y no vuelve. Solo quería darle su espacio para que reflexionara.

Kakashi suspiró sonoramente.

—Hablaré con los guardias y les preguntaré si no miraron algo anormal. Llamaré a unos cuantos ninjas para que lo busquen dentro de la aldea también. Si no aparece hoy, entonces mandaré un grupo ANBU fuera de la aldea para revisar los alrededores.

Hiroshi asintió.

—Hokage-sama, ¿usted cree…? ¿Usted cree que haya sido el Otsutsuki?

Los ojos de Kakashi se oscurecieron.

—Quiero creer que no —dejó de hablar al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta para seguidamente dejar ver a Shizune tras ella.

—Hokage-sama, el equipo de Shikamaru está aquí.

Kakashi asintió.

—Hazlos pasar.

Hiroshi desvió sus ojos con rapidez hacia la puerta, teniendo una chispa de esperanza en sus orbes plata.

Los jóvenes pasaron de uno a uno, todos con un evidente gesto de derrota en sus rostros. Todos, menos Naruto.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —cuestiono Kakashi con un ápice de inquietud en su voz.

—De él hablaremos después — Shikamaru se adelantó unos pasos hasta el escritorio del Hokage para tenderle el informe —. Sentimos no haber podido capturar a Toneri. Fue imposible dar con su paradero.

Kakashi se mantuvo inexpresivo, limitándose en abrir el pergamino. Leyó el informe con calma mientras todos se mantenían tensos y silenciosos. El silencio se rompió cuando Kakashi asintió pausadamente y dejó el pergamino aun lado.

—No nos rendiremos —anuncio, ganándose asentimientos por parte de sus ninjas —. ¿Alguna pista de Hinata?

Hiroshi volteo rápidamente hacia ellos.

Shikamaru negó lentamente.

—Bien, ahora díganme dónde está Naruto.

El grupo de ninjas se miró entre sí unos segundos antes de poner sus miradas en el suelo.

—Algo extraño sucedió con Naruto...— Kakashi interrumpió a Shikamaru con un ademán.

—Hiroshi-sama, será mejor que venga después. Hablaremos de su asunto con más calma y haré lo que le dije.

Hiroshi asintió lentamente.

—Si, Hokage-sama —dio una reverencia para seguidamente salir del despacho.

—Continua.

—El estuvo muy deprimido por lo de Hinata en toda la misión. Hubo muchísimos inconvenientes debido a su estado de ánimo. Hizo burradas y puso en peligro la misión, pero jamás se dio por vencido —suspiro y pasó la mano sobre su cabello —. Él y yo tuvimos una disputa, después de eso se separó del equipo y apenas volvió dos semanas después. El caso es que al regresar él decía que solo se había perdido una hora de nuestro lado y que...

—El hijo de puta dice que no recuerda a Hinata.

—¡Kiba! —nombró Ino con enojo.

—Déjalo que continúe —pidió Kakashi—. Después hablaremos del porque no me dijiste nada de esto en el informe, Shikamaru —le mandó una mirada severa al cabizbajo rostro del chico.

—El regreso y le pregunte que, si al menos había dado con alguna pista sobre Hinata, a lo que él respondió que no sabía quién era Hinata —Kakashi lo miraba atentamente —. Lo más extraño de todo es que él tenía impregnado el aroma de ella. Estoy seguro que era su aroma.

—Así que no la recuerda — Kakashi rasco su barbilla —. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Lo mande directo al hospital y se lo encargue a Sakura. Ella dijo que le pediría ayuda a Tsunade porque no tiene idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado —dijo Shikamaru.

—Yo creo saber qué pasó —dijo Kakashi, provocando que todos los presentes giraran de inmediato sus miradas hacia el —. Fue Hinata.

* * *

—Sakura-chan, ¿Ya vas a decirme por qué estoy aquí? ¿Tiene que ver con esa tal Hinata?

Sakura se mantenía más seria de lo acostumbrado y a Naruto ya le estaba preocupando aquello. Estaba en el hospital y Sakura, su doctora, estaba comportándose demasiado suave con el, cosa extremadamente rara debido a la verdadera personalidad de la Haruno. Así que si, estaba un tanto preocupado por sus amigos, no por el. Tal vez ellos habían caído en la especie de un genjutsu y por eso actuaban de esa forma extraña y nombraban a esa tal Hinata.

—Trata de dormir —dijo simplemente sin despegar su vista de la tabla que tenía en su mano.

—No tengo sueño.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la peli rosa.

—¡Escúchame bien…! —paro de hablar al ver el rostro asustado del rubio. Sus ojos se suavizaron, cerró lentamente la boca y suspiro mientras sobaba con delicadeza su frente —. No importa si no tienes sueño, debes descansar.

—¡Me siento perfectamente bien! Es absurdo que me tengan aquí si no tengo heridas. Ni siquiera tuvimos ninguna batalla en la misión.

Naruto se sentía frustrado. Quería irse de ese lugar y volver a su casa para recobrar fuerzas e ir por Toneri, el chico al que buscaban en esa misión. Quería detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era un sentimiento ajeno a su deber como ninja. Había algo más que eso…

—Comprendo, pero aún así deberías de descansar, ¿De acuerdo? Pronto podrás irte a casa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te hayamos examinado bien. Relájate, por favor Naruto.

Sakura despegó su vista de Naruto al escuchar la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta sin tocar. Pensó en que sería alguno de los chicos, e incluso todos así que se molestó un poco. No quería que atosigaran más al rubio o de lo contrario este huiría despavorido sin haber hecho la examinación completa.

—Ya les dije que Naruto no puede recibir visitas.

—Está no es una visita, Sakura-chan.

—Kakashi-sensei —nombró cuando miró al aludido entrando a la habitación con esa típica sonrisa suya detrás de su máscara negra —. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quiere hablar con Naruto?

—No exactamente —le susurro y después viró sus ojos hasta el rubio —. Hola Naruto, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¡Fantástico! No tengo ninguna herida y apenas estoy cansado, aún que si quiero regresar a casa ya, dattebayo —explicó con la esperanza de que Kakashi lo dejara ir.

—¿De verdad? Me alegro por ti, pero desgraciadamente no podrás irte hasta que Tsunade venga a hacerte un chequeo. Después de eso podrás irte.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está la vieja en ese caso?

Y cómo si hubiese llamado al mismísimo Lucifer, Tsunade apareció detrás de la puerta dando un fuerte portazo. Su aura estaba oscura y su mandíbula estaba tensa, a punto de romperse los dientes o al menos sacar sangre de sus encías.

—Maldito mocoso, ¡DEJA DE DECIRME VIEJA SI NO QUIERES QUE ROMPA TU CRÁNEO EN DOS!

—¡Tsunade-sama! —Sakura tomó a su maestra por el brazo —. No puede pegarle a Naruto en la cabeza, podría complicar las cosas —le recordó, tratando de tranquilizar la implacable ira de la sennin.

—Tch —se zafó del agarre de Sakura y cruzó los brazos —. Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con este idiota?

—Bueno, ya que están las dos juntas, me gustaría hablar con ustedes de un tema importante —miro al atento rubio de soslayo —. Sería bueno hablarlo en el pasillo, si no les molesta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tsunade con extrañeza.

—¿De qué trata eso de lo que no pueden hablar delante de mí? —preguntó curioso y un tanto enojado el rubio.

—Por eso mismo no lo hablaremos delante de ti, estúpido —dijo Tsunade antes de salir de la habitación junto con Kakashi y Sakura. Una vez que los tres estuvieron lejos de los oídos del rubio, Kakashi se dispuso a hablar.

—Creo saber que es lo que le pasa a Naruto.

—Sakura ya me informó que se trata de pérdida de memoria, pero que no tiene ninguna contusión y actúa como siempre exceptuando el tema de la Hyuga.

—No creo que haya sido una simple contusión —Tsunade y Sakura miraron a Kakashi sin entenderle—. Fue Hinata y el tenseigan.

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata-chan? Ella jamás le haría algo así a Naruto —dijo con indignación la peli rosa, pero fue ignorada por Tsunade y Kakashi, quienes se miraban a los ojos como si con ese simple acto pudiesen decirse todo.

—Kiba dijo que Naruto olía a Hinata al llegar hacia ellos. Mi teoría es que Hinata encontró a Naruto y le borró la memoria con la esfera del tenseigan.

—Es bastante probable —Tsunade puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla —. Ella no quiere que Naruto la siga, así que le borró la memoria para que la dejara en paz y así cumplir su venganza tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo pueden hablar de Hinata así? —preguntó con molestia la Haruno —. Ella ama a Naruto, jamás le haría eso. ¡Es incapaz!

—Sakura, esa chica ya no es Hinata.

Sakura abrió los ojos con impacto para ver el perfil cabizbajo de Kakashi.

—Hinata jamás se hubiese convertido en una desertora. Hinata jamás hubiese caminado por el sendero de la venganza. Hinata jamás le hubiese hecho eso a Naruto… son cosas que Hinata no haría, y de Hinata queda muy poco.

—¡Por eso tenemos que hacer que Naruto la recuerde! Es el único que tiene el poder de traerla de nuevo a la luz.

—Imposible. Naruto no recuperará su memoria a menos que Hinata devuelva esa esfera a su pecho, y no creo que Hinata tenga intención de devolverle la esfera —dijo esta vez Tsunade.

—Pero… ¿y si ella nunca más vuelve? —preguntó con temor la peli rosa.

—Será cosa de Naruto entonces recordarla o no, aún que en mi más sincera opinión, espero que no vuelva o tendré que... arrestarla.

Sakura soltó un quejido de impresión.

Después de largos segundos de absoluto silencio, los tres pares de ojos voltearon alarmados hacia la habitación de la cual había salido el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar así que corrió hasta la habitación y abrió con fuerza la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con una habitación vacía y un jarrón de flores roto.

* * *

—Tch —golpeó una piedra pequeña con la punta de su pie y después continúo caminando con enojo —. Ahora también es Kakashi, Tsunade y Sakura-chan—soltó con molestia.

Él estaba completamente seguro de que no conocía ninguna tal Hinata. ¿Por qué se empeñaban tanto en hacerle querer recordarla? ¿Qué tan importante era en esa misión? ¿Qué tan importante era en...su vida?

Los pies del rubio dejaron de andar y sus ojos azules se plantaron en el camino terroso por el que estaba caminando.

—Si fuese tan importante, la recordaría —pateó nuevamente una piedra, haciendo que rebotara y rodará hasta los pies de una persona —. Lo siento —su disculpa se cortó al ver de quien se trataba —. Lo siento, viejo Hyuga —metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y después de su disculpa continúo caminando recto, pasando por un lado del inmóvil Hyuga.

—Así que realmente no la recuerdas, joven Uzumaki —soltó el Hyuga, irritando de sobremanera al rubio.

—¿También usted? —soltó con molestia —. Dejen de molestar, yo no recuerdo a ninguna Hinata —se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero las siguientes palabras de Hiroshi lo detuvieron.

—¿Recuerdas a Hanabi?

Naruto volteó abruptamente hacia Hiroshi, mirándolo con las pupilas temblorosas y las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Realmente piensan que enloquecí? ¡No jueguen conmigo! ¡Claro que recuerdo a Hanabi! Ella fue la principal razón por la que se llevó a cabo la misión en la luna y...—apretó sus labios y bajó la mirada — ahora está muerta —soltó con voz más baja.

Hiroshi escuchó atentamente los pasos apurados de Naruto sobre el suelo terroso.

—La recordarás, Uzumaki-kun.

* * *

 _"—Realmente eres terca, oneesan —canturreo la Hyuga menor mientras balanceaba sus pies —. Neji-nii siempre te gana._

 _Hinata soltó un suspiro y tuvo que darle la razón internamente a su pequeña hermana._

 _Por más que jugara y jugará con Neji al Shogi él siempre le ganaba._

 _Frente a ella, el castaño la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que provocó que Hinata inflara una mejilla con enfado._

 _—Neji-niisan siempre gana porque es un genio —soltó un suspiro y recargó su mejilla contra su mano —. Sería una lástima que un genio perdiera contra alguien como yo —la pequeña Hinata de quince años sonrió amablemente, haciendo que Neji alzara una ceja. Movió una de las fichas, provocando que Neji abrió abruptamente los ojos y que balbuceara sin dar crédito a lo que veía._

 _Hanabi se acercó a la mesa y abrió la boca con impresión._

 _—Oh..._

 _—¡Gané! —hizo el signo de victoria con sus dedos y río cantarinamente._

 _—No me lo puedo creer, Hinata-sama —parpadeo y levantó su incrédula vista hacia ella —. Estaba a punto de ganar._

 _—Te confiaste demasiado, Neji-nii —le sonrió amablemente._

 _—¿Estas queriendo decir que eres mejor que Neji-niisan?_

 _—¡Cla-claro que no, Hanabi-chan!"_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, captando de inmediato la luz del sol entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Su mirada aún somnolienta se deslizó hacia un lado, encontrándose con Mizuki aún dormida en su bolsa y con la solitaria bolsa de Sasuke.

Se incorporó sobre el suelo y miró de un lado a otro.

Después de no verlo por ninguna parte, suspiró y estiró su cuerpo.

Hacia una semana desde que Naruto y ella se habían visto en esa cueva o, mejor dicho, desde que ella le quitó sus recuerdos. Desde entonces él aura entre Sasuke y ella solo se sentía pesada e incómoda. Los entrenamientos eran más exhaustivos que antes y parecía que a la hora de luchar él lo tomaba muy personal, como si de verdad quisiera hacerle daño.

Se dijo así misma que la razón más obvia era por que ahora la entrenaría con más fuerza pues al principio fue "suave" al ser ella principiante, pero no estaba del todo convencida de que esa fuera la verdadera razón de su comportamiento.

Después de varios minutos, Sasuke volvió con el cabello mojado, signo de que había tomado un baño cerca del lugar.

—Levantaré a Mizuki —no la vio al informar eso, solo pasó de largo y tomó su bolsa de dormir para doblarla —. Si quieres asearte hazlo ahora. Después de desayunar nos vamos.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

—A un lugar donde dominarás tu poder de una vez por todas.

* * *

El fuerte quejido femenino resonó por todo el lugar, causando que las aves que estaban instaladas sobre las ramas de los árboles salieran volando juntas al mismo tiempo que graznaban. Se incorporó con dificultad del suelo, sosteniendo su torso con sus temblorosos brazos. Su sucio cabello ocultaba su pálido rostro y por ende la expresión cansada que mantenía en el.

—Es suficiente —hablo Mizuki después de cinco horas observando el entrenamiento —. Esto es demasiado destructivo para ambos —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados —. Hoy hicieron un gran avance, pero si siguen asi terminaran matándose el uno al otro.

Sasuke tampoco era una fresca lechuga. Su camisa estaba desgarrada y había un poco de sangre en su fosa nasal derecha, además de que al igual que ella se le veía demasiado cansado.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que estaban allí. Tres meses en lo que no hacían más que entrenar y entrenar sin parar, sin importar la lluvia, el calor, el viento o el fuerte sol que hubiera. Ellos no desperdiciaban ni un dia para entrenar y entrenar sin descanso, cosa que finalmente estaba dando sus frutos.

Si antes Hinata destrozaba imprudentemente todo a su alrededor al usar las técnicas de tenseigan, ahora lo controlaba muchísimo mejor que antes. Podia decirse que estaba a punto de terminar de dominarlo por completo. Su fuerza era casi igual de descomunal que la de Sakura, su control de chakra estaba mejorando visiblemente y ya tenía dominados varios jutsus que eran ajenos a su clan e incluso a su estilo de lucha.

Estaba demasiado cerca de conseguir lo que había estado anhelando todo ese maldito tiempo.

Venganza.

Después de ocho largos y fatigantes meses podría obtener lo que más quería en el mundo en ese instante.

El jodido tiempo no cicatrizaba cualquier herida, ella lo había comprado bien en ese tiempo. La herida de la pérdida de su hermana seguía tan abierta como el primer dia y el odio que le profesaba a Toneri Otsutsuki seguía igual de fresco. Sabía que disfrutaría demasiado verlo hecho una masa de carne y sangre sobre sus manos. Sabía que disfrutaría verlo chillar de agonía y desespero mientras suplicaba por piedad una y otra vez.

¡Sabía que no habría cosa más grata que escuchar sus huesos rompiéndose como pedazos de madera!

—Hinata.

Paro de pensar, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, como si la hubiesen sacado de un transe.

Miro hacia el frente, encontrándose con el rostro serio de Mizuki.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos —dijo con severidad la anciana mientras la miraba con gravedad —. Tus ojos están más turbios y esas sonrisas sádicas que dejas escapar me están preocupando —alzó su barbilla —. Enloqueces y eso solo te complicaría las cosas —dicho todo eso, el rostro de la anciana se transformó en su habitual sonrisa maternal —. Vamos, la cena esta lista.

Hinata parpadeo sin expresión en su rostro y asintió.

Literalmente, las palabras de Mizuki habian entrado por uno de sus oídos para después salir del otro.

* * *

Hiroshi miró a su Hokage con severidad.

—No voy a esperar más. ¡Saldré en este instante!

—No tiene mi autorización —recordó con una voz calmada —. Solo empeoraría las cosas si sale a buscarlos. Probablemente el enemigo quiera eso, más Hyugas a su disposición.

—¡Entonces mande a más ninjas para buscarlos!

—Desgraciadamente Toneri Otsutsuki no es mi único problema. Aún hay mucha demanda de ninjas y no puedo enviarlos a todos a buscar a Hinata y Hiashi. Debe esperar y confiar en los ninjas más capacitados que envíe para buscar a ambos.

Hiroshi soltó aire por sus fosas nasales, pero trato de tranquilizarse.

Tres meses habían pasado sin saber absolutamente nada de su nieta o de su hijo. Era imposible vivir tranquilo con esa impotencia y esas ganas de mandar todo al carajo para aventurarse a buscarlos por el mismo. En momentos de lucidez sabía que eso sería un gran error, pero en momentos como ese, de pura desesperación, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera salir de la aldea para encontrarlos.

—Entiéndame, Hokage-sama. Mi nieta está en un peligro inminente y mi hijo está desaparecido, probablemente fue raptado por el demente que asesinó a Hanabi — a pesar de ser conocido como un hombre apático, Kakashi esa tarde pudo confirmar con sus propios ojos que Hinata no era la única Hyuga con fuertes sentimientos. La voz del altivo Hiroshi estaba quebrantandose —. De mis tres nietos solo queda una con vida y de mis dos hijos igual —masculló —. Compréndame, por favor.

Kakashi miró con pena al hombre y definitivamente no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el. Se recordó a sí mismo en el duro proceso de perder de uno a uno a sus seres queridos. Su madre, su padre, Obito, Rin, Minato y todos los compañeros que perdió en misiones y en la guerra. Sabía lo que se sentía perder de poco a poco todo eso que amas.

Dispuesto a encontrar una solución para aquello, se dispuso a abrir sus labios para dialogar accesiblemente con Hiroshi, pero fue interrumpido por un anbu que llegó a su oficina dentro de una nube de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se esparcio, supo de que anbu se trataba.

Era Yamato.

—¿Qué pasa?

Yamato hizo una reverencia a ambos y después enderezó su espalda para dirigirse a su Hokage.

—Según informes de mis compañeros, algo anormal está sucediendo al norte de Iwagakure. Una densa nube electrica está surcado por todo el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más grande a medida que pasan las horas.

—¿Cuándo fue detectada? —cuestiono alarmado.

—Hoy en la mañana, para ser exactos a las nueve —informo sin matiz en su voz —. No sabemos de dónde provenga y dudamos demasiado que sea un fenómeno climático ya que no ha llovido ni un poco y hay un hedor de azufre inundando todo el lugar.

—Llama al jefe del cuartel de inteligencia y pídele a Shiho que llame a los demás Kages para una junta urgente —su mirada ensombreció. Era Toneri, de eso estaba más que seguro —. Rapido.

* * *

—Orochimaru-san fue demasiado amable al dejarte quedar en Konoha —Ino miro el despejado cielo y sonrió de lado —. Realmente espero que puedas encajar bien aquí.

Karin, quien caminaba a su lado tranquilamente solo asintió.

—Si, tambien lo espero —soltó un suspiro e imitó a la rubia —. Konoha es mucho mejor que la aldea del sonido. Es un lugar mas lindo y menos penumbroso.

—Si —susurro —. Se que lo que voy a decir no viene al caso, pero estoy segura de que te caeria muy bien Hinata-chan. Realmente es una pena que no pudieses conocerla.

La espalda de la pelirroja se tensó mientras que una gorda gota de sudor bajaba por su cien. Moria de ganas por hablar y decirle que probablemente ella podría ayudar a encontrar a Hinata, pero no podía hacer eso. Le había prometido a Orochimaru mantener su boca cerrada.

—Dime, ¿Cómo era ella? —cuestiono con interés, tratando de seguirle la corriente a la rubia.

—Ella... es una chica asombrosamente dulce y timida tambien —una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al recordarla —. Siempre preocupandose por los demás, siendo capaz de sacrificarse por los que ama —dijo con pesar, recordando el dia de la batalla con Pain —. Ella era capaz de todo por amor. No miento cuando te digo que es capaz de sacrificarse por lo que más ama.

Karin miró el rostro decaído de la hiperactiva rubia y no evito sentirse mal por no poder ayudarla.

—¿Estaba enamorada?

Ino asintió.

—De Naruto.

Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La chica con la que había hablado ese día... ¿estaba enamorada de la única familia que tenía? ¿De ese chico que la buscaba con locura? Sinceramente ella pensaba que Naruto la amaba, pero que Hinata no a el.

—Naruto...—susurro impactada.

—Si, de ese cabeza hueca —nombró con un matiz de enojo en su voz —. Se que no debo de enfurecerme con él por haberla olvidado aparentemente, pero si tanto la queria... supongo que tendría que recordarla a como diera lugar.

Karin quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo al mismo tiempo que se mantenía caminando, hasta que dicho tiempo se rompió por la rubia.

—Bueno, me voy. Mi madre debe estar esperándome para trabajar —bufo —. Nos vemos luego — alzó su brazo en forma de despedida y caminó por la calle hasta perderse de la vista de Karin, quien al ver que ella ya no se encontraba cerca, comenzó a correr en una sola dirección.

La casa de Naruto.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de cometer era traición hacia su amo, pero simplemente algo le decia que debia de hacer algo por Naruto y Hinata. El primero por ser su primo y la segunda por haberse portado tan bien con ella aquella vez.

Ella no tenía derecho en esconder esa información tan importante a esa persona la cual vio sufrir esos tres meses de búsqueda. No podía hacerle eso a la chica de ojos tristes de aquella habitación. Karin sentía la necesidad de hacer algo bueno con su vida.

Dio la vuelta por un callejón y derrapó un poco antes de volver a correr con más fuerza. El departamento del rubio estaba frente a ella y podía sentir su cálido chakra saliendo de la habitación de arriba. Subió sin cuidado las oxidadas escaleras y cuando llego a la puerta del departamento del rubio no se molesto por tocar.

Abrió aquella puerta sin seguro, alertando al aparentemente recién levantado rubio.

—¿Que rayos...? —soltó con molestia —. Oye, que seamos parientes no te da derecho a...

—¡Cállate de una vez y escúchame! —dio grandes zancadas hacia él y tomo sus hombros —. Tu chakra parece estar turbio. ¿Es por el tema de Hinata?

—¡Demonios! ¿Tú también? Si vas a venir a tratar de convencerme de que esa tal Hinata existe, te invito a largarte de mi casa de la manera más aten...

—¡Deja de ser tan obstinado y ponme atención! —grito, obteniendo sorpresivamente la atención del rubio —. Esa Hinata no es mi amiga, no la conocí desde pequeña, pero tuve la oportunidad de charlar con ella antes de que se marchara con Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Con Sasuke?

—Ella fue con él para que la entrenara. ¡Orochimaru podría saber dónde está!

El lugar quedó en silencio por varios segundos, haciendo pensar a Karin que había logrado su objetivo. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después se pudo escuchar la descojonante risa del rubio, ocasionando que Karin frunciera el ceño con molestia.

—¡Por favor! Conozco tan bien al teme que se que no entrenaría a nadie ni aunque le pagaran —negó ante la evidente estupidez que Karin había dicho —. Nadie podrá engañarme con esa estupidez. No tengo idea del porqué se empeñan en hacerme creer que conocí a una tal Hinata, pero juro que... ¡O-oye! —exclamó confundido al verla caminar con rapidez hacia su habitación. la siguió enseguida, observando el cómo revolvía sus cajones —¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?!

—¡Debes de tener algún álbum por este cuchitril! —exclamó, aventando todo lo que había en los cajones —. Debes de tener algún álbum de fotos, ¿tienes algún jodido álbum de fotos?

Naruto la miró como si realmente estuviese loca, pero de igual manera asintió.

—¡Traelo!

Al rubio no le quedó más que obedecer, estando seguro que no encontraría nada con lo cual pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Encontro el album en la habitacion donde acumulaba cosas y se lo extendio, siendo cruelmente arrebatado de sus manos.

Karin dejo caer el álbum sobre el suelo y comenzó a hojearlo. Había fotos de el de niño junto a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi. Había una de sus fallecidos padres, otras de él con un extraño hombre de cabello blanco y una con la anterior Hokage. Tambien tenia una con Hiruzen y despues se topo con una que hizo que alzara el álbum para mostrarselo al rubio.

En la foto se encontraban todos los niños de la generación de Naruto.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto, apuntando en la foto a una niña de cabello corto y ojos perla.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y miro la foto antes de alzar una ceja.

—No se, una ex compañera de generación quizá.

—Ella es Hinata —aseguro. Si bien ella no conoció a la chica cuando era niña podía asegurar que se trataba de ella. Su cabello y ojos eran demasiado singulares como para confundirlos —. Ella es a quien están buscando con tanto añoro.

Naruto la miro nuevamente y después rodó los ojos.

—Debe de ser alguna otra mentira de ustedes. ¡No la conozco! Ni siquiera recuerdo a esa niña. Tal vez ni siquiera se llama Hinata y solo estás inventando que es ella.

—¿Por que rayos hariamos algo asi?

—¡Es lo mismo que quiero saber!

—¡Mira, idiota! —le señalo nuevamente a la pequeña de once años —. Sus ojos, ¿a que te recuerdan? —pregunto alterada y enojada.

Naruto miro sus ojos con atención, quedando pensativo varios segundos hasta que miro con impresion la foto.

—Una Hyuga... ¿Qué hay con eso? Hay muchas niñas Hyuga que van a la academia.

Karin apretó los dientes. ¡Ese estúpido era increíble, pero en el mal sentido!

Hojeo nuevamente el album hasta que llego a las ultimas hojas de este, en donde habían dos fotos.

—Mira —alzó el álbum nuevamente y le enseño al rubio una foto en donde estaban los nueve novatos, a los cuales les calculaba entre quince y dieciséis años —. ¿Quién es ella?

Naruto fijó su azul mirada nuevamente en la foto, ahora estando sorprendido de ver a esa chica de cabello azulino y ropas grandes. ¿Por qué recordaba haberse tomado esa foto, pero no la recordaba a ella?

—Eso...

—A ver, cabeza de pacotilla —lo interrumpió, pero esta vez su voz sonó más moderada y tranquila —. Si no conoces a Hinata, dime ¿Quién demonios es ella? —alzo el álbum nuevamente, mostrandole a Naruto la foto que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desproporcionadamente.

 _"¿Entiendes el significado de lo que hizo Neji...?"_

 _"¡Me gustan las personas raras!"_

 _"Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora."_

 _"Por primera vez en tu vida, no serás capaz de salvarme."_

 _"Cometes errores, pero a causa de esos errores obtienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a ellos. Es por eso por lo que creo que eres realmente fuerte."_

 _"No hacia mas que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo..."_

 _"Cuando te miro... me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, que hasta yo valgo."_

 _"Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado."_

 _"Déjame ir."_

 _"Tu me cambiaste, Naruto-kun."_

 _"Siempre me has tenido encadenada, Naruto-kun. Déjame ir."_

 _"Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo..."_

 _"Cocinas delicioso, Hinata. Seras una gran esposa."_

 _"Porque yo..."_

 _"¡Deja de actuar como si realmente sintieras algo por mi! ¡Estas confundido!"_

 _"Tu amas a Sakura. Yo solo soy tu compañera de generación, tu compañera de guerra y de misiones. Ni siquiera somos amigos."_

 _"Porque yo..."_

 _"Porque tu jamás me abandonaste, Hinata."_

 _"Deja de hacerlo... ¡Deja de sonreír así!_

 _"Perdoname..."_

 _"Quiero estas asi... ¿te molesta?"_

 _"Porque yo..."_

 _"Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo..."_

 _"Hinata..."_

 _"Porque yo... ¡TE AMO, NARUTO!"_

Los párpados que escondían sus ojos zafiro se abrieron descomunalmente después de haber visto mil recuerdos pasando rápidamente por su mente. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se cortó por varios segundos sin dejar de ver la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Hinata y el posaban para la foto con el fondo del campo de entrenamiento a sus espaldas.

Si, Hinata. Esa chica sonrojada, pero feliz que estaba a su lado, al lado del chico torpe y despreocupado.

¿El... había sido capaz de olvidarla realmente?

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, alarmando a la pelirroja, pero igualmente fue ignorada por el ensimismado rubio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde...?

—Tres meses —respondió Karin.

Antes de que Karin pudiera agregar cualquier cosa, o al menos preguntar por el visible mal estado del rubio, este se habia levantado y había corrido velozmente hacia su ventana, revolviendo algunos cabellos color fuego de la chica por el impacto de la brisa.

—¡E-ey! —grito consternada al verlo pararse sobre el borde de la ventana. Miro al alto chico detenerse, aun dándole la espalda. ¿Qué le diría? Ella había causado eso, ella había querido que eso sucediera. Sabía que estaba metida en grandes problemas y que como nueva ninja de la hoja tenía que detener al rubio, pero...

Sonrió ladinamente.

—No se te ocurra decir que te ayude a recordarla, baka. No hasta que regreses con ella a la aldea.

Después de segundos de silencio, finalmente el rubio hablo.

—...gracias — y despues de eso desapareció ante la vista carmesí de Karin.

Naruto brinco y corrió por arriba de los tejados, pasando velozmente al lado de los aldeanos que a penas y se percataron de un borrón naranja y negro pasando por ahí. Sus ojos finalmente habían derramado delgadas lágrimas que al final fueron eliminadas por el férreo viento que se estampaba contra su rostro serio.

Había sido un estúpido por no recordarla, por no confiar en sus amigos. Pero la convicción era tanta que se negaba a creer cualquier cosa sobre ella. Simplemente no podía comprender que ella existía, y que si todos se lo decían era por algo. Había estado tan aferrado a lo que él creía, que no le dio oportunidad a los demás de ayudarlo.

Las visitas de Tsunade, Kakashi y sus amigos siempre fueron rechazadas, pues sabía que siempre iban tratando de hacerle recordar a esa tal Hinata. No fue hasta hacia unas semanas atrás que las visitas y el ahínco de sus amigos terminó, dejándolo finalmente en paz.

Karin jamas lo habia visitado en esos tres meses, así que su visita fue realmente sorpresiva. Jamas penso que ella también le fuese a decir algo sobre la tal Hinata, pero cuando lo hizo provocó que su sangre hirviera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto afán de hacerle recordar a alguien inexistente?

Pero... cuando vio aquellas fotos, cuando vio aquella foto en concreto... todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, dejándolo en trance.

Hinata, la chica que se había sacrificado por el una vez. Hinata, la chica que lo apoyó cuando nadie lo hizo. Hinata, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Hinata, quien ahora estaba bajo las sombras, esperando sin esperar realmente a su salvador.

Hinata, la chica con la que queria pasar su ultimo dia en la tierra.

 _—A-antes que nada, quiero decirte algo, Naruto-kun._

 _—Dime lo que tú quieras, Hinata —dijo con un deje de ansiedad en su voz._

 _Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después la soltó con lentitud, sintiendo humedad en sus tersas mejillas._

 _—Haya pasado lo que haya pasado y lo que tenga que pasar, quiero que sepas que jamás te deje de amar, ni lo de-dejare de hacer. Eres la me-mejor persona que pude haber conocido, ¿sabes? Siempre llegabas involuntariamente a mi, en el momento perfecto. Ayudándome sin darte cuenta. Tu sola existencia hacía que mi mundo brillará aún que tú no me notaras. Naruto, eres y serás siempre la luz de mis oscuridad. Por eso, te amo._

 _—Hinata…—la voz de Naruto se notaba temblorosa y sin aliento._

 _Hinata apretó los labios y miró al rubio sobre su hombro, comprobando que los ojos de Naruto estaban brillosos. Su pecho brincó con dolor y felicidad, convirtiendo la sensación en algo agridulce._

 _—Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo…—antes de que Naruto pudiera asimilarlo, Hinata había corrido hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los suyos de una forma brusca pero que no le quitaba lo emocionante al beso. Iba a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar ante el delicioso rose, posiblemente también iba a rodear la estrecha cintura de Hinata con sus fuertes brazos y después le haría el amor una vez más… pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, algo hizo que todos sus movimientos se congelaran._

 _Abrió los ojos exageradamente y después los cerró lentamente para finalmente caer al suelo con la ayuda de Hinata, quien lo recostó con lentitud._

 _Hinata soltó un sollozo y lloró con fuerza mientras veía la esfera de luz que tenía sobre su mano._

 _—Lo lamento, Naruto. Perdóname…"_

—Te perdono...—exclamó, saltando por la rama de un árbol —. Hinata, te perdono, pero por favor, vuelve. ¡Vuelve a ser tu misma, Hinata! —rugió con voz quebrada, justo antes de detenerse en seco al ver a Shikamaru frente a él.

—¿A dónde vas tan apurado?

* * *

 _"—Te perdono... Hinata, te perdono, pero por favor, vuelve. ¡Vuelve a ser tu misma, Hinata!"_

Despertó abruptamente y se incorporó con rapidez. Miro de un lado a otro, percibiendo el frío sudor bajando por su cuello y nuca. Estaba en la cueva donde dormía alejada de Sasuke y de Mizuki. Podía ver por la salida que la luna estaba en la cumbre, acompañada por unas cuantas estrellas.

¿Había... escuchado la voz de Naruto o era su imaginación?

Llevó su mano hacia su frente y soltó un suspiro.

—Hinata.

Alzó lentamente la vista, topándose con la silueta de Sasuke entre las sombras, dejando a relucir su único ojo con el sharingan, activo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Parece ser que tu amigo te está esperando, listo para que le enseñes lo que sabes.

Después de demostrar impresión por las palabras de Sasuke, su ceño fue juntandose lentamente mientras que las comisuras de sus labios subían, dejando ver su hilera de dientes.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Disculpenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero había tenido algunos inconvenientes y no podía terminar este capítulo por más que lo intentara, pero bueno, finalmente lo termine :) ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? ¿Que creen que hara Naruto? Yo misma estoy tan ansiosa por mi historia que ya comencé a escribir el siguiente cap jeje. Espero que les haya gustado 3 Espero poder actualizar pronto._

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 ** _Hinata Hyuga -NxH:_** _Buena idea, pero eso no paso jejeje. Fallaste con otra de tus teorias XD Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, mientras tanto, sigue teorizando a ver si puedes averiguar qué pasará en el proximo cap ;) Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario 3_

 _ **lYeNal:** Hola, fantasma del lemon XD Y pues, si. Hinata borro los recuerdos de Naruto con el mismo genjutsu que Toneri uso con ella en the last, pero obvio yo modifique un poco el poder del jutsu jeje. Pues nuestro rubio ya la recordó con ayuda de Karin, solo falta que el reconozca abiertamente que está enamorado de Hinata y listo. Y si, ya se viene lo chido XD Gracias por tu comentario 3_

 ** _Valerie Hyuga Senju:_** _Mi sistema me exigia un lemon en esta historia XD Al inicio de esta historia si había pensado en hacer que Sasuke se enamorara de Hinata y que tuviera celos de Naruto, pero viendo todo el drama que ya de por si hay, pense que ese tema estaría mejor para otra historia, asi que no, Sasuki no los encontró dándose amor:c Naruto cayó tan rápido en ese genjutsu por ser Hinata, porque todos sus sentidos bajaron la guardia. De lo contrario, yo también dudo que él cayera en un genjutsu tan fácilmente. Me alegra haberte hecho gritar en el buen sentido XD Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior._

 _ **uzumaki yosep:** Como ya pudiste ver, fue obra de Hinata para que la dejara de buscar y que pudiera hacer su vida normalmente, aun que bueno, ya pudimos ver que el plan de Hinata no funcionó. ¡El amor es más fuerte que todo! XD _

_**Konata811:** Un giro muy inesperado, lo se ¿pero que se puede esperar de estos dos? XD Ademas, tenia mucho sin escribir un lemon así que, esto solo salió de la nada. Aclararé que lo que Sasuke siente por Hinata no es amor, lo lamento. Muchos de ustedes querian que así fuera, pero lo vi imposible. No quería que Sasuke se enamorara de la parte oscura y deprimente de Hinata. Y tus deseos fueron órdenes, Karin fue aceptada como una ninja más de Konoha, además de que tomó un papel importante a la hora de ayudar a Naruto a recordar a Hinata. Bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado 3_

 _ **belhjol:** Me da gusto haberte impresionado, es justo lo que quería lograr. Y al ver tanta aceptación con el lemon, puede que más adelante le agregue otro 7u7. Gracias por tu bello comentario 3_

 _ **kioh:** Exacto, Hinata no a tenido ni un momento de paz y es por eso que ahora está perdiendo la cordura. ¡No te avientes del segundo piso si lo mato, plis! XD Tranquila, sabremos del futuro de Hiashi en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! 3_

 _ **eliuska20:** Semanas no, solo estuvo con él un día. El estuvo dos semanas vagando por todos lados para encontrarla, aunque bueno, esas semanas también las olvido:c Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero prometo no demorarme tanto para el capítulo 10. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! _

_**Marion:** Gracias por amar mi historia 3 y no te preocupes, que Naruto pudo recordar finalmente a Hinata. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Nos leemos! _

**_Akime Maxwell:_** _Y se descontrolara más en el siguiente cap jeje XD Gracias por tu comentario 3_

 _ **Dolunay:** La verdad es que yo también detesto un poco el como Naruto se enamoro de Hinata. Me hubiese gustado ver un poco mas de desarrollo, pero así es la cosa y Kishimoto no es escritor de shojo. Yo amo esta pareja, pero si me hubiese gustado mucho ver un amor de verdad y no tan forzado a la vista. El sasusaku tampoco me gusta a mi, ya que también es muy forzado y no se... Sakura se merecía algo mejor. A mi tambien me hubiese encantado que se enamorara de Toneri XD Y bueno, como dije antes, Sasuke no esta enamorado de ella:c ya haré un triángulo amoroso después, cuando Sasuke se pueda enamorar de la tierna y dulce Hinata, no de la depresiva y psicópata que cree. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario 3_

 _Gracias por leer hasta el final._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	10. Toneri vs Hinata

_**[Capítulo 10**_ _ **]**_

 **Género:** Drama/Romance.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Toneri vs Hinata: La delgada línea entre la venganza y la justicia.**

* * *

 _—Vamos, Hinata-chan —le guiñó su ojo color esmeralda y después le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, haciéndola caminar temblorosamente hacia el frente —. No por nada traje mi cámara. ¡Tienes que tomarte una foto con Naruto!_

 _—Si, Hinata-chan —hablo el rubio, provocando que el corazón de Hinata latiera con más fuerza —. No tengo ninguna foto contigo, es una buena oportunidad para que ambos podamos tener una — sonrió zorrunamente._

 _Hinata miró al suelo y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de asentir._

 _—D-de acuerdo —susurro._

 _—¡Genial! Posen para la foto —se acercó hasta Hinata e hizo que se acercara aún más a Naruto, provocando que sus hombros se rozaran y que Hinata se pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Naruto se mantenía animado e inconsciente sobre lo que pasaba ahí —. Naruto, pasa tu brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata._

 _—Uh, ¿así?_

 _El rostro de Hinata se prendió como un foco rojo de navidad._

 _—Así —le alzó el pulgar —. Hinata-chan, levanta la barbilla y sonríe... ¡Que sea una sonrisa natural!_

 _Hinata se sobre encogió avergonzada._

 _—Vamos, Hinata. Seguro saldrás muy linda —le sonrió descaradamente, provocando un lindo brillo en los ojos de Hinata y una sonrisa tierna en Sakura._

 _Hinata se animó ante dicho comentario del rubio y sacó la sonrisa más espontánea y sincera que tenía, lista para inmortalizar ese bello momento._

 _—¡Digan whiskey! *_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Su largo cabello se esparció ante la oleada de brisa que se estampo contra ella. La punta de su nariz estaba rojiza debido al frío inusitado de la zona y sus ojos estaban elevados hacia el cielo, prestando atención a esa densa y oscura nube que yacía esparcida, tapando el color del ocaso en el horizonte.

El lugar olía a azufre, ocasionando que Mizuki frunciera su nariz repetidas veces, pero el rostro de Hinata estaba impávido. La nube soltaba rayos púrpuras y azules, alumbrando los rostros de los tres presentes.

El día había llegado y Hinata no podía estar más ansiosa de llegar hasta haya y ver el rostro de Toneri después de ocho meses buscando el poder necesario para enfrentarlo. No sabía si ese día moriría o viviría, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que, si moría, Toneri se iría al infierno junto con ella. Juraba ser la verdugo de ese hombre si ambos iban al infierno juntos, lo juraba. Así tuviese que firmar un acuerdo con el diablo, ella sería su masacradora por toda la eternidad.

—No puedo pedirles que vengan conmigo, es demasiado peligroso —dijo al ver las intenciones de ambos.

—Es peligroso para Mizuki —hablo Sasuke sin apartar la vista de aquella nube —. Yo iré.

—Me subestiman, mocosos — Mizuki los miró con indignación —. Puedo tener arrugas, manchas y un poco de artritis, pero se sorprenderían al verme luchar enserio. También voy.

—Es mi batalla, no quiero que se metan — y era verdad, ella quería herir a Toneri con sus propias manos, no quería ningún tipo de ayuda. Quería ser ella quien le arrebatara la vida a ese ser despreciable, así como él se la arrebató a su hermana sin piedad alguna.

—No es por ti, Hyuga. Konoha estará en peligro si tú no puedes matar al Otsutsuki, necesito estar ahí por si mueres para acabar con él antes de que llegue al país del Fuego.

—Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además, me siento ofendida por lo que dijeron. Les demostrare de lo que soy capaz —la anciana sonrió, provocando que sus boludos ojos se cerraran.

Hinata cerró los ojos lentamente.

—Bien —no tenía otra salida más que aceptar pues en esos ocho meses de convivencia se había dado cuenta que esos dos eran demasiado tercos. Su batalla contra ellos estaba perdida.

Ambos miraron a Hinata y asintieron antes de saltar juntos de la colina donde habían estado presenciando el evento para luego salir de entre los altos árboles, montados sobre el águila gigante que Sasuke había invocado.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

—No iré a ningún lado contigo, Shikamaru. Suéltame si no quieres que...

—Si no, ¿Qué, Naruto? —reitero Shikamaru, manteniendo su expresión seria y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho —. Has llegado al límite de amenazarme por esta situación, Naruto. ¿Qué tan mal estas como para hacer eso? No te dejaré ir a ninguna parte no estás en condiciones.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo impotencia, enfado y muchísima de su ya característica impaciencia.

—¡Debo irme! Hinata esta en peligro y yo...

—Espera... ¿Hinata? ¿Has recordado a... Hinata? —preguntó con incredulidad el Nara, aflojando poco a poco el agarre de sombras que tenía sujeto a Naruto.

El rubio asintió vigorosamente.

—La recuerdo, Shikamaru. Fui un estúpido por olvidarla todo este tiempo, pero la recuerdo y recuerdo lo que siento —al sentir que el agarre de Shikamaru se aflojaba por completo, llevo su mano hacia su pecho, justo sobre su corazón —. Recuerdo todo lo que pase esos meses buscándola, recuerdo lo que vivimos en la luna, recuerdo lo que pase con ella en la guerra, lo que pase con ella en la academia... recuerdo todo. Así que quítate de mi camino y no pienses que podrás detenerme porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaras equivocado. No vas a detenerme.

Shikamaru lo observo incrédulo por varios segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió de medio lado y bajó levemente la cabeza.

—Pues no estaba equivocado, Naruto. El equivocado eres tu.

Naruto lo miró con ira, más que dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente para salir de ahí ya mismo.

—¿Que demonios dices? No podrás detenerme, ¡estoy seguro de ello!

—¿Y quién dijo que iba a detenerte, baka? —rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacia la izquierda, dándole el paso a un incrédulo Naruto.

—Shikamaru...

—¡Venga! Se hace tarde —le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, provocando que Naruto sonriera sutilmente —. Pero eso sí, iremos contigo.

—¿Iremos?

—Pero claro, baka.

Naruto volteo hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz y se encontró con Ino, quien sonreía como solo ella sabía sonreír. Tras ella estaban Sai, Kiba, Shino y Karin.

—¿Cómo...?

—Shikamaru nos alertó cuando sintió tu chakra huyendo hacia las afueras —contesto Kiba —. Yo fui por Shino y a Sai e Ino los encontramos en el camino —explicó.

—Yo vine porque no tenía nada que hacer —dijo desinteresada la pelirroja, aunque guiño su ojo discretamente hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, más animado y confiado.

—¿Están dispuestos a desobedecer a la aldea?

—Estamos dispuestos a ayudar a un par de amigos que necesitan nuestra ayuda, tal y como tú lo harías sin dudarlo.

—Que cursi eres, Shino.

—¡No empiecen! —gritoneo amenazantemente la rubia.

Naruto soltó una suave risa para después mirarlos con sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. Jamas olvidare todo lo que han hecho por mi —bajo la cabeza, ahora sintiendo pena —. Les hice pasar muchos malos ratos en la misión, además de que fui una constante carga.

—No te preocupes, Naruto —Ino le sonrió tranquilizadoramente —. Estabas lidiando con tus propios sentimientos y todos aquí sabemos lo difícil que es eso. Incluso puede ser más difícil que una batalla ninja.

Después de un silencio lleno de sonrisas y de miradas esperanzadas, Shikamaru carraspeo.

—Bien, ayudemos a este zopenco a rescatar a su princesa y ayudemos a Hinata...a volver a la luz.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Todo el lugar era penumbroso y el aire era gélido. El aroma a azufre había desaparecido, como si solo se pudiese percibir desde abajo. Su mirada recorrió lentamente cada rincón del lugar, preguntándose en dónde podía estar escondido esa rata de Toneri.

Había oscuridad, rocas y el suelo por supuesto que no estaba hecho de una suave nube. Esa nube solo era una fachada para ocultar el verdadero aspecto de ese tétrico e inquietante lugar.

Estaba impaciente y llena de furia, sentimientos que a su parecer hacían muy mala combinación. Miro de reojo a Sasuke y a Mizuki, percibiendo que ambos se encontraban alertas ante cualquier cosa.

Hinata no se sentía del todo bien esa noche. Ese día había sido realmente agotador, pero ella no estaba agotada físicamente, sino que mentalmente. Ese día en especial había estado demasiado ida, había estado alucinando demasiado e incluso riendo de cosas que ya no recordaba con exactitud. Solo podía pensar en el olor a sangre que en ese momento se le antojaba embriagador y en el sonido de ciertos huesos rompiéndose.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que los tres presentes escucharan un estruendo seguido del estremecedor sonido del filo de cuchillos chocando contra otros. El trío pudo reaccionar de forma rápida, provocando que esos cientos de kunais y shuriken se clavaran contra las paredes rocosas y el suelo.

Hinata aterrizó sin dificultad junto a Sasuke y Mizuki metros atrás de donde se encontraban, recuperándose y poniéndose alerta con rapidez.

La ahora azul mirada de Hinata se dirigió con premura hacía el manto de oscuridad que estaba varios metros alejado de ellos. Su ceño se frunció al escuchar una ronca, pero ligera risa, acompañada de unos cautelosos y calmados pasos. No tardo nada en saber de quién se trataba.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza descomunal, percibiendo un sabor metálico instalándose en su boca.

—Parece que los invitados han llegado —Toneri salió de entre las sombras, mostrando su serena expresión y su porte altanero. Mantenía una pequeña pero asquerosa sonrisa mientras que sus ojos yacían cerrados. Vestía ropas similares a las que usó el día de la muerte de Hanabi, provocado que a Hinata se le revolviera el estómago —, aunque no podemos negar que la presencia del gran Sasuke Uchiha y la de la gran Mercader es un honor, tampoco puedo negar que la invitada más esperada es Hinata Hyuga, mi próxima esposa.

Hinata apretó los puños.

—Eso jamás va a pasar —dijo con violencia.

—Tú no eres quien decide eso —de un momento a otro su voz y facciones endurecieron, haciéndolo lucir incluso más viejo —. Quieras o no, tenemos que cumplir el decreto divino de Hamura.

—Y yo trate de cumplirlo —masculló la Hyuga, caminando ligeros y acompasados pasos hacia él, con una mirada filosa, fiera y, sobre todo, una mirada con una tremenda sed de sangre.

—Hinata...—Mizuki alargó su brazo hacia la enfurecida Hyuga, pero Sasuke detuvo a la anciana sin mirarla, observando solamente la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

—… pero tú, tan empecinado en tus falsos ideales, tan sumergido en idealismos erróneos que cometiste uno de los peores errores de toda tu vida, un error que te costara la vida, Toneri —ella seguía acercándose sin prisa, mirándolo fijamente mientras su rostro mantenía una expresión de furia pura. Sus ojos estaban casi inyectados en sangre y su pequeña nariz estaba arrugada debido al esfuerzo que su mandíbula estaba ejerciendo.

Toneri soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad te crees capaz de cumplir tal hazaña, Hyuga Hinata?

—Estoy segura, porque te venceré con el tenseigan, este maldito poder por el que mi hermana murió. ¡Ese poder será el que use para terminar con tu asquerosa existencia!

Estaba cerca de él, pronto podría estar de frente a frente y poder empezar lo que estaba más que dispuesta a acabar. Estaría frente a sus narices y le haría saber con violencia lo que sentía por él. Le transmitiría todo el odio que sentía hacia su persona.

—Eso es algo de lo que tengo conocimiento, eres una innegable portadora y una de lo más conveniente. Chakra de Hamura y poseedora de un Byakugan de la primera rama. Todo lo necesario para el tenseigan. Por eso mismo, esta batalla será de lo más interesante — Hinata estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque habría algo de interesante en su batalla además de su muerte, pero al verlo abrir los ojos sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y ella abrió los propios con desmesura.

—¿Dónde... los conseguiste? Yo... nosotros destruimos el buque...

Toneri sonrió con sus dos nuevos ojos abiertos, mostrando en ellos el tenseigan.

—Como olvidar que destruyeron el buque de energía, pero no te preocupes, tuve la humilde idea de reconstruirlo nuevamente y de dejarlo en una parte donde no seas capaz de tocarlo otra vez—ahora fue el turno de el para caminar hacia la paralizada Hinata — y respecto a donde conseguí estos nuevos ojos —llevo una de sus manos hacia su párpado —, creo que sabes de sobra que necesitaba a alguien de la rama principal así que...

—Abuelo... padre...

—Exacto, uno de ellos dos era el candidato perfecto. Desgraciadamente tu abuelo ya es algo mayor y por ende sus ojos igual lo son. Hiashi Hyuga no es la persona más joven, pero sí mucho más que tu abuelo así que...—se alzó de hombros y paró su caminar, llegando a unos pocos metros de distancia de donde ella estaba petrificada —. Tengo los ojos de tu padre... y a tu padre.

Hinata pudo observar el cómo aventaban a su padre de entre las penumbras. Su vestimenta blanca estaba hecha jirones, sucia y rota. Su cabello hecho un nido e incluso se veía mucho más delgado de lo que estaba cuando se había ido. Sus ojos estaban vendados y al parecer estaba consiente pues se había quejado cuando lo aventaron de esa manera tan brusca.

Giro violetamente su rostro hacia Toneri, mirándolo con furia contenida.

—Déjalo ir. Ya tienes sus ojos, déjalo ir.

—¿Y no aprovechar una forma de chantaje hacia ti? No soy tan tonto como parezco —sonrió ladino —. ¿Qué tal un trato? Ven conmigo y dejaré a tu padre en paz, también a la tierra.

—No te creo nada —exclamó, mirándolo con odio. Jamás podría creer en alguien como él.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que arreglar esto por las malas —alzó su mano en el aire, provocando que unos barrotes de chakra se colocaran alrededor de Hiashi —. Vendrás conmigo quieras o no, Hinata-hime.

Los ojos de Hinata centellearon en su espléndido color azul y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

—No me he olvidado de ustedes —dijo sin dejar de ver a Hinata —. Tengo algo para que se entretengan —trono los dedos y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Hinata movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía ese temblor. Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando pudo ver a un inmenso hombre de madera saliendo de entre las penumbras. Vestía uno de esos típicos trajes color negro de samurái con bordados dorados y en sus manos portaba una filosa espada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía unos colmillos que podrían atravesar el cuerpo de una persona sin problema alguno. Era atemorizante y pudo saber de inmediato que ese era el poder que Toneri buscaba al tratar de dar con los orbes que al principio había estado tratando de encontrar —. Espero que no les cause muchos inconvenientes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y después le dio una mirada a Mizuki, quien había asentido sin despegar su vista del gran títere. Aunque, de títere no tenía nada.

—Este títere no es común —informó Mizuki a Sasuke, quienes aún no comenzaban a pelear—. Fue creado por el clan Shirogane, pero tomo voluntad propia así que había sido sellado en cinco orbes espirituales. Me encantaría darte clases de historia, Sasuke-kun, pero creo que debemos de hacer algo al respecto con esta monstruosidad.

—Con eso tengo más que suficiente —Sasuke destapó su rinnengan y tomó su espada antes de lanzarse contra el títere, seguido por Mizuki.

Hinata los miro de reojo, pidiéndole internamente a kami por el bien de ambos.

—Ahora que estamos solos, creo que podemos empezar nuestro ansiado encuentro ¿no lo crees?

Después de mirar a Mizuki y Sasuke, volteo su vista hacía la jaula donde su padre estaba. Sabía que su padre y ella no tenían una buena relación, que las cosas entre ambos estaban muy tensas y que quizá así se mantendrían por siempre, pero era su padre, no podía dejarlo cuando más la necesitaba por más que lo quisiera, y no quería dejarlo. No quería hacer lo que él hizo desde siempre con ella.

—Lo creo —susurro, antes de que sorpresivamente lanzará un fuerte golpe contra su rostro, llegando justo al frente de el sin que se lo esperase. Observo a Toneri derrapar un poco antes de parar y lanzarle una sonrisa —. ¡Voy a matarte, malnacido!

—Justo lo que me esperaba de mi futura esposa.

Hinata frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido antes de hacer un movimiento con su mano, enviando una roca contra el cuerpo de Toneri, la cual impacto de lleno haciendo pensar ilusamente a Hinata que eso había bastado para matarlo.

Gran error.

Poco después la roca se partió en mil pedazos, liberando la figura luminosa de Toneri. Había activado el modo chakra Tenseigan.

Ella hubiese hecho lo mismo pues sabía el gran funcionamiento de esa técnica, sin embargo, aún no la tenía completamente dominada así que era seguro que se quedaría sin chakra en poquísimo tiempo y él tendría una gran ventaja. Toneri no tardo en arremeter contra ella una gran patada que la hizo volar hasta un gran muro, dejando de paso un enorme hueco.

Hinata limpio con rapidez el hilo de sangre que se escurría por su mentón y después volvió a erguirse.

—Disculpa, cariño. Prometo no volver a ser tan brusco, no quiero causarte moretones para el día de la boda —se mofo y divirtió ante la expresión de cólera que Hinata ponía cada vez que hacía alguno de esos comentarios.

Los cabellos de Hinata volaron un poco ante el golpe de viento que causó el gigante cayendo al suelo, provocando también que una espesa nube de tierra se levantara, cegando a todos por varios segundos.

Volteo de un lado a otro, sin ver rastro de ninguno de los tres presentes, ni siquiera podía visualizar al gran títere de varios metros de altura. Tan densa y atrapante era esa gran cortina de tierra.

Ella había pensado en utilizar aquel incidente como una ventaja, pero Toneri se adelantó, apareciendo frente a ella para darle una patada que la hizo elevarse. Hizo una mueca de dolor y no tardó en hacer otra cuando sintió una patada en la espalda. A pesar del inmenso dolor fue capaz de caer de pie y sostener la mirada de Toneri con fiereza.

—Se que antes dije que no esperaba más de mi futura esposa, pero estas logrando decepcionarme Hinata-hime.

La azabache ignoro rotundamente su comentario y comenzó a hacer unos sellos con una sola mano.

—¡Busan Justsu!— cientos de orbes morados comenzaron a salir a su alrededor antes de deslizarse velozmente por el aire hacia Toneri, quien comenzó a esquivarlo cuando comenzaron a explotar. Hinata contuvo el aire cuando uno rozó el brazo derecho de Toneri, causándole una quemadura de tercer grado.

Toneri sostuvo por un momento su brazo, soltando una mueca de dolor.

Mientras que él estaba entretenido con el dolor de la quemadura, Hinata dio un rápido vistazo a Sasuke y a Mizuki, quienes al parecer les estaba yendo bien pues al títere ya le faltaba medio brazo. Volvió su atención hacia Toneri y pudo esquivar un golpe por poco.

Lucharon con taijutsu varios minutos, arremetiendo patadas en todas las partes del cuerpo y llevándose sangre del otro impregnada en la tela de sus ropas. Hinata no sabía cuántas veces la había golpeado en el rostro y Toneri no sabía otras cuantas lo había golpeado en el abdomen por la velocidad de sus golpes.

La chica sentía una gran adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, una adrenalina que rozaba al punto del placer. Sentía una gran satisfacción al poder ver la sangre salpicar de la nariz de Toneri, estaba tan adentrada en las emociones que la batalla le daba que incluso había olvidado su propio dolor físico.

Se regocijo cuando escucho un jadeo salir de los labios de Toneri, incluso sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa rota. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, todo se volvía rojo ante sus ojos y solo podía estar concentrada en ser capaz de seguir dándole dolor al albino.

Hinata estuvo a punto de utilizar uno de los cuantos jutsus del tenseigan, pero algo la detuvo abruptamente.

 _ **"—Nee-san."**_

—¡Agh! —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y solo fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando hasta que estuvo volando por los aires nuevamente. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarla volando varios metros hacia arriba y para sacarle un poco de sangre. Hubiese caído de lleno en el suelo, pero no fue así. Toneri la tomó del cuello de la camisa estando flotando en el aire con el tenseigan.

Acercó su rostro hacía al de él, provocando a Hinata una acidez en el estómago al poder presenciar de tan cerca sus facciones, esas facciones que no había podido sacar de su cabeza desde hacía ya ocho meses. Ocho largos y tortuosos meses.

—Mírate, solo una verdadera fiera sería capaz de seguir luchando a pesar de tu deplorable estado. Es una verdadera lástima que hoy no sea tu día de victoria. Desafortunadamente no ganaras, pero vivirás para ser mía —le dio una descarada sonrisa, pero no fue una sonrisa grande y llena de dientes, fue una sonrisa inocente como la que en el principio le había dado y solo por eso era una sonrisa descarada.

—Me gustaría más morir antes de tener ese título con alguien tan repulsivo como tu—le soltó sin miedo alguno, sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar de que la sangre escurriendo por su frente le nublaba la vista. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaban luchando? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de los nuevos títeres con los que batallaban Sasuke y Mizuki? ¿Cuán herida estaba ella? ¿Cuán herido estaba Toneri?

El rostro del hombre tenía muchas manchas de sangre y su ropa ya era un trapo inservible. ¿Tanto se había dejado llevar? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente ese estado en Toneri no le era ni por asomo suficiente. Quería hacerle más que eso, muchísimo más que unos cuantos raspones y un poco de sangre.

—Imposible. Tu misión de vida aún no se termina.

Hinata tomó con brusquedad la muñeca que sostenía sus solapas.

—Tienes razón. Esa misión, la cual es matarte, aún no se termina.

Toneri frunció el ceño y apretó más el agarre.

—Todo sería más fácil si tan solo aceptaras tu destino.

—Conocí a una persona, una la cual me enseño que mi propio destino lo trazó yo —apretó más fuerte su muñeca sin dejar de verlo —. Voy a matarte, ese es mi destino.

La furia de Toneri se dejó ver entre sus facciones y su continua acción, ya que alzó a Hinata y después la aventó con fiereza al suelo. Estaba seguro que esa altura era suficiente como para dejarla desvalida por varios días.

Hinata estaba cansada y magullada, quería dormir, pero también quería alzarse y seguir luchando hasta ver la cabeza de Toneri en sus manos. Desgraciadamente su cuerpo pedía a gritos parar y ella era una persona muy terca. Mientras caía al vacío, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, pero al final, cedieron.

Pero antes de ceder completamente a la inconsciencia, juro ser capaz de escuchar la voz de Naruto.

—¡HINATA!

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

De un momento a otro, todo se convirtió en una cegadora luz blanca. Su cuerpo aparentemente no había recibido el impacto contra el suelo aun, pues no sentía ningún dolor. Incluso todo dolor que antes sentía había desaparecido. ¿Estaba muerta? Claro que no, aun no lo estaba. Entonces, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de paz?

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo corroborar que no estaba en el campo de batalla y que Toneri no se encontraba por ningún lado visible. La furia hizo mella en ella, provocando que soltara un grito de frustración. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, no veía salida o entrada, lo único que lograba ver era un intenso color blanco tan puro como la nieve.

—¡TONERI! —gritó con cólera —¡TONERI! —su inquieta y enfurecida mirada giro de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar con desespero a aquel albino por alguna parte, pero era inútil. El color blanco en vez de tranquilizarla no hacía más que enfurecerla aún más. Debía de salir de ahí. Tal vez la había metido en algún genjutsu cuando se despistó antes —¡MALDITO! —gritó con furia, tratando de deshacer el genjutsu una y otra vez.

Desesperadamente comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, corroborando que no había ni entrada ni salida. Ni principio ni fin. Si se quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo, el escaparía y eso no lo permitiría nunca.

Corrió y corrió, frustrada y enfurecida.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡MALDITO COBARDE! —la pregunta era totalmente estúpida, pero toda su furia no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Pensó en seguir buscando e incluso en seguir tratando de deshacer el supuesto genjutsu en el cual se hallaba, pero una voz la hizo parar tan bruscamente que casi cae hacia el frente. Su cuerpo y corazón se paralizaron en sincronía.

—Nee-san.

Parpadeo e incluso quiso pellizcarse a sí misma. ¿Había escuchado bien? Esa... ¿esa era su voz?

Temió tanto en dar la vuelta para encarar a ese ser con la voz más preciosa de todo su universo, pero al final lo hizo, quedando frente a frente con su pequeña hermana menor.

Retuvo sus lágrimas y dificultosamente pudo pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Ha-hanabi?

—Te ves un poco cansada nee-san —ladeo su rostro preocupado, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones castaños de su largo y brillante cabello —. ¿Qué haces, nee-san? Te ves realmente herida.

Hinata tapo con rapidez sus heridas por inercia, tratando de no preocupar al ente que estaba frente a ella. Eso era lo que hacía con Hanabi cada vez que llegaba de una dura misión o de algún entrenamiento. Eso lo hacía cuando ella estaba viva.

Los ojos azules de Hinata se mantenían desmesuradamente abiertos y una ligera capa de lágrimas los cubrían, haciéndolos lucir acuosos.

—Nee-san, yo no hablaba de esas heridas.

No lo soporto más.

—¿Quien eres? —pregunto con voz trémula y con las lágrimas ya recorriendo un sendero por sus mejillas y cuello —¡VETE!

—Hinata-neesan —la pequeña se acercó lentamente. Vestía un largo vestido blanco y su cabello era mucho más largo que antes, llegando a arrastrarse por el suelo mientras encima llevaba unas florecillas amarillas adornándolo. Su piel se veía suave e irreal, su rostro transmitía paz e inocencia. Se veía tan tranquila —. Soy Hanabi.

—Hanabi está muerta —masculló entre sollozos. Sostuvo su peso sobre sus rodillas y cerró con fuerza los párpados, mojando parte de sus manos y del suelo con sus lágrimas.

—Huh, no lo estoy —la niña sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a Hinata para tomar su barbilla. Hinata pudo sentir sorpresivamente la calidez de esta —. Mi cuerpo está muerto, pero el alma está aquí —posó la palma de su mano sobre el centro de su pecho y su cuerpo resplandeció levemente, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Hanabi sonrió con los ojos cerrados ante la incredulidad de su hermana —¿Por qué...por qué te ves así? —de repente su rostro entristeció lentamente —. Te ves tan cansada y enfadada de todo, Hinata-neesan. Tus ojos se ven tristes, opacos y más blancos. Perdieron el toque lila que siempre los caracterizó.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto confundida. Sus ojos ya ni siquiera eran perlas como los de los demás Hyuga.

—Se lo que te preguntas, nee-san. Yo veo tus verdaderos ojos, tus verdaderas ventanas del alma— se acercó lentamente de nuevo, pero Hinata retrocedió varios pasos, aun sin creerse lo que veía.

—Ha-hanabi... yo...

—Estoy bien, nee-san —Hanabi sonrió —. Solo me duele que hagas esto, que te hagas esto. ¡Yo estoy bien! —dio un giro sobre sus pies, moviendo grácilmente su vestido y sus largos cabellos —. Deja de lamentarte por una acción que a mí me llena de orgullo. No me arrepiento de nada.

—Pero... tu tenías muchas cosas que hacer antes de irte —su voz comenzó a temblar —. Tenias mas por vivir que yo, Hanabi-chan y tu diste todo por mi, alguien que no lo merece.

—Si crees que no lo mereces, entonces comienza a ser merecedora de lo que hice por ti —su rostro tomó seriedad —. Lo que hice ya no se puede cambiar, ni siquiera la muerte de Toneri —Hinata apretó sus puños ante la mención —. Tu no eras así, nee-san. ¿Qué pasó con tu luz? ¿Con tus sueños? ¿Tus ideales? ¿Naruto...?

—Todo eso se fue contigo —contestó sombría, tratando de hacer desaparecer la imagen de Naruto en su mente.

—Todo eso se fue porque así lo quisiste —corrigió con tristeza —. Se fue porque te sientes culpable de algo que no es tu culpa.

—¡Si lo es!

—¡No!

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar o decir otra cosa, Hanabi la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos. Lentamente cedió ante el cálido toque y dejó caer su frente contra el hombro de su hermana para después sentir sus rodillas debilitándose hasta caer al suelo.

—Un acto de amor jamás debería de hacer tanto daño. Lamento mucho que el mío lo haya hecho, pero lo hecho, hecho está —acaricio los largos cabellos azulinos de su hermana —. Tenemos una idea muy errónea de la muerte, pensamos que es mala, pero solo es un ciclo más de la vida, uno que es seguro. La muerte no es tan mala como la pinta todo el mundo, Hinata-neesan. Recuérdalo.

—Hanabi...—susurro lentamente al ver que el cuerpo de su hermana comenzaba a brillar más —. Ha-hanabi...—balbuceo temerosa.

—¿Crees en la venganza, Hinata?

Apretó más el agarre que tenía contra la ropa de su hermana, tratando de que eso la mantuviera cerca de ella, pero era inútil. Hanabi estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos y de su boca no salía palabra.

—La venganza es destructiva, es mala y a veces llega a hacer daño a personas que no lo merecen —respondió a su propia pregunta al escuchar el silencio de su hermana mayor.

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en todos sus compañeros, abuelo y amigos... en Naruto.

—Tú lo dijiste una vez, cuando yo te hice esa misma pregunta cuando era una cría —sonrió dulcemente, aunque sus ojos ya estaban soltando varias lágrimas —. Hinata, te esperaré aquí, lo prometo. Tu momento de estar con nosotros llegará, pero aún no. Tienes muchísimo que vivir aún, Hinata-neesan. ¿Lo harías por mí?

—Haría lo que sea por ti —musito al ver que más de la mitad del cuerpo de su hermana había desaparecido en pequeñas y lindas luces azules —. Te amo, Hanabi.

—Te amo, Hinata —Hanabi sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta la frente de su hermana, depositando un suave beso antes de desaparecer completamente.

—Ha-hanabi— gimoteo para después abrazarse a sí misma. Lo sentía, pero no podía ser capaz de cumplir la voluntad de su hermana —. Lo lamento.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

El escenario cambió bruscamente. Lo que antes era un lugar lleno de luz y de paz se convirtió después en aquel detestable y oscuro lugar. El dolor en su cuerpo regresó de golpe a ella y fue aún mayor al terminar de caer al suelo, levantado una gran capa de tierra y haciendo un cráter gracias a su caída.

Abrió sus pesados ojos, saboreando el sabor metálico en su boca y deduciendo que tal vez tenía una costilla rota.

Se incorporó con todas sus fuerzas para después quedar sentada sobre el cráter, reflexionando lo que había vivido hacía tan solo unos segundos. Esa había sido su hermana, olía a ella, se oía a ella, era ella.

Hanabi estaba viva de algún modo. Si, ya no tenía un cuerpo en el cual habitar, pero ella estaba viva y esa era suficiente razón para obedecer a sus deseos... pero no ese. La ira de la venganza aún estaba bullente en ella y eso era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento en ella. Tal vez la Hinata de tan solo hacía unos meses hubiese declinado ante el deseo de su hermana, pero esa Hinata, la Hinata de ese momento era totalmente diferente. No podía desobedecer a lo que esa Hinata quería.

—Vaya, parece que te subestime.

Alzó su vista, encontrándose a Toneri aun sobre los aires.

—Pensé que con ese golpe al menos te desmayarías. Con lo débil que eres.

—Mi debilidad no me impedirá hacer que pagues por lo que has hecho —se levantó dificultosamente del suelo, tambaleándose un poco —. Quiero justicia y eso obtendré hoy.

—¿Justicia? —dijo entre desconcentrado y divertido —. Pensé que querías matarme, despellejarme vivo y tal vez después darme de comer a los perros. Eso no es justicia, ¿o que clase de justicia manejas?

—Manejo mi propia justicia — su cuerpo resplandeció con mayor intensidad y desenfundo la katana que Sasuke le había obsequiado tiempo atrás — y esa justicia está alejada de todo lo moral, de todo lo correcto, de toda la equidad... está alejada de todo lo que mi hermana hubiese querido.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—¡Son demasiados! —Naruto hizo unos sellos, invocando a docenas de clones —. Lo siento, chicos. No puedo quedarme a ayudar —por más que quisiera quedarse no podía, Hinata estaba luchando en ese momento contra Toneri y aun que no quisiera aceptarlo, temía muchísimo que ella no fuese capaz de estar a su nivel.

—¡Descuida, no nos haces falta!—gritó Kiba antes de volarle la cabeza a un títere —. Ve por ella y más te vale traerla de regreso.

Naruto asintió con el ceño fruncido. Hacía nada que la había visto caer desde lo alto por culpa de Toneri, pero no había podido auxiliarla por todos los títeres que había allí. Eran demasiados y ellos muy pocos.

—Cuiden a Karin —pidió al recordar que la chica no tenía conocimientos de lucha — y tu... —dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, quien hacía volar a los títeres sin ningún problema — vas a explicarme que rayos es lo que pasó para que Hinata haya acabado contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke solo lo miró de soslayo antes de continuar desarmando títeres.

—¡Ino, ven conmigo! — la rubia asintió y dio un par de patadas a un títere antes de montarse ambos sobre el ave de Sai para comenzar a volar hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

—¿Crees que este muy herida?

—Siento su chakra algo débil, pero estará bien si llegamos y la curó pronto —su cara mostró preocupación — aunque lo encuentro imposible con Toneri luchando contra ella. Tendrás que entretenerlo.

—De acuerdo —salto del ave y cayó de rodillas al suelo antes de comenzar a correr hasta donde Hinata se encontraba. Ino lo secundo a los pocos segundos.

Ambos pudieron presenciar a los dos portadores del tenseigan luchando de una manera bestial, más de lo que se había podido ver en la misión de la luna.

—Espera a que se separe un poco de ella — Naruto asintió y activo su modo sabio. La observo desde los aires luchando contra Toneri, arremetiendo toda su ira contra él y dando todo de sí misma para poder pelear contra alguien de ese extraordinario poder como lo tenía Toneri.

Naruto no consideraba tener una gran vista, de hecho, se imaginaba a su yo de cuarenta años con unos "lindos" anteojos parecidos al fondo de una botella, pero ahí, agudizando bien su temporalmente amarilla mirada pudo ser consciente de las gotas saladas que escurrían por el rostro fiero de Hinata Hyuga. No, esas gotas no eran gotas de sudor, eran lágrimas y lágrimas que bajaban sin descanso de sus pómulos hasta recorrer la gran altura para estrellarse contra el suelo.

Podía ver todo el esfuerzo, todas las ganas y todo el deseo que Hinata ponía en esa pelea. Se notaba a leguas que quería terminar lo más antes posible, pero no estaba seguro si era porque se encontraba demasiado fatigada o porque en realidad quería que toda esa horrible situación terminará.

Sabía que lo que ella vivía era tan horrible como lo que vivió Sasuke y que seguramente estaba cansada de vivir rodeada de oscuridad siendo que ella había sido pura luz sus dieciocho años de vida. Se podía notar en sus bellos ojos el inmenso dolor que estaba cargando y que había estado tratando de ignorar para seguir con su estúpida venganza. Y ahí, cuando Naruto pudo observar las dolorosas lágrimas fluyendo en sincronía con sus ágiles golpes, ahí fue cuando se sintió el ser más inútil y estúpido del mundo.

Inútil por no haber podido ayudarla cuando más lo necesito. Estúpido por haber estado tan centrado en sus sentimientos que no recordó lo que ella sentía.

Quiso gritarle ahí mismo un; lo siento. Quiso pedirle disculpas una y otra vez, pero supo que era tarde. Se quedó pasmado, admirando a esa guerrera luchando violentamente. Observándola como si más bien fuese una danza llena de pequeñas esferas de luces alrededor. Todo en cámara lenta, como si fuese una escena bonita, pero de bonita no tenía ni un pelo. Solo se pudo quedar ahí, paralizado.

—¡Naruto! —sin embargo, la realidad lo trajo de vuelta. El escenario era digno de admirar, pero él no quería hacerlo. Quería saltar ahí mismo y detener esa masacre de extremidades de una vez por todas. Temía por ella, temía por la luz de Hinata. Temía que ese día fuese el día en el que el último ápice quedase en la inexistencia —. Joder, ¡muévete!

Y obedeció a la voz de Ino indicándole qué hacer. Salto como todo un héroe usando sus clones de sombra y embistió con fuerza a Toneri, mandándolo a volar hasta el suelo y provocando que su cuerpo se deslizara tan fuerte que miles de rocas salieron volando. Giro con rapidez su cabeza y se la encontró, después de mucho tiempo.

—Hinata —salió de sus labios el dulce sonido de su nombre. Quiso decir algo más, pero quedó enmudecido ante ella como al parecer también ella ante él. Todo ella se veía apagado. Inclusive su nueva vestimenta negra estaba apagada, sin ningún toque lila tan característico de su esencia. Todo ella era negro.

Sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre, tenía moretones por todas partes y uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado.

—Naruto...—soltó Hinata antes de caer inconsciente hasta el suelo. Por suerte Ino llegó antes de que el largo trayecto de la caída terminará, tomándola en brazos para recostarla suavemente en el suelo.

El oji azul suspiró aliviado al ver que Hinata abría sus ojos para ver a la llorosa Ino.

—Maldito Uzumaki — su atención se desvió hacia la voz gruesa del Otsutsuki, quien ya se había levantado del suelo y lo miraba con prepotencia — ¿Quién te crees para interrumpir nuestra batalla?

—No dejare que lastimes más a Hinata —le respondió con una mirada filosa —. Te detendré yo mismo.

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar — alzó su mano y en ella se hizo una esfera color negro —. Si no pudiste detenerme aquella vez en la luna, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo hoy?

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _—Auch._

 _—Lo lamento Hanabi-chan —le susurró con pena, tratando con cuidado esa pequeña parte de su cabello —. Aunque no creo que te lastimen mas unos nudos en el cabello que todos esos moretones y rasguños en tu cuerpo —le comento con perspicacia, observando el pequeño puchero que hacía su hermana menor._

 _—Se lo merecían._

 _—Sabes que no es así —reprendió con voz firme. Al ver que los hombros de su hermana se bajaban poco a poco, no le quedó de otra más que suspirar —. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Hanabi-chan, pero no debiste de hacer eso. Esos niños te doblan la edad._

 _—¡Se que tengo siete, pero eso no significa que no les puedo dar una paliza si me lo propongo! —exclamó con decisión y fiereza._

 _—No es de lo que se trata —levantó a su hermana de sus piernas y la volteo, quedando frente a frente. Soltó un suspiro al ver el rostro enfurruñado de su hermana y después dejó a un lado el cepillo —. No es bueno hacer ese tipo de acciones, Hanabi-chan._

 _—Pero ellos siempre te molestan —inflo con enojo sus mejillas —. Dicen... que tus ojos son feos y que dan miedo. ¡Es mentira! Tus ojos son muy lindos y a mi me tranquilizan. ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto por tratar de hacerte sentir mal? ¿Por qué son tan mentirosos?_

 _Hinata miró a su hermana con impacto antes de suavizar su expresión, mostrando una leve sonrisa._

 _—Algunas personas son así, Hanabi-chan. Yo desgraciadamente no se porque hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que si se, es que jamás se debe ser como ellos. Lastimar a otras personas es malo._

 _Hanabi bajo la mirada._

 _—Tu...¿crees en la venganza, Hinata-neesan? —sus ojos no alcanzaron a ver el impacto de la mirada de Hinata —. Si crees en ella entonces podemos hacer que paguen por todo lo que te han hecho. ¡Demostrémosles que no te dejaras de esos niños cada vez que te insultan!_

 _La pequeña Hinata de doce años solo pudo bajar la cabeza y soltar un suave suspiro. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermana de siete años lo que era la venganza si era algo que ni ella misma entendía bien?_

 _Lo único que sabía de la venganza, es que era mala. Eso era suficiente como para que quisiera persuadir a su hermana de ella._

 _—La venganza es destructiva —recordó el odio de los ojos del niño de su clase; Sasuke Uchiha — es mala — recordó la expresión de odio de su primo Neji — y a veces, llega a hacer daño a personas que no se lo merecen —recordó a Naruto, sentado en un rincón mientras gimoteaba ante la gente que lo veía de mala forma —. Jamás caigas en la venganza, Hanabi-chan. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _—Pero...—susurró débilmente._

 _—De ahora en adelante me defenderé para que no te preocupes por mi —sonrió tenuemente, esperando que su hermana creyera esas palabras que ella misma quería creerse de sí misma —. Todo irá bien._

 _—¿Lo prometes?_

 _—Lo prometo —le sonrió más abiertamente y después se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—No sabes lo aliviada que estoy al verte con todas tus piezas en su lugar —gimoteo Ino al mismo tiempo que curaba sus heridas —. Nos tenías tan preocupados, buscándote de un lado a otro.

—Lo lamento Ino —atino a susurrar mientras observaba a Naruto luchando contra Toneri. Si estuviese en otras condiciones ya hubiese mandado al demonio a Ino (de una manera más delicada) y hubiese alejado a Naruto de Toneri para acabar con su batalla. Pero estaba tan exhausta y se sentía tan bien la sensación de su piel siendo regenerada que no pudo más que recordar cosas que en ese momento solo la debilitaban.

Se sobresaltó cuando observo a Toneri lanzando a Naruto fuera de su rango de visión.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó alarmada y en ese momento cayó en cuenta sobre algo. ¿Cómo la recordaba? Ella había hecho trizas sus recuerdos, literalmente. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Él te recordó justo hoy — Hinata volteo inmediatamente hacia Ino, quien aún la curaba y mantenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro —. A los segundos de recordarte el salto de su ventana y vino corriendo directamente hasta ti, o eso es lo que nos relato Karin.

—Karin —pronunció su nombre, recordándole a alguien. Claro, la subordinada de Orochimaru.

—Es la prima de Naruto, no te asustes —le guiño el ojo con humor, pero eso era algo que Hinata no tenía en esos momentos.

—Necesito ayudar a Naruto.

Ino frunció sus labios y llevó sus ojos hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

Naruto era extremadamente fuerte, pero Toneri también lo era. Hinata estaba dando lo mejor de su misma y se notaba que había mejorado bastante en esos meses de entrenamiento, pero estaba herida.

¿Qué hacer?

—Confía en mí —le pidió la Hyuga con suplica en su voz —. Necesito que tú saques a mi padre de esa jaula y que le des atención médica —tomo sus manos y las apretó con fuerza —. Lo necesito —pidió con desesperación impregnada en su voz.

Ino tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió.

—Ve.

Hinata asintió y se levantó del suelo para activar su modo chakra.

—Gracias, Ino.

—Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto mas tarde —le mando una mirada ladina antes de correr hasta el padre de Hinata.

Hinata no perdió ni un segundo más y corrió hacia Naruto.

—¡Naruto!—le gritó, logrando que se hiciese a un lado por unos segundos para poder darle a Toneri un golpe que lo mando unos metros lejos de ellos.

—Genial, por fin despertó mi verdadera rival —sonrió cínicamente —. Puedes irte, Uzumaki. Realmente estorbas.

—¡No me iré a ninguna parte! —Naruto frunció su ceño —. Sera mejor que te entregues por voluntad propia.

—Tranquilo, Naruto —hablo Hinata sin verle, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera —. Me encargaré de él.

Toneri sonrió cínicamente, despertando un malestar en el estómago de Hinata.

—Sabes que no eres ningún rival para mí, Hinata-hime. Si no quieres acabar como tu hermana, será mejor que desistas a esa estúpida idea de justicia que llevas en la cabeza —ni se inmuto de la fulminante mirada de Naruto y siguió con su atención puesta en Hinata —. Desiste y ven conmigo de una vez.

—Entiende que jamás podrá estar con un ser tan abominable como tú, ni aunque ese fuese el verdadero decreto divino de Hamura — y entonces las palabras se acabaron en ambos cuando Hinata saltó hacia él y le asesto un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo distraerse un poco, dándole a Hinata la oportunidad de hacer una esfera de chakra para enviarlo directamente hasta él, haciéndola explotar.

Hinata pudo apreciar que la ropa de Toneri terminaba de calcinarse, pero que este se recuperaba rápidamente del anterior golpe para arremeter contra ella uno de los tantos jutsus del tenseigan, dejándole inmóvil uno de sus brazos. Le dolía al moverlo, así que tendría que terminar la lucha solo con un brazo.

—Será mejor que te hagas a un lado, Naruto —le advirtió mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de luminosidad —. Saldrás lastimado.

—¡No me moveré! Hinata, sería bueno que desistas de todo esto para que puedas volver a casa sin remordimiento alguno —extendió su mano hacia ella, esperando que ella la tomara y que jamás la soltara, pero Hinata solo siguió mirando con fiereza a Toneri.

—¿Sin ningún remordimiento? —soltó una risa seca —. ¿Crees que podré volver a casa sabiendo que el asesino de mi hermana está vivo? —ladeo su mirada y lo miró con seriedad, impactando al rubio —. ¡Mi remordimiento más grande es no haber podido proteger a Hanabi! No cargare con un remordimiento más sobre mi espalda, ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¡Realmente no sé porque estas tan enojada! Solamente era un vínculo de sangre, nada tan importante como el decreto celestial de Hamura, el decreto que ustedes evitaron que yo pudiese hacer realidad —la voz de Toneri se entrometió con violencia, haciendo que ambos volteasen a mirarlo.

Hinata apretó con fuerza sus puños y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar.

—¿Consideras eso... más importante que mi hermana? —masculló enfurecida. Estaba a punto de mandar al carajo todo eso de la justicia, estaba a nada de hacerlo, pero...

—¡Claro que es más importante que la muerte de una estúpida chiquilla! Por favor, ese asunto es una nimiedad comparado al verdadero problema por el que yo estoy aquí —afirmó con sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz, provocando que el enojo de Hinata llegase a su límite.

Los ojos de Hinata oscurecieron y el aura que antes la rodeaba al principio cayó sobre ella nuevamente. Lentamente sus comisuras se elevaron, ocasionando que Naruto la mirase con incredulidad y preocupación.

—Hinata...—trato de hacerla razonar, pero ella ya estaba completamente fuera de sí.

—Voy... a rebanarte en trozos tan pequeños que nadie podrá reconocer alguna extremidad de tu cuerpo —susurro, pero fue escuchada por ambos hombres. Una la miró con horror y sorpresa, mientras el otro sin miedo alguno.

—No te ten...— las palabras de Toneri fueron cortadas por las de Hinata, dejándolo con una expresión de horror.

 _—¡Kinrin tensei baku!_

La luz brillante dorada cegó momentáneamente a todo el mundo en el lugar, antes de que fueran sacudidos por el impacto del rayo contra la tierra de aquella nube.

Hinata no fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que vio el caos que ocasionó con esa técnica que había usado solo una vez y que con esa eran dos. Lo único que quería era deshacerse de Toneri, y casi lo había logrado, incluso le había arrancado un brazo al tomarlo desprevenido, pero media "nube" había sido partida a la mitad, así que una gran parte fue hacia el suelo, destruyendo una gran porción del bosque de Iwagakure.

Sus amigos habían salido de esa gracias a Sai y a Sasuke, de lo contrario, quien sabe qué hubiese pasado con ellos.

Y Naruto...

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan increíblemente bueno con ella?

Literalmente lo había traído buscándola por meses, haciéndolo pasar preocupaciones y problemas mentales además de que robo sus memorias si consentimiento, pero ahí estaba, preocupándose siempre por ella y dándole un amor tan hermoso que ella no se merecía.

La abrazaba con fuerza de la espalda, sin importarle sus bruscos movimientos ni el temblor de sus hombros. Solo se quedó ahí hasta que deshizo el efecto de la técnica, susurrándole palabras que hicieron que su pecho se oprimiera y provocando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente después de mucho tiempo encerradas.

—Basta, Hinata. Solo... basta —le susurro —. Vuelve en ti.

—Volver... en mi —susurro antes de reír, provocando que el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeciera —. Esta soy yo ahora, ya no puedo volver en "mi" — desapareció de entre los brazos del rubio, dejándolo en medio del caos antes de que Sai pudiera montarlo a una de sus aves de tinta.

La Hyuga corrió entre la tierra y escombros que había en el lugar. Todo se estaba derrumbando a su paso, cada parte del piso se hacía trizas, pero le importaba demasiado poco. Lo que más quería en ese momento, lo que más ansiaba era llegar hasta Toneri para acabar con lo que había empezado.

Paro en medio de todo el cataclismo del lugar, pasando sus inquietas y reducidas pupilas por todas partes, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de captar algo entre toda la densa nube de tierra.

Finalmente pudo ver a Toneri tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y sin un brazo. El brazo estaba a unos metros de distancia de él y supo que estaba mal, pero se alegraba tanto de ver esa parte de su cuerpo tan lejos de él. Esa misma mano con la que había asesinado a su hermana.

Ignorando el deplorable estado de aquella nube e ignorando que pronto todo eso quedaría reducido en nada, caminó tranquilamente hasta el cuerpo de Toneri, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba a punto de matarlo, a punto de enterrar su espada contra la carne del sujeto. Apunto de escuchar sus berridos.

Estaba demasiado excitada, fuera de sí.

Finalmente llego al lado de él y no se hizo esperar para alzar su espada. Claro que no lo mataría aun, primero le quitaría el otro brazo y tal vez después las dos piernas. Si tuviese más tiempo incluso le gustaría sentarse al lado de su cuerpo para encajar pequeños cuchillos sobre su torso, pero desgraciadamente el lugar se hacía trizas y ella aún tenía una promesa que cumplir. Aunque la idea de morir se le antojase increíble, ella era una mujer de palabra.

Alzo su espada y apunto al estómago de Toneri, lista para arremeter toda su ira en esa estocada.

—Muérete...— mascullo con furia antes de bajar velozmente su espada, manteniendo ambos ojos bien abiertos para ser capaz de presenciar con claridad el acto, pero lastimosamente, Toneri no estaba del todo inconsciente.

La única mano del albino tomó con fuerza el filo de la espada sin cortarse un poco, haciendo a Hinata deducir que estaba usando chakra para no lastimarse. Los ojos de Toneri demostraban una serenidad y calma envidiable, haciendo que Hinata solo pudiera sentir la furia engullir con ferocidad en su interior.

—Hime, Hime, Hime —nombró con voz "dulce" — ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? Realmente es estúpido que pienses que puedes matarme —la hoja de la espada comenzó a doblarse debido a la fuerza que Toneri estaba ejerciendo contra ella y este no tardó en levantarse lentamente —. No importa si me quitas el otro brazo, su me quitas ambas piernas o incluso si me arrancas los ojos, no podrás contra mí jamás —su figura se levantó del suelo, rebasando por mucho la altura de la furibunda Hinata.

—En eso te equivocas, realmente puedo matarte y eso es lo que haré.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —pregunto entre incrédulo y divertido —. Tu solo eres la decepción de tu familia, la Hyuga que fue despreciada por todos y tachada de un ninja débil e inservible. Por favor, no pienses que alguien como tu puede contra alguien como yo, querida.

La mirada de Hinata se oscureció, pero no por la pena de recordar tiempos pasados, sino que se oscureció de una manera tétrica y temible, una que hizo que el ceño de Toneri se frunciera.

—Esa Hinata ya no existe más —aseguró antes de arrebatarle la inservible espada para tirarla varios metros aleados de ellos. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo con brutalidad para después hacer unos cuantos sellos, invocando un arma que hizo que una ceja de Toneri se arquera.

—Una guadaña. Que irónico, ¿no lo crees?

Además de practicar su tenseigan también había estado aprendiendo jutsus que jamás le habían permitido aprender debido a su clan. Ella solo tenía permitido acceder al uso de los jutsus de su familia, pero esa vez era diferente. Ella ya no era una Hyuga ante los ojos de nadie, así que ella se ponía sus propias reglas y la número uno era la de no rendirse por nada del mundo.

—No tanto, ya que yo seré la que cause tu muerte.

—No te temo ni un poco, ¿lo sabes?

—Haré que me temas, lo prometo —le dio una vuelta a su guadaña y después se puso en posición defensiva.

Toneri se mofo y después arremetió contra ella, lanzándole un puñetazo que fue detenido por la vara negra de metal que sostenía la grande y afilada hoja de la guadaña. Se movía como si su brazo no hubiese sido arrancado de su cuerpo hacia tan solo unos minutos.

Hinata le dio un empujón con la guadaña y después golpeó su estómago con el metal, sacándole varias gotas de sangre por la boca. No fue capaz de asestar otro golpe pues se distrajo con el gran temblor y el ruido descomunal que provocaba el sacudir de la tierra. De un momento a otro Toneri había desaparecido de su vista para después aparecer desde arriba, yendo directamente hacia ella. Bloqueo el golpe de su pie nuevamente con la guadaña y fue capaz de capturar el empeine de su pie para hacerlo volar hacia una pared.

Toneri se recuperó con rapidez y corrió hasta ella con una expresión de ira antes no vista en su rostro. Se precipitó hasta ella, pero fue golpeado por Hinata, quien hizo girar la guadaña con agilidad y rapidez, dándole de lleno en la barbilla. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su barbilla, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se dirigió violentamente hacia ella, cegado por la ira que sentía al no ser capaz de acabar con ella con rapidez.

¿No era que su tenseigan era el más poderoso? Entonces, ¿Por qué ella no paraba de luchar?

Hinata golpeó la quemadura antes causada del único brazo que le quedaba, causándole una expresión de dolor. Sentía el chakra del albino disminuir poco a poco, cosa que le daba esperanzas de poder ganarle. Salto con agilidad cuando este trató de golpearla, haciendo que golpeara el suelo y que miles de pedazos de roca volaran por los aires.

—¡Eres una gata muy escurridiza, querida! —le gritó al verla caer a metros de distancia de él. Lo miraba imperturbable y eso lo hacía enfadar —. Espero que seas lo suficiente buena como para huir de esto —gritó antes de invocar una docena de esferas azules —¡Corre, pequeña gata!

Las esferas comenzaron a deslizarse velozmente por el aire, siguiendo a la Hyuga que corría y esquivaba con agilidad aquellas esferas que se estrellaban destructivamente contra el suelo.

Dio una voltereta y después golpeó una de las esferas con la hoja de la guadaña, mandándola hacia Toneri, quien apenas y pudo huir de la explosión de su propio jutsu.

Una esfera chocó cerca de ella, haciéndola volar por el aire, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos fue capaz de usar el palo de la guadaña para no salir volando más lejos. Lo enterró en el suelo y después pudo caer sin problema alguno sobre sus dos piernas, alzando su vista para ver el rostro encolerizado de Toneri.

Se hecho la guadaña sobre el hombro y miró retadoramente al albino.

—Deberías de rendirte de una vez, estás perdiendo demasiada sangre.

—¿Estás tratando de aconsejarme a mí? —se mofo eufórico —¡Estas demente si piensas que voy a rendirme ante alguien como tú! —dio un alto brinco que lo mantuvo varios segundos por los aires, observando el rostro sereno de Hinata y la pose altanera que mantenía. Eso hizo que su ira creciera más.

Hinata se impulsó y después brinco, alzando su guadaña.

Era ahora o nunca. Alargar la batalla solo la mataría a ella también. Estaba confiada en su poder, estaba confiada en todo lo que Sasuke y Mizuki le enseñaron en esos meses. Haría lo que tuviese que hacer para que ese pedazo de mierda se extinguiera de una vez por todas.

Soltó un fuerte grito e hizo para atrás su guadaña dándole impulso. Observó con el rostro impetuoso las rudas y violentas facciones de Toneri.

—¡MUERE! —grito, provocando que su garganta doliese y que el ruido de la destrucción a su alrededor quedase opacado por completo.

Miro a Toneri sonreír, formando el jutsu que ella había empleado antes para arrebatarle su brazo, pero fue el turno de sonreír para ella al ver que la expresión de su rostro se congelaba.

El tiempo se detuvo y aunque todo a su alrededor se estuviese cayendo a pedazos, hubo un gratificante silencio entre ellos que le permitió a Hinata escuchar el gemido de impacto y dolor que soltó la garganta de Toneri. La sangre comenzó a caer de su comisura a brotones, recorriendo en delgados hilos por su mentón y cuello. Después pudo escuchar la demás sangre saliendo de su estómago yendo directamente hasta el suelo, para finalmente, observar su cuerpo caer desde esa altura, dejando ver la figura de la verdadera Hinata que sostenía una guadaña.

El clon de sombras frente a ella desapareció.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—¡Hinata! —grito Kiba mientras corría hacia ella.

A duras penas pudo salir de aquella catástrofe de polvo y rocas cayéndose, pero lo hizo y lo hizo más que contenta.

Al ver sorpresivamente a su amigo, pensó incrédulamente que la abrazaría con fuerza y cariño, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Idiota! —le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sin ningún tipo de suavidad —. Encima de que huyes de la aldea y nos tienes preocupados a todos también por poco nos matas —su rostro era el de un perro demasiado enojado, de esos que tienen la expresión de estar dispuestos a arrancarte una pierna —. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos por ti? Dios mío, está ni siquiera eres tú —volteo su cuerpo, dándole la espalda mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro —. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablándote si ya no eres...

—Kiba...-kun.

Kiba volteó abruptamente hacia Hinata, percatándose de las lágrimas que estaban sobre las pupilas azules de Hinata.

Eran unos ojos hermosos, Kiba lo admitía, pero extrañaba demasiado los antiguos ojos de su compañera. Grandes, lilas y llenos de pureza. Esos azules, en cambio de todo lo demás, se veían tan tristes, trémulos y llenos de dolor.

Kiba se acercó despacio, temiendo que Hinata reaccionara como antes lo había hecho, tan fuera de sí, para finalmente envolverla en un cálido abrazo. La sintió tensa por mucho tiempo, pero al final se relajó e incluso llevó dudosamente sus manos hasta su espalda.

—Parece que el equipo ocho está completo —susurro con una sonrisa antes de apretarla más contra sus brazos, sintiendo su trémulo cuerpo.

Shino se acercó lentamente hasta ellos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.

—Es un alivio verte con bien, Hinata.

—Shino-kun —susurro su nombre, deshaciendo el abrazo con Kiba para voltear a verle. No veía a Shino desde que estuvo en el hospital después de la muerte de Hanabi —. Yo...

—Pasaste cosas difíciles e hiciste cosas que estuvieron mal, como traicionar a tu aldea y tus camaradas, pero es comprensible —apretó el agarre de su mano contra su hombro —. No te esfuerces en explicar lo que aún no estás lista de decir.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor y después bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Shikamaru detrás sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta ella.

—Nos diste más de un problema, Hinata. No te voy a mentir —rasco su nuca al ver que ella aún no levantaba la mirada —. Pero lo bueno de esto es que ahora puedes saber quiénes realmente te quieren —llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pergamino —. Hokage-sama lo envía.

—¿Sabía el Hokage que vendríamos? —pregunto incrédulamente la pelirroja que se acercó velozmente hacia ellos al ver que Hinata emergía de entre la devastación de los árboles destruidos y las rocas por doquier.

—Si, yo le dije que vendría aquí y el asumió que Hinata estaría aquí. Léelo con calma, creo que es importante —extendió su brazo con el pergamino, esperando pacientemente a que ella lo tomara.

Hinata miro detenidamente el pergamino y después lo tomó de la mano de Shikamaru.

—Si —musito para después guardarlo entre su capa y sacar otro pergamino —. Este es para ti. Ábrelo cuando estés en Konoha y ten cuidado —le advirtió, haciendo a Shikamaru dudar por unos momentos.

Miro sus ojos y no pudo familiarizarse a ellos, pero al menos sabía que aún quedaba una pizca de Hinata, por muy pequeña que fuese. No hizo preguntas, solo tomo el pergamino y lo guardo con cautela.

Sasuke y Mizuki se mantuvieron alejados del resto, observando el ambiente de la Hyuga.

—¿Lo ves? Es una persona llena de luz y amable, de lo contrario no tendría tantos amigos preocupándose por ella.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y después llevó su vista nuevamente hacia la cabizbaja Hinata, rodeada de todos los chicos. Después llevó su ónix mirada hacia Naruto, quien se mantenía alejado con Ino, quien le decía una sarta de cosas que él no era capaz de escuchar desde esa distancia.

Naruto se encontraba ahí, parado al lado de Ino sin dejar de tener la vista pegada sobre Hinata. Se notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia lo que pasaba ahí, tanto que hasta él, Sasuke, quien no conocía nada de esos temitas, lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Naruto amaba a Hinata y ella a él.

—Creo que si no queremos preguntas deberíamos irnos —opino con los ojos cerrados.

—Si, yo también lo creo.

Y así, ambos desaparecieron de la escena, pero no de la vida de Hinata, a quien la verían en poco tiempo.

—Creo que debemos de irnos, hay árboles que no tardaran de caer por aquí —dijo Ino, quien se aproximó hasta los chicos con las manos impregnadas de sangre y con un semblante cansado. Soltó un suspiró y rodó los ojos después de unos segundos, todos parecían no querer prestarle atención, así que jalo del brazo a Sai para susurrarle algo al oído antes de que el asintiera.

—Shikamaru, quisiera comentarte de algo sobre la nube.

—Ah, si —contestó el Nara, siguiendo al pálido chico.

—Y ustedes vengan a ayudarme con algo—dijo Ino haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para después jalar uno de los brazos cada integrante masculino del equipo ocho, provocando que Kiba la mirara con enfado y que Shino entendiera de inmediato lo que quería lograr.

Karin se puso frente a Hinata.

—Hola —saludo con su mano y una sonrisa nerviosa —. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, pero yo de ti si y quería decirte que eres afortunada.

Hinata la miró con sorpresa un largo rato.

¿Afortunada? ¿Ella?

Su hermana estaba muerta y podía ver el temor en los ojos de sus amigos. No sabía de donde era afortunada.

—Te recuerdo —fue lo único de lo que fue capaz de decir.

Karin asintió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces... —ajusto sus lentes — suerte —termino de decir, guiñándole un ojo antes de irse rápidamente de ahí, dejándola en completa soledad por varios segundos hasta que finalmente escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Ella no levantó la mirada, sabía quién era.

—Hinata.

—Naruto.

Se miraron un largo rato a los ojos sin ninguna incomodidad de por medio. Solo se mantuvieron así, sintiendo algo parecido a la paz y al dolor, algo totalmente agridulce. Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio, dejando a Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo —el peli rubio bajó la mirada —. Te amo, ¿sí? Lo comprendí, después de ocho meses siendo un completo autómata, lo entendí. No tengo la mente más veloz, tampoco soy el más inteligente, pero sí se cuándo mi corazón me dice una verdad —llevo su mano vendada hasta su pecho —. Mi corazón dice que te ama. Te amo hoy, a esta chica que veo aquí. También amo a la pequeña de cinco, la de doce y la de quince. Amo a la chica que me abofeteó en la guerra, la que me salvo de Pain y con la que pude convivir antes de que todo este caos se desatara. Te amo y este sentimiento no se irá jamás de mi pecho, por eso es que te recordé —levanto su mirada azulina mostrando en ella un mar de sentimientos que hicieron a Hinata retroceder, pero fue detenida por la mano de Naruto sobre su muñeca —. No me importa lo que hiciste, ni lo que harás en un futuro, se quién eres y se dé la luz que hay en ti.

—Yo ya no soy...

—Aun la tienes —aseguro con voz calmada — y te juro que yo la haré volver, poco a poco y con todo mi amor y paciencia. Porque no hay mejor persona para pasar el fin del mundo que contigo.

—Naruto...—susurro con voz quebrada. ¿Ese era un sueño? Quería pellizcarse, lo que más había anhelado toda su vida por fin estaba sucediendo... pero desgraciadamente las cosas no eran como antes. Ella ya no era la misma y dudaba que algún día lo fuera.

Pero...

Vio a Naruto sonreír y su corazón brinco.

Cielos... no había sentido esa calidez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Se sentía tan bien y quería sentir esa sensación mil veces más.

—¡Es hora de irnos! —ambos voltearon hacia Shikamaru —. ¡Esta cosa no aguantara mucho más!

Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver, por más que quisiera, no podía darle una respuesta a Naruto.

—Te daré una respuesta a tu declaración —lo miro de reojo —, pero hoy no —y desapareció de su vista, dejándolo paralizado en su lugar.

—Maldición—masculló entristecido antes de suspirar. Bueno, se lo merecía por no haberla notado esos dieciocho años. Si ella pudo esperar tantísimo por una respuesta a su declaración, él también podía hacerlo.

Miro hacia la luna, sintiendo bajo sus pies la tierra crujiendo. Ella había prometido una respuesta, así que la esperaría con ansias el tiempo que tuviese que esperar. ¿Un año? Pasaba rápido. ¿Dos? No importaban. ¿Diez? Seguramente el ya habría ido tras ella para raptarla, pero si tenía que esperar, lo haría.

Hinata era la persona con la que quería pasar toda su vida, así que no le importaría esperar todo lo que ella esperó por él.

Sonrió tenuemente y dio un último vistazo a la luna para después caminar tranquilamente hasta sus amigos, sin importarle que pedazos de tierra ya estaban cayéndose encima de él.

—"Es una promesa, Hinata."

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

N/A: ¡Qué emoción! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque la verdad golpe mi cabeza por horas, tratando de escribir esas mal hechas, pero a mi parecer, aceptables escenas de acción. Y tranquilos, Toneri aún no obtiene todo lo que merece, así que tendrán que leer el siguiente cap para ver lo que pasa 7.7

 **N/A2:** _Hola, lectores. Primero que nada, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Una vez dicho esto, voy a explicar brevemente qué fue lo que paso con el_ _capítulo que subí creo que hace una semana. Una vez subido el capítulo fui a releerlo y mientras lo hacía quede muy inconforme, pero decidí dejarlo así en ese momento. Después de unas horas me llego un review que me dejó pensando por largo tiempo, así que decidí contestarle a esa persona y charlé un poco con ella. Me di cuenta de que si algo realmente no me gusta entonces debo de cambiarlo, pues así no tiene chiste el estar escribiendo. Odio escribir por compromiso y parece que subí el capítulo de manera tan apresurada por estar pensando en que ustedes quieren un capítulo nuevo a como diese lugar, fue tan apresurado que no le tome importancia a lo que yo sentí al releerlo. Quite el capítulo y lo edite. No lo borre y reescribí, nop, deje las escenas que me gustan y añadí nuevas, para darle un camino diferente al final que tenía planeado. Lo pensé mucho y creo que después de leerlo estoy conforme con lo que hice finalmente y espero que ustedes estén conformes, después de todo, yo escribo para ustedes. Literalmente si ustedes me piden que haga a una Hinata versión Madara 2.0 voy a hacerlo, porque me gusta complacerlos con mis escritos.También estuve pensando que tener un beta no estaría nada mal, nunca e tenido uno, pero no creo que sea mala idea intentar, así que si uno de ustedes está interesado, sabe de escritura y tiene tiempo, no duden en contactarme por mensaje privado o en mi cuenta de twitter. ¡En fin! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y prometo traerles pronto la continuación n.n_

 **Agradecimientos a:** _Konata811, coni06, Lilliamne, Valerie Hyuga Senju, Dolunay, Hinata Hyuga -NxH, Uzumaki yosep, eliuska20, carlos29, monica735._

 ** _¡Por cierto! Por favor siganme en Twitter, estaré publicando la fecha de las actualizaciones de mis historias y otras cosillas de este tipo. Mi nombre de usuario es Amanely1._**

 _Los adoro, espero poder traerles el nuevo capítulo muy pronto. ¡Hasta luego!_


	11. Piedad

_**[Capítulo 11**_ _ **]**_

 **Género:** Drama/Romance.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Piedad.**

* * *

El sonido seco de la extremidad cayendo contra el suelo resonó por toda la habitación en un eco. Los ojos amarillentos del hombre brillaron de satisfacción al ver aquel pedazo de carne a sus pies.

—Sabía que eras una chica de palabra —se puso en cuclillas un momento para recoger con delicadeza el brazo mutilado —. Justo lo que me prometiste; un brazo.

Hinata frente a él no hizo ninguna expresión, sólo lo miró con neutralidad.

—Usted hizo algo por mí y este es mi pago. Espero que le sea suficiente, pero si no lo es, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa para pagarle — Estaba más que dispuesta a recompensar a Orochimaru por haberle obsequiado esos pergaminos, además de haberle ordenado a Sasuke que le entrenara. Sin ninguno de esos favores jamás hubiese podido lograr lo que logró la noche anterior.

Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado y la miró perspicaz.

—Es una oferta demasiado tentadora, querida —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la camilla de metal que tenía en la habitación. Dejó el brazo encima de ella —. Este pedazo de cuerpo me servirá mucho para mis investigaciones, pero si estas dispuesta a hacer más cosas por mí, claro que aceptaré tu proposición —volteó hacia ella y se recargó contra la camilla —. Trabaja para mí un tiempo y estaremos a mano. ¿Te parece bien o es muy atrevido de mi parte?

—Como ya le dije, haré lo que usted me ordene.

—Hmm —llevó sus pupilas hacia el techo y posó dos dedos bajo su barbilla —. ¿No habrá ningún problema con Konoha? No quiero que el Hokage me reprenda por tener bajo mi custodia a uno de sus ninjas.

Hinata bajó la mirada lentamente.

—No habrá ningún problema, Orochimaru-sama.

—Perfecto —dijo —. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo derrotaste a Toneri Otsutsuki?

Las voces de ambos se extinguieron prolongadamente en la habitación mientras que el único sonido que se podía percibir era el de los instrumentos de trabajo del sannin, quien le daba la espalda a Hinata mientras esperaba con paciencia la respuesta a su pregunta.

Hinata apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, perdiéndose en un mar de recuerdos que, estaba segura, no podría sacar de su cabeza por el resto de su miserable vida.

* * *

 _._

 _Al ver el cuerpo del albino tendido e inmóvil en el suelo, Hinata dejó de levitar y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Camino sin prisa, observando la trémula respiración de Toneri mientras que el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo no paraba de crecer._

 _Una vez que estuvo junto a él, Hinata se puso en cuclillas y recargó su guadaña sobre sus hombros._

 _—Me has... vencido._

 _—Estás vivo aún._

 _—Dentro de poco no, ¿cierto? —masculló, tratando de ahogar el gemido de dolor que quiso brotar de sus labios._

 _Hinata deslizó su mirada hacia el abdomen del hombre, encontrándose con una herida tan grande como la que él le hizo a su hermana. Si lo dejaba ahí, así como estaba, entonces morirá a los pocos minutos, además de que la "nube" pronto se caería y eso obviamente haría su muerte más indudable. Por otro lado, ella misma podía acabar con su vida en un chasqueo de dedos, no tenía por qué esforzarse más de lo que ya se había esforzado._

 _Pero..._

 _La sonrisa de Hanabi invadió su mente._

 _Recordarla en ese momento tan crítico provocó que cerrara sus ojos con frustración._

 _"—Mátalo..."_

 _"—No lo hagas..."_

 _"—Te traerá paz..."_

 _"—Sabes que es mentira..."_

 _Se dio un tenue golpe en la cabeza y después alzó su mirada azulina para ver directamente a Toneri. Éste mantenía su rostro ladeado hacia ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos y tenía un hilo de sangre bajando desde su cuero cabelludo hasta su ceja._

 _La miraba con paciencia, esperando a que finalmente ella decidiera qué hacer con él. O al menos, eso parecía que hacía._

 _No veía el miedo, no veía enojo, no veía tristeza... sólo paciencia y eso la encabronaba de una manera monumental. Ella pudo ver el rostro de Hanabi al morir, sus ojos demostraban que aún no quería irse, pero también transmitían alivio y amor, cosas que al parecer ese monstruo no sentía._

 _—Sabes…si me dejas vivir, te mataré — volteó a verle, pero éste ya miraba hacia el obscuro cielo —. Te mataré a ti, a tu familia, a tus amigos y... mataré a Naruto. Esas son las reglas. Tú tienes que matarme para que yo no pueda seguir matando a más personas, ¿no?_

 _Hinata apretó los puños._

 _—Así son las cosas, así es este ciclo. He matado por diversión, por conveniencia propia, por mi bien. Se hace como un bucle, un bucle de muertes que ya no puedes detener porque también se convierte en adicción. Tu hermana fue uno de mis tantos asesinatos y no me arrepiento. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial que los otros no?_

 _—¡Maldito! — alzó su brazo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, ladeando su rostro ante el impacto —. Eres un...—soltó un jadeo y escondió su rostro entre su brazo._

 _Toneri escupió la sangre que le había provocado Hinata con ese puñetazo y prosiguió._

 _—Vamos, mátame. Conviértete en mi —le retó con voz cansada —. Consúmete completamente y olvídate de tu existencia. ¡Hazlo de una jodida vez que esto me due...! —dejó de hablar al sentir la fuerte mano de Hinata sobre su boca. Soltó un jadeo cuando apretó su agarre sobre ella._

 _._

Orochimaru dejó su bisturí sobre la plancha y volteó para observar a la cabizbaja Hinata.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó al sentir que los segundos se hacían bastante eternos. Orochimaru fue capaz de escuchar con claridad el sonido de su entrecortada respiración, augurando sin duda que los ojos de la Hyuga pronto se llenarían de lágrimas. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, claro que la tenía, pero sabía que sería inútil hablar con ella estando en ese estado.

Hinata era una tormenta de emociones encontradas. Todos los sentimientos que reprimió horas atrás la embargaron por completo, cada uno de ellos la embistió como si de una daga al corazón se tratase. Era doloroso sentir la soledad, el odio, el arrepentimiento, la tristeza y todos los sentimientos negativos acumulándose en su trémulo y ahora débil cuerpo.

—Te ves realmente cansada —habló Orochimaru, sacándola de su letargo —. Eres bienvenida a quedarte. Recibirás atención médica de inmediato, es obvio que estás a nada de desmayarte —y sin decir una palabra más, Orochimaru salió de la habitación, dejando en soledad a la abatida Hinata.

Al verse sola, Hinata no desaprovechó la oportunidad para sacar ese sollozo que lastimaba su garganta.

Hinata tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que eran fundamentales para su vida.

¿Volvería a Konoha? ¿Qué diría su padre ante su regreso? ¿Todo sería igual con sus amigos? ¿Le tendrían miedo y desconfianza para siempre? ¿Quería seguir viviendo? ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto?

—Le prometiste una respuesta, Hinata —se dio un golpe en la cabeza y deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta llegar al suelo —. Tienes que responder a su declaración, pero…

Si antes él le hubiese dicho todo lo que le dijo la noche anterior, ella hubiese caída rendida a sus brazos sin más. No habría ningún impedimento para aceptar al amor de su vida, pero eso si hubiese sido antes. Ahora ella no era la misma, ya no era la Hinata de la que se enamoró Naruto. No, ahora era alguien con un corazón marchito, sin esperanzas ni sueños.

La idea de recuperarse se le hacía tan lejana que estaba casi descartada, por mucho que detestara la situación.

Joder, ¿Por qué cuando finalmente él la miraba, ella no podía aceptarlo?

Naruto era un sol resplandeciente, uno que ella no opacaría. Él necesitaba a alguien igual de especial y puro que él, no alguien como ella que ya no tenía ningún rastro de pureza en su cuerpo. Temía por la luz de Naruto, temía que si ella llegase a aceptar sus sentimientos entonces su luz se extinguiría y eso no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

No podía ver cómo la luz que la guió toda su vida se apagaba, mucho menos podría ser capaz de soportar que esa luz se extinguiera por su culpa.

No sería egoísta con la persona que fue más buena con ella.

Lo tenía decidido, rechazaría a Naruto porque era lo mejor para él.

Si, probablemente ella se pudriría de dolor y agonía, pero él estaría a salvo y era lo único importante para ella.

Primero estaba Naruto.

* * *

 ** _«Hinata, me dirijo a ti de la manera más personal posible. El contenido de esta carta es secreto para todo el mundo salvo para ti y para mí, así que el consejo no sabe de la existencia de ésta._**

 ** _Si estás leyendo esto es porque seguramente has vencido a Toneri, si es así, no sabes cuánto me alegra que sigas respirando._**

 ** _Primero que nada, estoy impresionado, a decir verdad. Te fuiste sin permiso alguno y rompiste las reglas de Konoha, me desobedeciste y eso es algo que tú jamás harías._**

 ** _Segundo; joder, les diste bastantes problemas al equipo de búsqueda que mande para capturar a Toneri. Según dicen, Naruto fue un verdadero dolor de trasero esos meses de búsqueda y todo por tu culpa._**

 ** _Y tercero, pero no menos importante, quiero hacerte saber sobre tu futuro. Es innegable que al volver aquí tendré que arrestarte y darte una condena por haber huido de esa manera de Konoha, ya que nos pusiste en riesgo a todos. La mitad del consejo está enfurecido y la otra mitad trata de entenderte aunque les cueste hacerlo. No puedo garantizarte que al volver todo será miel sobre hojuelas, de hecho, ni siquiera yo sé qué pasará si vuelves. Obviamente se te dará un trato especial por haber derrotado a un enemigo de esa magnitud, pero lo más seguro es que me obliguen a sellar tu chakra por desobediencia._**

 ** _Estoy entre la espada y la pared._**

 ** _Ser Hokage no es nada fácil, ansío poder cederle mi lugar a Naruto de una vez por todas, pero sé que eso no sucederá hasta dentro de un tiempo._**

 ** _Volviendo al tema, te decía que esto es un verdadero fiasco. Me has traído demasiados problemas, Hinata y sinceramente pienso que no te caerían mal dos años de prisión, pero no puedo condenarte. No quiero hacerlo y además ambos sabemos que Naruto me colgaría si lo hago, por eso no me queda más opción que pedirte que no vuelvas hasta dentro de un año. Lo lamento, pero necesito que las cosas se enfríen aquí para poder ayudarte a volver sin que tengas que ir a prisión o sin que se tenga que sellar tu chakra._**

 ** _Estarás haciendo misiones para mí por ese tiempo, serán misiones secretas y lo suficientemente bien pagadas como para que puedas vivir bien este año._**

 ** _Y bueno, eso es todo._**

 ** _Hinata, espero que vuelvas después de que pase este año. Tu hogar te estará esperando pacientemente y tus amigos también lo harán._**

 ** _Atentamente: Kakashi Hatake»_**

Dobló con sus temblorosos dedos el pergamino enviado por su Hokage, el cual ya se encontraba un poco roto por las orillas. Lo había leído ya como cuatro veces, estudiando y analizando cada palabra escrita por el antiguo sensei del equipo 7. Le estaba dando una gran oportunidad a pesar de lo que había hecho, aunque sabía de sobra que eso no lo hacía por ella, lo estaba haciendo por Naruto.

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama para después toser con fuerza. Tomó con fuerza la orilla de la cama y puso la palma de su mano contra su boca, sintiendo su garganta arder ante cada convulsión.

Sabía que su mano estaba manchada de sangre y que eso era grave, pero poco le importó en ese momento. Quería dormir, dormir mucho y despertar hasta que el dolor interno cesará al menos un poco. Quería dejar de oír las voces de Hanabi y Toneri entremezcladas, quería dejar de ver la sonrisa de Naruto y quería dejar de pensar en sus amigos.

Era por el bien de todos, era por el bien de ella misma.

Tenía que alejarse de todo si no quería sucumbir ante la oscuridad de su ennegrecida alma. Quería descansar los ojos, pero sobre todo quería descansar su cerebro que no dejaba de maquinar información que realmente se sentían como un millón de cuchillas clavándose en ella.

Se recostó suavemente sobre la cama que Orochimaru amablemente había instalado para ella y después de varios gemidos de dolor, sucumbió al sueño que fue de todo menos reparador.

Al final, parecía que ni dormir podía ser una salida para el dolor.

* * *

 _._

 _Se contuvo para no romper su mandíbula. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir escuchándolo hablar. Quitó su enfurecida mano sobre su boca y después lo escuchó toser un par de veces antes de comenzar a reír suavemente._

 _—Lamento si te hice enojar, pero mentiría si te dijera que no era mi intención. ¿Realmente vas a dejarme vivo? Se supone que tienes que matarme, ¿no es así?_

 _—Se supone que es lo que una persona como yo debe de hacer, ¿no?_

 _—Las personas tan débiles como tú siempre pierden de esta manera. Quizá tengas un asombroso poder, pero eso no te sirve de nada si sigues siendo Hinata Hyuga —observó las cejas de Hinata fruncirse —. Ustedes, los nobles, siempre pierden ante nosotros. Si Naruto está vivo aún sólo es suerte._

 _—Yo no soy como Naruto, yo ya no soy Hinata Hyuga —su voz se fue alzando —¡y me tragaré toda mi ira porque es lo que debo hacer!_

 _—Huh — la comisura derecha del albino se alzó un poco —. Una muy mala decisión, Hinata-hime._

 _Los cabellos de Hinata se ondearon y sus ojos se abrieron impactados al percatarse de que Toneri había desaparecido a la velocidad de la luz ante esos ojos a los que no se les escapaba nada. Bueno, eso hasta ese día._

 _Hinata empuñó su guadaña rápidamente hacia el frente, bloqueando el golpe que Toneri había enviado hacia ella con una delegada barra de hierro que salió por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Se levantó con rapidez y saltó varios metros hacia atrás, cuidándose al mismo tiempo de no ser aplastada por algún pedazo de estructura de la nube artificial que se estaba cayendo._

 _—¿Lo ves ahora? ¡De nada te sirvió mantenerme con vida, yo siempre ganaré mientras respire! ¡Así son las cosas! ¡NOSOTROS SIEMPRE VENCEMOS! —gritó con impetuosidad antes de asestarle un nuevo golpe en el estómago, el cual pudo arquearla de dolor y mandarla varios metros hacia atrás._

 _—Sólo vencerás cuando aceptes tus errores — se levantó del suelo y se impulsó para correr hacia él, aventando múltiples kunais y shuriken en su dirección — ¡No serás más que escoria el resto de tu vida al menos que aceptes todo lo que has hecho!_

 _—¡Lo acepto! —formó múltiples bolas de energía y nuevamente las mandó contra ella, siendo esquivadas con agilidad por ella. La mirada de determinación de Hinata estaba haciéndolo temblar y no sabía porque —¡Pero jamás me arrepentiré, Hyuga Hinata!_

 _—¡Te obligaré a hacerlo! —giró su guadaña repetidas veces, lanzando oleadas de viento que hicieron retroceder a Toneri, dándole a Hinata la oportunidad de hacer un par de sellos —¡Kami Kosen! —múltiples chispas de luz comenzaron a saltar en las puntas de sus dedos para que después toda esa luz rodeara sus dos manos. La técnica le dio de lleno al Otsutsuki, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo repetidas veces hasta estrellarse contra una roca, la cual se partió en dos al mismo tiempo que la sangre salía por la boca del albino._

 _—Usar todo tu poder contra mí no te servirá de nada, princesa —sostuvo su peso con ambos brazos y de forma trepidante logró ponerse de pie para seguidamente percatarse que Hinata ya estaba frente a él, con esa mirada helada y esos labios rectos que lo estaban crispando desde hace un rato —. ¿Qué pretendes si no vas a matarme?_

 _Hinata cerró lentamente los ojos y tomó aire. ¿Qué pretendía? Ni ella misma lo tenía seguro aún. Quería cumplir el último deseo de su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba dejar salir a la Hinata que rasguñaba las paredes de su interior, esa que pedía surgir de entre los escombros de sí misma. Esa que le estuvo susurrando palabras que la mantuvieron viva todo ese tiempo._

 _"—La venganza es destructiva...— miró a su alrededor. Había caos, tragedia y olía a sangre, pero sabía que su hermana no se refería a esa destrucción —… es mala y a veces daña a personas que no se lo merecen."_

 _Ino llorando, Sai herido, Shikamaru frustrado, su abuelo preocupado, Lee desanimado, Kiba furioso, Shino nervioso, su padre ensangrentado y Naruto sin esa sonrisa hermosa que siempre lo caracterizó._

 _—Mi odio hacia a ti es tan destructivo que sin darme cuenta herí a quienes amo —apretó su mano contra su pecho y tomó con fuerza su guadaña —. Por tu culpa no sólo perdí a mi hermana, sino que también desvié mi atención de lo más importante que me queda, mi familia._

 _Toneri soltó una risotada._

 _—Tu familia se asquea al verte pasar._

 _—No hablo de esa familia. Hablo de aquella que me ha buscado por mar y tierra, esa que está dispuesta a desobedecer a su aldea por alguien como yo —levantó su guadaña, haciendo brillar la filosa hoja color rojo que se alzaba con orgullo —. De nada vale la pena seguir con esta venganza si sigo lastimando a mis amigos._

 _—¿Entonces qué harás, Hyuga-hime?—su piel se estremeció ante el contacto de la punta de la filosa hoja de la guadaña contra su frente. Sus rodillas perdieron fuerza, haciéndolo caer inminentemente —. ¿Perdonarme como toda una princesa sabia y buena lo haría? o quizá... matarme justo aquí._

 _—Tenemos una idea muy errónea de la muerte —repitió las palabras que su hermana le había dicho — no es tan mala como la pintan y yo quiero lo peor para ti —su mano temblaba ansiosa, quería enterrar el filo de su oz contra la cabeza de Toneri, pero debía de ser paciente. Tenía que ser valiente —. Vive. Vive, Toneri Otsutsuki y se consumido por la oscuridad de tus pecados, de tus errores y de tu infinita soledad._

 _Los ojos de Toneri se abrieron desorbitadamente y después se cegaron ante la impetuosa luz púrpura que se coló ante sus ojos._

 _—¿Q-qué? —soltó impresionado, observando con horror cómo su cuerpo se deshacía, siendo absorbido por la punta de la guadaña que Hinata sostenía en sus manos. Alzó por última vez sus ojos, quedándose con la imagen del rostro serio de Hinata._

 _—Kyūshū— musitó, observando el cuerpo de Toneri desaparecer._

 _._

* * *

El ruido de la taza de té quebrándose contra la pared la sacó de su letargo y no fue hasta segundos después que se dio cuenta de que ella misma había lanzado la taza de porcelana color crema. Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta y sus piernas temblorosas chocaron al filo de la cama, haciéndola caer sentada sobre ella.

Su cuerpo se contrajo y pudo sentir las frías lágrimas caer sobre sus pálidas mejillas, llegando hasta sus labios y haciéndole sentir el sabor salado de estas. Se abrazó a sí misma sin importar lo patética que se viese, como ya tantas veces le había dicho su padre que se veía cuando hacía tal acto. Se abrazó, porque ya no había nadie más que pudiese abrazarla con calidez para tranquilizarla.

Ya no estaba Neji, su fiel compañero.

Ya no estaba Hanabi, su dulce y rebelde hermana menor.

Ya no estaba Naruto... su cálido Sol.

—¡Tenías que matarlo! —se gritó a sí misma con la voz entrecortada —¡Ocho meses y no lo mataste! ¡Mató a tu hermana y no lo mataste! ¡Te convirtió en esto y no lo mataste! —se levantó de la cama y en un acto de furia arremetió contra la mesa de noche, estrellándola contra la pared y convirtiéndola en cientos de pedazos.

La lámpara que estaba situada encima de ella también salió volando, pero se mantuvo rodando hasta que finalmente topó con algo, pero no le prestó ni el mínimo caso.

Se dejó caer al suelo de nalgas y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban sus extremidades y llegaban hasta el suelo, formando poco a poco un pequeño charco.

—No merecía vivir y lo sabes. Sabes que merecía morir, que merecía la peor muerte posible, pero aun así... te dejaste llevar por el sentimentalismo y lo encerraste en tu estúpida guadaña —parecía una loca hablando en segunda persona, pero realmente no era ella quien se estaba reclamando por no haberlo matado, era... ella. Esa parte oscura que la mantuvo al borde de la locura y la cordura.

Quería que callara, que la dejara sola. Que saliera de su mente y de ser posible, de su vida. Quería que no volviera más porque solo se la pasaba restregándole lo débil que era, lo inservible que era, lo inútil que era. Su familia ya era la encargada de denigrarla, ¿ahora ella misma lo hacía?

—Muerte, muerte, muerte —susurraba con rapidez una y otra vez —. Sangre, gritos, dolor, súplicas... todo lo que él merecía no se lo diste. ¡Inútil! —un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación. Su puño le había hecho unas grietas al suelo de concreto.

Levantó su cabeza y la dejó caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, tratando en vano de calmar su agitada respiración.

—Debía... morir — todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, haciendo creer a Hinata que su escena de crisis había acabado, pero el calor de algo alumbrándole el rostro con sutileza le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, topándose con la imagen que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Su hermana estaba frente a ella, tal y como había quedado el día de su muerte. Sus ojos estaban vacíos e inexpresivos mientras sostenía la lampara que antes estuvo en el suelo.

—¿Realmente eso te habría traído paz? —preguntó aquella voz hueca.

—Tenía que matarlo para averiguarlo.

—Ilusa — alzó su mano desocupada y la metió por el agujero que había en su estómago —. Esto dolió por unos segundos, ni siquiera sentí gran cosa.

—¡No lo hago por eso, lo hago por...!

—… por ti —Levantó su vista y la miró con esos ojos fríos como el hielo—. Lo haces por ti, Hinata. Lo haces porque crees haber sido una mala hermana, no por la muerte de Hanabi.

—¡Amaba a Hanabi! Ella merecía vivir, ella merecía seguir aquí, conmigo, con todos...

—La muerte no escoge a quienes merezcan o no vivir. La muerte no es selectiva, sólo pasa y ya.

—Pero esta vez Toneri fue la parca y no puedo vivir sabiendo que él vive mientras tú...— apretó sus labios. Esa chica de ojos opacos y labios resecos no era su hermana, todo era una alucinación y lo sabía muy bien. Entonces... ¿qué rayos hacía hablando con ella? —… ella ahora está muerta.

—Lo está y está bien así —la chica se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse por completo, miró sobre su hombro, lanzándole una última mirada a Hinata —. ¿Quieres ser feliz por un instante?...Véngate.

Y finalmente desapareció junto a la llama de la lámpara que estaba tirada en el suelo.

* * *

Orochimaru y Sasuke se mantenían alejados, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder presenciar el arduo entrenamiento de Hinata. Luchaba contra cientos de clones que ella misma había invocado mientras que sus dos espectadores observaban con interés.

—¿Cuánto lleva? —cuestiono Orochimaru.

—Dos horas.

—Y ni una gota de sudor. Fascinante —sonrió complacido —. Hiciste un admirable trabajo entrenándola, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo siguió observándola con los brazos cruzados. Un clon la acorraló, pero actuó de inmediato deshaciéndose de él enseguida. Tomó la espada que antes él le había obsequiado y cuando pensó que su postura sería incorrecta se sorprendió a sí mismo de ver una postura perfecta en pocos segundos sin que él tuviese que corregirla, haciéndolo sentir una especie de orgullo.

—Ese es su modo de sacar toda la ira que siente —habló, llamando la atención del Uchiha —. ¿No lo ves? Su nariz arrugada, sus ojos fieros y esos ataques tan certeros y fuertes me dan escalofríos. Es realmente espectacular, un placer visual.

La voz de Orochimaru fue interrumpida por un grito de guerra de la Hyuga. Esta estaba por los aires y tenía su espada alzada para después aterrizar en el suelo, siendo acorralada por una docena de sus clones, los cuales pudo derrotar con facilidad.

—¿Crees que ya pueda mandarla a una misión? Necesito que haga algunas cosas y ella es perfecta para ello.

—Apenas ha pasado una semana. Sus heridas se están curando aún —y lo sabía porque a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en ese entrenamiento, podía ver algunos pequeños gestos de dolor que hacía cada vez que hacía algún movimiento brusco.

—Vaya, Sasuke-kun, no conocía ese lado sobreprotector. Supongo que se debe a que es tu primera alumna —sonrió de lado —. Pero no te preocupes, esta misión no será más difícil que un entrenamiento suyo, además, tienes permitido acompañarla si tanto te preocupa —su mirada se puso seria —. Será mejor que se mantenga haciendo algo si no quieres que enloquezca. Además, ella tiene una deuda conmigo que aún quiere pagar.

—Tch —soltó el Uchiha antes de desaparecer en un remolino de viento.

* * *

 **"—Han robado una máquina de uno de mis múltiples laboratorios. Quiero que lo recuperes sano y salvo. Y si hay que exterminar, hazlo."**

Las órdenes exactas de Orochimaru se repitieron en su cabeza como una grabadora mientras movía con agilidad su espada. Bloqueó tres shurikens y uno enterrado en su brazo fue el que terminó por sacarla de su letargo. Había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, como siempre.

Alzó nuevamente su vista hacia el frente, topándose con los ojos pequeños y espantados de aquel hombre cuarentón que trataban sin éxito de darle con alguna de sus armas. Se veía tan patético y pequeño ante ella, pensamientos que hacían querer golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Se estaba dejando influenciar demasiado por aquella versión oscura de ella que ya hasta sentía propios sus pensamientos.

"—Asesina a la rata escurridiza. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" —y las risas hacían eco en su cabeza, estremeciéndola.

Pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke observándola entre las sombras, diciéndole con esa mirada que dejara de alargar el encuentro, que sabía que lo estaba haciendo por gusto y no por dificultad.

—¡Por favor, tenga piedad señorita! —gritó el hombre cuando lo tuvo acorralado en una sucia esquina de aquellos escombros de lo que fue antes una casa —. No volveré a hacer nada parecido, ¡l-lo juro!

Piedad...

¿Qué era la... piedad?

 _"Eres una vergüenza para la familia."_

 _"¡Tienes ojos de monstruo, das miedo!"_

Piedad.

 _"No me interesa realmente si algún día no llega de una misión. No podría esperar nada más de ella."_

Piedad.

 _"Nee-sa-sama."_

 _"Eres realmente débil."_

 _"Las personas como tu merecen castigos. Ponte de rodillas."_

 _"Hinata-sama está... dispuesta a morir por ti, Naruto."_

¡Piedad!

¿Qué es piedad? ¡Lo olvidó! O al menos... ¿algún momento tuvo algo de eso que se llama piedad?

—Las personas como tú merecen ser castigadas para que otros no cometan tus mismos errores —alzó su espada —. La piedad no sirve de nada, es para las personas débiles —"como yo".

Y enterró su espada en el pecho del hombre, observando sin parpadear la sangre que salía por su boca y las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. El cuerpo del hombre cayó de espaldas cuando ella retiró su espada de su carne aún viva.

Escuchó a Sasuke acercarse lentamente hasta ella, pasándola de largo para tomar el pequeño artefacto que el hombre había robado del laboratorio de Orochimaru.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó sin motivo, sólo para tener alguna distracción del cuerpo del hombre.

—Es lo que le da energía a todos los artefactos que usa Orochimaru —Lo guardó en un pergamino que posteriormente puso dentro de su capa —. ¿Qué pretendías?

—¿Con qué? —preguntó mientras sacudía su espada, quitándole los restos de sangre.

—Con esa técnica de intimidación. No era necesaria Hyuga —comenzó a caminar sin esperar a Hinata, quien se había quedado plantada en su lugar.

—¿Técnica de intimidación? ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo suponía —respondió, pero no dejó de caminar —. Algo se estaba riendo como maníaco, es todo.

Y Hinata supo a qué se refería.

No hizo ningún amago de querer seguir sus pasos.

* * *

 ** _Tres meses después._**

—Buenas noches y bienvenido a... ¿Huh? —Mizuki dejó de pulir el reloj que se encontraba situado sobre el recibidor y miró a la chica que entró en su hostal — ¿Hinata-chan? —susurró con pena al verla bien.

Si hubiese sido en otra ocasión, la hubiera rodeado con sus maternales brazos, feliz de verla nuevamente. Pero no podía estar feliz, no por el estado en que la veía.

Tenía ojeras bajo sus azulinos ojos y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, parecía una hoja de papel. Sus labios siempre rojos como cerezas ahora estaban resecos y su cabello estaba opaco. Incluso estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vio, se veía como alguien que tenía anemia.

—Buenas noches, Mizuki-san —se inclinó suavemente —. Quiero una habitación, por favor.

Mizuki bajó las cejas y salió detrás del mostrador.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy un poco cansada. Tuve una misión hace unas horas y me gustaría dormir aquí ya que la cueva de Orochimaru aún me queda bastante lejos —intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca vacía.

Hinata respingo al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de Mizuki contra la suya.

—Algo me dice que antes tenías una sonrisa radiante, Hinata-chan —sonrió maternalmente —. Me hubiese encantado conocerla, pero no estoy triste porque estoy segura de que algún día tendré la fortuna de verla, incluso de ocasionarla —sonrió más al ver los ojos expectantes de la Hyuga —. Te daré tu habitación, pero por muy cansada que estés no puedes ir con el estómago vacío. Te hare la cena.

—Mizuki-san... no es nece...

—Es de mala educación despreciar una cena de tu anfitrión, querida Hinata-chan —soltó con delicadeza su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba situada al lado del recibidor —. Vamos, acompáñame —pidió dulcemente la anciana antes de seguir caminando, siendo seguida por una titubeante Hinata.

Al entrar pudo escuchar todo el ruido que no había sido capaz de percibir en el recibidor, ruido que se trataban de risas y voces chillonas.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué hacen despiertos?! ¡Les dije que tenían que irse a la cama temprano, mocosos! —gritó con enfado la anciana, llamando la atención de cinco niños.

Había unos gemelos de cabello castaño, una niña de cabello como el oro, un niño de cabello azul y otro de cabello negro como el carbón.

—¡L-lo sentimos, obaa-chan! —uno de los gemelos se inclinó y segundos después obligó a su hermano a hacerlo, a quien no le quedó más remedio que inclinarse.

—Ryu tiene la culpa —el de cabello azul apuntó al de negro quien al parecer se llamaba Ryu —. Él dijo que tenía hambre y quería robar de esas galletas que hiciste hace un rato.

—¡Saori, eres un mentiroso! —exclamó escandalizado y enojado el niño —. Saori fue quien dijo "hay que robar las galletas de obaa-sama" —imitó la voz de Saori de forma chillona mientras éste le sacaba la lengua.

—Hum —Mizuki cruzó los brazos —¿Y tú Ryuko? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

La niña de ojos azules y cabellera dorada cerró los ojos e hizo una reverencia.

—Lo lamento, Mizuki-sama. Yo sólo pasaba al baño ya que me despertaron con sus risas y gritos.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Eso es mentira! —la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo uno de los dos gemelos —¡Tú también querías una galleta!

—Takami, es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo y mentir —el hermano del gemelo le bajó el brazo —. Sabes que tú querías obligar a Ryuko-chan a comer una galleta con nosotros.

—¡Kato-niisan, que mal hermano eres! —lo acusó con falsas lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

Mientras toda la escena se desarrollaba frente a ella, Hinata no sabía qué sentir o qué pensar. Eran un montón de niños de algunos ocho o siete años que tenían diferentes personalidades.

—¡Ehh!—el niño llamado Saori pareció crisparse al percatarse de la presencia misteriosa y un tanto perturbarte de la Hyuga que se mantenía en las sombras. Tragó saliva y después miró a la anciana —¿Qui-qui-quién es esa señora? —los demás voltearon ante la mención y tuvieron la misma reacción que Saori, todos menos la pequeña Ryuko.

Sus reacciones eran entendibles. Ella se veía intimidante con esa capa negra, sus ojos inexpresivos y con restos de sangre en su rostro pálido.

—¡No es una señora, niño mal educado! Se llama Hinata y es una gran amiga mía, así que tengan un poco de educación y saluden correctamente si no quieren una oleada de golpes en la cabeza —mostró su puño a los temerosos niños que rápidamente hicieron una inclinación de cabeza hacia Hinata.

—¡Buenas noches, Hinata-san! —saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches.

—Bien, bien. A dormir —empujó a los niños hasta las escaleras de la casa, los cuales subieron a regañadientes —. Estos mocosos, son un dolor de cabeza —suspiró y después sonrió maternalmente —. Siéntate, Hinata-chan. Te haré una rica cena para que puedas dormir bien. ¿Te apetece un té?

—Si no es mucha molestia — jamás rechazaría un té y mucho menos cuando más necesitaba relajarse.

—Te ves muy agotada —comenzó a hablar mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego —. ¿Una misión difícil?

—Sólo fue una misión de infiltración —contestó mirando la pared blanca de la cocina. ¿Cómo la mantenía tan limpia?

—Pues parece que salió mal —apuntó acusatoriamente con su mirada las heridas en sus brazos y la sangre salpicada en su rostro.

—No fue nada.

Mizuki suspiró y dejó de moverse. Su voz se puso seria.

—No te veía desde lo de aquella noche –el recuerdo de la espalda de Hinata mientras luchaba invadió su mente —. ¿Por qué viniste después de tanto tiempo?

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había ido al hostal no sólo porque su nuevo "hogar" temporal le quedaba lejos, sino porque quería hablar con Mizuki. Ella había sido la única persona con la que pudo hablar sobre todos sus sentimientos, sobre todas sus dudas y todos sus miedos mientras estuvo entrenando con Sasuke. Le gustaba oírla hablar, ella hacía que todo pareciera tan fácil.

—Necesitaba descansar en un lugar diferente y… hablar contigo. Al principio no quería la ayuda de nadie y sinceramente sigo pensando que no debería de molestarte con esto, pero le debo una respuesta a alguien y necesito tener una estabilidad emocional antes de volver a mi… hogar —soltó otro suspiro —. A veces creo que no vale la pena seguir con esto, Mizuki. Soy una tonta por pensar que todo va a arreglarse algún día. Por pensar que mis pensamientos pesimistas desaparecerán. Ya no sirvo como persona, estoy podrida por dentro y hasta por fuera —frotó sus ojeras —. Pero, aun así, necesito saber que voy a decirle a Naruto.

—¿Vas a rechazarlo?

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

—Merece algo mejor.

El lugar quedó en silencio por varios segundos antes de que Hinata pudiese escuchar que Mizuki ponía una taza frente a ella y la llenaba con té.

—Dile eso. Dile que merece algo mejor y veamos cómo reacciona —se sentó frente a ella y sirvió té en su taza —. ¿Enserio? —se burló —. Después de todo lo que hizo por ti, ¿le dirás que merece algo mejor? —Hinata la miró con dolor.

—No es más que la verdad.

—Te estás mintiendo. No hay mejor persona para amarlo que tú, Hinata. Tú, que estuviste desde siempre apoyándolo, la que lo protegió innumerables veces, la que sintió cosas por él cuando nadie volteaba a verlo. Tú lo amas con una intensidad demasiado grande, yo no creo que merezca otra cosa que no seas tú.

—Esa Hinata… ya no existe —apretó su taza —. Esa Hinata sin duda hubiese podido amarlo como desde el primer día, pero yo…— su corazón estaba tan corrompido que no quería intoxicar el de Naruto, que era tan puro como alguna vez fue el de ella.

—Entonces, si tanto te importa Naruto, deberías de traer a esa Hinata de vuelta —le tomó la mano con delicadeza, transmitiéndole un tibio calor maternal como siempre que la tocaba. La miró con los ojos caídos, sin saber qué más decir —. ¡Bien! —suspiró —. Curaré tus heridas antes de hacerte de cenar, Hina-chan.

* * *

Shikamaru se posicionó al lado de Kakashi y ambos miraron la guadaña que estaba situada encima de una mesa de examinación. El moreno releyó una vez más el papel que venía con la guadaña y después miró a Kakashi con seriedad.

—Pensé que lo había asesinado.

—Yo igual —suspiró —. Saquemos a Toneri de ahí.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Por fin, después de mucho pude subir este capitulo! Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un mes muy ajetreado, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir:( Por cierto, se que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo de la historia, pero lo pensé y hare uno mas sin contar el epílogo ;) Espero traerles la continuacion pronto, ¡los quiero! _

_**Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, sus follows y que agreguen la historia a sus favoritos. ¡Me inspiran muchísimo! También muchísimas gracias a mi nueva beta, Valerie Hyuga Senju, me ayudas mucho ;)**_

 ** _También_** _ **me harian un gran favor si me siguen en twitter: (Amanely1) Estare siguiendo a quien me siga ;)**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
